Tremors
by Dagger Tribal
Summary: After trying to make it out alive from the Iifa tree, Zidane must return to Alexandria to stop a wedding between a Queen and a Noble. Though, what unexpected turns could happen if our young hero fails to get to her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, Final Fantasy IX, they just are a part of my evil plots to rule the world.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I tried a FF9 Fan Fiction before, but I failed profusely before. Though the story made it through quite a few chapters, I decided to start up a new one. I'd like to state now that the 'real' ending from the game will be tweaked a bit, but only for the sake of the Fan Fiction to roll smoothly with my efforts to keep your attention! The story starts off from after the Iifa tree attack up until much later after the reunion in Alexandria. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please check my profile for each update on the new chapters.

---

**Will there ever be a world without war? Dreams and magic have no meaning without a civilized world…**

**The ignorant ones always strive for power, never realizing that what lies beyond is despair…**

**But maybe they will bring with them hope, and show us a new way of life…**

_**-God bless the visitors from the land of dreams and magic… and glory to the soldiers of light who will lead us to the new world.-**_

_**  
**_

Zidane Tribal groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Pain had struck him in almost every part of his body. Something was broken… something had to be broken. What the hell had happened? He was just fine a minute ago, wasn't he? He was too tired to remember. The only thing that kept him awake was the fact that he was writhing in pain.

"Okay Tribal, get your ass moving," He grumbled to himself, slowly trying to stand up. He was pinned down by something strong and large. Rather, he was pinned down by a large tree that had almost claimed his life, "Kuja!" He yelled out to his supposed brother.

No reply. That wasn't good.

"Kuja!" He called again, squirming free of the tight impact that pinned him down the ground. He had to have been knocked off to the side, because he remembered enough to know that he tried to block the attack from the tree from hurting Kuja.

He managed to make his way through the thick vines, trying his best to walk. Pain had him limping, and his legs began to feel numb from the loss of so much blood. It was then that his eye caught the trapped Kuja under a massive vein structure.

He gulped back some air, fear in his eyes as he knew that the man was surely gone, "Kuja?" He called out again. When no reply came, he knew it then that he was surely gone. Knowing that he couldn't free the man by himself in his state, he grumbled and looked up above him

He had to climb _that_?

"Dammit." He grumbled to himself again. "There has to be an easy way out. There always is." He rolled his eyes in his self doubt and walked a bit forward, suddenly hurling forward when a panel lit up and began to rumble. "Wo-ah!" He fell back and watched as the panel began to lower, the ground disappearing as he fell deeper into the darkness.

Falling down into the secluded area, he smirked at the sight of a specific little flower. Even though he despised the creatures, these flowers could only mean one thing. Gargants. He made his way over to one small patch and picked a small bundle, lifting it up and waving it about. Pleased at the reaction one of the wild Gargants made, he tried his best to jump and climb on the back of it. Instead, he fell back on his rear end, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"Crap." He mumbled, watching as the Gargant left, finished already with the snack. "Stupid over-grown bugs." He plucked another bundle of the food and lifted it, quickly jumping onto the next one that came by. He held onto the neck of it for dear life, pleading that it made the trip fast.

'Damn bugs,' He thought silently, 'Who would have guessed that there was an underground passage filled with wild Gargants?' He sighed and dropped to the ground when the Gargant passed by a rock side before slipping through a tight little hole.

Scratching his side, Zidane made his way down the eroded bolder, claiming a path that led out to an open area where the sun lit the area. He was surprised to see the sea. He had to just be outside of the Iifa tree.

He was about to get moving, but a sudden growl had his attention. "Shut up," He rubbed his stomach as it pleaded for food. "I guess it's no use to start moving on foot. I should rest." He sighed and looked up at the sky as it began to turn an amber color.

Gathering some dead twigs and dead grass he started a fire. He managed to find a sturdy stick and tie his dagger to it with a long skinny root, making himself a spear to catch some fish. While he didn't like the idea, he would have rather catch some fish the old fashion way than eat a monster that was left over after the mist had faded.

Sitting there at the fire, he stared in at the flames. He had to decide his next move. Assuming he was most likely West of the Iifa tree, he had to make his way to the closest village. That village being Conde Petie. While he knew that would be a very boring trip, and knowing that it might spark some past memories that he tried to forget for now, he knew it was the only thing he could do.

"I can probably make my way to the Black Mage Village after I rest a day at Conde Petie. Maybe the Black Mages can hitch me a ride home." He thought out loud while taking out a rag from his pocket. He spread it out on the ground before the fire for light, looking over it for direction. It was the map Cid had given him.

"Hmm…" He mumbled to himself, "If I go up north a bit, around the border of the continent, I can pry make it to the mountain pass by nightfall tomorrow." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "Assuming I wake up before the monsters get me."

Annoyed by the thought of being woken up by a Hecteyes, or even a Hydra Worm, he lay on his side and rested his head on the sheath of his dagger while he held the blade close to his chest.

"I'll knock 'em all out… in one minute… flat…" He mumbled as he fell into a sleep. At least he'd be able to enjoy this moment of peace, if only for a little bit.

---

"My Queen," Steiner started, kneeling before his Queen before continuing his statement. "We've had all the available pilots reconnoiter since yesterday morning. There is no sign of Master Zidane." He stood as she looked up from her book, her eyes a bit red.

"I see," She sighed, closing the book and setting it down at the long narrow table as she sat alone. "I suppose you are tired of my orders as well, Steiner?"

"Perish the thought, I would never!" He coughed, "Albeit, the men are quite tired. They search all day and all night. The monsters are most fierce, and a few crew members have fallen to their feat."

She sighed and nodded. "Very well then, withdraw them for the week. Send them out after their break." She pushed her book forward, away from her reach.

"You're Highness, maybe this is for the best. You can't recant his death. Our men searched high and low. There has been no sign of him. Maybe now you can take full focus on your duties as a Queen." His boldness in his words made her a bit miffed. She waved him off and ignored his head shaking as he left her in her thoughts.

'… Once I acceded to the throne, I knew I had to change… but I can't forget about the past. To much has happened,' she silently thought to herself as servants made their way past her. 'If it weren't for 'him', if he hadn't of come, things would have been all different and wrong. How can I not recant his death?' She mumbled, rubbing her temples of her headache. Sleep had scarcely come to her as of late.

"My, but you look a fright your highness!" A familiar voice soon soothed the painful thoughts from her mind, if only for a minute as she smiled up at the friend.

"Doctor Tot!" She stood up and watched as he made a slight bow and made a quick chuckle.

"Yet still lively and full of energy, I see." The old man chuckled again and walked over to the girl, watching as she grabbed her book and pulled it to her side.

"What brings you here Doctor Tot?" She smiled and escorted him to the library as they chatted about his arrival and his purpose.

"After hearing about Daguerreo, Citadel of the Water God, I decided to make a trip to the place to read upon the knowledge of forgotten books within its storage. I came across some very good information that I would like to share with you." He made way for a seat next to a bookshelf after pulling out his bag of notes.

"Oh?" She sat down next to him, watching as he placed a few sketches and notes down on a table.

"This is what you call 'Ipsen's castle'," He started, showing a few sketches of the paradox palace.

"Yes, I know. When we first arrived we immediately noticed that even the strongest attacks did nothing, yet the weak ones dealt great damage to the monsters." She nodded in remembrance.

"Quiet right, but in this information that I found, the castle was made by the 'Terrans' in a late date after life on Gaia began to grow. They called this castle 'Deiri', which apparently is Terran for 'Gateway'." He watched as she examined the sketches of the familiar place. It wasn't so long ago since they had been there.

"You understand Terran Doctor Tot?" She looked at him in awe.

"Oh-ho! I'm merely a scholar of knowledge, not so much of languages. While I was reading I did manage to pick up on a few words." He nodded, digging through his bag and pulling out a withered paper of symbols and sketches, followed by explanations in bad penmanship… (Bad? His handwriting looked like a whole other language itself!)

"Doctor Tot, do you think you can find more information on the language? I have a place in mind that has a lot of Terran knowledge that I would like to read into about." She smiled at the thought. Yes, something to read on while she waited in this bore of a place. Since the repairs of Alexandria and Lindblum she hadn't much else to do but slowly watch her Kingdom grow. She often found herself buried in her favorite books, only being bothered once in a while about budgets and ideas on what to do, where to put what, and if anything they suggested was a good idea.

Yes, this would certainly brighten things up. If she could only push the pilots she had a little more… maybe, just maybe, she could have Zidane back.

"Prin-I mean, Queen Garnet?" Doctor Tot interrupted her thoughts, watching as she shook from them.

"I'm sorry Doctor Tot; I seemed to have drifted there for a moment. What did you say?" She smiled and watched as he pushed the notes and sketches into his bag once more.

"I said I'd be delighted to look into it for you, but it may take quiet some time." He smiled and stood, watching as she stood as well.

"That's okay. With Alexandria in shambles the repairs are going slowly. I'll be occupied for the time being, but I do bid you Godspeed. I'm most interested now." She nodded and escorted him to the outside of the castle and up to the boat dock.

"Yes, well, I should be on my way. The airship I took really only had to stop to re-stock some supplies with whatever Alexandria had to offer. I figured this would be a good time to talk to you before getting back to Treno. Who knew that I'd end up on another research investigation away from home, and so suddenly!?" He made a chuckle and watched as the girl faked a smile.

"Thank you so much Doctor Tot. This really has cheered me up since this glum of a day. Everyone seems so down as they work on their demolished houses." She sighed and watched as his short little legs got into the boat.

"Think nothing of it Queen Garnet. I'll send you a message to inform you on my progress. Please have patience and I'll see you once I've finished." He waved her off and left her there as the boat left the dock and made a journey down to the town of Alexandria.

Sighing once more, which she caught herself doing quiet a bit; she made her way back only to bump into the Captain of The Pluto Knights once more.

"You're Highness," He saluted, "You're assistance is needed in-" He was cut off when she waved him off.

"If it's about the money, it will have to wait. If not, let General Beatrix handle it. I've been a bit mawkish since this morning. I'm going to retire early today." She yawned and grew a bit more annoyed when he continued his brawl.

"Please, your Majesty, if you would just eat some biscuits maybe you would feel better. This matter is quiet important!" He shook his head and watched as she waved him off again.

"Steiner, I'm very fatigued. Can't this matter wait?" She sighed again. She just wanted to sleep. Of all times, why was now that something other than repair issues happened?

"I'm afraid not. It's about the Regent Cid of Lindblum," He began, "It appears that he has fallen very ill."

"Ill?" She gasped, "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"It appears that Regent Cid has deathly ill this past week. He didn't want any sudden uproar, so he sent you the message via Mognet Central." He watched as the girl bit her bottom lip and followed him to where he went to take her to discus the matter.

Great, now Regent Cid? Could anything else get any worse?

---

"Rally-ho!" a dwarf greeted Zidane as he limped into the village entrance. The friendly greeting had made him a little more pissed than what he was before. He wasn't in the mood for cheery. He had just taken a long time to get from the Iifa tree to the mountain pass, and all the way back up to the dwarf village.

"Right, tally-ho, whatever. Look, where's the holy guy?" He mumbled, holding close to his shoulder that had been viciously attacked by a Gnoll.

"Aye! You mean Father David Heavenguard." The dwarf, whose name was Kelly Finger Waver, pointed out front where Father David Heavenguard was.

"Right, Father David Heven-somethin' or the other." He walked in and took a few steps before unexpectedly passing out cold, hitting the floor with the back of his head.

Now, it was only a minute to Zidane when he awoke. He was in a bed, and instant reaction was to grab the bandaged head where he had fallen and hit it.

"Aye! So yer awake are ye'?" A dwarf called out to him. He instantly looked up and saw where the voice came from.

"I guess. What happened?" He rubbed his eye and stretched as the dwarf approached him.

"Ye' fell an hit 'cher head on da' floor there." The dwarf pointed to the floor and then at him. "Ye' passed out cold fer a week an a half."

"A week and a half?!" He choked when the dwarf handed him some water afterwards. He just passed out a minute ago! Not a week and a half!

"Aye. Daughter took care of ye' while ya slept like a babeh. Daughter o' mine plans te marry ya." The dwarf nodded as Zidane, again, choked. This time he was choking on the water he managed to swallow down painfully.

"M-marry?" He scoffed, "Don't you people know who I am? I got married here already didn't I? To go to this so-called 'Sanctuary', and let me tell you, it wasn't any sanctuary that I'd want to visit on my honeymoon!" He slowly stood and was pleased to see that some of his wounds had managed to heal by themselves… but there was something missing.

"Uhm…" He started, slowly sitting down and crawling under the blankets. "Where's my clothes?"

"Aye! Yer' clothes are a dryin'. Daughter decided te' clean 'em while ya were sleepin'. Tey' should be dry by now." The dwarf nodded and watched as he pulled the pillow up and shoved it over his head.

It wasn't that he was modest, but hell, these people were ugly. He wouldn't admit that to them, but how would you react to know that one of these… _things _strip you down butt naked and then decide to marry you?

He smirked at himself. 'Maybe she liked what she saw?'

Damn, he got a nosebleed.

"H-how kind, can I… you know, have them back?" He plugged his nose with his thumb and watched as the dwarf's daughter charged in with his clothes. 'Holy hell, that's a _woman?!_' He coughed to himself, trying not to look obvious at her ugly teeth.

"Daughter, give 'em clothes an tell Father David ye' be ready te' wed. Ay go get husband an tell 'em." The dwarf left Zidane and the female dwarf alone. Giggling a horrid laugh with the breath of five Malboros in one, she dropped the clothes and ran out, blushing.

"….. Oh crap!" He scrambled around, quickly donning is clothes and searching around madly for his dagger. "I'm too young to get married to a hag!" Finding his dagger under his bed, he quickly fastened it to his belt and hesitated when he heard the thumping of the dwarfs' feet.

Pleased to see a hole for a window, he quickly jumped atop it and crawled through, quickly dashing through the halls, bumping into a few of the citizens without even an apology. If anyone could even see him in his speed, they would have to claim that he was walking on air as he dashed out of the area. He was so quick and fast in his pace that he didn't know that he was well far away from the village. He didn't even see the innocent girl that he smashed into, toppling over her and rolling on the ground a distance.

"Geez, are you okay?" He stood up and brushed the dirt from his clean (damp) clothes. He walked over to the girl and was surprised to see who it was. "Mikoto?!"

Helping the girl stand, he watched as her blank expression remained even when she stood up to face him, "Where have you been?"

Despite the girl's cold and bold remark, he managed to place his excitement in his voice, vocal about how happy he was to see her. (And for being someone a lot more normal looking than the dwarfs he managed to flee from.) "How are you? I haven't seen anyone in a long time! How is everyone? I need a hitch home, you have any? How are the guys at the Black Mage Village? Is Vivi there? How about Bobby Corwen? I picked up some greens while I was making my way in!"

He went on; oblivious to the girl who ignored every word he spoke. She turned around and continued walking, ignoring him as he stood there and frowned.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He watched her turn around and stare blankly at him.

"They told me to go get some of this… 'bread'. Do you know what it is for? I have to use this 'Gil' which seems of great value here on Gaia…" She looked down at the Gil in her hand and shrugged, walking off.

He rubbed his head and smirked. If Mikoto was here, then the village must not be that far off! Maybe Vivi was there! Or someone he knew! Maybe they could give him a ride home. He sure had hopped.

Going on his way, he managed to come to a steep hill just north of the forest. It was so steep that it looked like it could kill him if he managed to-

"OH SHIT!" He slipped on a rock, sliding down violently on, amazingly, one foot as the other was held up on his unsteady balance. He made a quick topple as a stump came into view that clung to the rock side. He was then in a roll as he fell down. He covered his neck and head as he hit the rocks hard.

With a large 'thud' he landed on the ground, skidding a bit in the distance. He managed an unhealthy groan and looked around as trees everywhere began to spin. At least he made it into the forest?

He stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes once more; examining his scrapes and burns from rolling, skidding, falling and… everything else that seemed painful.

"Well crap, this wasn't supposed to happen, but it looks like I saved me a good few hours of walking." He walked forward a bit and came into view with a sign. He quickly walked down one path, realizing that it just looked the same in which he left. "Ah crap."

He walked up to the sign again and looked up at some owls. He charged through the same place he came out of and came into view on the same place he entered, only this time on the other side.

After blindly running around, he finally found the village. Though, by then it was night time. Shrugging off the thought, he slowly approached the village, already listening in on the conversations.

"Why does Mr. 192 call his synthesis shop Black Cat? His cat isn't black." A voice called out to another.

In reply, the other spoke outwardly, "Mr. 32 wanted to call it the 'Black Mage and Cat's Synthesis Ship,' but Mr. 192 thought the name was too long."

"Oh, I get it now! 'Black Cat Synthesis Shop' is much easier to say and remember! Wow, Mr. 192 is really smart!" The other replied happily, glee in his voice.

"How low is your IQ setting…?"

Zidane chuckled as he walked in, looking around at the people as they began to retire into their smiling homes that they had carved out. Only a selective few stood outside as it grew dark, a few Genomes and a few Black Mages. He decided to make his way out to the cemetery. Knowing that everyone probably didn't realize who he was since he blended in so well, he quickly made his way with no one making a comment. He managed to come face to face with a familiar Black Mage that he found himself talking to a lot when he made visits here.

"Hey! No. 288!" Zidane called out and watched as the Black Mage on the right turned and looked at him.

"You've returned." The Black Mage stood tall as Zidane approached him, tapping his hand against his chest and nodding.

"Yeah, and it wasn't no vacation either!" He turned to look at the cemetery and then to the Black Mage. "Have you heard from the others?"

"The most we heard was from that girl that you rescued from Terra." The Black Mage, implying about Mikoto, shook his head. "We sent her out for some bread, but she hasn't come back yet. I hope she stayed at the village and not walked back alone by herself.

"Naw, she is a bit cynical, and even a bit bold, but I don't think that she'd wander out alone. Besides, back on Terra there was no night time, so she pry doesn't like going out at night anyway." He yawned and streatched, pleased to be having an intelligent conversation. He'd really been deprived of it for two weeks, and he didn't understand a thing from the dwarves back at Conde Petie, aside from the clear 'She's going to marry you' part.

"I realized one thing after listening to her stories," Black Mage No. 288 started, "Why do you think Genomes and we have so many things in common?"

Zidane looked at him and thought a moment. "I don't know... why?"

The Black Mage looked over at the cemetery, "We were manufactured in Alexandria, but that technology wasn't developed by Alexandria...Kuja knew how Genomes were made. He manufactured us based on that knowledge." Zidane went silent at that. "If Kuja is also a Genome, I wonder how he felt when he manufactured us..."

"When we fought Kuja back in Terra Garland said something about Kuja's life being just like the Black Mages. He laughed at it, but I knew he was upset about it. He said, 'Zidane, isn't it hilarious!? I'll die just like the Black Mages I so despise.'"

Zidane sighed. Despite that comment, something nagged him. "I really don't think that was what went through his mind at his last breath. Right there, dying, it made him realize how valuable life was, and how equal he was to you guys." He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know how long you guys are going to be around until you 'stop', and the same goes for every Genome here, but I do know that we need to live life to the fullest."

"You're words are kind, and I think that everyone here realizes that now. As they see their friends stop it seems that they understand that they could just as easily be next. Mr. 33 and Mr. 111 realized that long ago. Life amazes them, and they feel the need to nurture the baby Chocobo they managed to hatch." The Black Mage nodded and waited for Zidane's reply.

Honestly, he really didn't have one. All this time he had been fighting to get back home, and knowing that if he does, he won't worry about dying out here, or even dying at such an early age… but these guys, that burden is on them every day, every hour, every second. Yet still they manage to live life to the fullest.

'Kuja wasn't a bad person," He started, "He defied our fate… and for that, I'm grateful. Truthfully, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met so many of my friends. I wouldn't have known Vivi and Rusty. I wouldn't have met Eiko or Amarant. Freya and me wouldn't have met up again, and Quina…" He mumbled, "I pry would have been better off without Quina. But then, I also wouldn't have met you guys… and then Dagger…" His thoughts went off. He shook his head violently and tried to avoid memories at this moment. "Either way, without Kuja, I'd be no where. I'd have no place to call home. I wouldn't be satisfied, and maybe a little too wanderlust."

"I agree," The Black Mage started, "Without Kuja we wouldn't have what little life we have to live. ' 'Twas better to live than never live at all', right?" Zidane chuckled at his misinterpreted metaphor.

"Not exactly, but I get your point. You're right." He yawned and streatched his arms out. "Anyway, I'm here for a reason. First I needed to find a place to stay the night, but I'm as broke as a drunk in gambling debts, and trust me, I know so," He rubbed his head, "and secondly, I need a hitch home."

"We can provide you with a room at the Inn, since you are a special guest. I'm also sure we can ask one of the Mages here to teleport you somewhere near the Mist continent." Mr. 288 nodded and walked with Zidane to the Inn.

"I appreciate it. I've had a rough time getting anywhere lately." He yawned again.

After getting affixed a room, he quickly climbed up to the top bunk in the Inn's room, quickly hitting the bed languidly.

Ah, no wonder girls had to get their beauty sleep; bed just makes you feel so much better. Sleeping makes you feel so good about everything.

He smiled, closing his eyes slowly. This bed was SO much better than the one he'd been sleeping in at Conde Petie. Then again, when he woke up he was tired beyond reason. Who knows what they managed to do to him while he was sleeping. Finding out they managed to remove his clothes was just scary enough.

He shuttered, quickly rolling on his side, forgetting those thoughts. Sleep soon came to him, and he was happy at that. Maybe now he could wake up refreshed and ready to return home.

---

Laving in a beautiful bathtub with candles all around, Dagger sighed against the tub and laid against the back. She had been so wound in her duty that she found herself day dreaming in her own spare time. She had no time to think, everything was about her Kingdom, which she was happy to assist to, but she was just so darn tired.

After hearing about her uncle Cid she became a lot more tired than what she was. Fatigue had reared its ugly head at her, and she was feeling a bit nauseous since the morning had started. After her meeting with Beatrix, Steiner and a Notary, she had to face the fact that her uncle was sick, and she couldn't leave her Kingdom to visit him while they needed her here for the repairs.

After words General Beatrix had advised her to take a bath and soak in it then quickly go to bed. She had already asked a head chef to prepare some provisions that were healthy for Garnet and have it set up in her room on her bed so she could eat and go right to sleep.

Now here she was, bubbles up to her nose as she lay lethargically against the tub, letting the heat of the water massage her muscles and tension away from her body, even if it was for but an hour. She lavished in her free time, soaking in the solitude they had finally granted her. She'd even began to doze off, dreaming a bit of a familiar someone that plagued her dreams often at night when she was alone with her thoughts.

She often wondered if there was someone else that could have been acceded to the thrown instead of her. Not that it would have mattered. Her people looked up to her even when her mother was Queen. Had she wanted to spend her time with Zidane though… would she have taken that option if she could? It would be nice… not to have to worry about that stuff. Honestly, she herself thought she was too young to rule the kingdom. She wanted to live the life that Zidane and the others led. They all had simple lives that seemed so much more enjoyable… yet here she was enjoying a nice hot bath for longer than the usual five minutes they only gave her.

"Hmm…" She smiled, pleased at the bath's heat… that or the dream she was invoking in. She even began to think that the sight of 'him' in her dreams made her stop breathing….

She opened her eyes wide suddenly, realizing that she really wasn't breathing! She had fallen asleep and sunk to low into the water. She quickly coughed and shook her head of the bubbles that managed to cloak her cheeks when falling in. She sneezed in the tickled sensations they gave her on her nose, watching as the bubbles blew into the air and floated about freely.

Sighing, she lay limp again against the tub, deciding that she shouldn't daydream like that again. Though a disappointment to her, she enjoyed being able to spend her time in the bath. Warmth was always calming. It was comfortable, not to hot, not to cold. Perfect.

Deciding she should get up and get into a robe, she stood and ringed her hair out, quickly grabbing a towel and stepping out of the tub onto a mat where she already began to drip dry. Joining a towel to her hair that had been clipped up, she pulled it so that stray strands of hair, and whatever got wet, would stay out of her way as she dried off with another towel. She grabbed her robe and tossed the used towels into a hamper, slowly walking out to her own room.

A knock at her door had her a bit startled, if not miffed. Knowing that it had to have been Beatrix, considering Steiner wouldn't touch her room when knowing she was taking a bath, she mumbled a soft 'come in.'

"You're Highness." Beatrix walked in, watching as her Queen made her way to her side table, sitting down in the double bed next to it that draped with a deep red that matched the rest of the red room with dark colors, setting a romantic yet dark brooding tone.

"Yes?" She grabbed a biscuit, taking a small bite while watching as Beatrix approached her and saluted.

"We failed to mention another letter that came from Lindblum this morning via Mognet Central," She coughed, "We were so caught up in Regent Cid's letter that we nearly forgot. Forgive me." The General bowed to one knee and watched as Dagger nodded.

"What was the letter about?" She asked, taking another bite of the biscuit. "And really, Beatrix, what formality? I think not of you as a General, but more of a female companion. At least in our own private presence together treat me as equal or at least lesser formality."

"Forgive me." She stood up and handed over the letter from Hilda. Dagger examined it as Beatrix explained, "Lady Hilda wishes that Lady Eiko comes to Alexandria for the time being while she cares for Regent Cid. She thinks that it would be better for Eiko, and then maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about the girl and her curiosity so she can concentrate on the Regent's health." Beatrix took back the letter and watched as Dagger sighed.

"Very well. I'm sure Uncle Cid has enough pilots to take Eiko over here. With his new airship the Hilda Garde 4, after taking a good look at the Invincible, she should be able to come here within the day the response letter arrives. You can ask one of the ladies to prepare a room for Eiko. Make sure that she has enough room to occupy herself in at times." Dagger took a small sip of wine and watched as Beatrix nodded again.

"Very well. Shall I ask in the response letter if Minister Artania should accompany the girl?" Beatrix watched as the girl narrowed her eyes in thought.

"No." She took another biscuit and took a bite, this time pleased that it already had butter applied to the inside of it.

"No?" Beatrix repeated, curiosity in her voice.

"I'll see to that Eiko is watched over. You can ask that Minister Artania accompanies her on the ship, but afterwards I can take it from there." She nodded, taking a small bite into the biscuit before Beatrix had to comply with her decision.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision? What with the work around here needing to be done?" Beatrix watched as the girl grew a bit angry. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"These matters are only about the rebuilding of Alexandria. The most recent news we had other than about the repairs was Uncle Cid's condition and Eiko's coming. I vaguely do anything around here but decide if something should be proceeded with. Other than that I'm cooped inside all alone with people who won't talk to me as an equal while you and Steiner trot about outside in fresh air, making sure everything is okay. I barely have time to enjoy myself!" She huffed, "The only decisions that you _need_ me to make is to how much money to invest into the rebuilding of Bermecia and if we should expand more into Alexandria. Have I not already decided that we build a library in the area, as well as expand the mini-theater? With Lowel there a lot of people will be wanting to attend to the plays. I hear he is a fanatic over in Lindblum." She huffed, finishing her sentence.

"V-Very well your Highness-"

"Beatrix!"

"My apologies. Miss Garnet." Beatrix nodded and shoved the letter from Hilda into her pocket. "I'll make my leave then. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you, I will." She nodded, still a bit miffed. She watched as the General left, closing the doors behind her.

She sighed and laid against her bed, her hair falling from place and spreading around the bed (Which had already grown quiet a bit since she cut it up until the last battle, and even now…) She wasn't so much tired as she was just wanting to sit there and enjoying her peace. The room had been re-designed for her own liking, even though she felt a bit selfish when the work could have been put into one of the homes that were destroyed. They decided it was for the best, considering the old room decor reminded her of her mother, and the colors didn't match her own appeal. They specifically made it soundproof after she began to get headaches, knowing that a good silent sleep is just the remedy she needed. They had even added onto the room a bit, as well as the entire castle. Considering that the castle had to be fixed first (Which Dagger didn't really understand…) they had really taken their time, making sure Dagger was pleased with the set up.

Taking a vegetable from the platter blindly, she pulled it to her mouth and chewed on it, only to spit it out quickly. Gysahl pickles! After being stuffed into a bag with those vile things at the beginning of her journey she swore to _never_ eat them again! While they did clear up any stuffy organs (Like her nose), she disliked the taste and smell all together. She'd rather have a stuffy nose than indulge herself in those things.

Though, the thought of them just made her think of her travels. How she yearned to travel again, under the identity of 'Dagger'. Only few were able to call her Dagger. While Beatrix and Steiner were appalled at calling their Queen such a name, they would not scold her friends when they addressed her as such. She loved the name; it was the name that she had taken when she knew Zidane, when her travels just began. It was the only thing that really reminded her so much of Zidane.

"Hmph," She started, "I can't recant his death? I know he hasn't died! I know Zidane is out there…" She sat up, tears stinging her eyes of anger at Steiner's words that ringed in her mind, "How dare he say something so bold to me! He… He was out of line, yes." She decided to believe that. It was the last bit of hope she had. She felt a bit torn to even IMAGINE him dead. She'd know if he was gone. She would.

Yes, he would come to her. He had to. She made him promise to come back. Even though he didn't reply, she still held him to that, and he very well knew that she would.

Part of her had hoped that he would come to her, and even abduct her once again. Though it was a silly romantic fantasy she held to, it was sweet in her mind. To just be swept off her feet and taken away from all this chaos. Not a word said to anyone. Just one day be gone to the world, even dead. To live under the name as Dagger Tribal.

To abandon the Kingdom, she was mature enough to know that she was needed here and that would be a _very _bold move. She knew that her fantasy wouldn't be able to come true. First off, Zidane wasn't _that_ much of a romantic compared to her standards, not that she cared. Secondly, guilt would probably kill her, knowing that her Kingdom would have no Queen. And of course, last but not least, they'd hunt her down all over the place. The only area where she'd be safe was on the Forgotten Continent, and even _if_ Zidane was there to her rescue, he had a life all his own in Lindblum. What a bold action for the both of them.

She sighed. At least she could sit there in her own fantasy. She had enjoyed it all while she sat there, closing her eyes and pretending to be running off with him. Humming 'their' song to herself seemed to probe her fantasies more. She would have much enjoyed them further if there hadn't been yet again another knock at her door.

Sitting up, flushed a bit from anger, she bit her bottom lip and managed to speak between her teeth. "Come in…"

"Your Hi-I mean, Lady Garnet?" Beatrix stepped in, looking at the flushed girl. "I'm sorry to bother you once again, but I need to know when you would like to meet with the analyst? With lady Eiko coming soon after the letter arrives I would think that you wouldn't have time to meet with them." Beatrix watched as Dagger sat up, a bit confused.

"I'm meeting with my Analyst? Whatever for? Why haven't I been informed upon this matter?" She spoke, a bit confused. She had just taken a sip of her glass of cold water that sat next to her wine glass (In case she was dehydrated from being sick) when Beatrix spoke.

"Ahem, well, you see Lady Garnet," She began, a bit hesitant. She knew this couldn't end well… "You're at a nubile age where you should be looking for a husband. The country would much be brought to their spirits if you-" Nope, she didn't speak fast enough. Dagger already spit water all over the place at the sudden outburst of their decision.

"You _what?!_" She balked, "You set me up with a marriage councilor?!" She about lost her lunch.

"I assure your Highness that it was out of the goodness of us all to do so for yourself. I also knew that if we were to accommodate with you about our ideas you'd-"

"I'd what? Decline?" She seethed. She normally wasn't this rude but she had a good reason! She'd been just given time for good nights rest and here they were tossing these things at her, and on top of which, now she has to marry? Her mother wasn't married! Sure, she was a widow, but she never did re-marry!

"Yes, to put it bluntly." Beatrix watched as the girl shook her head, her hair following the same motion as it lay down freely against her shoulders.

"My mother never married after her husband died. What makes you think I need to be forced into a marriage?" She tried to calm down, talking through her teeth as she kept her jaws locked.

"My apologies, but the community didn't expect her Highness to marry after such a tragic death of her husband. On the other hand, there would be new hope for the people of Alexandria if they saw their new Queen wed to someone of such high rank. Maybe the progress of the town would be met to a much faster pace, and maybe even you will get over your grief of the death of-"

"Don't finish that sentence, General Beatrix." She spoke coldly.

"I understand your Highness." She spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Unless there is proof that 'he' is indeed 'gone', then I am not so 'grieving' as you stated. I am not mourning either. I am simply waiting. I'll go to this little appointment, yes, and I'll make it a _point_ that I will not wed until I am ready." She took a long hard drink of her wine and narrowed her eyes. "You're dismissed. If there is any more matters to be attended to then wait till the morrow. I'm tired and would like to enjoy my time alone."

Silently nodding, Beatrix left the room, closing the doors behind her tightly. Frankly, she didn't blame her Queen for being mad. Honestly, she would have reacted a lot worse than what Garnet had, but she had seemed so calm compared to the rage she showed in her eyes. She truly had faith that Zidane would return. But her decision for Garnet to marry seemed like a very logical thing to do. Maybe even better for her. She wouldn't be so stressed on making all these decisions alone. Though, Garnet knew from the beginning that being a Queen, even a Princess, would take sacrifices. She almost pitied her Queen.

Dagger sighed and walked to the doors, locking them. At least this time she knew they wouldn't dare enter. With that already off her mind, she walked over to her bathroom once more and examined the small room with the toilet seat and a sink. She examined herself in the mirror, adding a few feminine touches to her face, applying some creams and brushing her teeth. She applied lotion to her body as she moved around the pink robe around her legs and thighs to apply it. It had a sweet smell of honey, and she quiet enjoyed the smell of it as it left a thick yet soft smell to her skin. It wasn't so much sweet as it was thick and rich. It made her feel warm when she even ate honey.

Pleased, Dagger blew out the candles to her bath area and left for her room, taking a carrot to her mouth and munching on it while she brought her tray to her end table next to her bed. Finishing a nibble, she placed the carrot back down on the table and climbed atop her bed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"Zidane…" She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes. "What Kuja did was wrong… why did you go back for him?"

Silence was all that was in that room at the time. The flickering of a lone candle next to her bedside made the room dark and deep. She didn't want to admit she was doleful, but she new she was full of dolor. She felt as if the people who enter her room when she sat on her bed like this with one candle lit would think of her as someone who broods on a normal basis. She wasn't one to brood, but she did admit that it did give it a dolorous tone.

Sighing, she removed her robe and spread out about her bed. She was slightly modest but knowing that her door was locked gave her assurance. She just felt like lying there, calmly letting her body dry completely off before she slipped into a night slip to retire for the night.

She sat in the darkness, slowly laying in her thoughts. She wasn't even fantasizing. She was just listening to the small flame of the candle dance around. She must have been half asleep because she was almost half gone to the world as her mind twisted. She was so tired. She could have well been dead for that matter.

It was then that she felt something push down on the side of her in the bed, as if a pair of hands pressed down on each side of her. Something soft had gently pressed against her lips and made a soft caress. She swore to it! She opened her eyes immediately in hope, despite her modesty, but there was nothing, or rather, no one, there. She was almost in disbelief. She felt it! She felt that kiss… she …

She shook her head. She's dreaming. That or she really is sick. Even as she touched her lips with her fingers, she believed she felt it.

Deciding against her night slip after being so disappointed in her own folly, she climbed under her covers, blowing out her candle and laying there ever so silently, as if still in search for a presence in her room… despite the room being locked up.

She was in love; she was ready to admit that… her hopes had her crying her to sleep at times…

This love was killing her slowly. She was dreaming of things that almost seemed to be real.

-sigh-

If only she new that at that same moment, in Zidane's dreams as he slept so soundly and comfortably, he was kissing her ravenously yet sweetly like nothing he'd ever had before.


	2. Lord Enadiz Labirt

"U-uhm… excuse me. Zidane?" A voice called out to Zidane as he slept soundly in his bed. Lifting his head from the pillow, Zidane looked up with sleepy eyes and watched as a Black Mage waved to him.

"What is it?" Yawning, he sat up and streatched, "I was having the weirdest dream. It involved three Nymphs, a drunk, and six Axolotls." He rubbed his head and blinked as the Black Mage walked to the door.

"Mr. 288 said that he managed to convince Mr. 666 to take you to the Mist Continent. He said that whenever you were ready that you could leave." The Black Mage left, leaving a sleepy Zidane there to think.

"He must be one of the Mages that we found on the Red Rose." He streatched out his arms out, followed by a stiff tail stiffening in response. He managed to get up and crawl down the latter, making his way out to the front of the village where Mr. 288 and Mr. 666 stood.

"You're awake. I was just telling Mr. 666 here that you were needing to go to the Mist Continent." Mr. 288 spoke to Zidane as he approached the two Mages.

"Great. How far do you think you can get me?" He streatched again and scratched his side, waiting for the Black Mage to hopefully say something like 'Lindblum' or 'Alexandria', because either one was what he was aiming for at the moment.

"Well, if we head north we can reach the south border of the Mist Continent." The Black Mage didn't sound so sure, which kind of scared Zidane. He could just imagine himself swimming his way from Madain Sari to Lindblum's Harbor. He'd die half way!

"Uhm. Well, okay, I guess." He hesitated as the Black Mage lifted his arms, forming the magical barrier that Zidane had once hitched a ride in to get from Cleyra to Alexandria's ship, the Red Rose.

Waving to the other Black Mages and the Genomes, including Mikoto that had returned just seconds ago, he jumped into the bubble and darted off as it flew into the sky above.

He wasn't one to get motion sickness, but after an hour of traveling, and being suddenly dropped and tossed against a bolder, Zidane became really sick.

"Ow! What happened!?" He rubbed his head and looked over at the Black Mage that had lain there on the ground, motionless. "Hey, get up!" He walked over to it and shook its shoulder.

When no reply came, fear swept his face. The Black Mage lost its glow of eyes, revealing that he had indeed stopped… or just lost too much magic power. Whatever the case, he was indeed gone.

"Dammit. Where am I?" He shook his head at a specific wound that he had received early on before he even arrived at the Black Mage Village. He had left the bandage on his head in his own fear in the damage. After hitting it against a rock again he wasn't so sure if he was even really where he thought he was.

Looking over the edge, his eyes grew wide as he stared down the large mountain he was on. He quickly clung to the side of the mountain where he had smashed into, praying he didn't fall down.

"Okay, Zidane… you can do this." He nodded, looking up at how far he had to go. It wasn't to far up, in fact, he heard a sound of a waterfall.

Pulling the Black Mage to the side of the cliff, sitting him upright, he made his way up the cliff. Climbing wasn't his specialty, but he managed to lithely jump up the rocks and climb them with ease. When he reached the top most part to where he wanted to be, he was glad to see a wide open range where grass seemed to cover. Out in the distance stood a cave entrance where a bridge led to, crossing over the water where two waterfalls managed to fall and join together.

"How did he manage to get me all the way over in Daguerreo?" He shrugged and trotted through the grassy prairie, pleased to see that his wounds weren't as serious as they had been the night before.

Reaching the cave entrance, he charged right in and looked around at the area. The area was filled with books and water, but that didn't seem to interest him as much as knowing that a specific man was defiantly here. He charged his way in, taking a right where a man with four arms led the way into another room. He took his time reaching a hydraulic-powered elevator that lifted him up a level where a Moogle and a Synthesizer took occupancy.

"Hey Noggy," Zidane waved at the Moogle, passing by and leading himself into another room where two people were arguing and debating over who knows what.

Spotting the man he was looking for at the table, he smirked and approached him. "May I help you?" The man looked up, watching as Zidane gave a wry grin.

"Zebolt."

---

Dagger rubbed her temples as she sat in one of the newly built rooms in the castle. She was to have her meeting with this 'Marriage Councilor'. She had again been dreadfully tired since she woke up, even though she had a good nights rest despite the interruptions.

"You're Majesty," Beatrix entered the room, saluting her as the Councilor slowly entered the room, bowing before he continued in. "If you'll excuse me then." The General saluted again and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her as she granted the two privacy.

"Good evening you're Highness. My name is Lexar, and I'll be here to assist you today." He bowed and made way for a seat in front of her.

He pulled out tons of documents, lining them up as he examined a lot of them with the thick glasses he wore. He wasn't a very tall man; he was very short and chubby with a thick mustache that wound up around his nose. Originally he wore a single eyeglass in his right eye, but for reading he removed it and placed forward his thick glasses.

"It seems to be that you aren't of royal…" He coughed, straightening a tie, "…of royal blood, you're Majesty?"

"No. I was adopted as a child when I came here on a boat. My birth mother passed away in the storm." She narrowed her eyes a bit, "Is that a problem?" She watched him hesitate a bit, quickly shaking his head.

"No, not at all! It is no doubt that you are to be expected the next heir to the thrown, just that there should have been some documents included in the… notice." He coughed, "This is just such a novelty! No matter though, I'm sure we can find a suitor to court you-" He was cut off when she coughed uncomfortably.

"Pardon my interruption Lord Lexar, but I don't recall my mother ever being remarried after her husband's death." She glowered at the man, watching as he grew uncomfortable. He had known the girl as a very gentle Princess, but she had seemed a bit miffed since he had arrived.

"Of course. Her Highness already married. By decree, you must be married within' the first year after acceding the thrown. Usually the King is the rightful one to decide all of the Kingdom matters, but if he is to falter, or somehow pass away, the Queen is to take over. She needn't remarry." He nodded and watched as she grew a bit pale. (More than what she was already, mind you.)

'Great. That gives me… what? A month?' She sighed and shook her head. 'Zidane… please, if you're alive, come back! I beg you!' She wanted to scream at herself, but she wouldn't loose her cool. She had to stay strong, even if just a moment while this scum bag was in her presence.

That made her smile. She found herself calling a lot of boring dolts a scum bag, silently of course. If there was one place she didn't have to act proper, it was her head. Even though Steiner was surely to disagree with that if she was to ever voice that opinion.

"I'm sure once the word gets out you'll have a lot of suitors out here for your approval, or at least some recognition. Even if you can't find one of your liking we'll have to arrange a marriage by the last week of the year you were given your title. I'll stay about for the next few days and watch you and your behaviors.-" He was cut off once again before she continued her silent brawl.

"I'm only at the humble age of sixteen, don't you think that-"

"Sixteen you say?" He smiled. She started to think that she shouldn't have said that. "Sixteen is young, but once you reach seventeen, which I'm sure is soon, then you are of perfect age in which all girls wish to marry. Sixteen? My, gentlemen will be lining up!" He quickly scribbled some notes down on a paper, pleased in the information she regretted ever stating.

Though, it was true. She was almost seventeen. The day she left the castle was the day she turned sixteen. Within another few weeks she should be turning seventeen. Her travels with her friends had her out and about for a good few months. Quiet a few months even passed when she was announced Queen.

Sighing, knowing that she couldn't stop this man, she nodded. "Very well Lord Lexar. If that is all then I would like to get back to attending to some of the matters that are probably lining up as we speak." She nodded at the man as he stood and bowed, quickly making leave, closing the door behind him as he left her alone.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling candles. At least she had spared a bit more time. If she didn't choose any of the Lords that came to her, then she would be arranged to wed one of the men that Lord Lexar would most appeal to for her, hence why he insisted he watched her this past while. She was annoyed at the idea, but at least she could watch the men and see what she thought. Maybe… maybe this could buy her time.

'What am I going to do?'

--- 

"Come on Zebolt! It's been almost a month! I _can't_ wait for you much longer!" Zidane mumbled at the engineer as he scribbled down notes into his handheld pad of paper.

"I came here to study hydraulics! You'll get to leave when I'm done!" Annoyed, the man moved his back to Zidane. "Ever since you came here three weeks ago you did nothing but mope around. Go find a book to read."

"Books are boring. It's actions that count, not the words. Why do you think I was such a good actor back in Alexandria?" He boasted, watching as the man huffed.

"You're full of spunk, I'll give you that much, _but _I am almost done here, and I do need to get back to my wife and kids soon anyway." He closed a book and opened another, peering down at the text.

"So we can get to leaving!?" Zidane jumped up and watched Zebolt with pleading eyes.

"Hmm. I suppose I should be getting back rather quickly. The last letter my wife sent was a bit angry." He shuttered at the thought of it. "Very well. Inform my crew that we are to leave later tonight." He wrote down a few more notes and closed the book, piling it up on top of ten others.

He did just that. Rather quickly too. Zidane had been so insistent that he hurried on his studies. He would have left early on before, but half the people there at Daguerreo had either planned to stay there for a very long time or refused to take Zidane back to Lindblum or Alexandria. He at least knew Zebolt was a fine engineer, and knew that the man had to have a ship. If he sucked up just right he could maybe get a ride home.

Within an hour they managed to board back up in the ship. He was amazed to see that the ship didn't have to run off mist. It was smooth on its journey to Lindblum, and rarely did they run into any of the monsters that spawned from the remaining mist the Iifa tree left lingering out.

Arriving in Lindblum within that same day they all marched into the city, and without word Zebolt parted his own way to find his family. Zidane, however, found himself not caring as he made his way to the newly improved air cabs that lead him into the Theater District. He made his way to the Tantalus hideout and was pleased to see his brothers sitting around a table with some cards, gambling with each other no doubt.

"Blank's got cards under the table." He called out, watching as the other Tantalus brothers glared at Blank, not even knowing that the voice was Zidane.

"What!? No I'm not!" Blank turned around, glaring at the tailed boy in the doorway. "ZIDANE!"

They all jumped up when he walked in, tapping his chest with his hand. "The one and only."

"Where the hell have you been Zidane?" Cinna waved his hammer at him, getting a bit mad.

"Yeah! Last we heard you jumped off the ship like a nitwit and fell into the Iifa Tree." Blank pointed to his head, implying Zidane's lack of intelligence, "We all knew you were nuts, but that's just crazy!"

"I didn't jump off! Why do you guys always insist that I jump off of ships at my own will?" He shook his head and mumbled, "Where is the boss?"

"Went to Alexandria in your place, of course." Marcus walked over to the group after taking a few of the valuables from the pile they had growing from the gamble, unknowingly to the others.

"In my place?" He looked at them as they exchanged glances.

"You haven't heard? You of all people? Where the hell _have_ you been?" Blank shook his head, "Man, a lot has happened."

"Well don't sit there, tell me what has happened." Zidane snorted and rolled his shoulder, sitting down in a chair backwards as he waited for his Tantalus brothers to explain.

"Well, for starters, after the ships that the Regent sent out came back, the Regent himself took in that little blue haired brat that traveled around with you guys. She just left for Alexandria about a month or so ago." Blank started as Cinna picked up on that note.

"Yeah! Last month he got deathly sick, so they locked up the entire castle. The only people in there are Hilda and the servants." Cinna was pushed out of the way as Marcus went forth.

"That's why the entire place has been so securely locked up. Didn't you notice the guards near the entrance?" Watching Zidane shrug, they all looked at each other.

"What's this now about the boss?" He looked up at them as they grew silent again, exchanging glances.

"Well," Blank started, "Since you were dead he thought it would be the right thing to do if he went there to watch that Dagger chick."

"Watch Dagger?" He sat up straight, looking at them all again.

"Yeah. When she got back and began the repairs on Alexandria they said that she had to get married within the month or else they'd arrange a marriage. Next week they are going to announce the guy she'll be hitched with, and the day after she'll be married." Marcus continued, watching Zidane jump up from the seat, falling back on his rear.

"What!?" He blanched, "And boss is going there to marry her?"

"Are you kidding!? This is serious! They think your _dead _Zidane! Boss is there just to watch!" Cinna motioned his hammer at Zidane as he watched them from the ground.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He jumped up, fists clenched at them, "Go disguised as some noble rich guy and sneak into the castle and present myself as some lone vagabond that has battled many fierce battles that showed my courage, therefore implying that I'm the most reasonable choice for her to have to marry me?" He crossed his arms, watching as the Tantalus brothers looked at each other and smirked down at him. "Uhm, I didn't mean that."

"HAHAHA! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Cinna busted out laughing, "Zidane is gonna get hitched! Who knew that this lady killer would ever get tamed!?"

"What does that supposed to mean!?" He shot a glare at Cinna, fists trembling in threats to beat him to a pulp.

"First thing first! We can probably send a letter to the Boss letting him know Zidane is here. We can pry grab a ride on a cargo ship leading to Alexandria. We can also probably find some clothes that will fit this personality that you're wanting to portray as." Blank walked about, thinking. "I'm sure Ruby has some stuff in her mini-theater. She said that they plan to expand it. I'm sure she's bound to have something there.

"He'll pry have to go undercover when we arrive in Alexandria." Marcus pointed out, ignoring Zidane who was lying on his back, hands holding his head as he shook it.

"Well, we'll all be under cover in the cargo ship, probably stored in some crates. I'm sure once they unload us and we beat the crap out of them for their clothes we can take Zidane's crate to Ruby's place." He thought a moment. "We can pry stuff some Gysahl pickles at the top so the guards don't suspect anything."

"Pickles!?" Zidane shot up, "You gotta be kiddin' me!" No, he didn't like that idea.

"Yeah, that would be kinda weird. Maybe some clothes then? This is going to Ruby's theater after all." Marcus thought as Blank shook his head.

"Naw, we can just say that they are stage props." Blank nodded, smirking at the thought of shoving this tailed freak into a barrel of stinky pickles.

"I don't like the sound of this at all…" Zidane mumbled, watching as his brothers plotted a perfect scheme. Probably their best yet.

--- 

"Dagger!" A small flamboyant girl shrieked as she ran through the halls up to her old friend.

"Lady Eiko, for the last time, such manners isn't normal from a lady from Lindblum's castle. The Regent would scold you!" Steiner shook his hand at the girl as she walked up to Dagger, ignoring Steiner.

"Don't begrudge the girl of her freedom to act like the child she is," Dagger started, feigning a smile as a headache stabbed her head.

"That's right!" Eiko continued, sticking out her tongue, quickly facing Dagger again when Steiner left the girls alone. "Dagger, you don't look so good. Maybe you should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine. What did you want Eiko?" The girl rubbed her temples, waiting for Eiko to continue as she sat across the table from Dagger.

"Are you sure you have to marry one of these bimbos? It's been bugging me ever since I got here when you began getting these weird guys showering you with weird gifts." Eiko sighed and watched Dagger giggle.

It was true. She had been receiving quiet a few gifts from some of the men. Some of the men were very noble, apparently born into a wealthy family. A few had come as warriors; one man even had the gall to hand over the head of a cave imp from the Ice Cavern, claiming that he was a '_mighty_' warrior. Among the rest there were only simple men that lead their lives working. All of them really bore her, if not amused her in their impudence.

"I don't have much of a choice." She sighed. Now that the last week was rolling by she began to realize that, indeed, Zidane wasn't returning. Apparently her fantasies only kept her in false hope. She began to wish that she never had them in the first place. To have to hope for something so strongly wasn't a good thing when the outcome was inevitable.

"Sure you do. Zidane will come back! I know he will!" Eiko assured the girl, quickly standing and jumping to the ground in her little white dress. "And if he doesn't, I'm sure Vivi or Amarant will marry you until he does." The girl skipped off, obviously not noticing the chuckle Dagger gave her at that last comment.

Rushing out of the room through another, Eiko walked outside where Steiner stood. She quickly ran out of his sight before he noticed her, only to bump right into a pair of legs.

"Oomph!" She hit the ground, rubbing her head and looking up at the girl she hit. "Freya!"

"Running around and getting into mischief, I see." The girl shook her head, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was _going_ to go into town to find Zidane, but then _you_ showed up." Eiko stood up and brushed the dirt from her dress, placing her hands on her hips.

"Zidane?" She blinked, watching as the girl nodded at her.

"Yes! Dagger is going to marry some bimbo if he doesn't come back soon, so I have to go find him." She was about to march past Freya until she stopped her by the head with her hand.

"You know as well as Dagger and me, Zidane isn't coming back. The Iifa tree engulfed him and Kuja." The girl sighed and watched as Eiko shook her head.

"You don't know that! So, since no one else is going to look, I will!" She ran past Freya, quickly jumping into the boat at the dock.

"Uhm, Miss Eiko… are you sure you should be leaving the cas-"

"Just bring me into town!" Eiko yelled a childish screech at the female guard that moved the boat from the dock quickly. She arrived on the other side and trotted into the town, looking around as everyone worked together to fix their houses up. "Now, if I were Zidane, where would I be?"

She watched as a few men walked by with a crate labeled 'Mini-Theater'. She quickly ran in the direction where the crate had come from after dropping off the necessary materials. When arriving at the Mini-Theater she decided to walk down as a conversation was being held.

"Come on, this helmet reeks!"

"Shut up! Yall come here askin' for a costume and I gave yall the only one I had that fit the description! I reckon you owe me one!"

"Maybe he can where the hood part and just cover all of his face but his eyes."

"Hmm. That's a better Idea. OW-HEY! THAT HURT!"

Eiko jumped down and looked at the Tantalus brothers and Ruby as they pulled down a hood over a man's face that had been wrapped up. He seemed a bit annoyed at all the people tugging on him.

"Maybe we can just hide his face when he goes to visit her. They have recalls tomorrow, and I'm sure she'll be more interested in his face then." Marcus crossed his arms, looking at the boy.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't get seen, and we'll make sure that you get something better than that stinky helmet. Besides, it doesn't match the blue cloak very well." Blank sighed and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uhm, excuse me." Eiko interrupted, watching as they all jumped in shock, covering Zidane.

"O-oh. How can I help ya darlin'?" Ruby walked over to the girl, kneeling down.

"Have you seen Zidane lately?" She blinked. Ruby was about to say something but suddenly Blank and Marcus jumped and covered her mouth with their hands.

"N-nope! Haven't seen him at all!" Blank struggled to hold Ruby down. She got them off and turned to him, glaring daggers.

"Wut in Tar-nation are yall doin'!?" She continued her glare as Eiko walked up to the mysterious man in the chair.

"How about you, Mister? Have you seen this guy?" She held up a piece of paper. He took it and examined it, holding back a chuckle as he looked at the colored sketchy drawing. Obviously the small girl had drawn it.

"Nope, sorry. Can't say I have. He's pretty handsome though." He gave it back and watched as she slumped. "You can't tell who I am?"

"… Mmmm… Nope." She shrugged and skipped out, leaving the Tantalus brothers, Ruby and the Mysterious man alone.

"Hmm. Worked better than I thought." Blank shrugged. "Okay Zidane, take that thing off and go to the castle."

"Now? What on earth could I possibly say? I don't even know my own name." He huffed.

"I got the perfect name!" Cinna jumped, "Enadiz! Enadiz Labirt! It's your name, but backwards! It is one of the few names that actually sound like another name!"

"Wow, for _once_ you're actually right." Blank crossed his arms. "Well, what are you going to take her? I hear a lot of the guys are takin' her gifts."

"You can give her the bloody heart of a man." Marcus called out as they all went silent. "… well, everyone else was bringing some heads of monsters. I figured… you know… a …. Never mind." He coughed.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." Zidane sat up and pulled back the hood. "I have a good idea what to get. For now I need to lay low. I already saw Freya and Eiko. The boss is _somewhere_, and who knows who else will be here." He would have continued on that note, but someone else was coming down the stairs. He quickly pulled the hood down over his head and waited.

"H-Hi Ruby." Vivi walked down the stairs as Ruby walked over to him.

"Well hello darlin'! How've you been?" She jumped, pleased to see Vivi.

"Ahem, well, if you'll excuse me, I have a canary to catch." Zidane stood, talking in a deeper hoarse voice.

He walked by Vivi, walking to the stairs and disappearing.

"Who was that? He looked scary!"

--- 

"Eiko! Where were you!? We had everyone all over the place looking for you!" Dagger rushed over to the girl as she walked in, dirt on her white dress.

"You squealed on me, didn't you!?" Eiko pointed at Freya who stood next to Dagger. She huffed and walked out of the room, ignoring the relieved sighs of Dagger behind her.

She wandered into the entrance to the castle, looking as the man she saw from the Mini-Theater stood, apparently waiting for something. His hood was a bit more revealing as he bent down to pick up something, just then realizing that Eiko was watching. He smirked at her wide eyes and pulled a finger to his mouth, shushing her and giving her a wink.

Then, Lord Lexar appeared, and Zidane pulled the hood over his head a bit more. He stood straight and waited for the man to speak.

"Enadiz Labirt, is it?" The man looked at his chart. He then looked up at Zidane and shuttered at the man's mysterious look. "Where do you live?"

"I'm a lone vagabond." Zidane spoke in a deep voice once again. He was quiet pleased with this character he was playing as.

"I… see…" He looked at Zidane, as if searching for something, "And you were born?"

He was a bit taken back by that, but he had no time to falter. "I was born in a small village of Dali, my parents moved to Treno where they became nobles when my father began to sell some of the many things he made out of wood and some out of marble." He coughed. Was that believable?

"I see. And what exactly leads you to believe that you should become the next King of Alexandria?" The man narrowed his eyes. A vagabond? He was probably in it for the money.

"Ah, well," He thought a moment. He hadn't really thought of it like that, but if Dagger did indeed choose him… He'd be the King of Alexandria... "My family was always born leaders. My parents always wanted me to marry for good intensions. Aside from that, I met Queen Garnet on her travels some time ago." He nodded, watching as the analyst wrote down a few things.

"Very well. I shall inform her Majesty." He left him there, passing by Eiko as she charged in after the man.

'What a stuck up guy.' Zidane mumbled to himself as Dagger joined in the room alone, oblivious to his identity.

"Lord…" She looked down at the piece of paper, peering at it a moment, 'Lord Ena-diz?" She looked up at him confused, "Sounds like a backwards name."

"I get that a lot." He spoke in a low tone, keeping his face shield.

"Yes, Lord Enadiz Labirt." Lexar walked in, watching Dagger giving an annoyed tone. "What is it that you have brought for her Majesty Sir Enadiz?"

Zidane backed up a bit, revealing the cage that he hid on the other side of him. "For her Highness, a yellow canary. I naturally wouldn't cage something so beautiful, but that's a choice of yours if you wish to let it go." He smirked with a sudden change in amusement and irony in his voice, "Nothing should ever be locked up against its will. Nothing of great beauty."

She gave him a look that made him shudder. She was a bit suspicious of him, yet interested. He was odd, even a bit mysterious, but he was a clever one.

"I see… your generosity is much… appreciated…" She walked close to him, watching as he covered his face with his arm, using the fabric that hung down like heavy sleeves to conceal his identity.

"My, my, not so close my Queen, you're making me blush." He backed up, watching as she blinked in disbelief.

"Very well Lord Enadiz, I shall expect to see you at the recall next week then?" She looked from him to the canary, then back at him as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't be here-" He coughed, forgetting he was supposed to have a deep voice, "-I wouldn't be here then if I wouldn't be at callbacks." He corrected himself, making a slight bow.

He made his way out, walking a bit differently, as if trying to avoid on stepping on something as he left.

'Damn, my tail is itching…!'

'What an odd fellow.' Dagger blinked, looking down at the canary as it held to the side bars, cocking its head at her, as if begging for release.

"How pretty!" Eiko ran in, kneeling down before the caged bird.

"Lord Lexar?" Dagger turned to the man as he shook his head at his notes.

"Yes my Queen?" He watched as she narrowed her eyes at the enigmatic man as he vanished from sight. There was just… something about him…

"That man seemed awfully familiar." She tried to remember if she had met anyone like him. Surely she would have remembered someone of such odd qualities.

"He claimed to have met you sometime on your travels, your Highness. He claimed to have been born in Dali and soon brought to Treno where his family became nobles by making objects from wood and marble." Lexar looked over his thick glasses at the girl as she began to think.

"I don't recall anyone of his caliber. Then again, we did meet a lot of people on our travels…" She shrugged and watched as Freya made her way to the exit.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again, but I must make leave. Puck is here and probably roaming the alleys again." Making her leave, they all waved to her.

"Hmm, yes, night will be upon us soon," Dagger stifled a yawn, "Lord Lexar, if you see General Beatrix or Captain Steiner, please inform them that me and Lady Eiko have retired early for the night." Ignoring the man's opinion on her having to at least stay up a little longer, Dagger, grabbing the canary, led Eiko up to her own room, locking the door behind her.

Eiko ran into Dagger's room, darting through the red transparent valance, hitting the girl's bed and jumping on it. "How come your room is always so dark, Dagger?" Sighing, the girl laid back on the bed, smelling in the blankets that smelled off honey.

"The candles just make it seem like that." Dagger smiled, walking over to a cherry wood vanity that held a mirror above it. She began removing the leis around her head that decorated her figure, pulling her hair out of a clip so that it fell freely to her back.

"Don't you ever get scared at night? This room looks like the perfect murder scene." The girl shuttered in her own imagination, ignoring the chuckles Dagger gave off as she combed through her black hair.

"I think it gives off a romantic tone." She sighed and motioned for the girl to come over and help her out of the suffocating dress.

Doing so, Eiko still pondered on about the room, "Yes, I guess the roses on the walls are a bit romantic. Did you know what if a man gives you a dozen roses it means he's sorry, but one means that he loves you?"

"You're a bit of a romantic aren't you Eiko?" Dagger chuckled, finally free of the dress. "You should become a writer. Maybe even a poet, or both for that matter." Dagger nodded at the girl, quickly taking a robe and tying it at her waste.

"No!" Eiko shrieked, backing up a bit, "I mean… it's too much trouble!" The girl forced out a bit of laughter, remembering her ordeal when writing a poem to her crush, Zidane.

"I loved studying drama when I was little. Doctor Tot really helped me." Dagger took hold of the canary cage she had and brought it to a corner of the room that had blocked out any sign of a balcony. She walked out with Eiko behind her and propped the cage up against the ledge.

Little did she know that down below, under cover, Zidane stood studying the area. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she opened the doors, and even more so when a hand tapped him on his shoulder.

"SH-AH!" He fell back, being muffled by Blank.

"Shh! What the hell are you doing here?" Blank whispered low enough, not realizing that above was Dagger and Eiko, scanning the brush for what they thought they heard were voices.

"Scoping out the area! If all else fails I can climb up there, but I wanted to know the easiest way before I charged up blindly." Zidane mumbled, looking up and panicking when Dagger looked him in the eye. He jumped out of the way, on top of Blank, and stood still.

"Dagger?" Eiko looked at her, watching as she leaned back, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must be really tired. I'm seeing things again. I could have sworn I saw… well, never mind." She shook her head and opened the cage door to the canary.

She took hold of the bird and stroked its head with her thumb as she held it gently between both hands. She smiled and lifted it up, letting it go and watching as it spread its wings and lifted into the air, flying off freely into the night sky, off where the last traces of amber from the sun remained.

"Why did you let it go? It was the only decent gift that any of the guys gave you." Eiko watched the bird fade from view. She quickly turned to Dagger and watched as she closed the door to the cage and pulled it down to the ground.

"It's okay. Canaries are beautiful creatures. If you capture them they won't sing," She smiled and began to walk inside, "but I am curious about this Enadiz Labirt."

Eiko, opening her mouth to blurt out what she had remembered down in the main entrance to the castle, was suddenly hit by a pebble. She rubbed her head and turned around, looking at Zidane as he waved his arms and shook his head franticly for her to stop what she was about to say. She glared, stuck out her tongue, and marched right into the room, closing the doors behind her.

"I think you should marry him." She shouted out boldly.

Dagger gasped, chuckling a bit, "I don't know him though. I can't ask anyone to marry me unless I know them." She smiled, walking into her bathroom, turning on the hot water faucet.

"But he said that you met sometime when you were on your journey! Technically you do know him!" The girl tried, really she did.

"Even if I did, I don't think Lord Lexar is very fond of him." She sighed, running her fingers under the water to check the temperature. "Anyway, Eiko, I hear that Uncle Cid is slowly getting better. I hear you can probably go back within' another few weeks. A month at most."

Sighing, Eiko nodded. Great, she had to do everything!

---

"ZIDANE! Get'cher butt movin' an stop loafin' around!" Ruby jumped in front of Zidane as he sat in a chair kicked back, his feet on a table so not to fall completely back. He had been ready for this 'call back', but decided to take a small nap, using his hood to cover his eyes in his sleep.

Though, once Ruby screamed at him, he practically fell over on the ground.

"Sheesh! What the heck is wrong with you?" He sat up in the chair, trying to talk through the black cloth that hid his face. "Is it that time of the month or something?"

"Why you!" Ruby glared, watching him stand up and run to the door, watching as Blank, Marcus and Cinna walked by.

"You haven't left yet?!" Blank glared, watching as he rubbed his head.

"I was taking a break. There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late." He rubbed his side, watching as they pushed him up the stairs.

"You kept us here with Ruby for an entire week! You _better_ be there _early_!" Blank shouted, walking away from him.

"Tsk, fine." He walked forward, making his way through the ally and up to the boat dock.

He had made his way to where all the beaus waited. He wanted to bust out laughing when he saw half of these guys. They were all a bit ridiculous looking. Most of them were dressed in formal clothes; so much that they were either blistering hot or unable to move at all. Some of the men were dressed in armor that made Rusty look good. This was so pathetic. That, coming from a 'country bumpkin', ask Steiner liked to call him.

"I brought the Queen the head of a Feather circle!" One boasted to another, making Zidane roll his eyes. He had to interfere.

"Yeah, but that ain't nothing compared to the head of a Yan." He broke out, watching as the guy went silent and walked away.

Pleased with his reaction, he walked away and leaned against the wall, placing one foot against the stone as he crossed his arms and began to wait. This was the very place where the theater ship once stood, where Princess Garnet and Queen Brahne watched them perform the famous play 'I Want to Be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. Now, here he was again, only he was in costume and Dagger was Queen Garnet, who would soon be sitting in her mother's seat. The only thing that didn't seem to be different from then and now was the sad expression she shared.

It was then that Zidane heard the rising mumbles of men as they began to react to something. Vaguely he heard them talking to Dagger as she entered the area with two soldiers and her analyst, Lexar. Zidane, not moving from his spot, watched as she gave off an annoyed face. One that he remembered when he grabbed for her butt one day on the Cargo ship after leaving Dali.

He snickered to himself on that thought. He remembered how afterwards he was locked out for a bit when she and Vivi went into the base. She was a bit miffed, but he had to admit, on Dagger, that was completely adorable.

"Ah, Bliss is so fleeting." He shrugged, unaware of the girl who had turned to him.

"What did you say?" She spoke out loud, watching as he blinked in surprise. She'd heard that before… She heard it somewhere… from someone… but where? Who? Maybe she _had_ met this man before.

"I-uh, My Queen," He knelt to one knee, bowing his head, "Forgive me, I was thinking and my thoughts seemed to have been vocalized." 'His thoughts seemed to have been vocalized'? What the hell kind of a guy was he rendering?

"… I see. Lord Lexar, we hadn't much time to chat when you came to the castle, you left as soon as you entered." She turned to him completely, ignoring the calls from behind her. Some of the men even went back to their groups to chat.

"Forgive me, where were my manners?" He chuckled.

"Please, Lord Enadiz, stand. How can I wed anyone when they are so formal towards their wife?" She watched as he stood, making a slight bow.

"Again, forgive me," He lifted his head, looking at her as she grew surprised.

She had wanted to see his face, but even when she was given the chance, he had his face covered with a black cloth. He was so familiar, but he wasn't giving her any clues as to whom he was. It was almost as if it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't seem to gather it in.

"So, Lord Enadiz," She examined him once more, "You say we've met?"

"I believe that everyone has met everyone some time or another, but formally, yes I have…"

**-The body becomes a vessel-**

**-Which greets a new soul-**

He shook his head, as if suddenly being clouded by something.

"I see," She started, "Pray tell… where have we met?" She cocked her head a bit, ignoring the rude coughing of her analyst.

"Hmm. Around. Forgotten already My Queen?" He smirked, only showing the sly narrowing eyes that she wanted to look more into. He wouldn't let her. He'd be damned if she did and realize who he was.

"Forgive me, it's just…" She chuckled, "How can one remember another when they can't even see their face?"

"You seem to believe me when I tell you that you've seen me. I'm sure it's possible." He smirked inwardly, watching as she nodded in agreement.

"How about a clue then, my Lord?" She smiled, slightly amused in this little game. She'd rather talk with this mysterious man than any of the other bores around her.

"Okay," He nodded, "I'll give you a riddle." He backed up a bit, making a slight bow as he excused himself. "I'm the biggest bastard you've ever met." He left her, a bit confused at his statement. She wasn't at all startled, like Lexar, at his use of 'Bastard', in fact, she was almost reminded of someone… but… _who?_ It just left her a bit more frustrated at not knowing his identity.

"What a nomadic _gypsy_!" Lord Lexar shook his fist, displeased completely by the man. "My Queen, how could you let him use such language in front of-"

"Do you know what the riddle means?" She interrupted him, getting off tracked, completely ignoring the man.

"W-What? I certainly do not! It's pry just some riddle to make you think like a lowlife such as him. Why did you even ask him to come to callbacks?" He looked up at her amusement that twinkled in her eyes.

"I like him…" She smiled, ignoring the frustration she held for a moment.

After talking with all the men briefly, after an hour or so, Dagger grew a bit tired. She retired to the inside of the castle as She, Steiner, Beatrix and the analyst went into the meeting room as a soldier guarded the outside.

"My Queen, have you decided which one of the beaus has pleased you the most?" Lord Lexar scribbled down a few notes before looking up at her as she stared into space, mind on other things.

"You're Highness?" Beatrix watched the girl shake her head from her thoughts, startled as they all looked at her.

"I'm sorry?" She blinked.

"Have you made your decision on a beau?" The analyst spoke again.

"Mmm," She thought a moment, "A lot of them were nice," She lied, "but Lord Enadiz Labirt really intrigued me." She nodded.

"That sounds like a backwards name." Beatrix spoke out of line, watching Steiner nod.

"THAT GYPSY, ENADIZ?" Lord Lexar busted out, oblivious to the annoyed look Dagger gave, unpleased with his tone and raised voice towards her.

"He isn't a gypsy, he's a traveler, a loner if you prefer." She corrected him, watching as he adjusted himself and calming down before continuing.

"I assure you, my Queen, it would be better if you wed someone else. How about Lord Schneider? He seems like a very good man. Brave, strong, attentive. His strategy in battle is well known throughout the Mist Continent these days." He tried to convince her out of it. He wasn't getting very far with his persuasion as she simply waved him off.

"Lord Schneider looks like the kind that would put himself before the country." She started, only to yet again be interrupted by the rude analyst.

"That vagabond is only in it for the money! He pry has never met you in his entire life, besides knowing you by your title!" He huffed, completely appalled at the thought of _him_ running the country.

"No, I've met him before," She nodded, "I'm sure of that. Albeit he did hide his face from me, but I am certain that he, out of all the beaus, is the one." She made her mind up, collecting a few papers and clipping them together before setting them back down on the table.

"This is absurd, my Queen! You gave this no thought! You are blinded by his gypsy ways, he is deceiving you!" He shook his fist again, only to be slightly pulled back by Beatrix.

"You stated that I had to make up my mind before the day was over, then you'd arrange the marriage if I hadn't. That means I get to decide whom it is that I shall wed. Out of all the beaus there I feel more comfortable knowing that I'd wed someone I knew, or at least had met at some point in time." She nodded once again, watching as the analyst soothed out hot air and arranged himself again.

"Very well you're Majesty. I shall go make the announcements then." He stood and didn't bother to excuse himself properly as he left, pushing aside the soldier guarding the room.

Outside, Zidane stood against the wall, arms crossed and leg up against the stone structure. He was pleased that he had given Dagger that bit of information. She pry wouldn't get the riddle, but it did sound kind of like him. He honestly thought she had him when she had first turned to him, but she seemed more in doubt.

"Ahem! AHEM!" Lord Lexar called attention into the crowed that watched him in the spotlight due to the nights coming. He watched as all the men stopped talking, facing forward at him. The crowed outside grew silent as well, waiting for the man to announce Dagger's new beau. "Ladies and Gentlemen! This past month has been a very long one indeed! Many of the men who came forth have proven themselves worthy of Queen Garnet's hand! After long consideration Queen Garnet finally made her decision!"

The crowed went wiled. Trying to calm them down, the analyst motioned his hands down, waiting as the crowds cries died down.

"What a nitwit." Zidane mumbled, noticing that he just said that out loud. A lot of the men looked at him with dirty looks, but that just made him smirk.

"The very one who shall take Queen Garnet's hand is no other than…" A suspended silence lingered in the air. It had everyone holding their breath, waiting, hoping… praying… "Lord Schneider III!"

"What?" Zidane gasped. At the same time he noticed Dagger jumping in her seat. She looked absolutely flabbergasted and disgusted with the little fat man. If looks could kill, he'd be on the ground sprawling in pain. At least bleeding from every part of his fat body.

The crowed clapped as the group of men began leaving, mumbling to themselves as the arrogant 'Lord Schneider III' bowed to one knee and waited for the Queen to say something. Zidane, on the other hand, left a bit amused. She either didn't like the man he portrayed as, or she was being to decide against her will to marry Lord Schneider. Whatever the case, he didn't care; he was on his way to her balcony.

"Congratulations." Dagger muttered. Her trembling lip and upset features seemingly went unnoticed to all but her friends and the top knights behind her at the doors.

When she left the balcony without a word, seemingly almost unnoticed since Lord Lexar took over with all eyes on the beau, the Knights let her through the exit, knowing she was a bit hurt. All of the guards let her go as she went to her room where Eiko soon followed.

Eiko walked through the door and looked at the girl as she sat at a table with a glass of wine, her hand holding her head up, fingers pulled through her hair. "Dagger?"

"Not now, Eiko." She muttered, taking a drink of her wine. "I've been forced into a marriage, against a man I didn't know nonetheless, and even after I chose another man, that scumbag analysis of mine tweaked my judgment. Right now, I'm entitled to a moment of being alone." She grumbled, watching as the girl sighed.

"But Dagger, there's something you have to know!" She was about to continue, but there was a racket outside on Dagger's porch.

"Gah-Dammit! What the hell is a bird cage doing out here!?" The voice grumbled, not knowing that the girls were inside.

Dagger, having knowing that voice almost instantly, jumped up, eyes wide. "It… can't be…"

The doors opened, and her hopes seemed to go crashing down.

"Oh… it's only you Lord Enadiz… wait, Lord Enadiz?" She blinked, "What are you-?"

"Eiko, give us a moment?" Zidane looked at the girl, watching as she nodded and left the room, locking the door behind her so that no one would enter or disturb them at that moment.

"L-Lord Enadiz, this is most inappropriate, especially since-"

"It's a weird name isn't it?" He wandered off that topic, watching as she stopped and thought a moment. "I never was good with names. In fact, you were right, it is a backwards name."

"Enadiz? You're real name is… Zyd-ah-ehn?" She tried to think how that would sound backwards.

She backed up a bit when he approached her. " 'Haven't we met before?' "

She shook her head. "No, I do not know you..." She blanched as he walked around her while walking as if to avoid stepping on something.

" 'Hmm…' " He walked around back and then back to face her. "'Maybe you're right...I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away.' "

That took her breath. She felt her heart beat stop in her chest as a lone tear slipped from her eye. She approached him, reaching up to his head, taking hold of his hood with one hand, the cloth around his face with her other. She pulled them both from his head, revealing the golden locks and that sly grin that she'd been dying and longing to see. She about cried out in joy when she threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest. Greeting her with warm open arms, he held to her, smiling as the girl broke apart. So long had he waited to hold her in his arms, with nothing but a song that kept him going through the long plains, injured, fighting with what little strength he had.

"How?" She looked up at him with teary eyes, finally able to speak. "How did you survive? How are you here? I thought you were dead, I thought you wouldn't come back to me." She rubbed her head back into is chest, waiting for an answer as he stroked her hair.

"I made a promise, didn't I? Or rather, you made me promise. I haven't broken any promises yet, have I?" He smirked and pulled her back, pulling off the blue cloak that had been suffocating him. His tail even began to breath. It had lain limply when he walked, due to the heat on the inside. He worried about stepping on it a lot of the time.

He was a bit disappointed when her cheerful state soon faded into a somber and upset one. She looked almost dark, something he hated to see on her pretty little face.

"… but it's to late now…" She held back more tears, "…because they made it an arranged marriage…" She swallowed back some painful thoughts. What was she to do? What was she to say? She couldn't run away… but she wanted to… she wanted to so bad!

She was about to say something, but he cut her off with a loving kiss. She was surprised, but it was something she had longed from him for such a long time. Why had he taken so long to get here? Now he was too late!

He pulled from her and looked into those glossy orbs she had. He gave her a smirk, but her attempt to smile and not go into a crying fit again… just tore him apart.

"I've waited to hear your song," He whispered to her, holding her close again, "I hummed it on my way back home, but it's nothing compared to your lovely voice." He stroked her hair, watching it fall from the clip that held it together.

There would have been a respond to that, but the only thing that came out was a knock on the door and an annoyed voice. Zidane nearly jumped into the air as he stepped back quickly, letting her go, expecting the door to swing open. In fact, it would have, if Eiko hadn't locked it on her way out.

"My Queen! This is most inappropriate! Come and give your soon-to-be a reward." The analyst seethed, only to be calmed down by Steiner when he pulled him back.

"I-I can't, I feel ill." She stuttered, listening as the analyst scolded Steiner for his attempts to seize him, a rank '_much_' higher than what he was.

"Tell 'em your naked, that'll make him go away." Zidane sneered in silent voice, so not to be heard.

"_Is someone IN there?_" The analyst held his ear to the door, listening to the door as he ignored the coughing of Steiner.

"I'm in a state of undress." She nodded, hoping that would make him go away.

"With no servants to aid you? My Queen, please just come out!" The little tubby man, completely out of line, continued to pester her. He had seemed to have the impression that he was a lot more wiser than her, therefore had the right to talk to her in such a manner.

"What an ass." Zidane mumbled, watching as Dagger hesitated.

Shrugging, knowing she had no choice, Zidane backed up a bit, only to be confronted again.

"Don't leave me again!" She clung to his wrists, looking him right in the eyes. "You can't, you can't leave. You just got here; I just got to see you again." She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes, ignoring the pounding on her door.

"They'll come through the window if you don't answer." He tried not to give into those eyes. He had to leave… even though he didn't want to. She was going to be married… and only she could make the move know. Why hadn't he listened in on the last time this happened, when she became Queen? He remembered that almost clearly. He'd moped around for so long, and in the end had nothing to say to her when he finally confronted her. Should he tell her know? Tell her how he feels? After so long in waiting, failing to tell her before? Was this his last chance?

Or would it just pain her more to know what he felt.

"My Queen!"

"Her Majesty is sick, Lord Lexar." Beatrix, on the other side of the door, tried to calm the man. He turned to her and pointed at her.

"Lord Schneider is a respectable man! He does not give into this kind of behavior. This is not the way a Queen should act." He grew red, watching as Beatrix shook her head.

"No, but it is the way a seventeen year old should act. Not only was she love sick from the beginning, but you went against her rightful decision in the beau she was to marry. Tell me, Lord Lexar, isn't Lord Schneider your Great Nephew?" She brushed back a strand of hair from her shoulder, waiting for the fat man to reply.

"Hmph, that isn't the point here, General. If Queen Garnet is to become the wife of Lord Schneider then she must start acting it. Lord Schneider is well over ten years older than her, and he won't put up with this childish behavior." He nodded, watching as she shook her head.

"Either way, Lord Lexar, as the General my sworn duty is to protect the Queen, which involves watching over her. Right now she says she is sick, so we mustn't bother her or else she won't feel well for her wedding. You don't want that now do you?" She flipped her hair again, watching the little man grumble.

"She must be ready in the early morrow to marry Lord Schneider." He walked away, ignoring the General and Captain.

"What arrogance towards the Queen!" Steiner shook his fist at the man as he left them.

"For now that will give her Highness some time alone." Beatrix sighed, "Come Steiner, there is other matters to attend to. The night is still young."

They both left, leaving the two behind the door in their own wantonness after being relieved of the yelling. If they were to have one night left alone… at least it would be together.

**[Bliss is so fleeting**


	3. Oh crap

Yay, new chapter. The largeness of it is scary, but I've been in the writing mood. With my AP English it is like I'm at a constant pace! Blah. Anyway, I didn't have a chance to review this chapter, so I'm sorry if it has major errors.

* * *

_**Thud! **_

No… that most defiantly would hurt in the morning.

Zidane hit the grass, which didn't support much cushioning from his fall. He had fallen quiet a way down, all the way from the balcony from the castle.

Now, what he was doing in the first place was running. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Dagger alone while she slept soundly, but more along the lines of: He needed a plan.

That, and if anyone caught him in there they'd hang him from his tail, beat him to death, and then probably make him eat Chocobo poop until he died.

And, as delicious as Chocobo poop sounded, he really didn't want to have to go through that.

"Where have you been? We waited up all night until the Boss came and told us what happened!" After arriving at Ruby's theater, Zidane was already confronted by Blank, then soon Cinna and Marcus.

"Sorry." He scratched his head, a little more quiet than usual.

"So, since you didn't win… where exactly _were_ you last night?" Cinna smirked at their tailed brother, watching as he glared at them.

"None of your business, Cinna!" He shot at him, watching as they all backed up a bit.

"Sheesh, moody a lot?" Cinna shot back in defense.

"Besides, it might be our business soon!" Marcus spoke up, watching as Zidane turned to him in question.

Giving a clueless 'huh?' Blank quickly spoke up before Ruby walked into the room, "Yeah, the Boss was considerin' taking you back since you didn't get chosen by that Dagger chick. Said you'd pry be heartbroken or some other emotional crap." Blank rolled his hand in the air as he walked away when Ruby about slapped him.

"Blank, Whut in Tarnashon are ya doin'?! You said you'd clean up that back room y'all been livin' in for the past few days!" Ruby glared, watching as he walked around behind Zidane in defense.

Marcus, not having anything to do with Ruby as it was, spoke up to continue what Blank was saying, "Yeah, the Boss just went out a bit ago to go looking for you. We told him that we'd been looking all day, but we weren't really."

"So, he's out there looking while you're slacking off?" Zidane blinked, watching as they all went quiet.

They all ran out in search of their Boss, leaving Zidane and Ruby alone.

"Whut's the matter darlin'? You still down in the dumps?" Ruby looked down at him as he sighed deeply.

"Kinda," He crossed his arms, looking at the ground in thought, "I've just got some stuff on my plate that I don't know what to do about."

He sat down in his chair, backwards, and laid his arms on the table as he rested his chin on them. He tapped his foot as he thought, trying to make sense of things, on what to do and what was to happen. Should he go back to see Dagger? She'd pry have that Schneider guy in her room if he was around. He'd most defiantly be killed then…

On top of that, his Boss wanted him back? After leaving the group to continue the abduction, along with the events with Kuja, he really had something to keep moving… but now that Dagger was getting married and he was… well… alive, what was he going to do? Before hand, when he _did_ want back in the group, his Boss rejected him.

"Cheer up, Darlin', things always work out!" She assured him, despite his lack of disbelief. She shrugged and simply left him there in his thoughts.

He sighed, rubbing his head against his arms as he groaned a bit. 'Great, what are you going to do know, Tribal?"

---

"My Queen…" Beatrix shook her head as a doctor analyzed Dagger, searching her pupils and checking her temperature.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine! I really did see Zidane yesterday! He's alive!" She shook her hand at the doctor as he held a thermometer at her. She had insisted she was fine, but they didn't believe her, and she didn't dare say that he was in her room last night. They'd… kill one of them, if not both!

"Will she be okay to continue the wedding?" The analyst, apparently not caring much about if she was okay or not, questioned the doctor as he sighed and wrote a few things down.

"For the wedding, yes, but afterwards you are to have bed rest for at least a week, two at most." The doctor began pulling the objects into a small black bag, quickly standing to his feet as he left Dagger on her bed side.

"Two weeks?!" Dagger protested, watching as Beatrix sighed and the Analyst huffed.

"That should be fine, Lord Schneider will be in charge then, and he can take care of the work around here that needs to be… fixed, shall we say?" The analyst made his leave, unaware of the disgusted looks Dagger and Beatrix, and even the doctor, gave him.

"My Queen," The doctor turned to her as the analyst left, "I wouldn't recommend two weeks of bed rest so much if it wasn't for the fact that you had been complaining of being fatigued quiet a bit. This is probably from stress since your return quite a while ago. Once you've rested for a week I will return and give you my update. If you're still delusional I'll have your staff make sure you take some special antibiotics. For now just take some of these vitamins and drink lots of liquids and soups." The doctor handed her two bottles of vitamins, watching as she huffed.

"I'm not delusional! I saw him! Why wont you believe me!?" She shook her head, "Just ask Eiko! She saw him to! I'm sure even Ruby-"

"My Queen," Beatrix cut her off, "I'm sorry, but I will have to side with the doctor. None of the guards saw Zidane enter or leave the castle perimeters. There is no evidence at all, and you have been over worked with all the repairs. Just rest a bit and you'll feel good soon enough." The General saluted and escorted the doctor to the room door.

"Take care My Queen." The doctor left with the guard at the outside, leaving Beatrix to turn around and help Dagger get ready for the wedding.

"Beatrix, you have to believe me!" She clenched her fists, praying that the General would heed her, "I spoke with him! He is alive!"

"My Queen, we've been with you all of the time up until last night when you left after the announcements. You said you felt ill and went to sleep. No one saw him with you." She shook her head. "Now, you should probably get ready for the wedding, Lord Schneider is expecting you to look your best."

"Talk to Eiko! You must!" She shook her head, watching as the General closed the door and locked it.

"Lady Eiko is currently getting ready for the wedding. Hilda requested that she come back early because the process of Regent Cid's condition has been getting better quiet recently. He should be back to normal within the week." Beatrix watched as Dagger shook her head and looked down at her hands, remembering clearly what happened ever since she saw Zidane step through the porch doors. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a fantasy, and it wasn't a delusion. If it was, she'd die of devastation.

What does one do when one's soul is lost to another?

---

Zidane stood in a crowed, being pushed and shoved. He didn't want to be here… he didn't want to watch… he didn't want to have to listen… While is true love wed another.

If only Lord Avon had wrote his life's story… maybe it would have a happy ending… but this was no fantasy. This was reality.

He had to force himself to come. If he didn't, he'd pry kick himself each day for missing it… To see Dagger's last few minutes of freedom.

The music started, and the crowed stopped moving. Everything went silent as the bells and music echoed throughout the entire kingdom. The white doors opened to a path of red carpet that lead up to the setting where Lord Schneider stood. All eyes on the Queen as she stood for a minute and then slowly moving forward towards the path.

Now, to everyone who only knew her as the Queen of Alexandria didn't see the face she gave off. They were only aware of the small figure that was soon approaching the new future for the kingdom… but to Zidane, he saw the look in her eyes, even through the veil over her face. It wasn't the look of sadness anymore. It was the look of anger.

She walked as instructed. She walked with an elegant pace, allowing the small girls behind her, side by side, to keep up. She was, in the eyes of her kingdom, a prepared Queen for marriage. She was leading them into a revolution, into a new era. She was about to give everyone hope.

But, in the eyes of her beloved ones, she walked down the fiery path that would soon lead to her own destruction. One that would soon lead her and her happiness into a chaos that would both destroy her emotions and herself. If only everyone knew…

If only they knew the wicked gleam in the man's eyes that she was about to marry. If only they knew the plot settled between a certain analyst and a specific groom. If only they were quick enough to know, and quick enough to understand… that this was wrong. If only they knew…

If only.

---

"BWHAHAHAAHA!" Baku laughed as the entire Tantalus gang entered the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum. They had all been out on a little mission in Dali, which involved stealing a bit (Of course). As they entered they all began to count the loot and put it in chests to hide.

"What's up, Zidane? You didn't get a whole lot." Cinna looked over at Zidane as he kicked open a chest and tossed in a small bag.

"Yeah! He looks like he actually bought the stuff before he stole it." Marcus laughed as Zidane mumbled and turned around.

"Well it's a lot different than before. I know the people there at Dali; they work hard for a living and earned the money honestly. It seems weird to steal from them." He sighed and shook his head. Like they would know. They weren't there with him on his trip.

"Boy, half the people we steal from earned the money the old fashion way. What do ya want us to be?! Robin Hood?" Baku slapped him on the shoulder, making him go off balance and fall a bit forward.

"Whatever. How much did we get total?" Zidane rubbed his shoulder and turned to the gang as they all added up.

"About 34,567 gil." Marcus counted on his fingers.

"How much did Zidane get?" Cinna snickered and ignored Zidane's glare.

"I think he picked up 5 Gil off the Inn floor!" They all busted out laughing at Blank's comment, rolling around on whatever they were sitting on.

"The place was so small! You guys looted everything else!" Zidane shot in defense, apparently not even getting through to the others. He sighed and shook his head, walking out of the hideout and along the path.

He only walked so far away from the hideout. It was then that he felt something hit his shoulder. Now, he normally would have shrugged it off, considering it could have been rain… but there wasn't a cloud in the sky!

"Argh-grose!" He rubbed his arm against a pole and tried to clean off the Pigeon droppings.

"Read the signs!" An old man called out to him. He pointed up to a dented old sign that stated, "Pigeon turd alert"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks pops." He mumbled, walking past the pole it was attached to, quickly noting the advertisement for Lowell in Alexandria's newly expanded theater.

"Did you hear?" A lady spoke to another, quite loudly for some 'hush-hush' gossip, as they called it. It wasn't really what Zidane was caring to listen to, but it was the only conversation going on as he waited for the cab to return so he could make a trip into another district to get some supplies.

"About Queen Garnet?" The other spoke loudly, watching as the lady slightly nodded.

"Yes, the rumor going around is that King Schneider is trying to cut off a lot of contacts and supplies shipments from the regency." The other lady spoke back. "The information leaked through the Regency's new adopted daughter, Lady Eiko. They say that Queen Garnet hasn't left the castle since the day she was married."

"…" Zidane folded his arms behind his back, leaning back on his heels as he waited impatiently… for both the cab and the gossipers to continue.

"You don't say? Do you think it has anything to do with the new King?" The other grew suspicious.

"Well, don't tell anyone that you heard this from me, but I heard that he'd been quite unmannerly towards the Queen." The girl was at a whisper, which was at normal tone for any normal being. They were better off speaking through an intercom.

"YOU DON'T MEAN-?!" The woman shrieked, appalled.

"Oh no, I don't really know if I believe it or not. There have been people who went into the castle and said she looked fine, just a bit tired. They said she looked like she had some slight bruising, but that could have been anything." The woman tried to calm the other down, "On the other hand, the other rumor going around is that King Schneider had a relative help him get into the system."

"I don't know if I believe that! Honestly, I don't see King Schneider hurting her Majesty. She is such a lovely lady, and he is quiet the gentleman. Why would he even hurt the girl?" The other waved her hand, pressing on the matter.

"Well, Mrs. Mizwich had been into the castle recently to get the King and Queens's blessings for her new daughter. She said that the Queen had looked a bit round in the torso. Enough where the public wouldn't be able to notice if they were in distance…. But upfront in person…" The other shook her head.

"That's impossible. The Queen had been subjected to bed rest for the longest time now. They said they were worried that she had caught what the Regent had, but the doctor said it was just stress." The girl shook her head and waved at the other in disbelief.

"Exactly my point! Mrs. Mizwich agreed when I said that this could be the very reason as of why…" She coughed, trying to regain a normal tone, "Why King Schneider had been so unmannerly with her. They haven't bedded yet because of her condition. There had been no honeymoon since the last two months and a half when they wed."

"That would mean the Queen would have had to have had an affair." The other lady gasped, "But with who? It couldn't have been to long ago!"

They turned around when they heard a racket. Zidane had fallen into a stack of barrels, laying uncomfortably on them as he gasped for air, clenching to the barrels as his eyes stared wide. He tried to stand, panting in an unsettled way. His heart about jumped out of his chest and ran away. He couldn't even stand up from the barrels.

The cart man had to actually lift him from the barrels and sit him on a bench. He nearly passed out in the cart man's arms when he continued to breath in and out fast. He needed to calm down, he wasn't thinking straight.

"HEY! HELLO? Are you okay?" The cart man snapped his fingers in front of Zidane.

He was dead.

He was _so_ dead.

He was going to die.

…

He sat up and shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. He was handed a cup of water and quickly downed the thing. He thanked the cart man, assuring he was okay, and sat a few moments, trying to regain normal breathing and stop the shaking in his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the locks of hair pull back and fold back forward.

'What do I do?' He thought to himself. 'This isn't happening, this can't be true…' He shook his head, 'Should I talk to Eiko?' He rubbed his eyes as they had strained so much that they even felt a bit blood shot, 'No, this is to much of an adult matter,' He rubbed his head again, 'I have to… I have to see her again.'

He looked up as the cart he had been waiting for left again. The gossipers had left and the cart man with them.

'But I wouldn't be able to face her… not after leaving like that. She wouldn't ever forgive me for that… even _I _wouldn't forgive me for that.' He gulped back some air, trying to regain control of his body still. 'If I'm caught, I'm dead.'

He looked up into the ceiling. He… was in deep… deep… _deep_ trouble.

---

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The King yelled. He slammed the door to the chambers and locked it, glaring down at his Queen as she stood a bit fearful.

"What are you talking about?" She gasped, watching as he approached her with fire in his eyes.

"You know _damn_ well what I mean! This is exactly why they needed a _MAN_ to rule this country! They left it in the hands of a child! You're no Queen!" He roared at her.

He had been a very strict and intimidating man, but he never even really acknowledged his Queen. It was obvious now, she was indeed pregnant. He had been mad, yes, what man wouldn't be? His wife had been sick for the past two month and a half, and apparently slept around behind him!

Now, while that was understandable, he was also a very unrespectable man. The rumors of his unmannerly behavior had been very true indeed. He rarely saw the Queen, but whenever she did something to upset him he would 'set her straight' as he would say.

"Tell me who it is! How long have you been having this affair!? You simple child, you've been corrupted after that 'traveling' you did with that peasant! What have they turned you into? A little whore?" He snorted and watched her glare up at him.

"I may be young but _I_ am no _whore,_ Lord Schneider!" She seethed, already knowing what was coming to her. Even her staff knew about his unmannerly behavior towards her, but they feared for their own jobs that they said nothing. He had power, he had control, he could do as he pleased. She even had been denied access to mail letters to and from others.

"Then explain that!" He pointed at her stomach, watching as she looked away from him. "Just as I thought! Call the doctor and take 'this' taken care of!" He grabbed the door knob and was about to swing it open.

"T-Take care of it? That's mur-"

"If you don't take care of it then you've let your kingdom down! You're going to fail at been a Queen of Alexandria and as _my_ wife!" He roared again, tossing the door open and charging out, slamming it closed behind him.

She bit her bottom lip as it quivered, threatening to give into his intimidation. He hadn't slapped her, which she was very grateful for. He left a nasty bruise once on her arm when he grabbed her to get her attention as she walked away. She never made that mistake again.

She locked her door and walked over to her bed, sitting on it as she held her hand to her cheek, feeling the swollen flesh that had been stricken yesterday. She hated this man. If it weren't for him, things would have been so much better. If it weren't for him, she'd be married to someone else. If it weren't for him, she'd be a lot happier than she was…

If it weren't for him, Zidane wouldn't have left her here alone.

She shook her head, feeling strands of black hair fall out of place of the leis that held it up. She had never wanted to come to terms with her pregnancy… but it had been obvious the first month, of course. She feared for everything and everyone under the circumstances.

Though, it wasn't that it would matter. If she told them what happened they would tell her she was crazy and make her have bed rest her entire life.

She looked up as there was a knocking at her door. Her hopes got up… until there was a clatter of thunder. The trees had moved violently against the porch, and some of the branches had been ripped and hit her porch door.

The rain had been coming down fast and hard. Even in the darkly lit room with a lone candle the lighting could make it light up completely through the one single porch door.

"Hmmm…" She was calmed by the water. It gave a natural feeling in the air as she prepared for bed. She had worn a single slip that was made of a fine expensive silk. She had washed up, brushed her teeth and applied lotion to her body and made way for the bed once more.

She had stopped just at the foot of her bed as she tried to walk around it. She would have successfully made it to bed… if she hadn't felt so terribly ill that it made her not want to even take another step. She felt numb and feint, as if she would fall over and not even notice. Her stomach felt as if she was going to throw up… and the headache she had just was just as piercing as if a knife had been stabbing her.

She held her hand to her mouth, feeling it coming… she felt her muscles tighten as she spewed something up into her hand. Her eyes grew wide at the view of blood. She almost fell back, being able to hold her balance by a beam to her bed. It was then that she heard a racket outside her room, as if someone had fallen.

"Whew-He fell like a rock!" A voice called out, "Thanks Quina. For the… second time, you've become helpful. You gave this guy just the right amount to pass out."

"I try hard Zidane!"

'Am I dying?' Dagger spewed up some more blood after her muscles tightened and swelled a bit. She was almost faint. She felt her vision going black from the sides of her eyes. Her focus was off… and she could barely hear anymore.

"Damn, it's worse than I thought…" The voice called out. Aside from the sound of an uproar outside, and the feeling of hands around her shoulders, that last sentence was the only thing she understood as she fell faint into the arms. Her breathing was uneven; her pulse must have been wiled. She felt dead… she was going to die…

"Zidane! Hurry up! They are sending in more guards! We can't hold 'em off much longer." Blank ran into the room, looking at the girl in his arms as she bled from the side of her mouth.

"Is everything set up?" He answered back, arranging the girl in his arms. Aside from her being dead weight, she didn't weigh all that much.

"No, we didn't have time. Those damn knights of Neptune or somethin' had set up some password." Blank shrugged and looked back as a pair of female guards began running up the stairs to them.

"I'll get her royalness out of here. You guys try and stall a bit longer! I'll meet you guys in Treno!" He set the girl on the bed and watched as Blank ran out, closing the door so no one entered.

Quickly, Zidane kicked around the area. He was pulling things off shelves and breaking things for some kind of reaction. He'd even resorted to moving the bed just to find what he was in search for. He began to grow a bit mad when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He had rested against the wall next to the only lit candle and crossed his arms, trying to think.

"Where would I put it? She arranged the entire room and-" He jumped when his arm moved the lone candle, making it trip something and open a passage. "Bingo!" He smirked, quickly walking over to the girl and picking her up again. He rushed when he heard his Tantalus brothers struggle to fight, quickly calling a withdraw.

They ran in the room and locked the door shut, quickly rushing Zidane away and putting back the room to the way it was, closing Zidane behind it as they made their way out of the porch doors.

The guards broke the door down and rushed after the Tantalus brothers, not knowing that behind the wall was Zidane making his way down a hidden passage. He made it quick and fast, not knowing how much time he really had before they could possibly realize where their Queen was.

On that note, he had looked down at her. She was turning pale. She looked absolutely sick. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, and had decided that now it was an absolute _must_ that he get her to Treno.

"Don't die on me now, Dagger." He jumped down on some contraption that switched side to side and landed on the place where he wanted to be. He ran through another door and entered a specific little secret passage that had hopefully regained normal function.

He sat Dagger down against the wall and ran over to a lever, pulling it quickly and checking if a Gargant had been coming. To his delight, it did. He quickly picked up his Queen again and carried her to the Gargant, carefully stepping on the now old and frail carriage that it carried on its back. He sat down and held the girl in his arms, trying to wake her up on the way to Treno as the Gargant marched at a normal pace.

"Come on Dagger, wake up." He shook her body, only to get a small cough in reaction. She wouldn't wake up for him now, she was to far sick to even move in her sleep.

He was pleased to see that Treno was coming into view. Since the last time he came here there had been an accident that had led him to Pinnacle Rocks just east of Lindblum. It was almost even a relief when the carriage slowed down and enabled him to get off without stumbling and dropping Dagger. Since there wasn't a lever that he could pull for the Gargant to stop and eat food it would only slow down around the curve of Treno's underground section.

He landed on the ledge and sighed when the Gargant left. He wasn't fond of them, even though they were of gentle nature. Giant bugs just didn't go along with him.

"It's dark…" He looked around, talking to Dagger despite her state of unconsciousness. "I wonder if Tot is back. He wasn't here when we visited last." He walked through a tunnel and approached a latter. He lifted Dagger to the ledge that only stood up to his nose in height. He quickly climbed up the small latter and picked up Dagger again, kicking open a metal door from the manhole and lifting the girl again to the top before jumping out himself.

"Well, this is some surprise." A voice called out, making Zidane's tail go stiff as he jumped and turned around in a defense position before picking up the Queen on the ground.

"Oh, it's you, Tot." Zidane sighed and rubbed his head, watching as the little man walked forward and adjusted his thick glasses over his large nose. Zidane had quickly picked up the girl and carefully took her down the many latters that lead down to the base of Doctor Tot's home. He set the girl against the wall and sighed.

"What a rare surprise! To see you, of all people." The scholar walked over to Dagger and knelt down and looked at her. "And Queen Garnet…"

"Doc, there's something wrong with her. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure that bastard Schneider did it!" He clenched his fists and watched as Doctor Tot stood up and folded his arms behind his back.

"Lord Schneider?" Doctor Tot looked at him in confusion. "Why would Lord Schneider to such a thing? He married-"

"Exactly. He married her. I think it was for the power and money. That guy that kept an eye on her like a hawk had set him up with her all along!" He exaggerated with his hand gestures, waiting for Doctor Tot to reply as he examined the weak girl again.

"What did you do? Kidnap her again?" He focused on the blood the girl had on her lips that had dried a bit. Fear hit him as he recognized this from somewhere…

"Uh, sorta. We didn't exactly have time to get her dressed for an escape attempt. She also was a bit… tired when I arrived." He sighed and pulled out a blanket, covering the girl in her nightgown. She looked terrible and pale, as if the life was just being sucked from her. "What's wrong with her, Doc? Did he poison her?"

"If he poisoned her she would pry have been throwing up by now. It looks like she is only spewing blood." The short man walked slowly over to his bag and pulled out some papers with notes on them, quickly folding through the many papers and reading through them.

"Then he had to have done something to her! Who else would have done this to her?!" He knelt down next to her as she lay limply against the wall with a blanket over her. He pressed his hand against her bruised cheek, narrowing his eyes.

"Who else? I wonder…" The scholar mumbled to himself, focusing his glasses a bit more.

"I mean… unless that damn tubby guy did this to her! No one else would hurt her! I'm sure of it… she… just… URGH! Who did this?" He stood up and turned to the doctor as he looked up at the boy, looking him straight in the eye.

"That person, Zidane, would be..."

"Would be…?"

"The person who did this to her is none other than… you."

---

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Schneider roared as he charged through every room in the castle. After finding himself sleeping on the floor he was already unhappy. Now, when he found out that Dagger was gone, he wanted to just toss things at the guards. "You morons! How could you let anyone get in here and take her!?"

"Sir, we were ambushed when they portrayed as guards." One of the Pluto Knights saluted the man and fell back when the man pushed him hard against the wall.

"I want her BACK!" He shouted, spit coming from his mouth as a vein popped out from the side of his neck. "I want every town within the Mist Continent searched! That brat pry has planned this entire mess! I bet she called in some reinforcements. You men sicken me! You don't even know who your own members are!? How could everyone fall as low as to passing out from some simple-minded sleeping weed!?" Not that he was one to admit that he fell victim as well… but no one wanted to speak up and tell _him_ that.

"Lord Schneider…" Beatrix walked into the room as he continued his tirade against the soldier. She simply brushed back her hair and waited for the man to finish.

"What is it now!?" He glared at the General and watched as she remained unfazed by his gleam.

"Your Majesty's ship the 'Black Diablo' has been prepared. It is fully turned on and ready for your assistance." She stood straight and waited for an order. She hadn't seemed much fazed by any of the chaos going on.

"Very well then. I'm off to Lindblum. I'm sure that little impudence went to reside with that Regent." He seethed and walked away.

"Sir, what are your orders?" The General interrupted him as he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm. Yes," He smirked and nodded, a diabolical plan coming to mind, "I want you to go to that rat-infested place and search the vermin if they are hiding Garnet or her rescuer." He began to walk away as she saluted. "…and if anyone tries to resist, even that king of theirs, kill them. I want no mistakes! Bring Garnet's 'suitor' to me, preferably half-dead." He walked away, leaving the General there a moment.

She sighed, turning around and walking away. She knew this would end badly, it would even possibly make war… but she sworn fealty to her King and Queen, and by that, she must obey.

The docks and ports all opened up as airships and ships for sea began to take off. In all directions they all left, searching the continents in assigned orders. The only group left behind was Steiner and the Pluto Knights, whom were to stake out the city and take charge if anything happened while most of the soldiers were out in search.

---

"W-What are you talking about?" Zidane extended his arms and raised his voice at the scholar as he began to collect his things that he didn't need back into his bag.

"This problem is none other than your fault." He stated again, watching as Zidane shook his head.

"I didn't do that! I haven't seen her for at least-"

"I'm assuming close to about three months." The doctor nodded and watched as he blanched a bit. He wasn't guessing, that was obvious.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He stated again, watching as Doctor Tot nodded once more and arranged his glasses after pressing a few papers and sketches to the table.

"I'm sure you didn't even know that you did it when you did." He wrote down some things and then backed up, folding his arms behind his body and waited for Zidane to look at the notes. "A few months ago I was asked to find some information on your kind, specifically the language. Queen Garnet planned to go somewhere that had some of the information and said she'd like to go there after my research."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Zidane looked at the scribbles and double took at the man's penmanship. As if _he_ could decipher _that._

"The information I found was based off of what I was given about your journey to Terra and how these 'Genomes' were manufactured. They mention two 'ultimate beings' within the text, but a lot of it was based on the building and features given to these beings that were much greater than the normal 'beings'." He pulled out a detailed sketch of a male body with a tail. Lines pointed to it where he had scribbled in some messages and notes. "This here is the-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" He ripped the naked picture from the table and flipped it over, glaring at the man to get to the point. "I'm a bit confused as of why she would want to know anything about them, but right now that's beside the point! What are you trying to tell me without showing me a naked version of myself!?"

"It's about what you did. Because she-"

He rolled his eyes, "What did I do, to start off with."

"Your involvement with a specific… shall we say… orifice." The doctor coughed as Zidane looked at him in confusion.

"'Orifice'?"

"An opening or a hole in the body. For example, your ear has an orifice." He watched as Zidane looked at the girl and back to the doctor.

"My 'involvement' with a… specific… hol-OH!" He flushed and jumped back, nodding and shaking his arms to get off the topic. "Okay-Okay! What's your point!?"

"Your creator made you with a reproductive system. For this reason, I don't know. It was either to see if he could mimic the people on Gaia… or if he wanted to see if you could actually reproduce." The doctor arranged his glasses and watched as the boy gulped back some air as he spoke, "Either way, I believe that this is either a side effect… of some sort."

"What do I do then? I can't leave her sick like this!" He walked over to Dagger again and knelt down, checking her breathing again.

He was brought to surprise when she sucked in a deep breath and let it out, slowly opening her eyes a bit. She coughed a bit but no blood came from her. Her color almost rushed back into her cheeks as she awoken.

"My Queen, you've awaken." Doctor Tot knelt down next to Zidane and looked at her as she remained at a blank stare. She seemed to have heard them, and even understood, but she was still weak in her body.

"Dagger, Dagger, hey, answer me. Are you okay?" He lightly tapped her cheek that hadn't been bruised. She had blinked a few times in a row before actually coming to thought. She lifted her head and looked up at the two of them, smiling weakly.

There would have been more said, or at least from Zidane, but there was some commotion outside that had instantly caught Zidane's full attention. He knew exactly what was going on outside, and knew that he was in a lot of trouble.

"Hey Doc, the Gargants downstairs, do they go anywhere else besides Pinnacle Rocks and Alexandria?" He quickly walked over to the stairs that lead down to where a spiral of them all began, leading down to the entrance of the area. He head the clunking of armor hitting the stone pavement and quickly jumped in shock.

"Yes, it should lead to a small opening in the mountain path just west of Dali. Why?" The scholar walked over to where Zidane was and listened as the soldiers ran up the stairs.

"No reason." Zidane picked up Dagger and struggled to make it up the small latters that stood against short bookshelves, leading up to the manhole where he wanted to go.

"Excuse me, Doctor Tot." A soldier of the five approached the last of the stairs, heaving as they stopped for a rest. "H-have you seen her Majesty around? We've got word that she was reported missing and that her abductor may have come around this way."

"Her Majesty?" Doctor Tot arranged his glasses, "No, I'm quite certain that they didn't come up those stairs. No, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my work."

---

"Sheesh. They already made it to Treno? They either got some better working airships since I've been gone or this Gargant is slow." Zidane mumbled to himself as he pulled a lever to call a Gargant. When one came he quickly got in the carriage and wobbled a bit before setting Dagger down in a seat across from him.

He sat down and pulled the stolen bag he snatched from Doctor Tot off of his shoulder. He quickly pulled out the papers and examined a few. One page managed to fall from the clump he had in his hand. It fell next to Dagger's hand and she managed to pick it up slowly. She looked at it with a wince as she clenched the blanket around her body that Zidane had carried her with. It was chilly down in Gargan Roo.

Quickly shoving some papers into the bag again, Zidane pulled out the map and took a good look at it. He scratched his head and found a small gap in the mountains just slightly west of the small town, Dali.

He folded the map up and shoved it into a pocket. He looked up at Dagger and was about to ask her something until he saw the terror in her eyes. He looked back behind him and watched as a worm followed in pursuit of the innocent Gargant. It let out a hiss and scared the Gargant, making the carriage wobble and pick up a very fast speed.

"Gah!" Zidane fell over and held on tight to the carriage and Dagger as she squeaked when almost falling out of the carriage itself. It rocked around in circles violently as the Gargant sped through the tunnels. They both could do nothing but hold on for dear life as it charged through a new section of trees and vines.

Within seconds they smashed into the mountain side just west of Dali. The carriage was demolished and both were separated when they opened their eyes after the crash. Everything but the rain went calm as the Gargant continued the flee despite the fact that the worm was gone from its chase.

"I can't believe you jumped." Dagger spoke weakly as she sat up and rubbed her head after being greeted by Zidane when he walked over and grabbed her shoulders to help her.

"I didn't jump off, I was tossed from impact." He felt her head and watched as she shook his hand away. "You're feeling better?"

"Where were you?" She hugged him suddenly, making him wobble a bit back from the unexpected hug. He sighed and hugged her back, shaking his head against her hair.

"I'm sorry. I thought that if I stayed around that it would cause problems, and that maybe… I don't know." He tighten his grip around her and then pulled back to look at her glassy eyes. "I really am sorry. I came back as soon as I heard what that bastard was doing to you."

"People know?" She blinked, shaking her head in disappointment. "They know that I'm a weak Queen?"

"No!" He shook his head at her, "That isn't it at all! It was just a rumor, but when they said it… it really sounded true. People aren't calling you names; in fact, they are worried about their Queen. They said you haven't left the castle since your wedding." He stroked the bruised cheek on her face and shook his head. "I'll kill him."

She was about to say something, much more related to her pregnancy, but there was a rumble from up above through the trees. Zidane quickly pushed her head down and ducked himself, hiding as an airship passed and the sound of its propellers faded in the distance.

"We'll talk later. I think we are just east of a small opening to Gizamaluke's Grotto. We should pry head there and try to make it to Burmecia. Right now I think they are out looking for you." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "I grabbed this from Doctor Tot's place; it should be of more use than a blanket." He pulled out a cloak from the bag he stole from Doctor Tot, giving it to her and waiting for her to put it on.

It was a white mage cloak; one similar to the one she wore when she tried to flee the castle when she and Zidane first had met. He really didn't know why Doctor Tot had the white mage cloak, but then again Doctor Tot had also had a monster costume next to the cloak. Scholars were strange…

"Zidane… I don't feel well. Can't we rest just for a bit?" She finished putting on the cloak and turned to him as he looked back at her with a worried expression.

"You're still sick?" He looked for any signs of illness in her. She just looked very tired to him. It didn't help that they almost died in, of all things, a Gargant crash.

"I'm just tired. I don't think I can walk all the way there." She rubbed her eye and shrieked when he picked her up off the ground and carried her and the bag he stole from Doctor Tot. "What are you doing? You can't carry me all the way there!"

"Sure I can. A Queen should never have to walk in great distances." He smiled at her and continued his walk through the rain, making sure that her hood was on so she didn't catch cold.

"You'll get sick if you walk in this weather! You're not even wearing anything to protect you from the rain." She protested, clearly more concerned about his health.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get us there in no time." He assured her, clearly not willing to give into her protest.

Besides, if they stayed just a little bit in the forest the monsters might find this a good time to eat them both. The place was so secluded that it looked as if it hadn't any human contact in… well, ever. They were like an ice-cream Sunday to them.

---

"Mother, who is in there with Father?" Eiko, trying to attain her proper manners when around the royal family, spoke to Hilda as they waited outside of Regent Cid's chambers where he spoke with a man.

"I believe it is Lord Schneider, Queen Garnet's husband. You remember him when she married, am I right?" Hilda nodded to the girl and began to walk away.

"But what does he want? It can't be good if _he_ is here." Eiko followed after the woman, waiting for a reply.

Luckily for her, Hilda wouldn't deprive her of the information on Dagger. Being that they were friends, and that if it weren't for Dagger Eiko wouldn't be here, she wouldn't dream of not telling the girl the horrid true news on Dagger's abuse. Everyone in the regency knew what was going on, but none had the power to stop it, even when Cid tried to.

Hence why Lord Schneider attempted to stop all stock shipments and any other contacts.

"He's here because Queen Garnet as gone missing. She had been kidnapped about four hours ago. That's why it is so late in the night." Hilda sighed and watched as Eiko sighed… In Relief!

"Okay!" The girl yawned from being woken up at such a late hour. She was awoken by the staff when they were moving franticly for Lord Schneider's appearance.

"Do you know something, Eiko?" Hilda looked at the girl as she stopped and shook her head.

"Me? No… I… uh, am just glad that Dagger finally is away from _him._" The girl shook her head and watched as Hilda got ready to scold her for talking about the higher authority… all until Lord Schneider came bursting through the doors of the chambers.

"I won't tolerate this! If you're hiding her here I'll have my guards search every room, every house, every street and every CRACK in this trivial regency of yours." Lord Schneider stormed out, raging mad.

"This is worthless and futile! Garnet is not here!" Cid rushed out and stopped then Schneider turned around and pointed out at him.

"I didn't ask you to SPEAK, old man! After acceded to the thrown I was told of her little 'escapade' with that monkey friend of hers. She came here first after running away! You probably hired that band again to kidnap her!"

"Hardly! Even if I tried to save her from your tyrant grasps I wouldn't have Tantalus go in there without Zidane! I wouldn't make Garnet leave her thrown now that she is the Queen! Aside from that, if you even heard of her journey then you would know what great deeds she has done!" Cid roared, ignoring Hilda and Eiko who watched the two quarrel.

"Oh, I've heard! I doubt those rumors! The girl is frail and hardly even a ruler. That's why someone like _ME_ needs to step in and get everything running in CORRECT ORDER!" He roared back, watching Cid snarl through his teeth. "I'll have you know, _Regent_, I have more power than you! Don't make a foolish mistake!"

"Worthless! You're willing to go to war over a girl who isn't even here! Nonetheless, a girl you don't even respect! What fool ever allowed you to accede to the thrown!? Garnet may be a child but her judgment in people is a lot better than THIS!" The Regent watched as Lord Schneider laughed wickedly, walking away from him.

"Regent, you've made the worst mistake of your life." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

Alexandrian guards ran out from hallways and began to run everywhere within the floor, the castle, the streets and then the houses. A few grabbed Cid and a few blocked off Hilda and Eiko, trapping them in.

"As of now, Regent, Lindblum is under _MY _authority." Schneider smirked and snapped his fingers again, watching as the guards dragged him off to imprison him. He pointed at the guards that held off Eiko and Hilda and waved them off to take the two into a room where they would be under house arrest.

Smirking, he waited as a guard approached him and saluted, awaiting orders.

"If anyone resists in the town for anyone to search their home, kill them without hesitation. Everyone is to report to their houses and stay there until further instruction. Lindblum is now under my jurisdiction." He laughed slowly, breaking off into a more wicked and faster laugh as he began to think of what he was doing, "Garnet, maybe this was a better move that you could make. I'll be able to rule over Lindblum, Alexandria… and still get you back here in time for Lunch. I couldn't wait to see her horrified face when she watched the man, whomever he was, die before her very eyes. He'd have the most terrifying death for this man, he would.

"Everything is going as planned." A wicked voice called out as it soon approached behind Lord Schneider.

"Very good. I have a feeling you'll become of better use than I thought," He smirked and turned around to face a Black Mage, "Black IX"

"I was created for this kind of situation," The Black Mage stood still, his eyes glowing an evil red as he stood in a long black cloak with yellow patterns of lightning bolts on it. His hat was long and black as well, giving off an evil look to him. His power gave off an intimidating aura that made him seem indestructible.

"Black IX, I wonder why Kuja never used you." Schneider crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, a smirk to his face.

"I serve only once purpose. I'm the Black Mage of war. Kuja stored me away after succeeding in using the other foolish dolls. He had no use of me." The Black Mage stood emotionless. He didn't care about whom used him, why he was used, where he was used…. He was made for one purpose, and one purpose only. War.

"You and me will be getting along great then." Schneider smirked again and turned around, listening to the cries of people as the soldiers invaded the area. "We'll get along great."

**[-DAGGER!-**

**---  
**

"Oh…!" Dagger shook her head as Zidane marched through the fields on his way to Burmecia. They had almost reached it, and were in a great hurry so that no one would spot them running towards it in the wide open.

"What's wrong?" Zidane asked breathless as he ran with her still in his arms. He was tired but he was in shape enough to keep up with everything going on.

"I thought… I heard Eiko's voice." She shook her head and looked around. No Airship. No Eiko. Was she feeling okay?

"You're just sick. Once we get to Burmecia we can try to give you some medicine to see if anything works." He spoke lightly as his breath was running out. He soon came to a constant jog until he reached the gates of Burmecia.

Setting the girl on her feet, Zidane took a breath, literally sitting on the ground against a stone pillar. It was cold because of the rain, but he was burning hot from so much running.

"Are you okay?" She gave a worried look as he held his thumb up at her, not even bothering to speak.

"Zidane?" A voice called out to Zidane from the back. Both he and Dagger looked back as an old friend approached them.

"Freya!" Dagger called out to the girl as she gave a socked expression.

"What's going on? Zidane! You're alive!" Freya walked over to him and knelt down, "You look tired."

"Just… done… running… long… far…tired…" He gasped for breath, leaning against the pillar.

"We just got done running. Alexandria is everywhere searching for me." Dagger sighed and rubbed her head as it began to hurt again.

"Come in and rest. You're both exhausted." Freya helped Zidane stand and escorted them both inside the town that had been rebuilt.

The place had actually stopped raining every single day. Although, since it had already been raining throughout most of the Northern sections of the Mist Continent it hadn't seemed so.

Both Zidane and Dagger rested for a bit in an the new Burmecia Inn with Freya. They sat around and rested up while Dagger explained the situation. While explaining she had failed to mention her sickness, even though at the time she felt like she would throw up or pass out any minute. She didn't want Zidane to worry, she couldn't be weak, and she had to stay awake.

"I'm surprised that no one is here yet. I know that that Bastard Schneider cut off all communication with Lindblum, but I didn't really know about Burmecia." Zidane shrugged and watched Freya think a moment.

"Burmecia has always been very close with the regency. I would expect that Lord Schneider would cut off any communication here… if there were any." Freya shrugged and watched as Dagger rubbed sweat from her head. "We haven't had much contact at all from Alexandria. Ever since Dagger got married we haven't seen each other… since… Are you okay?"

Dagger looked up at the girl and slightly nodded, "I'm fine-continue-"

"The hell you are." Zidane stood up, suddenly realizing that she really did look like she was sicker than when she started getting better. "Dagger's been sick for a while know. I don't have any medicine on me, do you guys have any?"

"What's wrong with her?" Freya looked at the girl as she removed the hood from her head, waving her hand at her forehead.

"When I first saw her she had been throwing up some blood and then passed out. I talked to Doctor Tot about it, but he gave me some crap I don't understand." He shrugged and watched as Dagger sat down on the bed.

"I'll see what we can find." Freya excused herself as Zidane quickly opened up Doctor Tot's bag and grabbed some papers. He looked at the sketches of the bodies and blinked at the notes that were poorly written out.

"…Does it say anything?" Dagger spoke with a blush, watching as he looked up over the paper at her, eyes focusing in on what she could possibly be thinking.

"It says, or at least, I _think_ it says that, here: "The functions of the organs given that replicate that of a person on Gaia has yet been defined as a success or a failure. Tests so far have proved that so far the Ultimate Being (Subject A) can eat and dispose of waste." " He shrugged and watched Dagger blink. "I guess that means he can take a crap."

"Is that all it says?" She blinked, watching as he skimmed over it.

"It looks like they mostly tested Kuja and then only a bit of me from when I was first… eh… born?" He winced at that. He really didn't want to have to think of his birth. He wasn't born… he was manufactured… he was to be the death of… everyone on Gaia. "Well, down here it says that the reproductive system couldn't be determined because either one subject was already given a soul or that he was… basically being an ass. Maybe Kuja was gay?"

[……………

"Anyway, gay or not, we don't know." Zidane shrugged and watched Dagger wince in pain when Freya walked back into the room.

"We've only got this medicine. It should numb you a bit and maybe help your body's immune system." Freya handed her a bottle and watched as she smelled the contents before taking a sip and then a gulp of the vile medication.

"Ngh, eeyuck." She stuck her tongue out and felt a tear reaching the corner of her eye after downing the horrid swill.

"What did you expect? A love potion?" Freya took the bottle and watched Zidane as he ignored the comment in which he could have commented right back at with a sly remark.

"I can imagine it would be just as vile." Dagger smiled, feeling already a bit better. Maybe the blood was omitting from her stomach?

"Bitter sweet romance comes to a whole knew meaning." Zidane mumbled, still trying to decipher the notes to decipher the actual knowledge and information.

"Freya!" A soldier busted through the door, yelling for the Dragon knight.

"Yes?" She turned and watched as the soldier, apparently missing an arm, staggered in. "What's going on!?"

"The Alexandrians are here! They demand to search the premises. They say they are looking for Queen Garnet! Any who fail to allow them pass will be killed! Our forces are too weak, and the general they have is just too powerful." The soldier held his shoulder where the arm had been severed off.

"Alexandria?" Dagger gasped, watching Zidane stuff some papers into the bag and giving it to her.

"Stay here; I'll see what's up with Freya." He grew serious as he began to walk out.

"I can't stay here! This is my Kingdom!" She stood up, looking strong. When he saw her stand he actually paused and examined her. He nodded and then walked out, allowing her to follow.

The three of them walked outside and into a walkway that led to where the Alexandrians stood. The place where Zidane had first encountered Kuja for the first time. They approached them all and then hesitated when the General walked up to them.

"Zidane, it's been a while." Beatrix brushed aside a strand of hair from her shoulder and watched as he rolled his shoulder in response.

"Been expecting me? You've been the only one who hasn't been shocked by my appearance." He smirked and watched as she stood straight.

"It was quite obvious that you were alive. I need not to explain details, what with her Majesty claiming you were alive and then the attack of Tantalus." She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and watched as he shrugged. "Unfortunately, I'm here to bring you and the Queen back to Alexandria by orders of Lord Schneider."

"Hate to disappoint you, but me and Dags here aren't goin' anywhere." He snorted and watched as Dagger shook her head.

"I can't go back! Not yet! If I go back Lord Schneider will surely be angry with me, and besides, I need to know what is wrong with me! I'll die if I go back!" Dagger shook her head and watched as Beatrix sighed.

"Under the orders of Lord Schneider, I am to return Queen Garnet to Alexandria, along with you, Zidane, half-dead." She pulled out her sword from her sheath and watched Zidane smirk.

"Sounds fair enough." He ignored Dagger's comments for him to stop, sheathing his own dagger from his belt. "You've beat me all the other times we've encountered, but I can tell you know, you wont win!" He jumped forward, hurling his dagger down at her. She smirked and held her Knight sword up, blocking the attack and waiting for him to come at her again.

"I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly… To me, you are nothing more than a-"

"Than an insect. I know. Let's rumble!"


	4. Face off

A/N: Just to make a point for the readers who didn't do a whole lot on Side Quests (How dare you! Haha) In the chapter they talk of a Gramophone, which was in the Black Mage Village at the Inn. If you bought so many items from the Auction in Treno and kept them and talked to it you would get a special tune. I believe the items are: Une's mirror, Griffin's heart, Doga's Artifact and the Rat-tail.

Also, for the reviews I got, please refer to my profile for your replies. I figured that for anyone else who was reading should also be informed of a few things.

Last part: I really had no time to re-read through this chapter to correct stuff... so please live with it. I'll eventually re-read and correct everything.

Enjoy!

----

Zidane's tail moved to and fro as he waited for the General to come at him. He'd failed to defeat her before in battle, but maybe that would change. He was ready, and now that he had recovered from such a long journey back from the Iifa tree by himself, as well as recover from the run from the Grotto to the Rat Kingdom, he was itching for a really good fight.

"I am to return Queen Garnet at once. You, too, are to come back, Zidane." She sent a shockwave at him, smirking inwardly as he jumped out of the way. So he had remembered her attacks from before then?

"You'll have to go through me." He knelt down to the ground, placing the palm of his hand to the stone street, watching as she stood there as well. Both anticipating an attack from another.

"A dagger wont do much against a Knight sword, Zidane knows that." Freya, from behind Dagger, spoke as she watched the battle, "Stealth wont be enough, unless he has good enough tactics to know her moves."

"Are you saying that he'll loose?" Dagger looked at Freya and then back at Zidane.

"Why are you willing to give up your best General, Dagger? I understand that Zidane-"

"I can't sit back and watch my Kingdom be ruled by a crazed man. No one else will do anything!" She shook her head, watching as Freya sighed and nodded.

Freya, having gone silent, walked back away from the fight and from Dagger. It went unnoticed by everyone, as all eyes were on the battle between Zidane and Beatrix.

"Tsk, can't rely on brute strength alone!" He jumped in the air as Beatrix swung her sword. He had unexpectedly landed on the sword, falling back as she lifted it upwards against his weight, making him fall off and hit the floor.

"And you can't rely on just stealth alone!" Beatrix sent another shock wave at him, watching as he jumped out of the way and rolling on the ground around her, managing to send a nice cut in her left leg. She countered with a swing of the sword again, watching as he jumped back, smirking while holding his arm.

"Come on, you've got so much more experience than I do, Beatrix. What kind of a fair fight is this?" Despite the injury in his arm, he smirked in his own sarcasm.

"Yet you continue to fight?" Beatrix watched as he shrugged and held his dagger up against his face, prepared to block any attack she'd unexpectedly toss at him.

"I'm not giving up now, we've all come so far. If that means I have to fight every one of you bastards till the end then so be it." He tapped his chest, smirking at the girl, "Besides, it's not in my nature to leave girls alone, especially if they're being treated wrong. I've gotta protect 'em, you know?" He spun his dagger in his hand, flipping it and catching the hilt of it with ease.

"I am here to protect the Queen, that is not of your concern!" Beatrix sent yet again another shock wave, knowing that he'd just dodge it like he had been doing.

"You're doing a lousy job then." He ran at her, blindly. If he couldn't get around her then he'd go right on through.

She didn't move, watching as he grew greedy with the advantage of striking her head on, only to be shocked back when she let out a shockwave. It was sudden, unexpected, and completely obvious to anyone who had been watching him.

He fell back a distance, skidding on the ground as rain made way for his body on the ground. He winced in pain from the direct attack, feeling a bit paralyzed. He looked at Beatrix with one eye open, waiting for her to say or do something.

"Zidane!" Dagger yelled, getting ready to run to him until she was blocked by two Alexandrian Guards.

One approached Beatrix as she sheathed the sword, flipping her hair back. "Ma'am. The King of Burmecia has been captured. Two Dragoons have been causing problems as well. 1/4th of our fleet have been annihilated in the past hour."

"Call back, we've got what we've come for." Beatrix walked over to Zidane, looking down at him as he tried to stand. She shook her head and tossed back a strand of hair again, "It was pointless," She watched as two guards approached him, ripping him from the ground and lifting him to his feet weakly, "What would you have done if you _had_ defeated me? All but one unit is across the Mist Continent as we speak, all looking for Queen Garnet."

"Ha… I figured… that when we left Treno," He sucked in a painful gasp of air, looking past Beatrix as Dagger was being held off, watching him in worry, "I would have made it to the Forgotten Continent."

"The Forgotten Continent?" She picked up his dagger from the ground, looking at it as it dripped of her blood from her leg, "What for? Answer me."

"I would have-cough-gotten information on the Terrans to help her condition." He mumbled, feeling his body as it went out of the state of numbness, feeling some of the flesh that had gotten burnt from the shock wave.

The General looked back at Dagger as she looked at her through the white mage hood that blocked off the rain. Yes, she had recalled quite a few times where she had fallen deathly ill. She had assumed it was what the Regent had, and maybe it was going around commonly amongst the people in Alexandria. She had been seemingly fine the past week when she was in Alexandria.

"What is wrong with her?" Beatrix looked back at him, expecting an answer.

"Why should I tell you?" He smirked, watching as she smiled back, pointing the dagger at his chin.

"Because I'll slay you with no second thoughts with your dagger. Are you willing to take the chance to see if I'm bluffing?" She flipped back her hair with her free hand, watching as his smirk left his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Doctor Tot suggested it was something I did." He waited for her to nod and leave, only to be confronted more about it, of course.

"What did you do to her?" She wiped the blood of the dagger on his cheek, watching as he winced when the blade gently glided across his skin ever so lightly, leaving a very clean and nice cut.

"Well you'd know if you hadn't told that damn analyst of Dagger's to leave her door when she ran away from that dumb Schneider guy the day before her wedding!" He laughed, watching as the General grew stiff. She had unexpectedly remembered that day.

"So there was someone in there." Beatrix glowered, watching as his laughter came to a nice and easy halt, "You're laughing now, but you do realize that this entire mess is your fault. If she had been alone that night then Lord Schneider wouldn't have-"

"Actually, this is all that analyst's fault. If it weren't for him that bastard wouldn't have been anywhere near Dagger. Hey, I tried, and even under a different name, but that fat idiot had to go and change her decision so she'd marry his relative. Once I beat the shit out Schneider I'll kick that little fat guy's ass so hard he'll go POP!" He smirked darkly, forcing himself down, tossing the two guards holding him over his shoulder against Beatrix.

He watched as they all fell, only to have the guards holding Dagger run at him. He was about to kick them until two spears had struck them in the back, making them fall dead.

"Can't let you have all the fun, Zidane." Freya stood next to the Iron-tail Sir Fratley.

"The road remains wide open while your dreams are alive. Only fear can block the way." Fratley jumped down from the building, walking over to the soldiers and pulling his spear while the General approached them.

"You think you can stand against me?" Beatrix sighed and shook her head, "This is taking to long. I didn't want to have to use this, but I guess I will." She pulled out a stone from her belt, watching as Dagger's eyes grew wide in horror as she approached Zidane and held to his arm. "This should take care of you all."

Zidane clenched his teeth as the General tossed down the black stone, watching as a blast of black matter surrounded them all. They all shrieked and yelled in horror as the pain struck them, making them all fall back to the ground. All besides Dagger, whom had been immune to the attack.

"What did you do!?" Dagger held to Zidane as he fell into her, passed out cold from the horrible attack on his body. As if the shock wave hadn't done _enough_ damage.

"You're Majesty is immune to the attack because the Eidolon already resides inside you." The General brushed back her hair, approaching Zidane and the passed out Dragoon.

"Stop right there Beatrix!" Freya called from above, jumping down, "Why are you doing this to your Queen!? If you take her back Lord Schneider will most likely kill her! Why are you turning her over?"

"I never said I was turning her over." She held her hand to the hilt of her sword, watching as a few guards snuck up behind Freya unexpectedly, hitting her in the head with the hilt of a sword. She fell forward, rolling down against the rooftops and lay barely on top of the roof without falling off. "Hmm. Burmecians have a good sense of hearing. I wonder why she didn't hear them." Beatrix shrugged and motioned for the guards to seize Dagger. "Lets move out!"

[…Why can't I move my body…?

[Dagger…

---

"Urgh…" Zidane rolled his eyes open as he felt the pain in his body become intense. Yup, he was alive alright.

"Zidane!" A familiar voice called out to him as he groaned in pain at the grip around him. "Zidane! Are you okay?"

"ow…" He opened his eyes, looking up at a familiar face. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry… for a minute there I thought I was alive."

"Zidane, you are alive. We're on our way back to Alexandria." Dagger smiled down at him as he blinked his eyes a bit, slowly closing them again.

"I keep hearing that song…" He whispered, turning his head more towards her, resting it more against her lap. He was so tired… but he wasn't nearly as hurt as he was before. He assumed as much that she had used her White Magic on him.

"Song?" She stroked back the locks of hair that fell across his eyes. She watched as they bent backwards and then flung back forward, staying more out of his eyes than they were before. "You mean 'that' song?"

"Mmm. No, but that would be nice to hear too." He sighed, feeling lighter as he heard the music. He heard it… he knew it.

"There is no other song playing." She felt his head, feeling no feverish hint towards him.

"We must be in the Black Mage village." He mumbled to himself, apparently still out of it, "I can hear the Gramophone."

She sighed and shook her head. She had been worried about him ever since she was forced on board the Red Rose. Beatrix had, unexpectedly, been generous enough to keep the two in the same room by themselves. She wasn't so much as worried when in the air. They had no where to escape to.

"Zidane, what are we going to do? What if I get sick again? What will happen when we arrive in Alexandria?" She shook her head, trying to wake him up.

He lifted his hand up, placing a finger to his lips lightly, "Shh, just listen to the song. It… sounds… so good…" He was in and out of sleep. She kept waking him up…

"I don't hear any-" She stopped, hearing a chime. No, now she heard it definitely. The sounds seemed to just… echo to and from no where. It was feint, but she did hear it. How could she? There was no Gramophone like the one in the Black Mage village.

"Why does it sound so heavenly right now?" He sighed, feeling her run her fingers through his front locks, gliding her fingers through golden strands.

Dagger sighed, now understanding what he meant. It was… almost _too _relaxing. She wanted to stay and listen to it for the longest time… but her thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open. They had arrived in Alexandria already.

"General Beatrix has ordered me to escort her Highness and Mister Zidane to the castle grounds." The soldier saluted Dagger, watching as she looked down at Zidane as he gave an annoyed look with his eyes closed. The music had apparently stopped. Were they hallucinating?

Two guards walked into the room and lifted Zidane off of Dagger's lap. They let him go when he pulled from them, visibly annoyed.

"I can walk!" He limped out with Dagger right behind him. They followed after the one guard that had approached them and made their way off the ship. They had passed through the ship harbor (Which had an Airship harbor added to after the destruction of Alexandria) and through the gates that led to the Neptune stature that transported them all down to the castle grounds.

After reaching the dock just before Alexandria they were all greeted by Steiner who had rushed over to them, jumping up and down with the clank of his armor.

"Zidane! So it is you! You are back!" He sounded angry and excited all at once. He couldn't decide rather to toss him into the dungeon, tell him to run, or ask him to kill Schneider.

"Uh-uhm, Captain?" Zidane was about to reply, but one of the Knights of Pluto approached Steiner and saluted to him.

"What is it now you imbecile!? If this has anything to do with-"

"L-Lord Schneider is here. He's very angry and summons that Queen Garnet be brought to him immediately." The soldier shuttered, watching as Steiner snarled and turned to Dagger.

"Good. It's time to teach this tyrant a thing or two…" Zidane rolled his shoulders, stretching a bit before walking forward. He was soon stopped by Steiner and held his fists out, "Move out of the way, Rusty!"

"Zidane, you can't fight, you're not even healed from-" Dagger tried to convince him but he turned around and waved his hands at her.

"Come on, Dagger. The guy's been treating you like absolute crap. He's obviously a coward if he has everyone else doing his work across the Continent. He doesn't even like you, yet he wants you back! Don't you think that's a little weird!?" He shook his head and crossed his arms, "Besides, we need to find out a way to make you better… who knows what could happen next, or even when it will. I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Ahem!" Steiner coughed, watching as both Dagger and Zidane looked at him, "If I may, my Queen," He pointed out from behind them, motioning at the group that soon approached them.

Zidane's eyes glowed when he saw the group; a wide smirk crossing his face.

There they stood, his old friends. Every single one of them, even Eiko and Vivi. It was almost sad to know that he hadn't seen them all in so long. He wasn't ever alone… He wouldn't have to do anything alone again.

"What a simpleton. Always trying to do stuff alone." Amarant crossed his arms, watching as their tailed friend approached them half way, smirking at them all.

Freya, who had been brought by Airship by Beatrix, shook her head and crossed her arms as well, "How very becoming of you."

"As lovely as this reunion is," A voice broke the greetings as Beatrix walked in from the background, stopping a ways and tossing back her hair, "We have other business to attend to."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to kill me!" Zidane snarled and watched the girl smirk, shaking her head and holding out her hands.

"My orders by the King were to bring back Her Highness and yourself, half dead. I did just that." She watched as Dagger approached her and quickly saluted before going back to her normal stance.

"You brought us here to take care of Schneider then?" Dagger gave a confused look, watching as her friends began to think things over.

"My duty is to protect your Highness. As long as I didn't harm you or Lord Schneider I had to obey my orders." She watched as Zidane crossed his arms and began to think a moment.

"So what are your orders, Queen Dagger?" Zidane looked at her, watching as she looked to the ground, unsure of what to say.

"I… I don't know. I can't say." She bit her bottom lip, looking back at the castle. "I can't say anything that the people of Alexandria will look down on me for. A lot of them are fond of Schneider."

"A lot of people are found of my rear end too, but I don't go waving it around like It's some God." Zidane paused, thinking a moment at how that would work out, "If you're not going to order us then we'll just end up attacking by ourselves." He looked over at his friends for their approval, watching as they all nodded at him, "See? Everyone wants to help you! Remember how I needed you guys for help back in Terra? We are all in this together! Who cares what everyone else thinks? You need to take care of yourself!"

She looked at the passion in his eyes, smiling at him and then nodding. "Beatrix, put a halt to all the units in the area. No one is to attack anyone." Dagger watched the girl salute and walk away, preparing to announce the pullback in troops.

"Lets see how he feels after being beaten up a bit!" Zidane rolled his arms again, quickly pulling out the dagger that had been given back to him when he was unconscious. He smirked and waved on his friends, leading them forward into the castle area to find Lord Schneider.

"My Queen," Steiner stopped Dagger before she could move on with her friends, watching as she grew a bit annoyed. "I shall assist you through the castle, in your condition you cannot be left alone." He saluted, watching as she smiled.

"You're going to let me go?" She smiled and nodded, walking right after her friends.

Things had changed… even Steiner.

---

"Where is she?" Schneider roared at a Pluto Knight, watching as he backed up a bit, saluting nervously.

"S-s-sir!" He backed up, thinking of how to approach what he was about to say, "General Beatrix ordered all troops to halt and take no action. She was under the orders of Queen Garnet."

"WHAT!?" He roared, slamming his fist down on the arm rest of his large chair, snarling to himself, "Garnet! I'll have your pretty little head for this." He snickered, "You aren't such an innocent girl after all, are you?"

"S-sir?" The soldier waited for him to be dismissed. At the wave of his hand the soldier ran away, leaving Schneider to think to himself.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting." Zidane kicked open the door to the small room where Schneider resided in, accidently kicking the door into the soldiers face, knocking him out flat. Shrugging off the soldier he walked in and smirked up at the bastard he wanted much to beat the crap out off.

"Hmm. You must be Garnet's lovely captor. I've heard so much about you and the silly little rumors going around that you were alive. I'm ever so _glad_ we got to meet for this split second." He smirked, standing up as he watched Zidane smirk and stand tall.

"No kidding, it's really to bad on what I'm going to have to do to you and your pretty face, _Your Highness_." He stretched and yawned a bit, making Schneider a bit miffed.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble these past few months." He walked down the few steps that led up to his chair, watching as Zidane crossed his arms and watched him carefully.

"The irony of your name is enough trouble. Any last words before I pummel your face in?" Zidane jumped into his occasional defense stance, ready to charge at Schneider.

"Why, you worthless mendicant!" He waved him off, watching then as Dagger and Steiner walked through the room, joining Zidane. "Ah, Garnet, there you are." He smirked, waving at Steiner, "You're dismissed, Captain."

"Under the circumstances, I can't. If Queen Garnet is in a threatening situation I cannot leave!" Steiner saluted, watching as Schneider snarled.

"The devil you say! I am the higher authority! I demand you leave at once!" He snarled as Steiner didn't budge.

"My sworn duty is to protect Queen Garnet at all costs! If her life is in danger I must be there to protect!" He held down his hand, watching Schneider shake his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I knew I should have gotten someone to replace you. Beatrix was a good weapon, but she seems to have twisted my words a bit to follow through with her own plans." He sighed, looking down at Zidane and pointing to him, "You, Gypsy boy-"

"What's with you and that stupid Lexar guy calling me a Gypsy!? Even Rusty here had the decency to call me a peasant. A gypsy just makes me sound a lot more mysterious. We all know I'm a real ladies man." He pointed to himself with his thumb, ignoring Schneider's sudden surprise.

"I thought you seemed familiar." He smirked, chuckling slightly, soon laughing evilly as he thought of what had happened before. "You are that vagabond, Enadiz Labirt." He shook his head, finding humor in everything now that it all made sense, "Haha! To think! If you hadn't been around then I would not have had to pull as many strings to get in! No matter, you're nothing but a bug."

"Tsk, and to think, you called _me _a 'worthless mendicant'. What does that make you? You were pry scooping cow crap before you got this job!" Zidane rolled his shoulder, approaching Schneider within a few more feet.

"Stand down you worthless insect. I've got more battle skills than you can ever imagine. I'll kill you in one strike!" He took a sword from his side, pulling it from the jeweled sheath that he had custom made the day he became King.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you." Zidane scorned, pulling his dagger from his holster and sheath, pointing it at him. "Any last words?"

"Tsk…" Schneider looked at the group facing him. He narrowed his eyes and began to think of something quick.

If he fought this country bumpkin then he'd piss Garnet off. If he pissed Garnet off for killing her little 'sweetheart' then she'd pry do something drastic. Aside from her newfound protection from the Captain and his knights, she also had the power of the Eidolons on her side… He'd been lucky enough to push her this far. Once he knew that he could he just continued to push.

"Really, this is a bit unfair. This is one against two, or three if you wish to count _my lovely wife_ that you're holding hostage." Schneider chuckled, sheathing his sword. Zidane narrowed his eyes and stood straight, unsure of what Schneider was up to.

"Draw your sword, I'm gonna teach you a lesson once and for all!" Zidane ran at him, only to step back when Schneider walked back and pressed a button on his chair. A beam of light went from the chair and down along the lines of the stone floor.

Zidane looked down and watched as the beam went between his legs and past him, suddenly turning to the right and hitting a wall. He looked up as a sound of churning was heard and then quickly jumped when a steel wall came crashing down, separating Schneider and himself from the others.

"What the hell?" Zidane looked up and searched around. "Where did he go!?"

"Zidane! He's going to the bridge! He's probably going to board and head to Lindblum!" Dagger ran up to the bars, wrapping her arms around them as he Ran into another room, "NO! That's the wrong way! That leads to the-"

There was a sudden shriek from a few women. Both Dagger and Steiner watched as the tailed boy ran out again, rubbing his red cheek as he ran into the only other exit.

He sped up in his pace and ripped around the corners like nothing. He was soon in view of Schneider as he ran up a few steps and jumped onto a bridge that led up to a large black airship.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" He tried to run as fast as he could up the stairs and after the man… but the ship started up like nothing! It was already rising into the air by the time he got to the door where Schneider was.

He jumped up, taking hold of one of the sides, only to be knocked back on the ground by Schneider himself.

"Nice try, Gypsy, but you just aren't good enough. Tell Garnet that the next time we meet that maybe I might forgive her if she gives me a little gift." He smirked, watching as Zidane faded from his view as his new ship sped off into the distance.

"That bastard… that really hurt." He rubbed his rear end, slowly standing up and looking around as his group of friends approached him after being informed of what had happened.

"Was that just him who took off? Ooo! That big meanie!" Eiko jumped, watching as Zidane ran two hands through his hair, messing it up as he tried to grab a hold of what was going on.

"He's heading to Lindblum and… Where's Dagger?" He looked around, watching as his group of friends looked at each other.

"Wasn't she with you?" Freya shrugged, watching as he rubbed his head.

"Last I saw her that bastard Schneider had dropped a cage between us. I assumed that she and Rusty could get out from the door behind them." He sighed, "I'll go get her. I'll meet you guys by the boat dock, okay?" He took off running, leaving the group a bit confused and/or mad.

Jogging his way back from the path he took, Zidane reached the room where a metal gate blocked pathway from the door behind it.

"Dagger? Where did they go?" He looked at the chair that Schneider had poked around on and decided to push the lone button. Pleased when the metal gate slowly began to pull up, he jogged down to it and bend under it as it moved up.

He went through the door and looked in the hallway where Dagger and Steiner were. He would have been relieved if it weren't for the fact that Dagger was on the floor gagging. He quickly ran up to her and knelt down next to her, watching as she coughed up a bit of blood.

"Dagger, are you okay? Shit," He stood up and faced Steiner, "We have to get her on a ship to Oeilvert, and fast!" He shook his hands, trying to convince Steiner.

"Nonsense! Her Majesty is sick! She cannot move in her condition! Besides that, who will be here with Lord Schneider gone?" Steiner shook his hand back at Zidane, watching as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's put this in simpler terms… If we don't take her there then she'll die. Is that good enough for you?" He crossed his arms, watching as Steiner went silent, "Yeah, I thought so."

"No, I think I'm okay now… I'm just a bit tired." Dagger rubbed her head, slowly standing up with the help of Zidane when he grabbed her arm.

"We have to get her out there now. I'll go by myself if I have to." He snarled, watching Steiner lean forward, knowing that there was no other way.

"Very well then, but if the Queen is harmed anyway I'll have your head on a platter!" He glared at Zidane, watching as he gave him a thumb up, "You need to take some of the Alexandrian soldiers with you!"

"No, it will be to noticeable. Schneider pry still has some followers out there still returning. We'll take a cargo ship there. I'll take Freya, Amarant and Quina with me. Since we can't use magic there Vivi will have to stay here and help stay guard. Keep Eiko here too. If that bastard is in Lindblum who knows what he'll do."

"That's ridiculous! You must take-"

"Hey now, Rusty. We've all been through worse. You think this will be any different?" He smirked, taking Dagger's hand and pulling her along with him out of the hallway and back into the room in which he came from.

"I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR TAIL AND BEAT YOU!" Steiner yelled off again, only to shake his head, knowing that Zidane probably had already taken off running and was long gone.

And right he was. Zidane had Dagger in his arms as he ran speeding through the way he had used to chase Schneider. It had taken him a while to get to the boat dock, considering that he had to listen to Dagger's small replies as she instructed him. Ever since they began to rebuild they had changed the castle… Zidane didn't even know where he was.

Finally arriving at the dock, he quickly sucked in a few breaths, setting Dagger down for just a moment, "Okay guys," He gasped, standing up a bit and letting out some air, "I need Freya, Amarant and Quina to come with me. Vivi, since you can't use magic where we are going I need you to stay with Steiner and look after the place. Now come on, lets get a move on." He picked Dagger up again unexpectedly, only to be stopped by none other than Eiko.

"What about me!? Don't I get to go?" Eiko pouted, watching as his eye twitched.

"I need you to stay here… and uh… look pretty. Yes, look pretty. I'll expect to see you when I get ba-"

"I want to go! You can't just leave me here like a _child._ I mean… I understand why Vivi gets to stay, but I should be able to go! Dagger is my friend too!" She squeezed her little hands shut, glaring at Zidane as he sighed.

"I don't have time to explain, Eiko. Dagger's very sick. Stay here and we'll be back soon!" He took off running, his friends quickly following after him.

"Uhm… aren't I older than you?" Vivi gripped his hat, watching as Eiko turned to him.

"I wouldn't expect a _child_ to understand. Us adults always need to know what's going on. I'm a princess, so I need to protect them." Eiko nodded, running after the group.

"But Zidane said to stay here!" Vivi watched her run, sighing to himself and following after her.

---

"Zidane, are you sure we need to be going to Oeilvert? With Schneider gone-" Freya approached Zidane as they boarded a cargo ship after chasing one down by the docks. It had taken a while to find one, and the only one at that. The poor crew on board didn't have any choice but to agree to help them when they showed that Dagger was with them.

"We can take care of him later. I want to learn more about what's going on… and to get Dagger feeling better." Zidane sighed, setting Dagger down on the wooden bench in the upper level of the cargo ship that was similar to the one they had stolen from Dali a while ago. She was out cold from the sudden attack when she had coughed up some more blood.

"You're going at this blindly. We don't even have a map-" She was cut off when he waved one over his shoulder when trying to get the ship to start running, "That's besides the point! We need to be prepared for this! How long are we going to be there?"

"Beats me. We've got Food on his ship don't we?" He looked out the window, squinting at the letters on the barrels they were carrying on the ship. "Yup, Looks like we have food on the cargo bins. I'm sure it should last at least a week before getting completely moldy, but by then we'll run out of water unless we send you out to get some. Quina I'm sure can batch us up some-" He was smacked over the head by Freya and quickly responded by holding his hands up against the bump on his head. "What was that for!?"

"That was for even thinking about taking Quina with us." She shook her head, "You don't care about anyone else right now! Which is great… you're caring for Dagger… but the rest of us need some consideration at least!"

He went silent when she left him there on that thought.

Quickly shaking his head, he glared ahead, grabbing hold of the wheel while the ship began to rise.

[…Consideration?


	5. Finding the cure

A/N: Bit small, but I had no motivation these pastfew weeks, but I thought if I forced myself just a bit that I would get enthused. I can assure a new chapter after this soon.

Eh, also, I was a bit confused on the 'tank' part that you'll read about later. When you see them in Terra you can't tell if they are full of water or just blue runes going up… Bah! I assume that it_ could_ be water, because you can see some water in the underground lab, but when comparing it looks… weird. Haha.

Anyway, I was a bit in a hurry, so I didn't get a chance to re-read through this, but bare with me. Haha. Thanks for reading guys! I love you :D

* * *

"Watch out!"

Landing wasn't one of the many talents Zidane had to brag about. Apparently this was one of those least-proud moments of his.

The ship landed, alright. Right into the side wall of Oeilvert, that was. The good news was that they landed just next to the door entrance where the stairs led up to. They just had to jump from the ship to there… without catching fire.

The ship was in flames, but the crew that they had apparently 'stole' managed to rush and get control of things. By then Zidane didn't really care, and was on his way out and off the ship with Dagger in his arms.

"Well, that was a close one." Zidane scratched his head as he joined the other three, watching as they glared at him, "Okay, so landing isn't one of my many, and I mean _many,_ talents. We all got out alive, though, right?" He smiled, watching as they rolled their eyes and followed him through the large doors that were already seemingly open, as if awaiting their arrival.

They walked into the room and stood atop of a large Terran symbol engraved in the floor. Zidane looked around and then noticed that all eyes were on him.

"Where do we go from here?" Freya crossed her arms and looked to the floor as she thought a minute.

"Look for clues, I guess. We must have overlooked something when we came looking for that stupid stone that Kuja wanted." He walked forward a bit, looking up the set of stairs that revealed an empty chest and a pathway to another room. As the others began to talk to him he looked more into the background where a pattern of a swirl seemed to be centered with the beams where the stairs led up to were.

"Are you even listening?" Freya sighed, watching as he continued to think a bit, "Did you hit your head when coming back from the Iifa tree or something?"

"Say, what do you think this thing is?" He walked up to the stairs and then looked down at Dagger as she stirred from her sleep in his arms.

"Oh?" She shook her head, holding onto Zidane's arm for support as he sat her on her feet.

The second she hit the floor, beams of light from the beams above ran along the polls and into the floor, centering into a circle. They all were taken back a bit, but not to surprised from other experiences when stairs appeared before them, spiraling up above onto another floor of the area.

"I defiantly think that this was overlooked." He smirked back at the group and waved them to follow him as he led Dagger up the transparent stairs.

It was a long way up as the party walked around in circles on the stairs that spiraled up onto another floor. It wouldn't have been that scary if they could actually see what was at the bottom, but, what seemed like mist, seemed to block their sight.

"Hey, there's the room up there!" Zidane pointed above him, smirking and making a quicker pace up to the room.

It was no time before Zidane was already reading around in the books, even so before the other three were in the room. It was all covered in books, withered notes and scrolls, followed by a few devices and two tanks that they had seen before on Terra where they conducted experiments.

"I see no tasties here, Zidane. Maybe I eat book? It no smell good." Quina grabbed a book and stopped as everyone turned to him/her and held out there hand, screaming quickly, "NO!"

"Actually, Quina, maybe you should wait outside. Make sure no monsters come up the stairs. They're bound to notice the new pathway soon." Zidane scratched his head and watched as the white… thing made its way out of the room, skipping.

"So, what are we looking for?" Amarant crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, watching as Zidane opened a book and skimmed through the pages.

"Anything that looks like… oh, THIS!" He pulled out a paper from his belt, revealing a detailed sketch that Doctor Tot made.

"We aren't here to purge your fantasy interests, you idiot." Amarant watched as he shrugged.

"Sorry, I just thought you were into that kind of stuff, Amarant. You seem the type, you know?" He snickered as he ripped out a few pages from a book and cross-examined them again.

"What do you suppose these tanks are for?" Dagger looked at the tanks and then up at the ceiling where the water seemed to reflect off of.

"Experiments? This place was obviously built by the people on Terra." Freya knelt down next to one and pushed a button, watching as the water in the tank began to bubble and move up in a constant motion.

"What do we know so far?" Zidane turned to the group and watched as they all joined him and began to piece things together.

"Dagger has been really sick, and from what we've _heard,_ it was because of you." Amarant pointed at him, watching as he scratched his head.

"Okay, we know _how_ it happened. I want to know how to stop it. One of the signs from Dagger is that she coughs up blood." He pulled his hand to his chin and looked up a moment, "And then there's the sudden fatigue afterwards, and then the sudden recovery."

"She seems to get better after a while of being with you. Maybe she only gets worse when you leave?" Freya looked at the girl and watched as she blinked.

"I got a little sick at Burmecia, but I was with Zidane for quite some time." Dagger shook her head, watching as Amarant got ready to make a statement.

"It sounds like she's housing more of a parasite than a fool's child."

"Hey!" Zidane seethed, watching as Freya suddenly broke in between.

"That actually makes sense. I wonder if the fatigue is coming from the child. It needs to much energy, possib-"

"No." Zidane broke in, holding up his hand as he looked over one of the papers he tore out.

"No?" Freya blinked, watching as he narrowed his eyes.

"Garland said that what he feared most were the Eidolons." He mumbled, making sure he was reading what he thought he was.

"What's that have to do with anything then?" Freya looked at the paper, only to stand back when she couldn't read the writing or language.

"These tanks," Zidane walked over to one of the two tanks and placed his hand on one, looking down at the paper again, "They were made to analyze Summoners."

"What?" Dagger shook her head, holding her hand to her chest, "That's impossible. If he feared them so much then how did he get to do experiments on them?"

"Who said he was the one down here doing the experiments? Besides, there isn't any data besides this page on Summoners." He folded the page back and looked back at Dagger, as well as everyone else.

She blinked and then shook her head, pointing at them, "Absolutely not!"

---

"Okay, just put this on and you should be okay!" Zidane pressed a mask against Dagger's face, holding a strap around her head so that the mask would stay.

Pushing the girl into the tank, he closed the door to it and latched it close it the back, making sure everything was secure. He looked back at Freya as she gave him a book out of the twenty on the floor scattered around about the tanks. He read a bit and then smiled at the girl, giving her a thumbs up and pressing a button on the side of the tank, watching as water began to fill up the tank.

"Good job. Now just remember to next time _empty_ the tank before opening it and letting water get everywhere!" Freya sighed, watching as he scratched his head and flap a piece of wet paper in the air.

"Are you even sure about this?" Amarant watched as the girl in the tank closed her eyes as the water rushed up in the tank, keeping her body suspended in the tank as ruins began to fly up against the tank, as if examining her.

"The mask should help her breath. I think this was so that the Summoners could be kept alive when, or if, they could have done experiments on them." Zidane mumbled and looked at the books again.

They went quiet a moment, watching as the water bubbled and Dagger squeezed her eyes shut. Her clothing seemed to match the water pulses of the tank, moving around with her hair as she tired her best to hold herself near the bottom of the tank.

"That's weird." Zidane mumbled, looking around in the tank.

"What's this supposed to prove? We don't even know what they were trying to learn from this." Amarant watched as Zidane scratched his head.

"In these pictures they show someone standing in the water… and the people on Terra were able to stand still in the water too." He scratched his head pointed down so that Dagger could see.

She tried to focus through the water and bubbles, watching as he motioned for her to move her body completely down. Doing so, she pushed the glass up so that she could go down, pressing her feet down on a groove. The second she placed her feet down there was a latching around her ankles and she was held to the floor. It surprised her and she let out a shriek in the mask, bubbles forcing out of the mask and up with the others coming from the tank.

"Hey!" Zidane looked over as a bare wall exposed a hidden cubby, exposing a hidden orb inside.

They walked over to it and watched as it let off a sparkled glow. It was almost so irresistible that they wanted to touch it.

"I eat?" They all shrieked as Quina spoke behind them.

They fell back and watched as Quina took it from the spot and sniffed it.

"He-Hey! Quina, No! STOP!" Zidane held out his hand as the big, white gourmand ate the ball, swallowing it despite its size.

"You fat horse! Spit it out!" Zidane jumped up and was held back by Freya and Amarant, "Let me go! We might need that for Dagger!" He pulled from them and straightened out, looking at Quina for a split moment before jumping at him/her again and hitting its stomach, "Cough it up!"

"Oh, you get it back Zidane! Wait few hours." The Qu nodded and waddled out of the room, sniffing around for anything else that perked its interests.

"Why you!" Zidane snarled and pulled again from the hands that held him back. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to blow it off, thinking of what to do. He quickly turned to the books and went through the pages, looking for anything that described what he could only describe as 'Large, Round and irresistibly sparkly'.

"I'm sure it wasn't that big-" Freya was cut off when he looked over his shoulder at her. Of course they all knew that there was a reason why it was hidden… and now the question was why.

"Here it is. They refer to it as a 'sacred object', which by sacred I think they mean secret. It says they hid it here, knowing that it was the only place safe from others." He sighed, reading a bit more, "This lab was made here to study Eidolons as well as the Gaian anatomy. They wanted their subjects to blend in as much as possible, yet still have a few distinctive characteristics. They wanted this knowledge as well as for the other Terrans on Terra, since Terra _was_ to become Gaia. They would use the information for later use. They hid the orb because it was the only thing to regulate a normal birth pattern for Summoners. I guess since they feared Eidolons they didn't want any more of their kind around."

"But why would they make something that would help regulate births?" Freya turned to him, watching as he shook his head and looked at Dagger as she tapped on the glass, wanting out.

"More experiments, perhaps? This was also a lab for Eidolons, too. I wonder if they planned to make another being and try an experiment on a Summoner, but thought it was too risky." He walked over to the tank where Dagger awaited, pressing a button on the top of the tank and watching as the latches let her feet go and the water began to drain out the bottom of the tank.

"Well, I guess the most important thing is that you keep that orb near her then." Freya nodded, watching as his eye twitched as he waited for the water to drain out of the tank completely before opening the door.

"Why did we agree to keep Quina with us?" He rubbed his temple, remembering what exactly it was that they needed the White Qu for.

"Well, Quale wanted you to take him/her with you, and then Quina accidentally gave you the way to the Outer Continent." Freya watched as he shook his head and opened the tank door, letting Dagger pull off the mask around her mouth and step out of the wet tank.

"I've got the books you wanted." Amarant held onto the books that were piled up and then made his way out alone.

"Well, we can only hope that Quina… sticks around?" Freya shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving Zidane there a bit grumpy.

"That isn't funny! It better cough it up before I go in there and rip it out of its stomach through its mouth!" Zidane shook his fist, finding that Freya was long gone.

"Did you find anything?" Dagger turned to him, watching as he looked down at her and hugged her unexpectedly, "Z-Zidane?"

He sighed. Sure as hell, he was relieved. He had fought harsh times to get back to her, as well as fight for her life. He didn't know what he would do if she died. He had been a hairbreadth away from being the destroyer of Gaia… as well as a hairbreadth away from ever meeting Dagger. Things turned out just too well. It was like charging blindly through a maze… you don't know how you got through the maze unscathed… but by shear luck you did.

[Perfect


	6. Plummet

Read my profile for the update notes please! Otherwise, thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!

---

"Foolish Regent. I told you that resistance was futile." Schneider narrowed his eyes as he whipped his knife of blood on a red cape he had stolen. He slightly smirked and listened as someone approached him from behind.

A Black Mage walked up to a dead corps on the floor, looking down at it and smirking at the sight, "The sight of blood intrigues me," The Black Mage looked down at his wicked hand, smirking at the lightning sparks crackling around it.

"Black IX," Schneider started, looking back at him and the dead corpse, "You're finally going to be put to use. With the Regent dead," He pointed down at the dead Regent, smirking inwardly, "War with Alexandria will defiantly be born again. Bloodshed will decorate the streets and show my victory."

"You plan to go to war with your own country? Hmph, not that it doesn't surprise me. When I was created that fat wretched woman went to war with Lindblum as well. Humans are such sad creatures." The Black Mage narrowed his eyes and watched as Schneider smirked.

"I may have lost the Alexandrian fleets, but I still have Lindblum's. As long as I have you I should be okay. I want you to go out and search for that wretched wife of mine. I hear she left unexpectedly after my departure." He placed the knife in his sheath on his belt and dropped the cape of the Regent's to the floor, covering the corps' head and leaving him there to be found.

They walked out of the room and made their way down the empty hallway, going up to the Regent's chambers. Schneider made way for the large seat in the room and sat down, smirking down at the Black Mage as he knelt down to one knee.

"Kill everyone, but I want my wife and that damn gypsy with her alive… just make sure that they wont escape this time." He chuckled, grinning wickedly; "I want that gypsy on his knees in pain and agony, begging for mercy. This time I'll have backup against him." He took a glass of wine from a tray next to him and swallowed it down quickly, smirking at the sudden rush of the sour drink, "I'll send my troops out and send a nice attack on Alexandria. With the town still repairing it should be an easy task, more so with the fleets I sent out that are still returning. They will be defenseless."

"As you wish." The Black Mage stood and smirked, making his way out of the room, leaving Schneider there by himself.

"With the Regent out of my hair I can finally get things done around here. This is the beginning of a new era." He laughed slowly, growing into a large and loud maniacal laugh as he began to think about it. This all was going all to well. He had a close encounter at Alexandria, but nothing that he couldn't deal with.

"Damn wench," He started, narrowing his eyes, "I'll make sure to keep her alive extra long. I want to see that pretty little face crushed." He smirked. Yes, this was defiantly a happy time.

---

"So what do we do?" Amarant crossed his arms. They all had gathered into the stolen Cargo Ship. It had been decently repaired while they were inside Oeilvert. The crewmen had managed to douse the flames with what scarce water they had on them in stock. Whatever was broken was semi-decently repaired, and it was ready for a slow and delicate flight back to Alexandria.

"Well if someone didn't eat the orb we wouldn't be asking that question!" Zidane glared over at Quina and watched as S/he looked off into space. He tossed his arms into the air and sat down next to Dagger who had been drying off.

"Maybe we can ask a doctor in Alexandria. I'm sure someone can remove it." Freya looked at Quina and tired to imagine someone reaching their hand down his/her throat. That would be one true brave soul.

"Maybe Quina gets sick on certain foods. Maybe we can make him/her throw it up?" Dagger blinked, watching as everyone shrugged.

"Hey Quina, do you have something that you can't eat at all?" Zidane watched as the Qu turned to him and nodded quickly.

"Sure do, Zidane! I no can eat human stew! Too bitter!"

"…" They all paused, twitching a bit and coughing.

"Can we force it out of Him/Her?" Zidane smirked, watching as Freya and Dagger gave him the 'Don't start' look, "Well, we have to think of some way!"

"We should just head back for now. We know that this is what I need to keep safe. If we just keep Quina near till we get the orb it shouldn't matter." Dagger nodded, watching as Zidane looked over at her with a bit of surprise.

"You want to stay near Quina? Need we remind you the countless times S/he has jumped off a cliff just to get something to eat? I think that's a personal problem. People with personal problems are just not worth the time." Zidane nodded, watching as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Then why are you still around?" Freya mumbled, giving the Okay to the members of the Cargo Ship crew to start up the engine to depart.

"Very funny." Zidane mumbled and rolled his eyes.

The ship lifted into the sky and began its journey back to Alexandria. It was a big relief on everyone that they had found something to help save Dagger, even more so for Zidane. He had been so scared that he would loose her again.

But all was well. They were on their way back… Just that, now, Zidane had to imagine himself paired up with Dagger… with Quina skipping right along beside him…

"Ah, Crap."

---

Screams. Bloody screams of helpless victims of the explosions throughout the city. Everyone fell victim to the fire or flying debris in the sky.

With night just falling, and the smoke in the sky, it was impossible for the small Alexandrian fleet to fight back the enemy they couldn't see, let alone know who they were fighting.

For the Captain of the Knights of Pluto, and the General Beatrix, this was all but something expected on their part. With the fleets still returning, as well as their Queen out, this would be a perfect opportunity to strike Alexandria when it was just trying to repair itself.

"General!" An Alexandrian soldier approached General, saluting her as she watched over the balcony over what was happening.

"Report." The woman turned around, watching as Steiner rushed into the room behind the female soldier.

"The North Eastern part of Alexandria has been completely annihilated. Troops are trying to help most of the towns people through the back of Alexandria." The soldier watched Beatrix sigh and brush her hair back.

"Is there any indication where the attacks are coming from?" She turned around again and watched as a fireball hit a part of the town; more screams echoing throughout the area.

"Judging from where most of the attacks are coming from, I'm assuming somewhere near the South West." The soldier nodded, watching as Beatrix nodded and dismissed the soldier.

"Which can only mean one thing!" Steiner spoke up, shaking his hand at the General, watching as she lifted her chin and narrowed her eye down at the flames of the town.

"The attack is coming from Lindblum." She glowered, the flames giving off a golden glow on her skin as the fire began to spread, giving a much more clear view of the ships in the sky as they began to land, letting soldiers leave and spread out through the area. "Come, Steiner, we must protect the townspeople."

Turning, the General walked pass the Knight, stopping just a bit behind him, "I will give my all for Alexandria." She drew her sword and awaited as Steiner joined her, brandishing his own sword before they both ran out together, out to save the townsfolk once again.

---

On their way back to Alexandria, Zidane and the party had it in for a normal casual trip back to the castle. Already the team was talking about what they would do once they got back. From baths to feasting, it all seemed good and dandy, and laughter filled the air, giving a friendly atmosphere…

For Zidane, this was a moment of relaxing. His worries seemed to have been washed away, his worst fears put to rest. He did still have the case of Schneider to take care of, but that could wait till they got back to Alexandria. For now, the side view of the ship and the wind blowing against his forelocks were the only thing he was thinking about. It was the fresh air and the nice view of the canyons beneath them that blended with the crimson sky that had calmed him so. He was a wanderer; never stood still. Even when he did, he couldn't stay cramped up for more than a month. He was always out there, on the run or chasing.

"How are you feeling?" Dagger walked up to him, leaning against the railing that he was up against, feeling the wind blow his hair.

"Different. At least I think so." He scratched his head and stood back from the railing, turning towards her and looking at her, as if looking for something more than a response.

"What do you mean?" She blinked, watching as he leaned back on the railing again, propping his elbow against the edge and laying his chin down into the palm of his hand.

"Even though everything with Kuja and the crystal is sorted out… I still feel like there is something more out there," He sighed, "I feel different, and I haven't always felt like this."

He sighed, looking down at her again as she stared off into the clouds. He couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but in all honesty, there was a burning desire to know what it was that was registering through her mind. He wanted to know more about her since he had been gone. He wanted to know every last detail about her days, life, even things that really didn't mater. To know more about her seemed to be all that was on his mind after finding out how to help her.

He scanned over her body for a split second, trying to remember every little detail, all until he came across her stomach. It wasn't as revealing, but it still made him remember. Was this why he was feeling so different?

He had to admit, after almost never being able to travel with her again when her mother died… it really scared him. Until he saved her from a deathly fall, from when Alexander was defeated, did he actually realize how much he had really loved her…

It had seemed to be so clear to him… his goals in life, his dreams and his fantasies. They were all greeted with happiness when he worked at them. Friendship had meant the world to him, considering that he didn't have much else. He worked so hard for everything, for every one.

What was this nagging feeling in the pit of his throat? Deep inside his stomach and even in the core of his heart? Why wasn't he exactly 'happy'? Had he not just found out how to save Dagger? It had been his main focus, aside from Schneider. He was left with all questions; not one answered.

He felt lost again, deep within his mind. He wanted time alone to think, but each time he was alone he seemed more lost than he was before. The most important thing on his mind was where would he be in the future. With his wanderlust it seemed almost impossible to have a future with Dagger. Her goals in life revolved around an entire Kingdom… and with a child on the way, it almost scared him to the core. Not only did this mean responsibility, not that he was one to back down, but it would look bad to the public… and his chances of ever traveling looked almost demolished.

He shook his head, could he live with this? He loved her, he was man enough to admit that… but maybe he wasn't thinking this through. No, that wasn't it, he'd do just about anything for her… was he scared of what others might think of him?

"What's that?" Dagger broke through to him, watching him rip from his deep thought.

Looking up to see what she was looking at, he squinted his eyes at the object coming into view. Yes. What was that?

"…It looks like a…" He paused, blinking a bit. He walked to the end of the Cargo Ship, followed by Dagger, still trying to see what was coming at them, "It looks like a huge bird…"

Within seconds, there came a better view on what was coming at them. With no time to process what was coming at them, a bolt of lightning was shot out from the figure and right into the weakest point of the entire ship.

They were going down.

Grabbing hold of Dagger when she fell forward into him, Zidane struggled to hold still when another bolt of lightning was sent at the ship into the next weakest point. Not only did flames begin to burn down below, but the entire bottom part of the ship had come completely off.

They were then falling at great speeds. It wasn't clear as to where they would land… The Canyons, or the Ocean. They were just about to past that point as the top part of the ship started pummeling down at great speeds.

It all happened to quick. The sight of flames engulfing the ship; the cries of men and comrades echoed. There was nothing else but the blackout that Zidane could remember. He was down and out within seconds of the second attack on the ship.

They had been through worst… but him and Dagger fell directly off the ship.

Head first into the ocean depths.

---

"Ow…" A little voice echoed. With effort, the small blue-haired girl tried to sit up, grabbing a hold of what was going on.

"Eiko, you're awake!" Vivi walked over to the girl, pulling his hat down more securely around his head.

"Vivi!? Where are we? What happened?" The girl jumped to her feet, looking around her. They were at the base of a cliff, deep in the heart of some forest. They managed to hit a little vegetated patch of grass where the sun managed to hit just right, reflecting off a small stream of water that seemed almost untouched.

"I don't know. All I remember is hiding in one of the cargo barrels and getting stuck for a really long time before we started crashing." He watched as she ran out a bit and looked around. Sure enough, they were right smack dab in the middle of the forest, "I knew we should have listened to Zidane."

"Zidane just doesn't know that he needs me!" The girl thought a moment and snapped her fingers, "This is just a minor set back! Come on! We couldn't have been the only ones who had fallen. The others must be around soon! We can't get left behind." The girl took off running, Vivi on right behind her.

Sure enough, just above the forest three others were caught at the edge side of the large canyon. Fortunately for Freya, Amarant and Quina, they were all together. After being tossed from Impact, they were lucky to escape with just a few scrapes. The ship had taken a plummet for the ocean, now completely immersed in water. Out of all the crewmembers, all that remained was eight, six in which were already dead on the cliffside.

"Ow…" Freya stood up, rubbing her head before the others stood up. She walked over to the side of the cliff, looking down at the large deathly fall that they almost had endured, "Is everyone okay?"

"Where's the girl and that tailed freak?" Amarant stood and brushed his arm off, watching as Freya looked around.

"Zidane! You're Highness!" Freya yelled around. She began to repeat the names, each time with a little more worry.

"I no see them!" Quina looked around and then eyed the rather large bug on the side. S/he began to debate hard on what to do… eat it… or continue searching.

"No sign of them. Do you think they fell down below?" Freya looked down at the forest and watched as a few birds flew out of a few trees, as if being disturbed by something.

"Probably," Amarant walked over to the edge, rubbing his face a bit before turning around to where Quina jumped and landed with a large thud.

"Ow!" The Qu rubbed its head after failing to get the bug.

"Quina, stop messing around and-" Freya watched as the Qu began to slide down, falling completely off the edge of the cliff they were on, falling down to the forest, "Quina!"

They walked over to where the Qu fell and looked around. They sighed and rolled their eyes when they saw the white Qu just barely hanging on by the outgrowing roots from the canyon side.

"What's that?" Amarant pointed up in the sky. A humming sound was in the air as a small vibration was heard. It was a pleasing thing to see an airship above them.

"They must have saw the crash from a distance!" Freya quickly walked out into a more open area, watching as the ship slowly began to land on the top of the canyon cliff, coming to a complete stop before a few men came out and prepared a few ropes.

Before they knew it, in half hours time, the party and the remaining crew members were pulled up to the airship where they were met by a small crew of four men and two women.

"Woo! That was a doozy! I'm surprised you guys made that crash out alive!" One man, apparently the leader and the eldest of the crew, came forward and shook hands with Freya and Amarant, obviously trying to avoid Quina, who by which took the longest to pull up.

"Actually, we're missing two of our comrades. One of them actually jumped off the ship." Freya sighed and watched as the other crew looked at each other in confusion.

"Are they the one who made the ship crash?" one of the younger men spoke up, watching as Freya shook her head.

"No. I don't actually know what happened. All at once something hit the ship and we were going down in no time. I think we were hit twice to be exact." She sighed and pointed outwards, "We need to go search for them. It's very important because one of them is none other than Queen Garnet."

"Queen Garnet?" The old man paused, and without word, busted into laughter before dropping the cigar that he had been smoking in his mouth, "I've heard a lot of them in my day, but that, by far, is the richest!"

"I'm serious. We were going on a secret trip so that no one would know. Truth is, Queen Garnet was very sick and we needed to find a cure." The Burmecian shook her head and watched as the man stifled his laughter.

"You're serious?" The man, as well as the crew, grew rather silent, looking at each other in worry, "That can't be good then. Who's over there in Alexandria?"

Freya and Amarant went quiet, as if unaware of something. They apparently didn't know.

"About an hour ago Alexandria was attacked. We were just leaving as the attack occurred. We wanted out of there before we were hit. We originally came to get some Jabberwock skin and some Catoblepas horns. We heard the crash about an hour ago when we finished up the last round up and decided to check out what the commotion was before we headed out to Dagurreo."

"Alexandria was attacked?" Freya jumped and shook her head; "We must find the Queen at once."

"We can help you search, but it won't do any good right now. It's pitch black out here. I think the moon will only help us more in the air towards Dagurreo than it will searching low on the ground." The old man lit a new cigarette, watching as Freya sighed and nodded.

"It can't be helped." She was about to bored the airship, but Amarant turned around and looked around for a moment, "What's wrong?"

"There." He pointed to the edge, waiting as Freya walked over and looked down.

"…Dagger?" Freya listened. Sure enough, there were cries from a girl, "That must be her! We need to go down there!"

"Alright then! Let's load this puppy up and save our Queen!" The man waved his arm to the crew and they all saluted, running up into the ship with Amarant, Freya and Quina behind them.

With great haste they were in the air, slowly making it down to the bottom where they greeted a forest. Just as they were landing they saw the two figures they were happy to see.

Opening up the door to the ship, Freya waited for the two dark figures to enter, but to her great surprise two other people that she had NOT anticipated greeted her.

"What are you two doing out here?" She glared down, watching as, lo and behold, Vivi and Eiko entered the ship, freezing cold.

"What else, they were stow-aways and managed to get caught in the crash." Amarant shrugged and walked away, leaving Freya to deal with the kids. He never was one to babysit.

"Z-z-z-z-idane did-id-idn't realiz-z-ze that he nee-ded us, so w-w-we came and-" Freya shook her head and pulled the two cold kids with her, giving the okay to go ahead and leave for Dagurreo.

She just hoped that both Zidane and Dagger were okay… because otherwise she was the one to pay, not Zidane.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Lost

Okay, my complete and sincere apologies for the lack of update. I'd Love to update as much as I used to, but my Junior Year in High school is looking to be the worst. Senior Year will fly by in no time, though! Anyway - This is a small chapter, I know, but I swear, on my honor as a writer, **I WILL update Within' the next 5 days.** If not less than that. My current Microsoft Word on this computer isn't doing my spell check (Otherwise you'd have a full chapter), so I have to have the owner re-install it. Either way, this chapter is to relieve everyone of that nasty cliffhanger and move onto a new one! Ta-Ta!

Oh, and, trust me. I know there is some other spellcheckers that may work, but as you can obviously see, even Microsoft doesn't serve me justice. TAT

* * *

"Uhh…" Zidane groaned. What had just happened? He felt like he had tossed from the Airgarden and landed directly on the spike of a canyon before rolling down the cliffside and being beaten by a bunch of unknown little people.

… and his mouth tasted like he had been eating salt.

He rolled his eyes around a bit before his vision began to clear up and show his surroundings. He was clearly on a beach; there was wood everywhere - and the smell of smoke seemed to linger in the air. The most distinctive feature was the disturbed opening in the canyon wall. It looked as if something large had smashed into it and revealed a hidden cave.

"Ow…" He mumbled again and slowly got to his feet, looking back down behind him when he heard the clatter of wooden planks being dropped off his back as he stood. "Where am I?" He looked around and blinked at the wooden planks, viewing the Alexandrian emblem on a broken barrel before realizing what exactly happened, "Dagger!"

He looked around franticly in the dark, pulling over boards and barrels, searching for the girl. Last he saw her they were being tossed off the ship and falling down below. She was with him, yes, but not anymore.

"Dagger!" He tried again, stopping what he was doing for a few seconds to listen for any calls. When nothing came he continued to search for her again, "This can't be good. Where is she?! DAGGER!" He called out more, rubbing his head in frustration.

He looked around more, deciding what to do. Maybe she wasn't here… but it seemed impossible. Clearly they had fallen into the ocean from the crash. They were both together, they should have been in the same place…

Maybe she got washed up somewhere else?

"Dammit… Dagger…" He shook his head and bent over in defeat. He was about to sit down and think about what to do, but something caught his ear.

A rather large pile of boards, quite a distance away from where he had washed up, began to move a bit; making a clinking sound. His hopes began to sore, and he ran over as quick as he could. As soon as he began to run he suddenly fell to the ground a bit unexpectedly. He looked down at his leg and saw a piece of wood lodged directly into the back of his calf. He hadn't noticed it before, and even though he was in salt water he didn't feel the pain. It was a bit shocking, but he stood up anyway, trying his best to approach the pile of debris.

"Dagger!" He called out, pulling of the top most part of what was covering the collection. He tug hard at the wood and finally found the girl at the bottom, trying to push everything off herself.

He about jumped in glee when he saw that she was seemingly unharmed. He pulled her out of the mess and hugged her, trying to calm his heartbeat that had sent him into a frenzy. No wonder he didn't feel the pain in his-

"AGH!" He winced, quickly letting off pressure on the one foot. When he saw that Dagger was okay, and could stand, he quickly sat down and seethed through his teeth, trying not to yelp at the pain.

"Zidane, are you okay?" Dagger coughed, taken back a bit at the bitter salty taste in her mouth. It was a shock that she hadn't drowned.

"Yeah, just something minor-Ngh-I'll deal with it when it's light out. We need to find shelter." He took in a few deep breaths before trying to stand with the help of the girl.

"What about everyone else? What if they didn't get out of everything, or are in need of help?" She shook her head, watching him wince in pain.

"Even if I could go out there, it's too dark out. That, and we're in no condition to be fighting Whale Zombies or Giant Octopuses." He looked back at the cracked wall and smiled a bit. It would be unsafe to reside inside, but it would be a lot safer to stay in there than out in the open like they were.

"But what if they really need our help?" She tried to protest, but he was right, she had to admit that. He was in no condition to be running around fighting, and with herself being a burden now… it would be seemingly impossible to go out there in search of them.

"They're tough! They can handle it. For now let's go in there and hide till the sun comes up. Otherwise we're screwed." He winced, but tried walking a bit, pulling her along with him as he moved with her support.

They made their way to the rocky outside of the broken cave. The jagged rocks, though intimidating and dangerous, aided them as they both tried to climb through to the entrance, down inside the illuminating cave. The quartz inside, and the watery fountain that streamed through, reflected a blue interior, giving a shiny sparkle and a moving water pattern in the ceiling where stalactites greeted down to stalagmites.

"Doesn't look like any monsters are down in here. Not unless there's a larger opening down deeper in the cave, which would explain where the water is coming from. It looks fresh, too." He pointed back into a large tunnel where it seemed to get deeper. Since the moonlight managed to hit inside the cave from the made opening, it was the only place that seemed to be more visible.

"Yes, but what if they decide to enter from back there?" Dagger looked back behind them, from where they just came from, and turned back when he broke free from the girl and slid down to the still fountain of water that poured from a small waterfall from deeper in the cave where a ledge was made.

"Nah. We're just on the outside of the continent. All the monsters are on the other side of a canyon or whatever. The only monsters out there are water monsters, so they shouldn't come in." He ran his leg into the water and winced a bit, feeling a stinging pain in the wound. He looked back briefly at the girl and saw the worry in her eyes. He sighed and shook his head, thinking of what to do to cure her paranoia.

He snapped his fingers and nodded, smiling back at her despite the sting that bothered him, "I got it! How about we set up a trap so that if they do managed to sneak in, they'll make a noise and we'll wake up, so we will know they are coming before they can eat us in our sleep!"

Just then, he watched as her face turned more worried. She shook her head and rubbed her right temple, "I didn't even think about them attacking us in our sleep."

He smacked his head, shaking it. Idiot, he just made it worse, "Well…" He started; thinking a bit more, "The rocks out there are pretty sharp. We managed to get in just because we are small, but most of the monsters around here are much larger. They wouldn't even attempt to get in here. What reason would they have to?"

"Well… I suppose you're right." She bit her bottom nail, watching him pull out the stake in his leg. He shut his eyes tightly as he did so, not wanting to stop since he was already ahead of himself. He pulled it out and tossed it behind him, quickly washing his leg in the water.

"This doesn't look like sea water," He splashed it a bit before continuing, "In fact, it looks really fresh."

"The Water Shrine?" Dagger walked down over to him and watched him shrug as he took her hand and walked up out of the water under her support.

"Too far. I think we're way on the other side of the Water Shrine. If I had to make a guess, I would say Qu's Marsh, but that still is far away. I don't think we were washed that far north. We came from Oeilvert, and were just about to leave the continent, about East of it." He looked around him and began to think. If that wasn't it… what was?

"I guess you're right. If we were washed that far we surely would have drowned…" She mumbled a bit, not that it was very Queen like of herself to mumble. Honestly, when she was thinking about it, in a lot of books she read, they ended it that some couple would end up washed_far_ away from where they were… but of course, like she had learned, those were just stories.

But, ever since the tragedy at the Iifa Tree, when she parted with Zidane, books seemed to be her only release… and she had almost believed that those stories were something that could happen… it was her only source of release.

"Those look like the vines that the Gargants ride on." He spoke outwards, oblivious to the girl's ponders. Sure enough, he was right. There was a large one that spiraled out of the long tunnel and down along the wall side and stopped in the ground. It was true that Gargants hated water, but it was something that, like all other life-forms, needed. "It must be like a waterhole for them. Gargants must be everywhere that we don't know about. I mean, they travel through all of these tunnels. We ended up from the Mist Continent to the Outer Continent by taking some of those tunnels. They pry have their own little wired system down beneath the surface that we don't even know about!"

Dagger watched him as he smirked in his own theories. Even with soaking wet clothes, a wounded leg, and a lost sense of direction, he was glowing brightly in his sense of adventure. His eyes all screamed out 'Let's find out where the tunnels will take us!'

If only she knew he hated Gargants.

"Uh, hey, Dagger?" He scratched his head as he turned to her. She looked in to listen to what he had to say, but they went silent when something brushed past the entrance, making a swooshing sound as it went by.

They went quiet, looking at each others eyes, as if asking each other, 'What was that?'

They heard it again and this time they got together and ducked down behind a rock; looking up at the entrance. It became obvious that whatever was flying by the entrance had stopped right where they could see only a standing silhouette of it. It looked like a man with wings… but before they could get a better look of it, it had flown off, leaving them hidden.

It was a good five minutes before they had decided that it was truly gone. They got out behind the rocks and checked once more before going back to what they were… doing?

"I wonder what that was." Zidane rubbed his head, watching the girl place her hands on her hips; something that made him smirk.

"I told you it wasn't safe! What if it, or something like it, comes back? Worse, it might eat us! I don't want to be eaten!" She almost panicked, but seemed to gain control, "No, I shan't lose control. I… I'm the Queen of Alexandria. I can't loose my self control. I must remain calm and think this out logically." She paced. This was something that Zidane wasn't very familiar with.

"Well, I don't think anyone is around to actually judge you, Dags." He coughed, watching her turn around and glare at him.

"This isn't a time for sarcastic remarks. What if Alexandria… if something comes up, or happens? What will the people think of their Queen when she just runs off?!" She quickly sat down, her knees up to her chest as she held them with one arm and made a clicking noise with her nail against her teeth with the other.

"Well, technically, His Royal Ass, Schneider, became Alexandria's big cheese when you married him." He scratched his head when she answered in silence. It wasn't the best answer, but there was truth to what he said, "Besides that, Dagger, word might get out that he was a real bastard to you. It might seem more understanding."

"I don't want to think of it that way!" She shook her head, holding her hands out. He was a bit surprised, and blinked in confusion, "If they find out about Schneider then they will find out about you!" She pointed at him, watching him as he clicked his tongue.

"I'm not sure If I resent that or not," He shook his head, "So what if they find out?"

"'So what'?" She blinked, shaking her head again, "In the public's eye, you are nothing but a country bumpkin."

"Well I'm glad we're being honest." He smirked, even though she was annoyed.

"I'm serious. What will people say? They wont have any faith in me, and then who can they trust when things come to worst?" She rested her head on her knees and sighed.

"Well," He walked over to her slowly, so trying not to hurt his leg, and stood in front of her with his arms crossed in thought, "We first have to find a way out of here. We'll get back to Alexandria and explain the truth. We came out here for a cure to stop your illness. If word gets out, and let me tell you, it has," He scratched his head as he remembered the conversation he had overheard when two ladies were talking at the air cab terminal about Dagger and Schneider. He'd never forget that, "…let people be convinced of what Schneider does, and tell them what you want them to believe. They'll believe you over him. You can make a public announcement, or send a letter to the townsfolk. That way I'm completely out of the picture, or at least viewed as "That one guy who came back after saving the world from sudden death."" He spoke plainly, as if it was nothing, adding to his sarcasm.

They both went silent. It was awkward, because, inevitably, they _couldn't_ be together. No matter how many times they said, 'I love you', or made promises, or tried to trick people, they were both stuck. And now, with this in mind, it seemed that they were even both scared to talk about it with each other.

Zidane sighed and turned around, walking a bit before stopping.

"What about when 'this' comes out?" Dagger broke in with a low voice, looking down at her stomach.

"Tell them it's Schneider's. They'll believe you. You've been married a few months haven't you? Just as long as you stay near Quin-" His eyes grew wide as he stopped in mid-sentence. He felt his heart skip a beat, as if he was about to have a heart attack and die.

"What?" She blinked, watching him look over his shoulder to her with wide-eyes.

"Quina has the stone."

---


	8. At Sea

Bah! I don't know what's with me and these small chapters!

Anyway, there is two things you guys need to check out. I have a picture I drew for this story (Mind you, it isn't that great.) and I have a little note on Dagger's OC-ish attitude that's going on. You'll have to check my profile under updates for these things.

Otherwise, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"…Do you think they are okay out there?" Eiko sat on a bed as the gang gathered inside Daguerreo.

After being lifted by passing blacksmiths, who were out looking for supplies, the team had no choice but to leave Dagger and Zidane behind after crashing from their airship. There would be no use in searching during the night, as their only source of light was the moon.

Everyone, in worry, had no choice but to wait out the night in worry. For all they knew… the two were dead.

"Of course they're okay. If Zidane can make it from the Iifa Tree, then he can make it anywhere." Freya assured the girl, even though she wasn't so sure herself.

"But what exactly hit the airship?" Vivi adjusted his hat as the group thought a bit. No one but Zidane and Dagger were on the top deck to see what exactly had happened.

"Well, all we know is that something in the engine had blown up. It could have been a malfunction from our previous crash, or an aerial attack from a monster." Freya crossed her arms and looked to the floor, "Still, with Schneider still in Lindblum, it is hard to say. He could have sent some soldiers out to search for us…" She paused and then looked up at the group, "Besides that, we have another important issue. Apparently Alexandria has been attacked. We need to do something."

"Maybe some of us should stay and wait for Zidane and Dagger while the others go and help Alexandria!" Eiko stood up on her bed and jumped up and down.

"That's no use." Amarant shook his head and watched as the small girl turned to him and shook her small little fist at him.

"What do you mean 'no use'?! I'll have you know that-"

"Amarant's right. It's no use." Freya broke in, agreeing with Amarant, "Without Dagger we can't return. Even if we did, we wouldn't be much help. We'll have to let the Alexandrian fleet take care of everything until we get Dagger back." Freya sighed and shook her head, "But I am concerned for Burmecia. Since we refused to hand Dagger and Zidane over they might want to take this time to attack that kingdom as well."

"That's impossible. Do you really think that Lindblum has that many soldiers to attack both Alexandria and Burmecia?" Amarant shook his fist at her.

"It's a big castle, full of tons of people and different aircraft. Thieves must be flourishing there. Why wouldn't there be more soldiers?" Freya shook her head and watched Amarant shrug.

"I hope everyone is okay in Lindblum…" Eiko sighed, sitting on the bed. She had been concerned about that for a while now. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong.

"Well we can't just sit here. What do we do?" Amarant looked at Freya as everyone else did.

The Burmecian sighed and nodded, agreeing with what Eiko recommended, "We need to split up. Someone needs to go and check on what had happened. Maybe we can get more people out here to search for the two." Freya nodded and looked at what she had to work with, "Me and Amarant should go. Quina, Eiko, Vivi, you stay here in Daguerreo incase Zidane and Dagger return."

"WHAT?!" The girl jumped on the bed again and pouted, "I want to go home! Or at least let me go out and search!"

"It's too dangerous for you to go out on your own with…Quina. Besides, someone has to stay here incase they do return." The girl shook her head and got ready to leave the group.

"Then why can't I go with you?" Eiko crossed her arms and gleamed over at Freya.

"Because with everything in turmoil you would be endangered. We'll take care of this… and _don't_ leave on your own again!" The girl sighed, "I'm going to check with the blacksmiths and see when they plan to leave for Alexandria. Me and Amarant can probably hitch a ride." The Burmecian left, leaving behind the rest of the group as they were given the chance to rest for the night.

---

"I'm hungry…" Zidane mumbled as he sat back to back with Dagger.

They had decided to stay up throughout the night so they could watch for any monsters… Well, that's what Dagger said, anyway.

"Are you sleeping?" He twitched his eye, looking back at the girl as she yawned.

"No." She mumbled, looking up through the cave wall where the sun slowly began to rise.

"Sheesh. This was a waste of good time. We could have been sleeping this entire time." He rubbed his eyes and kicked his foot a bit when he felt a cramp coming on.

"I miss my bed." Dagger mumbled again, resting her head back, only to hit Zidane's backside of his head.

"I miss your bed too…" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked tiredly, but the girl behind him was too tired to even comment on him.

"And stop making that annoying sound." She rubbed her eye and yawned again, adjusting herself to be more comfortable.

"What sound?" He looked back and watched as she shook her head.

"That…" She blinked. They went quiet so as to listen for any odd sound.

Indeed, there was a sound. A marching sound emanated from the depths of the cave. They both watched inside the dark tunnel as the sound got louder. Soon they were both to their feet as the sound came to reveal a Gargant.

"That's a huge Gargant…" He blinked, amazed at its size as it wrapped down for a drink of water, "Come on, let's get on before it finishes. Maybe it can bring us somewhere else."

He took her hand and slowly walked over to the Gargant. He ignored the pain in his leg and helped the girl grab hold of the Gargant as he held on right next to her. He winced at the slime he got from the wings and smeared it off his hand and onto his pants as the Gargant began to move again.

"Why do they even have wings? They live underground." He shook his head and held on tighter to the Gargant. Because it was both him and Dagger riding the Gargant he had decided not to hold on tight to the head like he usually did. Aside from that, it was too dangerous as it was for riding a wild, and rather large Gargant. It was as if it were a complete different breed from the other ones. It was much larger, and red.

"It's going slow. Do you think it just doesn't move as fast?" The girl shuttered when complete darkness came. The only thing they were aware of was the Gargant and the movements it made.

"Probably. Not that I complain." He tapped the Gargant a bit and sighed in relief at the fact that it wasn't charging. If it did charge unexpectedly he would probably hurl.

Just then, as he tapped an obvious sensitive part of the large bug, the Gargant let out a shriek of panic and began to charge. Not only did it charge… but it let go of the vine it held onto.

"Ahh! What did you do?!" Dagger shrieked when they began to drop. Within seconds they were flipped and brought up in the air as the Gargant began to take flight with its rather large wings.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Zidane mumbled as the Gargant slowed down and casually glided through the dark tunnel.

Even though the sudden scare was frightening to everyone, the small glide through the tunnel proved to be nice. It was almost as if the Gargant had a seemingly nice gentle nature to it as it glided deep down in the area. Within a few minutes the Gargant landed on a wall and marched up to another large vine where it continued its march through the tunnel.

"Gah-We could be in here for hours. I don't think I can hold onto this thing for very long." He sighed and felt them descending.

"You speak too soon." Dagger shook her head and pointed ahead where sunlight seeped into the tunnel. It was a small crack within the side of the wall.

"How do we get to it?" He squinted at the light, unsure of what to do as they drew closer, "He needs to stop…"

"Just jump off!" The girl poked at him to start moving over. Was it just him or was she getting more bold as they continued on their journey?

He smirked at his remembrance from Terra where he had wanted to speak to her. It was then that her boldness began to show. The eyes inside the walls of Terra had peered down at them as he wanted to talk to her, and she brushed it off as if it were nothing! She had really changed from that formal life she had once led, but since her return to Alexandria after the Iifa Tree, she seemed to have regained some of that formal speech, despite her attempts to subdue it.

"Ow!" He felt her poke at him more. He quickly jumped and hit the ledge where he grabbed hold of a sharp rock. He held on for dear life and blinked when he heard Dagger yelp when she jumped and missed the ledge. By a streak of luck he grabbed hold of her arm and held tight as she gulped back air and tried to grab hold of the ledge.

"Okay! I've got it!" She assured him and felt him slowly let go of her arm. He sighed in relief and reached up at the small opening where he pulled himself up and out onto a ledge.

"Okay, take my hand, and for the love of Chocobos, don't let go." He reached down and felt her grab a hold with one hand. Slowly she was pulled up, and she grabbed his arm with her other.

He pulled her out and fell back a bit as she pushed forward and fell through the opening and into the light outside. They both sighed and laid on the ground a bit before moving again.

"That was a close one." The girl pulled back a strand of hair from her face and watched as the tailed boy sat up and looked around.

"Steiner is going to kill me if he hears about this." He mumbled and stood up to look how far they were from the ground, "I think we can slide down from here."

"I hear waterfalls." Dagger broke in as she looked up. Zidane looked up as well and thought for a moment.

"We must be near Daguerreo. It's too far up to climb though." He sighed and shook his head.

They both watched as airship overhead passed through the air, but both neither tried to attempt to scream or wave at it. It was as if they both knew that the ship's crew wouldn't see them. Who would think to look outside at the bottom of Daguerreo? Above, yes, but below, no.

"I think there is a boat down there." Zidane smiled and quickly ran to the end of the ledge, grabbing hold of his dagger on his belt before skidding down on his heals to the bottom of the cliff; falling forward from the pain in his leg.

Dagger walked over to the ledge and watched as he walked around to lift his arms up to her. He took hold of her and brought her down carefully before continuing his investigation of the boat.

"It's in perfect shape!" He kicked the side of the small boat and watched a crab crawl away from underneath it.

It had been dragged out of the water and resting on land for quite some time. The wood was worn down, but the boat itself was well preserved. The matter of if it could float or not was the real test.

"The wood must be old and moldy. We can't ride in that thing." She hesitated, watching him flip it up on the right side.

"It looks good enough to me. I'll go test it out." He smirked and pushed it into the water before hopping stealthfuly over the boat and into it, "See! It can hold us both! Do you think it can take us to the Mist Continent? I'm sure if we make it we can reach near Qu's Marsh, or even Lindblum's Harbor, or even the Dragon Gate! We might even be able to cross to Gizamaluke's Grotto and make our way to Burmecia." He smiled, proud that he knew he could make his way back.

"W-What about the others?" She hesitated as he pulled and ore out of the boat and motioned for her to get in.

"We can go back to Alexandria and have them search. We can't do much on foot as it is." He took her hand and pulled her into the boat with him.

"It's too small. I want out." She went back but they were already drifting out.

"Sorry. The M.S. Tantalus just left. Unless you plan to swim, you're part of the crew." He pushed the ore into the water and began to paddle his way out, "Do you think this small little sail is still in tact?" He blinked at the small pole and decided to lift it up.

"First of all, This isn't a Mist Ship, so you can't call it the M.S. Tantalus. Second of all, I want to go back." She sat down in the middle and watched him peer through the hole in the sail.

"You weren't scared of the Blue Narciss. What's the deal?" He looked back as she tried to even herself with the little boat's movements, "If you don't like the name, we can always change it. You know, now that I think about it, you've been doing really good so far. You and me should team up and call each other the Betrothed." He blinked and watched her glare up at him.

"My skills may be up to snuff, but that name isn't."

…

"I seem to think that we've had this similar conversation before." He blinked and shrugged it off as he began to paddle outwards again.

"We wont get far with a torn sail. In this little boat we wont reach the Mist Continent within under two days." She mumbled and pointed back, "Let's turn back."

"No way. We're already on a role." He dug through the ship and found a box under a seat. He pulled it out and began to dig through it, "What is this junk?"

Tossing out a bottle containing a squid, he smiled in his discovery of a folded up sheet. He pulled it out and checked the rest of the box for anything interesting.

"Damn that Quina. If S/he would have only stuck near you we wouldn't be rushing." He mumbled and tugged off the old rag from the sail beam. He quickly replaced it with the new one and lifted it so that the wind could start being put to good use.

"Is that why you've been rushing me to get into this boat?" She pouted and watched him snicker and give her a thumbs up. For such a troubled predicament, he sure was light about it. Maybe because nothing had happened to her yet.

The two continued their sail east to the Mist Continent. Within a few hours of idle chit-chat and the sickening waves (Followed by a few unwelcomed monsters from the water surface) the two had just barely made midpoint of their destination. They stayed in a slow steady motion as the wind had died down. Zidane lay completely flat on his back against the boat seat and the pointed frame in front. Dagger continued to sit in the middle and tried to keep herself occupied as she went through the box of old treasures that were of little importance to Zidane.

"I think I'm getting a sunburn." He mumbled as he poked his face.

"Ew, what is this?" The girl held up a jar. Within a few seconds Zidane lifted his head and sat forward as he peered through the fogged jar.

"It looks like a fish head." He squinted and then shrugged it off, "It just looks scary because it has sharp teeth."

"You're not really interested in any kind of treasure but things that shine, don't you?" She cocked an eyebrow and watched him shrug and stand up, rocking the boat a bit.

"My idea of treasure is something that either shines or something that breaths, moves, and has opposite reproductive organs than my own." He lifted his hand to his forehead and shadowed his eyes so he could look far ahead.

"As expected, I suppose." She sighed and then blinked when she saw something coming near them, "Is that an airship?"

"Ship?" He turned around and squinted. It looked oddly familiar.

"… It's too small to be a shi-" She was cut off when a sudden movement jerked the object from the distant view, and up in front of their very eyes in a matter of seconds. The girl shrieked and fell back into Zidane's legs from where he stood up.

"A Black Waltz?!" He grabbed the hilt of his dagger and glared at the Black Mage as it stood suspended in the air. Bolts of lightning zapped around him as he snickered a deep and sinister chuckle.

"You may call me Black IX. I'm here to bring the Queen and her Gypsy with me to Lindblum." The Mage folded his arms and watched Zidane glare up and take a defense position in front of Dagger.

"Humph. So Schneider sent you, eh? Were you the one who attacked our airship!?" He seethed and clutched his dagger tighter as the Mage unfolded his arms and smirked at the tailed boy.

"Verily. I was made for one purpose, and with the Queen's return, my purpose shall be fulfilled. Come with me Queen Garnet! The path of bloodshed awaits you!"

End of Chapter 


	9. Submerged

Hmm… well, I hope I have everything cleared up. This chapter had me kinda hypnotized. This is probably the side-effects of reading _The Scarlet Letter_ from Nathaniel Hawthorne. If you guys haven't read it, you should. It's really good. Over here where I go to school it's kinda mandatory that you read it your Junior year in High school. The only difference for me was that I had to write a very detailed paper on it for my AP English class.

Anyway! I personally like this chapter, but it is kinda all over the place till the last few parts. Sorry for the lag, and I hope you guys continue to read the updates in my profile.. as well as the story itself! Haha.

Thanks for reading guys, and here is Chapter 9:

--- 

It was an intense moment in the midst of the Mist Ocean. There, in a little boat, just east of Dagurreo, Dagger and Zidane resided helplessly as a Black Mage towered over them in the air. There was no land, and to make matters worse, Zidane was wounded in the leg, and Dagger was seemingly helpless in her condition.

What to do in this position was something that no one but the Black Mage could grasp. His objective: To take the two into custody. With this order, it would lead to exactly what he was created to do; make war. He had the advantage; He was suspended in the air where as the other two only had the little boat to hold themselves. If one was to fall in the water, a simple little spell could paralyze them in the water, and taking them into custody would be but a simple task.

On the other hand, Zidane had gone to far. He wasn't about to give up because he was limited to where he could walk, and how his mobility was limited due to the wound In his leg. He had battled his way back into Dagger's life, back to the Forgotten Continent, and through obstacles to continue living and taking care of the girl he loved. He was _too_ far in his objective to back down now.

"Come, Garnet, your King eagerly awaits your return." The Black Mage held out his wicked looking hand and watched Zidane snort.

"Yeah, I bet he is." Zidane drew his dagger and clenched it, pleased with the gleam it gave off from the hot sun.

"You dare fight me, you cripple? I can send you to the depths of the ocean where that deep wound will enflame, and from there seize as my lightning strikes the water and stop your mobility!" The Black Mage laughed and watched Zidane shake his head.

"You make it seem so pleasant." He snorted again, "If you've come to take her then you'll have to go through me first!"

"Very well. You're endeavor amuses me." He laughed and outstretched his wings before flying down and striking at Zidane.

As he descended a shriek from Dagger echoed as a bolt punch hit Zidane, sending him back a bit against the boat. With the first blow made, the Mage flew above and watched as Zidane flinched at the bruised cheek and the sudden shock that went through his body.

"Zidane, we can't do this! If you continue then you'll die for sure!" Dagger held her hands out as he wobbled a bit before standing, trying to hold balance as the boat rocked from the impact. He rubbed his cheek and spat the bit of blood that had seeped out from the wound inside his mouth.

"Yeah, but what else can I do?" He clenched his knife and squeezed his eyes shut as he watched the Black Mage come in for another attack. Dagger shrieked again and held out her hands, summoning something great that rumbled beneath the ocean depths.

The Black Mage stopped and listened as a rumble emitted from the water. Flashes of light struck around like lightning beneath the water as it revealed a dragon like serpent. A long howling hiss screeched through the waters and a large wave came towering down as soon as it rose. A bubble of air was the only thing protecting the three as it began to fill in. Bolts of lightning from the Black Mage emerged and a bright explosion erupted through the water and tore the tiny boat, its two passengers, and the Black Mage, to shreds.

The explosion was loud, large and flashy. Bits of the boat came flying through the sky in great distance, whipping through the air with fierce sounds. The rumbles from beneath the ocean continued, and the serpent shrieked again, lifting up and commanding the waters to shift. A violent earthquake emitted, and all was lost to the three who were strangers of the ocean.

---

"…This is terrible."

Before the Kingdom of Burmecia stood Freya, a Royal Dragon Knight who's loyalty was absolute. The Kingdom stood before her as a ruin. Rain poured down viciously; lightning struck all around, and buildings were burned to the ground, still emitting smoke from the embers that killed off any last survivors that lay in the streets. Knights, soldiers, men, and even women and children, all lay dead from wounds or burns. The catastrophe had killed everyone, including the royals.

"…Lindblum…" Freya walked forward, kneeling down to the dead soldier that had been sliced down from the rib cage and then stabbed in the neck; a popular Burmecian strategy in killing the enemies. "This means that Regent Cid is no longer in control of Lindblum. We must get Garnet back before all is lost." Freya turned and looked at the exit of her kingdom. She stood alone. Alone after leaving Amarant to return to the Kingdom she once thought was finally rebuilding.

There was no sign of hope for her Kingdom now. She undoubtfuly wanted to stay, to search for any one survivor, but she knew what she had to do. She had to stop the monstrosity before any other village, town, city, or Kingdom had been taken down like her own. There was time for mourning later. She had to get everything taken care of.

"Schneider… I shall get my revenge." She glared up at the mournful rainy sky and watched as the ship Amarant was in began to descend. She turned her back to her people… and walked away.

---

"I'm sure that it will eventually come out!" Eiko gasped as she jumped up and down with Vivi. As she went up, he went down, and the rhythm continued until Vivi stopped for a moment to catch breath.

"I don't think it's working. I think Quina's getting sicker."

Down below their feet laid Quina. The Qu had been the kids' play-toy as they tried to find their own method to trying to get the orb out of his/her stomach. Though the attempts were in vein, the kids enjoyed their jump on the Qu as S/he began to get dizzy.

"I no feel good…" Quina sat up and watched the kids topple over and roll to the ground. S/he sat up and shook it's face as Eiko stood up and put her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a childish glare.

"You should! We gave you all our good crayons, some of the water from downstairs that everyone walks through, some cat hair, and some of this weird green stuff that's been growing on the wall - which, mind you, kinda smells good." She slicked her finger over a slimy substance near her and smelled it a bit before putting it into her mouth.

"EW! You don't know what that is!" Vivi watched the girl shrug and reach for some more.

"It tastes good though!" She plugged it into her mouth and watched as the small Black Mage turned away and watched Quina.

"Me like slimy stuff! Want more, yes?" The Qu walked over and bumped Eiko out of the way and licked the large tongue around his/her face before starting in on the food.

"Hey! I was eating that first!" The girl stomped and pouted; marching away as the Qu had in on her snack.

---

"Ahahaha! Life is grand! Such luxury! Extravagance! Such sweet delight! Everything is going right, and I owe all my recognition to you!" Schneider held up his glass of wine to his Great-Uncle, Lord Lexar.

The two relatives clinked glasses and Schneider snickered and took another swig of his wine. Both of them were intoxicated, slump, and completely loose. The small fat man, once Dagger's Analyst, bent over slump a bit before chuckling a few good laughs.

"Nonsense, my boy! With my brains and your valor, we made this dream hea' possible! Come! Drink more!" He gulped back the rest of his wine and poured more into his glass sluggishly before spilling the bottle to the floor.

"No worries, there is plenty more where that wine came from. Sheréce! More wine for Lord Lexar and myself!" Schneider laughed as he called for a young woman. She walked in with a platter in hand, all decorated in cheeses, crackers and biscuits all circled around a large bottle of wine with two more empty glasses.

Kneeling down next to Schneider, the girl avoided eye contact as he took the bottle from her and poured himself another glass before handing it to Lexar. He smirked down maliciously at the girl and took hold of her chin with his hand, making her look directly at him.

"My dear girl, you remind me of someone I once knew…" He chuckled at the fear in her eyes. Yes, she was absolutely beautiful… then again, who wouldn't be in his state of intoxication? Nonetheless, he had chosen only the finest maidens to service him. Gaudy clothes indeed, the girls had to keep their appearance attractive to him, else they be tossed into the dungeon, or worse; beheaded. He was not merciful when it came down to punishment. A man ever so lightly grazed his left side one day when collecting his remains on a food tray, and the next day he was annihilated publicly.

"Hah! Who might that be, Schneider?" Lexar snorted at his Great-Nephew and watched as he tried to focus in on the girl. It was something about her that suddenly made him angry.

"She looks like that grotesque, vile, wretched wife of mine! Be gone woman!" He forced her head to the side and dismissed her. He was utterly disgusted when he saw his wife in her eyes.

"Hah! Garnet in that woman's eyes? They look nothing alike!" Lexar downed another glass and felt his head begin to spin a bit. Schneider sneered and glared at the man before tossing his wine glass against the wall.

"It's that same pathetic look in their eyes! That look of fear! Such fear led to her dereliction! Fie, woman! I can't wait until my weapon returns with her and her swain! It will be so pleasing to sever their liaison and claim back my damned svelte woman!" He stood up and narrowed his eyes into a golden wedding band on a table top. She was no real wife! She was but a ticket to power! Now with her gone (or even with her present) he could watch and tease the finest of all deities. He, King, could take whichever he pleased! With Lindblum under his jurisdiction, and Alexandria at arms length, it was just a matter of time before he had everything!

"Her Eminence surely has dearth when it comes down to her rank! Her people may love her, but when you take away all her power and her pretty little castle to hide behind, she is nothing more than presumptuous, menial, mendicant! Why, even that servitor was a better woman than that pert! Yet she allowed such abuse be taken on her? I thought you told me you treated her worse than the servants themselves!" Lexar watched his Nephew sit down and poor another new glass of wine and take a quick swig of it.

"Verily. She cares more about how her people think over her than of her own welfare. Foolish woman, indeed. And at such a tender age! It was all but easy. I can only think of a better punishment than that of great degradation." He smirked and shook his head; "Aside from watching the punishment of that Gypsy boy. I shall make great plans for his punishment. I'll keep him alive for years to come; broken, riven, humiliated! Tossed away in the darkest of dungeons for years to come!" He smiled and sunk into his chair. That was a pleasing thought, indeed.

"I warn you, Schneider…" Lexar started and he watched the look of evil spread across his Nephew's face, "your people may fear you… but if they come to despise you, you may have no Kingdom at all. Verily, if they find out the truth of Garnet then they might not take you as serious as they would Garnet. She was the first to accede to the thrown."

"She was the first to accede, but she was of no royal blood! I have as much right as she!" He placed his glass down and snatched a biscuit before Lexar could continue.

"Yes, but these people knew Garnet when she was at tender age. They knew you but a few months. Maybe you should invest in something. Get the people to adore you! Donate! Something to avoid their spite!"

"Nonsense. Once they see Garnet and how she will be humiliated then they will want nothing to do with her! I must think of something! Possibly I could reveal her new swain! I wonder…" He smirked and scratched his nose, "No, we shall wait for the planning until they arrive."

"Very well. Till then, we feast!" Lexar held up his glass and laughed with Schneider as they echoed through the glum castle of Lindblum…

---

"Ugh…" Zidane moaned. There was a terrible pain in both his leg and his head. His mouth tasted of salt and he was completely soaked.

He shook his head and looked up. He was alive? After _that?!_ He just kept escaping death!

"Uhnn…" A soft moan came from under him. He closed one eye from the sun and used the other to look down beneath his arm. There lay Dagger, completely wet, yet still alive. Had they washed up ashore? Was it the help from the sea god? Either way, he was grateful for the lift. More so that Dagger was alive.

"Dagger? Are you okay? Are you breathing?" He listened down at her mouth, listening for any breath of air. There was a sudden mischievous look on his face as he looked up and all around him.

No one.

He lowered his head to her mouth and watched as she opened her eyes a bit. There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other before Dagger spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She sat up, bumping his head back as he pulled inward to hold where the blow hit.

"Ow! You weren't breathing!" He rubbed his forehead and watched as she ringed out her sleeve and pointed at him.

"You and you're risqué actions! We just got thrown off a _boat_ from the middle of the ocean and some_how_ lived through it! And I come to wake up to finding _you_ over me!" She poked at his chest and watched as he blinked and gave her a naughty little smirk.

"Well when you put it like that it seems so much more… how do you royal guys put it?… Salacious." He smirked more when she gave him the 'shut up' look before standing up off the shore.

He jumped to his feet and fell forward a bit from the pain in his leg. He brushed the sand from his pants and tossed off a small crab from his pant leg before walking over to where Dagger was looking up.

"What are you looking at?" He looked at her eyes and then looked in the direction in which she was looking, "…Oh crap…!"

He looked up as an angry damaged Black Mage stayed suspended in the air. Bolts of lightning sparked around him, and within one fluid motion, he was in front of Dagger.

"Dagger!" Zidane reached out for her… but it was to late. Her shriek echoed as the Black Mage flew to the sky with the girl in one arm.

"Let me go!" She squirmed, kicking at the Black Mage as he laughed wickedly.

"I shall return for you a later date. Come my Queen, your King awaits you!"

With that, the Mage and Dagger vanished in thin air. Zidane stood, teeth clenched as he glared in the air. He couldn't believe it! That sneaky little bastard! How could he have?!

"Damn you, Schneider!" Zidane threw his arms into the air and snarled. He just could _not_ believe it. Not even that airship descending could shake him from his angry thoughts of… "An Airship?" He turned his head. It was landing!

"Zidane! Is that really you!?" Freya yelled out as he quickly ran over to the ship. He rushed up to a rope latter and jumped onboard. He ran up to the girl and threw his hands out and pulled forward to the girl.

"Freya! We need to go to Lindblum _NOW!_" He pointed in the way the Black Mage went and watched as the girl nodded towards another ship member to tell the pilot to head towards Lindblum.

"Zidane! How did you get all the way over here to the Mist Continent?!" She watched him shake the water from his hair and quickly run to the front part of the ship.

"It's a long story, but we have to get to Lindblum, and fast! How far are we from there?!" He looked back at the girl and watched as she pointed up where the castle came into view.

"We found you just a bit north of Lindblum's Dragon Gate. You're lucky we found you. We were ready to go back and get Eiko, Vivi, and Quina from Dagurreo." The girl nodded and watched as he turned completely to her in question.

"What are Eiko and Vivi doing in Dagurreo?" He blinked and watched the girl shake her head.

"They stowed away in the ship we took out to Oeilvert. They were lucky we found them before we left after the Airship crashed. We got a ride from some Black smiths who were flying back to Dagurreo." The girl sighed and looked back a distance, "We came back to the Mist Continent to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" He watched the girl look back at him again and nod.

"Alexandria was attacked shortly after we left… as well as Burmecia."

"That Bastard, Schneider!" Zidane seethed, "I'll teach him a thing or to! I'll take it out in one second flat!" He spat on the floor and turned forward as the ship began to land. It descended into Lindblum with no problems, as if they were to be expected. They reached the entrance to the Lindblum castle, and quickly walked to the exit of the ship.

As they walked out they took foot on the red carpet that led up to the entrance. They came face to face with none other than Schneider and Lexar, who, behind them, stood The Black Mage, Black IX, and Dagger.

"Well, Well, Well. Enadiz, it has been a while. Or was it Zidane?" Schneider smirked and watched as Zidane glared through damp strands of golden blond hair.

"Give us back Dagger." He snarled, watching as Schneider laughed and looked over at Dagger.

"Did you hear that, dear? He wants you to go with him. He acts as if you are _his_ wife! What a fool he is, don't you agree?" He smirked and watched as she glared at him, unable to move as the Black Mage held her arm tight.

"Release me you mendacious cur!" She sneered and watched him smile at her, giving off an innocent look.

"Garnet, whatever has you so miffed? I only care for your well being. I was worried sick when I found out you were kidnapped!" He walked over to her and faced her, watching her glare up at him. She spat down at his feet and looked up with scorn as he lightly looked down at the mess she made. With haste he brought his hand back and smacked her face, making everyone gasp.

"Stop! What you do want in return for her?! You must want something, or else you wouldn't be here personally!" Freya spoke up and glared at the man as he turned back and smirked at the other party.

"I want the gypsy boy."

There was a wave of uncertainty and curiosity in the air. Even Lexar and the Black Mage were in different understandments as to his sudden demand.

"Fine." Zidane spoke up, taking one step forward. Dagger looked over at him and shook her head at him as he avoided her eyes.

"Zidane, you can't just-" Freya broke in, but he shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Take Dagger back to Alexandria and move on from there. I'll be okay over here." He walked halfway to the other team and waited for Dagger to be exchanged.

Schneider snickered and grabbed Dagger's hand, pulling her to him. She seethed through her teeth and glared up at him as he looked wickedly down at her eyes. There surely had been a change. She no longer had fear, but shear loath and hate for him in her lustrous eyes.

"I truly will miss you, my sweet wife, but I do understand that you have your own duties to attend to, what with Alexandria in shambles and all." He smirked as he whispered down to her so that no one else could hear them. He watched the sudden wave of panic in her eyes as she began to question her Kingdom's condition, "Oh, didn't you know? Some cruel man sent out some army fleet to set fire to your pretty little Kingdom. You should really take care of things like this."

"You're a horrid man." She glared, trying to pull away from his strong grasp. It didn't even look as if she was attempting to pull away, as his strength was that powerful.

"As are you and your brazen actions. Your amour is nothing but an abomination, but I'm willing to condone your actions, simply because I'll miss you so, dear wife. I can't wait till you return to me." He forced his mouth on hers, feeling her fight against his ravishing kiss. Her comrades could do nothing else but watch the man take hold of her until she was safely in their party to say anything against the man.

Even Zidane fought back the urge to take the man by the neck and ring the blood out of him, if he even had any that was. He tried not to move, tried not to make a sound. He even kept his calm face, but a small clenching of the teeth was visible to Schneider as he pulled back and looked at the boy mockingly.

"Very well, it is a deal. I shall take you into custody in return of my wife so she can do her duties in cleaning up that filthy Kingdom of hers." He smirked and nodded as a solider followed Dagger forward where she stood side-by-side with Zidane in which the switch was being made.

There was a small whisper in her ear from Zidane in which no one else could hear before she was pushed forward into Freya by the soldier behind her. From there Zidane was jabbed in the stomach and hunched forward where another guard came forward to take him into custody. They dragged him back and pulled forward to where Schneider glared down at him with a smirk, kicking him in the stomach before turning his attention to where his wife and her comrades glared at him.

"Now that our switch has been made, I expect you to make an immediate leave before I send to eradicate you all." Schneider laughed and nodded at the guards to force the group back onto their ship. He then turned to Zidane and laughed again before looking back at the guards, "And take him to our new dungeon. I'll have a few words with him when I'm done."

Two guards away with Zidane after knocking him out cold with the end of their spears. They slowly dragged him by his arms into custody where he was to be imprisoned. As they left Schneider snickered and watched as Dagger boarded the ship; worry stricken all across her face as she watched Zidane being taken away.

"Fools. They just fell into my own plot." He laughed and turned around, walking away. Lexar soon followed and folded his arms behind his back.

"What are you planning, Nephew?" The analyst looked up at the man and watched the evil smirk across his face.

"Terrible fun, my dear Uncle, nothing but malicious fun."

--- 

"What edict would even help the people calm down?! The place is in shambles, and despite that only a few amount of townsfolk were killed, most, if not all, are left homeless!" A voice yelled from the halls of the Alexandrian castle. To whom voice it echoed from was indefinable, but it didn't matter to Dagger in this moment of time.

She sat at a table in her own room, her fingers shadowing her eyes as she supported her head from hunching over a table. All voices seemed to be muffled after General Beatrix entered the room and closed the door.

"You're Highness." The General saluted, watching as the girl didn't even budge.

"What is the status?" The girl whispered, hearing the General slowly approach her from behind.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that right now, You're Highness. Our entire staff has been rushing to prepare for your sudden return. They were thrilled when you returned and instantly began to-"

"WHY?!" The girl yelled, slamming her hand onto the table where she stood up and glared out the window in front of her.

Beatrix went quiet at the sudden burst from the girl's mouth. She had never seen this side of her Queen before. She looked more prudent in her features, but she seemed to be struggling inside with great turmoil and betrayal.

"You're Highness, the people of Alexandria need a leader. They've known you for such a long time, and they will surely understand your excursion." The General watched the girl pull back her dirty hood from her hair, biting her bottom lip and clenching her fist as she imagined what her people thought of her for abandoning them.

"Do you really think that? Honestly? I am in lieu of my mother, and ever since then the Kingdom has been in shambles. They know nothing of Schneider, and don't realize that it was him who has done this to them. Because both he and I were gone, they will remember the mistakes I made when being in charge. Do you really think they will simply 'understand' my excursion? I left to take care of myself. I was placed before my Kingdom, and that is not what a Queen is to do! A Queen - She lives and breaths for her Country!" She seethed, remembering her past teachings.

"Your Highness, we already said, in order to run a Kingdom, you must be well. Otherwise you cannot made reasonable judgment for your people. The people _will_ understand." Beatrix watched her walk away from the table and walk to the window where a door was closed shut so no one would intrude from the sudden attack hours ago.

"It is much more easy to damage a reputation than it is to recover it. My dereliction, my stigma…" She turned her head and looked at Beatrix, "Would you condone me, Beatrix, if you only knew me through the eyes of a townsfolk?" The girl glared at the General, watching her as doubt filled her expression.

"Forgive me, You're Highness, but we should really forget these matters until tomorrow. I have sent out a ship to retrieve the others in Dagurreo as you requested. We have soldiers out helping the towns people as well as guarding the area. By your request, everyone has been told to stay away from your room. Food has been placed next to your nightstand, and a bath has been prepared with a fresh set of clothes and a night-slip. Is there anything else you need?" Beatrix quickly changed the topic and watched the girl look down at the ground, away from the General.

"I need nothing. I can't accept this. Not while Zidane is over in Lindblum. I can't image what conditions he is in right now. I refuse to comfort myself while I know his sufferings." She walked to the table again and watched the General sigh and shake her head.

"The same as the towns folk, I assume. Everyone is fighting! If Zidane truly accepted the agreement to trade yourself for him that quickly, then he must have wanted you to come back for a reason! If at all, he wants you to retaliate! You need your rest for tomorrow, for we have a great amount to talk about! If you wont do this for yourself, then do it for Zidane! Is it what he would want you to do?" The General watched the girl's eyes go wide as she questioned that exact question.

Without even excusing herself, Beatrix left, letting that thought sink into Dagger's head.

The door was closed, and Dagger was left alone. Silence lingered, and she felt even more alone than what she had in a long time.

"…Zidane, what are you thinking?" She looked out the window and sighed before walking to the bathroom.

She faced her mirror where she began to undressed by pealing damp and dirty clothes from her body. She sighed and looked at the dirt and small cuts and bruises that she had received from her trip. They weren't many, but they still reminded her of everything that she went through with Zidane.

And with that thought, she felt her heart sink. She wasn't herself unless she was with her friends. She felt different, bitter, and cold. When she was with her friends she felt that she wasn't judged, and she was happy. She liked the constant teasing she had from Zidane, and liked her playful fights she had with him, despite how prude she actually was. It was different, it was un-Queen like. She was herself.

Her cheeks bedewed with tears, and she quickly wiped them away as she stared into the mirror with a firm face. Zidane sent her back for a reason, and she was now determined to do everything she could to eradicate Schneider and claim back bedfellow.

She flushed suddenly and shook from her odd thoughts before turning to her tub. She nodded and slowly got in, feeling the hot water pour out of the tub as steam began to rise. Her hair flowed lightly as the dirt began to sink to the bottom, and her skin began to regain its natural color as she brushed away the dirt with a cloth lathered up with soft rose-scented soap.

She cared tenderly to her hair with soft and hand-made shampoos that had been laid out for her. She stroked the long strands and felt it wined around her fingers softly to her touch. The dirt was lifted, and her hair regained its natural shine and softness.

Leaning against the back of the tub, she sighed and brought back her head to rest against the tub. Her arms, now clean, rested against the sides of the tub where water slowly dripped from the sides and either dropped to the floor or evaporated into the air, leaving behind a chill.

The steam made her hazy, and a flush stained her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling that was foggy from steam, "I wonder…" She spoke lowly, hearing her voice echo, "I wonder if I will be absolved from my place on the thrown if I am not accepted back into my Kingdom…" She sighed, closing her eyes as she imagined what she would do if she was to be dismissed from her spot on the thrown. A small smile slipped from her lips that were reddened from the warmed blood that the water treated. Her fantasies had her caught, and she drifted into a land where even her sickness couldn't bother her.

Indeed, as she felt her body feel weightless in the water as her arms slipped into the tub, she could feel her nauseated state again. She felt her eyes go heavy, and she sank low into the tub, completely submerged. What sickness had struck her was something she couldn't feel as she began to slip from her state of consciousness. As she lay there, suspended, flushed and hazy, caught in her own fantasies… blood ebbed from the corner of her mouth and into the tub water where it flowed in all directions.

She was asleep, sick, and completely submerged in water.

End of Chapter 


	10. A Queen’s deficiency

Chapter 10 –

A/N: Unfortunately my Beta Reader was occupied with testing & Such, so forgive me with the massive spelling mistakes. It can't be avoided at this point. We'll see how the next round goes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'm really iffy about the ending, but it isn't really changeable at this point considering the plot settings I needed. Further updates are in my profile, so hop on over when you get the chance. Enjoy!

* * *

(-_Your amour is nothing but an abomination!-)_

(-_If Zidane truly accepted the agreement to trade yourself for him that quickly… then he must have wanted you to come back for a reason!-)_

_(-If you wont do this for yourself, then do it for Zidane!-)_

The endless echoes seemed to haunt Dagger. Her feeling of being trapped suffocated her, the uncomfort almost unbearable with each passing second. She was asleep, completely weightless. With no will power how was she to wake up from this horrid nightmare? Was she to be condemned to sleep the rest of her life?

But her body was so weak… and it felt nice just to suspend in her emptiness. She was nowhere. It was futile to even try and search for an exit. No voice could reach her in her darkness.

_(-…Is it what he would want you to do?-)_

The words seemed to keep stabbing her in her heart. She wanted to scream; cry out all her sorrows to the entire world with all she was worth. She felt bitterness in her heart and loath for the world. The world that never truly understood her. Because of her title as Queen, because she was so different, she was so bitter to herself. It was her only control in her life; which only seemed to exist in the deluded fantasies that were barely reachable at night in her dreams.

'Is it worth it?' seemed to be the only thing that echoed from her own thoughts. Memories over ridded her mental solidity, echoing the remains of emotions that passed through her with unshed tears. She had never felt the need to be with Zidane so much as she did now. Her heart ached; it ached so much that she thought that her chest would never settle. Each beat seemed to tremor throughout her body as quakes of unsettled emotions. Suspended, she was powerless. She wanted to hold the boy in her arms at that moment and cry out to him all her emotions, her hopes, her dreams, and everything that was needed to be shared. She wanted him in her life right then. Her sanity depended on it. Without him, with him gone, she was going to slowly perish inside her shell. She would be nothing but an empty vessel.

She couldn't take this turn of emotional turmoil. The poignant thoughts were enough to drive her mad. What drove her to such lengths to make her want to just die were beyond human comprehension… but what brought her back from this state was a mystery in itself.

The echoing tune of a familiar sound.

A gramophone. Such a sweet tune that seemed to bring her into consciousness. It was so sweet, memorizing, and calming.

What followed after was the sweet echo of words, only spoken between two people. Between Zidane and herself at the moment of when they had exchanged sides with Lindblum and Alexandria… the last time she had seen him. What he had whispered to her before she left, what it was that made her inner turmoil boil more, as the soft words he could only speak to his true lover.

(-I love you.-)

Her heart pounded again, and as the tune slowly began to get louder she slowly was becoming aware of where she was. Her eyes slowly opened, her blood began to pump, and she then realized that she was completely submerged in water.

With a sudden jerk by a complete other force, she was pulled, and pushed, out of the water within seconds. She gasped loud for air, wailing in everything she could to get back her senses. She clung quickly to the small figure that had helped her, and she was completely shaken.

"Dagger!" The voice called to her in efforts to bring her back to her senses. She trembled in the arms of the figure and cried out a moment before shaking her head. She had almost died! She had almost fallen asleep for good this time! If it weren't for this person… the person who saved her.

"…Eiko…" Dagger coughed, looking up at the girl as she franticly tried to revive the girl by pulling on her arms more.

"Dagger! Are you okay? You had me so scared!" Eiko gasped and quickly gave the girl a towel per request, trying to help as much as she could to get the girl from out of the tub.

With great haste they made it out of the bathroom and into the other room where Dagger slumped down onto her bed. She continued her deep breaths and clung to the towel as Eiko ran to get two more and the girl's night slip and robe.

"Eiko… I'm sorry…" She coughed, smiling at the girl as she rubbed a towel into her royal friend's hair.

"Dagger, don't you ever do that again! I'm sure Beatrix will be glad that I snooped in here behind her back to come find you!" Eiko nodded and watched as Dagger slowly put on her red robe.

"Are you well, Eiko? You had me worried too. I'm sorry for frightening you… I just fell asleep." Dagger rubbed her head with the palm of her hand and watched as Eiko slowly calmed down, holding still in her moment of panic.

"Zidane isn't here…" The girl spoke softly, watching Dagger give a wave of panic and worry that soon followed with a controlled look of calmness.

"He will return… Do not worry." Dagger nodded, watching the younger girl look up at her with unsure eyes, glowing with unshed tears that seemed to be filled with despair.

"Are you sure?" She shook her little head, purple locks following her flow.

"I'm sure." The girl smiled and reached out, holding the small summoner in a soft embrace that provided solace for them both. If Dagger could sense the emotions Eiko felt, then surely the purple imp could feel her own emotions of sorrow. She almost pitied herself for such things.

'I'm scared, Dagger.' Eiko whispered up to her friend, terrified of the outcome of everything that was going on. When she had arrived to Alexandria in the late night she was already aware of the disaster that had been stricken from her own home. The condition of her family was uncertain, and she feared for their safety, as well as Zidane's.

"I'm scared too." Dagger admitted, trembling at the future thoughts. She refused to scare the small girl any further. She had to appear strong, even if she wasn't very much so herself. Eiko had faith in her, and she had to consider that maybe she was a role model for the girl. She had tried so hard to follow her in some of her past escapades that she had over heard from old tutors that Dagger once had.

"I don't want to sleep alone." The girl admitted to Dagger, looking up at her with fear in her eyes. Had it been for her own mischief causes, or if she really was scared, Dagger didn't really care, she didn't want to be alone herself as it was.

"You can sleep here, Eiko." Dagger nodded, watching the girl pull back and nod, brushing away any evidence that revealed that she was about to cry. She instantly followed Dagger in response to get standing slowly, and watched as she walked to an armoire and grabbed a small elegant gown.

Though it was a bit small for Dagger it was just a little to large for Eiko. It was the perfect nightgown for the girl. Peach colored puffy trinkets adorn the torso and edges of the pink short-sleeved shirt, leaving the rest of the material soft and comfortable. The girl had grown quite some time since their previous journey, but she was quite the small little girl, that was for sure.

"Do you think that father is okay?" Eiko spoke as they climbed into Dagger's bed; the lights blown out from Dagger after she made sure the light from the moon shone in lightly enough. As she unfolded the covers and slipped into the bed Eiko's words seem to sting old memories back into her head. That Schneider… he was a malicious man. How could he…? How could he kill her own uncle?

"I…," She hesitated, watching as Eiko smiled over at the girl as she laid her head down on the pillow next to her own, "I'm sure he is. He's okay. In fact, I'm sure he is happy to know that you're in safe arms now, Eiko. " Dagger narrowed her eyes, hiding her sad expression in her face with the darkness of the back sided room. She slowly slid down into the blankets and hugged the girl, resting her head down on top of her head as she began to sleep soundly.

She sighed back the troubles on her shoulders, and closed her eyes, thinking to herself about the boy she missed. She was taking care of everything that needed to be taken care of. Next was Zidane himself. She had to help him.

'Dagger…' a whisper slipped from beneath her as Eiko awoken for one last word.

"Yes?" She smiled, calming the girl by stroking her hair.

'I forgot to tell you,' She yawned, her voice slowly getting lighter as she began to fall back asleep, 'We got the orb back… it is… on your dresser…' Slowly, but surely, sleep reared its ugly head, and the girl passed out.

Dagger smiled and sighed, holding the girl tighter as she fell completely asleep, slipping from the troublesome world that, for now, did not exist to her.

Deciding that she, too, should get some sleep, Dagger made a silent prayer, squeezing her eyes tightly, as if it were to give some kind of reaction, and slowly faded into slumber herself.

--

"Urgh…. Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Zidane winced as he lifted his arms, revealing the shackles that had bound him. His head hurt like it had been kicked once or twice. To top that off, he felt like he couldn't stand straight from the blows he received from Schneider and the guards' spear ends in his stomach region.

"I'm sorry Master Zidane, but Lord Schneider's orders are absolute. The Regency is under Alexandria's jurisdiction, and Schneider is rightful to give orders, despite how ridiculous it is. Besides that… I… I rather like my life. If Lord Schneider found out that I had helped you, there's no telling what he will do. I have a wife and three kids at home. You understand, don't you? It isn't that I want to shackle you up like this…" A soldier sighed and watched as the boy sighed and nodded in understanding.

He winced at what he had been sitting on and pulled out an empty can from under him; tossing it to the side despite the sounds the shackles made in his movement, "Yeah, I understand. I just don't like it."

"If it makes you feel better there is a bundle of food we let go past inspection. Someone sent it by the name of Ruby." The soldier stood up and watched as he looked over at the food wrapped in cloth and sighed, nodding.

"Hey, did you hear anything about Alexandria? How is it?" Zidane tried to stand up, but slowly leaned back down at the pain in his stomach. As if his leg hadn't hurt him enough.

"You mean the fleet that Schneider sent out to destroy part of the town? I heard that only middle town as destroyed and that only the back part of the Alexandrian castle was destroyed. It was mostly books though. I guess they had a new library built in since the last time Alexandria was attacked." The soldier stepped back a bit from the cell door and watched Zidane a bit more before he left.

"Any other word on how they are doing?" He pulled the package he received from Ruby over to his lap and watched as the soldier shrugged and then walked away.

He sighed and decided to open the package. As much as he was hoping to see something even relatively close to a meal, it was just a big loaf of bread.

"Oh come on! You only hear people getting bread in jail in the plays! She couldn't have even sent cookies? I bet she didn't even make the bread!" He sighed and tossed the bread down, listening to it make a rather loud metallic clinking sound.

Before he could inspect just exactly what that sound was, another voice caught his attention. He looked over at the cell next to him and felt his eyes go wide. He couldn't believe it! How did Schneider find out?!

"Zebolt! What happened? Why are you in here?" He knelt forward, squinting over at the cell where the hydraulic engineer groaned in pain.

"Zidane? I knew it was you. You little jerk! You got me in trouble!" Despite the hurt in the man's voice, as well as his current predicament, there was sarcasm in his voice as he leaned against the bars.

"What are you in here for?" He tried his best to move, but just as he got to the bars he was cut short from the shackles around his arms.

"They found out that you were lifted on my ship. There was a reward for anyone who turned in someone else that had helped you at any point in time since Schneider was appointed the thrown in Alexandria. Apparently someone saw you leave my ship the day we returned." He sighed and shook his head, "Took me away right in front of my kids. You know how humiliating that was?"

"I'm sorry Zebolt. I didn't know you were going to get into trouble or I would' a swam back home." He winced in pain and watched the engineer snicker.

"You got spunk kid, but it looks like you're in a lot worse shape than I am. How'd you get turned in?" He watched as Zidane began to push down on the shackles around his wrists with his feet. To no avail did the cold metal rub off his hands.

"To put a long story short, I just turned myself over." He sighed and watched as a small amount of light shinned down from what seemed like a row of stairs.

There was a sudden silhouette of a large figure followed by some foot steps as whoever it was began to walk down the stairs. They approached a wall and pulled a few levers before walking over to Zidane's cell.

"Hmm. I see you're conscious now, you filthy mongrel." Schneider smirked as he glared down at Zidane, "Garnet gave me that same look when I told her I killed dear old Regent Cid."

"You heartless bastard…" Zidane snarled and became aware of the fact that the chains on his shackles around his arms were beginning to pull him up. Whatever Schneider had done near the wall had been pulling him back up.

"I wouldn't think it be wise to make fun of me. I'm not the one in jail bound to chains." He laughed and unlocked the cell as Zidane was forced to his feet from the pull the chains had on him. "What's wrong? Feeling a bit bruised?" He smirked and watched the boy clenched his teeth.

"What could you possibly want from me right now?" He winced as he lay limply suspended by the restrains. His tail moved back and forth and his legs lay limply, his feet falling down with his tips of his shoes pointed towards the floor.

"You and that disgraceful wife of mine went to the Forgotten Continent. Why?!" He walked through the cell and faced the boy as he looked down at him with anger.

"We eloped."

"Don't mock me you filthy little gypsy boy!! Or do you prefer to be called Monkey boy?" He snarled, watching Zidane snort.

"I have a name, thanks."

There was a mumble from the other cell that made Zidane slightly snicker, but his thoughts were caught again when Schneider grabbed him the collar and pulled him to his face, "I will not tolerate your idiocy, and I will _NOT _accept your SMART ALECK REMARKS!" He let the boy go and watched him hit the back of the wall, wincing more in pain from his stomach.

"Keh… Yell all you want, but I'd rather die than let you find a new way to torment people." He smirked, "But you wont kill me. Not yet anyway. You need me."

"Be it so, I can torment you for years to come. Do not underestimate my power you vagabond." He smirked and calmed down, "Now tell me why you left."

"What, can't a married woman elope with another man on a different continent? They wouldn't know she was married!" He smirked and blinked when Schneider lifted his fist and smacked him right in the sucker.

"Hmph. She's sick, isn't she? You left to find a cure. It was odd that's she was quite ill a lot, but she did happen to get mighty worse when you came around." He smirked and watched Zidane glare up at him with blood falling from the corner of his mouth from impact.

"You're just in denial about this eloping thing, aren't you? You know that we did actually get married before you and she did, right? Not that it was the best of weddings-" He felt another impact on his other cheek, forcing his head in the other direction.

"Learn to hold your tongue, boy!" He seethed, "Verily. There is something I'm missing. When was it that you returned to Alexandria?"

"Well, probably before we left for the Forgotten Con-"

"Not then you imbecile! When you returned to kidnap my WI-" He paused, watching as Zidane looked up at him with a smirk despite his condition. "…Of course. How could I have not thought of that? It all makes perfect sense now!"

"Well they say the first step is admitting that you have a problem." He gripped his chains and waited for impact to come to his face again, but it didn't.

"Ahahaha! It makes complete sense!" He smirked and glared at Zidane, "You returned between the time that she was searching for a new husband! You hid under the name of Enadiz Labirt so she wouldn't suspect that it was you. Despite the fact that she didn't know you, she chose you as a husband, and then I came into play." He laughed and then watched Zidane smile.

"Yup. I'm the one who screwed around with your wife." He smiled wide and watched Schneider as he glared down at him yet again, sending another blow to the sensitive spot in his stomach.

He hurled forward and flinched. Despite the attack, he was _very_ proud of that come back.

"Of course. You're the one who infected my wife with that parasite. I'll surely repay you for that within time's come." He smirked and turned around, walking out of the cell and locking it closed.

"Ngh… come back sometime. We should really do this more often." Zidane smirked and watched the King walk away, slamming his fist into the lever that released Zidane's chains, making him crash to the floor with a large thud.

When Schneider was completely gone, Zebolt leaned over to the bars and looked at Zidane as he held his arm around his stomach, hurling forward a bit.

"Zidane? Are you okay?" He looked uneasy as the tailed boy leaned against the back of the wall. He wasn't in good condition.

"I'll be fine…" He gasped, smiling at what he got himself into.

"You crazy fool! What are you thinking? He's going to kill you after one of those remarks!" Zebolt sighed and watched as Zidane laughed a bit before glaring down at the loaf of bread quite a distance away.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your wife and kids?" He smirked, watching as the engineer glared though the bars.

"Apparently you have a bun in the oven yourself, Zidane." He watched as Zidane mumbled and avoided his glance, "You've been playing with fire, boy. Playing with hot, blazing fire."

Slowly rising from her sleep, Eiko looked down at Dagger as she softly slept against her pillow. It was the first time she had seen the girl at peace. In fact, she was surprised she wasn't up already. Usually the staff had her awake by now, but she guessed since the nights escapades that they would grant her some sleep.

Deciding that she should probably see if Vivi was awake, seeing how he had fallen asleep on the airship ride to Alexandria last night, she quickly jumped off the bed without disturbing Dagger and made he way outside of the room without being spotted.

Running quickly barefoot throughout the castle, the little girl sneaked around every maid and soldier that came into view. The pitter-patter of her feet gave her away instantly, but the staff knew too well of her mischief, and ignored her to humor her attempts to sneak past them.

Arriving at the guest room, she knocked on the door and slowly opened it, peeking in at Vivi as he tightened his hat on his head as he walked to the door. Quickly the girl slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, nodding at the small boy.

"Now what are you up to?" Vivi threw his arms out and watched as the girl put her hands on her hips.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She snorted and stuck her tongue out at him before running around to make sure no one would be able to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"You just came sneaking into my room with your nightgown on. Even your hair is messy. What else could it be but some plan of yours?" Vivi sighed and watched the girl jump over to his bed, her skirt bouncing with her as she preceded the rhythm of the bounce.

"Something big is going to happen! Can't you feel it? I know this kind of stuff. It's like a ninth sense, or something like that." She stopped bouncing and fell to her bottom, landing down on the now messy bed that had just been made seconds ago.

"What's a sense?" Vivi thought a moment and then watched as Eiko gave a frustrated moan.

"Don't you know anything? It is a kind of smell that only grown ups can smell. You know, like a scent. Honestly, you need to know these things, Vivi, or you'll never make it in the real world." She shook her head and watched as Vivi paused at her impish behavior, "Anyway, whatever is going on we need to find out. Why? Because no one ever tells us anything!" She nodded and watched as Vivi clasped his hands together and looked down a minute.

"But what if it is something bad? I'm worried about what is going to happen. What about Zidane? Where's Dagger?" Vivi sighed and watched Eiko jump to her feet on the floor and walked over to him.

"Dagger wouldn't tell me where Zidane is. I don't think she can. That's why we have to become detectives! We need to do some spying, you know, get the latest scoop. At least, that's what mother says she does when the royals come for a party. She says that 'getting the latest scoop' is basically 'snooping' for information that shouldn't be heard by other people because they are rumors." She paused and watched as Vivi stared at her blankly.

"So why does she do it then?" He blinked and watched as the girl paused a moment.

"Something about a sip of 'gos', I'm not to sure myself. " She nodded, "It's decided then. After I get dressed we can so some spying as well as get a taste of this 'gos' "

Vivi sighed and then watched the girl run out of the room, zooming past everyone as she left, not noticing that she passed right by Dagger who had slipped into a simple yet elegant dress decorated with gold lining and white flower patterns.

She smiled at the girl as she passed by and then continued on her path into the meeting room where she had summoned both Steiner and Beatrix. Her coarse ended when she entered the room and sat down at the table where soon Beatrix joined her with Steiner right behind her.

"You're Majesty." Beatrix saluted with Steiner and sat down when she gave a nod of approval.

Closing the door, Steiner crossed his arms and stood in front of it to guard it as Beatrix and Dagger went over small little issues about what was to be done about the town.

"About damages…" Beatrix spoke, watching as the girl sighed. It was apparent she wanted to discuss the issue of Lindblum, if not wanting to retaliate right there and then, but it was inevitable that they needed to get the lesser issues over with first.

"We can't do much else but aid in the repairs. We can have the Knights of Pluto do that while the guards at their current posts continue their stakeouts." Dagger nodded, watching as Beatrix nodded at her Queen.

"The damages to the people are to a minimum, albeit the damage was far more greater than expected. Not many deaths, but injuries are quite frantic." Beatrix watched the girl sigh and rub her head slowly.

"Okay, we'll request medical aid from other areas outside of Alexandria that will comply. You can probably start with Treno, considering most of the Noble ladies and lords are among the town." The girl nodded and began to think of Doctor Tot's current state of well being.

"Actually…" Beatrix mumbled, "There has already seemed to be isolationism occurring. Currently Treno is in alliance with Lindblum." Beatrix sighed, "We already got word when they denied the request of some cargo shipment."

"Already? This is nonsense. Is there anything else of the sort?" Dagger huffed, a bit mad at this already taking place. It was inevitable. Treno would only comply to where money would best be going. Alexandria would be indebted to them even more. With Lindblum the obvious choice, it would seem that they would get what they wanted as far as money went.

"The Burmecian King sent a missive to Lady Freya. It seems that they will have no part of the war and will not comply to either sides." Beatrix sighed once more, "Dagurreo is a hidden place itself, and is far out on the Forgotten Continent, so it is irrelevant."

"So what does that leave us with? _Dali_?!" Dagger mumbled and stroked her head, "Fine. It can't cause that much harm. Treno doesn't supply much mandatory supplies, so the loss is not that grave. Burmecia would have been nice to have troops to use, but their part in backing out of the affair with Lindblum might be a good one." She nodded and then watched as Beatrix paused a moment.

"About Lindblum. What do you want us to do?" Beatrix watched the girl slightly smile.

"My husband sent us a present, so I think we should send one back. Unfortunatlly, the one I have planned is not to well… organized." She hummed, "I want to send a good mass of troops out to Lindblum. I want a large fleet to evacuate the towns people as far back as possible. One set will defend against the Lindblum soldiers, another will find any of the prisoners that are kept unfairly in the prisons." She nodded and watched Beatrix and Steiner exchange glances.

"The minor details can be worked out. Is there anything else?" Beatrix waited, watching the girl nod.

"As you may have expected," She smiled, knowing that they were waiting for her to say this, "I want everyone to be on the lookout for Zidane." She sucked in a deep breath of air as she was about to say a statement that really wasn't in her best interest, "Not that it means he is a first priority over all… but I do want him to be safe."

"Very well. We shall send out everything immediately. Steiner shall stay here under the Knights of Pluto, and I shall go to Lindblum with the rest of the troops. Is there anything else? What do you plan to do, My Queen?" Beatrix stood up and watched as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"I plan to go, too." She nodded.

A Sudden exchange in glances between both Steiner and Beatrix were shared. They looked at her with uncertain looks and shook their heads against it.

"My Queen, we can't allow that. Not in your condition that is. It would be most inappropriate. I wouldn't be able to pro-" Beatrix was quickly cut off with the girl's small chuckle.

"Of course not… but you know that the fact of the matter is… if this child lives or dies it will make no difference to the community." She glared up at Beatrix with an odd emotion that was completely undetectable. Was she testing the general? Or had she really become so bold since her time spent with King Schneider?

"Nonesense! The child will have exellent education! The finest care, and-" Steiner, too, was cut off.

"And a finer family?" She scoffed, "It was a mistake, I suppose…" She mumbled, "but I do not regret it." She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, "Ultimutly, no one would know of the child but the people who know now. The child would be born and then instantly transported else where why I run the Kingdom. It is not of Schneider's blood, therefore it would be improbable that people would accept a Queen that bore a child of another man." She seethed, "So why are you so concerned if the child lives or not?"

"You're Majesty, it isn't as if we wished upon the child's death, but what would the people think? Already people are moving to Lindblum. They find Schneider a good fit. This would add the trouble." Steiner shook his head and watched the girl.

"Yes, who would want a Queen over a King who has done so much for them?" She seethed, "I plan to go to Lindblum. For my own saftey, I wont proceed to the castle without the clearing from our own troops first, but I _will_ go and find Zidane. I will be there when we find him."

Beatrix shook her head and sighed, "And if he is there? What if we win this war? Alexandria continues to go on the natural business. What would happen of you and Zidane? Schneider would be gone, and you would be widowed. Zidane is not of royal blood, nor of the noble family. Let alone, the boy cannot be tamed. He travels for a living!" Beatrix sighed and shook her head, "What do you plan to accomplish? It will hurt more than ever if that time does come. Your wounds will grow deeper and deeper. You will neither have him nor his child, and you'll go living on as a widow."

"And if I continue to live wed to King Schneider? What of that? Do not act as if nothing was wrong with that marriage! That unfair marriage that _you _failed to correct!" She stood up and glared at the two of them as her voice rose, "This all is not my fault! As a Queen my orders were disregarded! You failed all of your jobs!" She clenched her fist and watched as the two across from her blanched.

True to her words, they had babied her even though her words were absolute. Had they listened to her… maybe things would have been different. They had never seen her so enraged and fiery, bold enough to actually scold them. It wasn't her character; it wasn't her at all, yet here she stood, taking a stand for herself for once.

"I don't care about the future right now!" She sneered, "Right now we have larger issues on our hands! Little details will be dealt with later! " She pointed to the door and glared, "Dismissed."

The two of them quietly saluted and walked out of the room, shocked to the core that the girl had not only yelled at them, but had spoken words of truth. This was their fault, and maybe this time… they should listen.

As they left and closed the door, Dagger glared at it until it was evident that they had been gone. She cleared her throat and then lowered her hand, feeling the tremors in her face begin to affect her as tears began to slip from her eyes.

She slowly sank to her knees, holding her hands together to cushion her face as she silently cried out to herself. They were right. The future would be tough, and she didn't want to deal with having no Zidane around her… but he couldn't just stay at the castle like she had.

More importantly, she had to accept the fact that now she bore his child because of one night of bliss that happened at the most unfortunate of times. Had she been wrong? Most probably, but she couldn't ignore her heart's cries of despair and sorrow, as it cried out to her now. It had then became evident that if she couldn't have Zidane or the child, then there would be no point to continue on living as she was after solving the case with Schneider.

Her options were to a minimum. She could take the dramatic coarse and take her life contrary to the heart ache she would feel. It wasn't like she hadn't felt that way before. What lover hadn't when they were denied from another? There was also the option of running away, but she would most likely be found under those circumstances. The other option was to step down and find another heir, but the next in line would either be Hilda or Eiko. Even if she was to do that, it was considered a humiliating action to step down from the thrown. You were considered a coward, unloyal, and you would be looked down upon in the community.

What was she to do? Live her life with a false meaning? Take her life for another? Live with the glares and pointing fingers upon her day and night? Could she bare running away from her country? She would have failed, and that burden would lay upon her heavily if she knew her people were let down.

There - She felt it. The first wave of what had been commonly known as morning sickness. It was the official marking of pregnancy. Her stress had her on edge, and before she could move for a place to hurl, she had forced forward and let herself out. Gasps of air followed, and she was soon found by none other than Eiko as she ran inside upon hearing her gasps when spying.

It was undeniable. She was a feeble child. She felt that she was out of character without Zidane, and it pained her to be apart.

--


	11. Schneider's Plan

A/N: XD I keep forgetting that Lindblum is a much larger place than Alexandria

A/N: Haha, I keep forgetting that Lindblum is a much larger place than Alexandria. We only see a small portion of the entire area – so I guess my estimate on how many soldiers Dagger should have sent out was kinda iffy, but, oh wells. Yay, my chapter is finished on record time! You'll pry hate me at the end, but meh. Don't worry, it isn't over yet.

Oh, and many apologies. My 'Beta Reader' isn't my 'Beta Reader' anymore. So yeah, the offer is still out there. Otherwise, you'll all just have to suck it up. No one is making you read this, and it isn't like it's being published for money. You aren't buying anything. I'll try my best and try to super edit. Manage, Deal, and enjoy! XD

--

"Urgh…" Zidane grunted as he was pushed into the meeting room where Schneider sat on his large and elegant chair. They had beaten him to a pulp on command when Schneider found out Zidane had been trying to escape with the hidden cutting file that had been baked into some bread that passed through inspection and delivered. Zidane had been sawing at the jail bars all until Lexar decided to pay a small visit.

The end result wasn't all that bad, considering the soldiers took light to him, but he was still in pain. He hadn't known what Schneider could possibly want with him now. He had assumed that the King would let him rot inside the jail cell the rest of his life – which didn't sound so bad at this point. He was too tired to even care where he was.

"Okay. Strip him."

"Whoa, what?" Zidane raised his head and looked at Schneider as he paid no heed to the battered boy. Had he just said to strip him?

"Yes My Lord." A soldier walked to the front of Zidane and avoided to look him in the eye.

"Hey, hey, I don't swing that way!" Zidane drew back but had been held by another soldier. Three soldiers in all, they all managed to pull his clothes off and restrain him.

"Okay then," Schneider over looked some papers and then looked up at Zidane before he got ready to stand, "Where is it?"

"…" Zidane blinked and felt himself flush a bit. He wasn't the least bit modest, but this was just too weird, even for him.

"Inspect him." Schneider instructed to the third soldier, watching as he saluted and then walked up to Zidane as he began to palpate his hands around his body.

"I can't say that this is exactly ethical…" He winced as the soldier ran along a few cuts and scrapes. He was now beginning to feel a bit more vulnerable and modest than before.

"It probably is somewhere that he probably can't see..." Schneider mumbled to himself and the analyst next to him.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Zidane blurted out and felt himself being turned around and restrained as they examined him from the backside. He shuttered as they stroked along his backbone and led all the way down to the near end of a curve.

"Lord Schneider, we've found it." The soldier pulled away from Zidane and let him have some space.

"Very good. Move aside and let me see." Schneider stood up and shoved some papers into Lexar's arms before he walked over to Zidane and focused on his back.

"This has to be wrong on so many levels…" Zidane mumbled to himself and shook his head.

"Someone gag him. I can't stand hearing his voice." Schneider shook his head and smirked when the soldiers locked his arms and then bound his mouth shut.

He slumped forward a bit as they examined who KNOWS what. They had been looking at something near his rear end; the entire situation was just awkward. He was going to ponder what it was they were looking at until he saw a Black Mage enter the room and stand quietly away from the group. Something about the Mage freaked him out and sent a bone-chilling shutter through his body.

"Black IX…" Schneider spoke, watching as the Mage slowly approached them, "Can you understand anything in this book?"

Zidane could make out that the Mage had been looking at some odd book. It wasn't until the Mage pulled back into his own view that he saw what the book was that they had been reading. His eyes must have bugged out so far where they would have fallen out. It was the notes and one important book that he had managed to salvage from both Doctor Tot and Oeilvert. He could feel rage rise in his chest. They had stolen that from him!

"Haha…" The mage chuckled and handed the book back to Schneider, "No. I can not." The mage spoke quietly, but Zidane could only suspect something great from the mage. He was no ordinary one. No, he wasn't at all.

"You, Gypsy boy, what does this say?" Schneider grabbed Zidane by the hair and ripped his head back to look up at the book. The gag had been removed as requested and Zidane remained silent, "Tell me or I'll find a way to do something drastic!" Schneider snarled, and Zidane seethed.

"Like what?" He tested Schneider, only to be interrupted by a soldier that had ran into the room and saluted Schneider.

"Urgent news, My Lord!"

"What is it now?! Schneider let go of Zidane's hair and ignored the disgusted look the boy gave him.

"Alexandrian air and sea ships are moving in. It looks as if they are preparing an attack." The soldier watched Schneider as he chuckled. His chuckle ebbed just as soon as another soldier entered the room.

"Sir! Lindblum is being invaded! Citizens are being evacuated quite quickly, sir! Some are being boarded onto cargo ships; some are being evacuated to the outer limits. It seems that Alexandrian troops have snuck in those cargo ships when we were not expecting their retaliation! They went unnoticed, sir!"

"Ha, 'looks like Alexandria's lack in advanced technology has really paid off. You didn't even know!" Zidane laughed out loud and was amazed in the fact that he was being ignored. In fact, he was even given back his clothes by Schneider.

"Haha… HA…." He laughed as he shoved the clothes into Zidane's chest and walked away, "Make sure the gypsy boy is ready for Her Majesty's Queen Garnet's arrival. I can't believe this is happening." Schneider left the room and left everyone in there in silence. Zidane couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited. His voice had trembled and his laugh was odd, but he seemed overjoyed.

"Uhm… If you gentle men don't mind…" Zidane grabbed his clothes and pulled to the side before pulling them back on.

Quickly afterwards he turned around and looked at the two remaining soldiers and the Black Mage. He was going to ask a question but the Mage turned around and walked out of the room. Zidane remained silent and then looked at the soldiers as they exchanged glances as what to do with Zidane.

"Is the Queen among the Alexandrian ships?" Zidane broke through, looking at one of the soldiers who had sent a report to Schneider previously.

"We didn't see her… but we didn't get a good look. They airships that landed here have already been loaded. King Schneider already sent the gates to close, so who knows if they are leaving, or even if Her Majesty is among them." The soldier seemed hesitant to share the information, "I wouldn't assume that she wouldn't be, though. The rumor was that she was pregnant, not that it is a fact or not. There is much suspicion."

Zidane sighed feeling a bit troubled. She would be the one to put herself in danger like this… but he couldn't really blame her. She was trying to replicate her mother. To top that off… He never really understood where she stood about her child… or him. Would she risk her life, as well as the child's, to enter the field of battle? Did it matter to her of their lives at state?

He shook his head. What was he thinking? That she was cold blooded? She wouldn't do-

"Master Zidane?" a voice echoed into the room as a woman and a soldier entered the room. Zidane turned around after being snapped from his thoughts and looked at Hilda as she walked into the room and hugged him. She trembled in fear.

"Hilda! You're okay!" Zidane gasped. He was shocked to the core. He had already heard about Cid's unfortunate fate. It was a miracle that the woman was safe. He assumed her dead as well.

"Zidane! Everything is going into turmoil! What are we to do?" Hilda shook her head and looked back at him, "How is Eiko?"

"I can't explain right now, Hilda. I can't exactly say that I know were Eiko is, but I'm sure Dagger has taken care of her." He assured her with a calm smile and nod. It wasn't convincing, he knew, but it was the best he could do in easing her mind. He was too occupied by his own thoughts as he stared outside the window at the horizon and sea. Sure enough, airships were closing in fast. "I guess Alexandria has been updated with new ships since the remodeling. I wonder… if she can hold him off."

Narrowing his eyes and looking to the ground, he had truly wondered. This was her test. She had to prove to herself and everyone around her what she was made of… and if she was worthy of being a leader.

If she succeeded, who knew what the future held for her? Would it even involve him in her life? He had hoped as much, but the situation was so confusing. He wanted to just shut the world off. Everything was unpredictable, out of control, and he wanted it to just stop…

--

Dagger stood outside of the Lindblum Regency. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blow against her as airships suspended in the air on her word. She gripped her wand and felt herself shake slightly. She dressed in the most appropriate outfit she could get. She had two layers of a dress, the top layer being orange and the bottom red with star patterns. It was all held together with a leather belt and a red overwrap made from the same material from her bottom layer of her dress. She fell perfectly into leather boots that held two orbs that had been synthesized from the orb that Zidane had found for her.

She wasn't ready for this battle, but she had no choice. With her White Magic, and her Eidolons as a last resort, she had felt some solace as to her predicament. She had to address everything with everyone. She had to confront Schneider and help Zidane.

She looked up and watched Lindblum from afar. She had to go now. She was sure he knew about her being in Lindblum already. People had already been rushed out of the town by airship or relocation. Some stayed behind on their own will, and some were being held hostage per Schneider's request. It was now time for her move.

"Okay," She nodded to herself and turned around to the airships. She gave one hand gesture and motioned for the airships to begin their advancement She quickly bordered her own airship and waited as they slowly made their way into the castle regions. She was nervous, and she had already been ill from her pregnancy. Unsteady nerves were the least of her problems.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beatrix said as she approached the girl from behind and saluted.

"If I don't do this I'll never forgive myself. Everyone will look down on me… and I need to do this for my own sanity." She shook her head and sighed, "My white magic will protect me."

"My Queen, I understand you feel ill about using your Eidolons in war…," the General hesitated, "But, please, if worse comes to worse, for your own safety, please-"

"I'll be fine, Beatrix." The girl cut in. Would she use them in battle? She didn't want to… but who knows what she would do.

She sighed and rubbed her head. She was so nervous! She needed to take a breather, or eat something, but she was so on edge. She had to admit though; she had been craving some Gysahl Pickles since she left the castle.

They soon arrived in Lindblum where Alexandrian soldiers had heavily guarded the entrance. A recent request of more troops from Alexandria had been called for backup, and already began to arrive. They all awaited their Queen to come and direct them to victory. She had already left her airship and been escorted by six soldiers on each side of her. They reached a straight line of soldiers in rows as they awaited her speech.

"As you may know," she started, feeling a bit nauseous, "This is a very critical moment. We evacuated a lot of people from Lindblum, but, because of the mass population, a good majority of them have been escorted to the outskirts of town and as far out to the fields as we could get them." She skimmed the large amount of soldiers and was amazed how many there were. They paid close attention and were moved by each of her words.

"The battle airships," She continued, "will monitor the crowds and watch for any suspicious heavy machinery that will be lethal against a large section of the town or to one of our airships. If this is the case there will be a large alarm that will go off, and everyone must take cover. This means that our ships will begin fire at that one or other multiple sections. The siren will go off once again when the battle will have stopped." She winced and covered her stomach as she continued, "Or main objective is to held evacuate all who want to leave, are in need of aid, or are being jailed. Jailed members are to be kept separately until further questioning.

As we begin to clear the area as we work our way to the castle, I shall follow right behind everyone as they move along. We are to arrest Schneider and take control of the castle. Make sure every Lindblum soldier is put into custody and stationed in a safe part of the town as we move a long. You all already have been given your instructions as to what job you are to do. As of right now we are to begin our operations. You are all dismissed." She nodded to them all and watched as they gave a shout and raced out of the area before her. Men and women soldiers scattered and Dagger and Beatrix remained behind with the six other highly skilled soldiers.

"You're Highness?" Beatrix said as she looked at the pale girl.

"I'll be fine." She nodded and watched as the General dismissed herself to go with a special group of soldiers to perform a complex strategy tactic.

Dagger sighed and looked down at her boots where the orbs hung as they glowed back at her. She could feel Zidane's presence. She knew he was alive, and she knew she would find him. She had to.

--

"Ah, I see them." Zidane spoke from behind the window. He had spotted the soldiers from Alexandria as they slowly began to approach the castle. Already Schneider had sent out Lindblum soldiers to defend themselves. It was just a matter of time before the two sides met and clashed.

"Zidane, you look as if you are in pain…" Hilda spoke as she looked at the boy as he held his back. She wasn't calmed by the fact that he smiled back at her to reassure that he was fine.

"I'm okay, Hilda. We just need to worry about how to get everyone out of here…" He raked his hand through his bangs and looked back at the guards.

"Y-you can't leave, let alone help everyone escape!" One of the guards spoke up, watching as the boy shrugged, "We'll tie you down if we have to! King Schneider's words are-"

"Can you really keep saying that?!" Zidane turned to him and held out his hands, watching as the guards paused, "I mean, the man is trying to kill the Queen of Alexandria! He's going to try in all his power to run her down! How can you just sit back and watch this happen?! The guy is messed up in the head!" He shook his head in disgust and watched the guards lower their heads.

"That's easy for a common thief to say. You don't have any idea how loyal we are to the Kingdoms. It isn't just that easy. Even if he is…" The soldier paused and shook his head, "That's enough out of you! Be quiet and sit down!"

Zidane smirked and shrugged away. He took another look at the town and turned around to sit down on a couch across from Hilda.

"Zidane, are you sure you're okay? You don't look as if you're well." Hilda stressed again, watching as he looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's just my back. It kind of hurts…" He rubbed it until he got the exact location where the pain was sore from. Sure enough, it was the one spot where Schneider had been examining him. "Hey, what were you guys looking at?" He looked back at the soldiers and watched as they exchanged glances.

"King Schneider took the book with him. Don't you know of the marking on your back?" One of the soldiers spoke up and motioned to a mirror in the corner.

Slowly Zidane stood up and walked to the mirror as he turned his back to it. He turned his upper body and lifted his shirt to get a good look. Sure enough, a large mark descended from his middle back on his spine down to the very beginning of his curve. It was a long and curved 'T' that pointed down along the spine.

"Hmm," He smiled, "That can't be good."

--

"You're Majesty, are you sure you want to do this?" One of the soldiers escorting Dagger began to talk to her. All of them were very highly skilled, each replacing Beatrix as she left to help the others.

"We're almost there. Everyone has done well in pursuing further. We've only had three siren incidents; each were fast and minor." She nodded to them as they continued ahead.

"You're Majesty, it looks as if we can make it up that wall and make it through the Theater District." One of the soldiers saluted the girl and watched as she nodded and made their way over to a tall wall behind the spacing of two houses.

The entire area had been abandoned and shattered from a previous attack. The wall had been caved down but it had been their best bet to use as a route to the castle. The first three soldiers made sure it was safe and reached the top. They helped the girl up slowly and made sure she was in tact before helping the rest of they group up.

"Well that wasn't hard." Dagger said as she brushed off her sleeve and picked up her rod from off the ground.

"Are you well you're Majest-" The soldier spoke but was soon cut off at the sound of a siren.

"Where is the siren coming from?" Dagger spoke franticly. The siren was loud, and, sure enough, it was close. Dead on close. As she turned around she stared right in front of the large airship that aimed just yards from where she and her group stood.

Her eyes went wide and her pupils went small as a blast flared in front of them. She shrieked and held her hands in front of her and waited as the blinding light engulfed them all. She could feel her body being tossed back and pressed to the ground as the gusting wind blew fiercely.

She was dead!

She had to be!

She was so numb…

Clouds of dust clouded the air and thick planks of wood could be heard still falling from the shock. Slowly, she opened her eyes after many minutes of silence. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, and her instant reaction was wincing back in the dust in her eyes as well as sending one hand to her stomach. She wasted no time and slowly stood up, feeling herself around for any pain. How was she alive?

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. All around her soldiers lay motionless under the ruble. The only thing that spared her life was the fact that no ruble had landed on her, as well as the fact that she used a quick and weak barrier with her white magic as she landed on the floor and skidded.

She slowly stepped over a piece of debris and called out for any survivors. The sight of dead bodies with their eyes open had terrified her and she quickly ran. She wasted no time and ran into the Tantalus hideout that had been severally damaged. She sighed and rested against one of the walls before taking a breather. She had been scratched up but she felt fine as far as her health was concerned. It was clear that the ship that had sent fire was not theirs.

"Why would Schneider attack his own town?" She pondered, clenching her fist to her chest. She had no time to think of that. She had to decide what to do next. Should she continue on or wait for some passing soldiers?

She looked around the area and sighed. It wasn't safe at all, and the chances of Lindblum soldiers coming across her were too great of a risk. She would have no choice but to continue on.

As she walked out of the hideout she held her rod closely to her chest as she made small and light steps. She had to jump over many holes and bodies, but she soon reached the front of the air cab station. She took a moment to look around for any survivors and sighed in disgust that she saw only dead bodies.

"Schneider… you would kill your own people for the sake of power?" She shook her head and was about to turn around but she felt an arm grab her and another press a cloth dabbed with chloroform against her nose. She went to let out a shriek but she soon backed up and passed out cold in the arms of the unknown enemy, completely defenseless.

"Hmph. That proved to be quiet an easy task." A woman's voice echoed as she slowly lifted the girl onto her shoulder and made her way through the cab station.

--

"Mmmph…" Zidane mumbled through a gag that had been tied at the back of his head. His arms had been tied up in the back and he was being led out by the Black Mage IX.

Five soldiers and Hilda had escorted them as they stepped out of the elevator that lead to different floors of the castle. As they stepped out of the elevator they met up with Schneider and a few more Lindblum soldiers as they stood in a line, as if waiting for someone other than them.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you're already to tired, Gypsy boy." Schneider snickered and watched as the boy lowered his head and bit down on his tongue. He eyed the ground for quiet some time until some movement from before them caught his eye.

Slowly looking up, Zidane watched in horror as Lani and Dagger approached them. Just as he was, Dagger had been tied up in the back and bound by a white gag that had been tied in the back of her head. She seemed drowsy, but as soon as she saw Zidane she gave the same shocked expression.

"There! I got the girl for the SECOND time! What is this "big pay" I'm supposed to get?" Lani placed her ax on the back of her shoulder and watched as Schneider snickered before her as she pushed Dagger forward.

"My dear girl, the only thing I'm paying you is your life. I could arrest you for being a thief, but your services are greatly appreciated. You are dismissed." Schneider smirked and watched as the girl frowned.

"That's not the deal we had! You guaranteed a good pay! I risked my life getting blown to shreds like those soldiers you tried to kill with that airship! You could have killed the girl after I was suppose to get her in the first place!" Lani got her ax ready and watched as the Black Mage emitted a lighting reaction around his hands.

"You'd be wise to turn around and walk away before I have my weapon, here, kill you." Schneider laughed and watched as she pondered her options.

With a grunt of disgust she turned around and walked away, leaving Dagger there alone. She looked so small, scared, and unprotected. Her rod lay next to her feet and gave her no help at all. She was tied up, unable to say anything, and completely defenseless. Zidane could only look on in horror as Schneider slowly approached her.

"My sweet Garnet! How much I missed you!" Schneider smiled and didn't notice the exchanged glances Zidane and Hilda gave each other. The girl before them could only give a glare of hate and rage to the man. "Aww, you don't look to thrilled. Didn't you miss me? I missed you so much, but I knew you'd be back." He smiled at her and watched as she stepped a bit back.

Pulling forward, he gripped her chin and pulled her face to look at him. Her heart pounded, and she felt fear in the malicious smirk and gleam that he gave her. It wasn't known to anyone what was going through the man's mind, but it was well known that it was evil.

"You seem well intact. I heard you had quiet the fall from when that attack blew up your party. I'm glad you're okay." He smiled and ran his hand across her stomach. She tried to pull back but it just made him pull her to him more as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her upper body jerked back, but he freed and arm and grabbed her chin again. "Don't you want to know how I'm doing?"

"Schneider, you have the girl, stop this madness." Hilda spoke up, watching as her niece struggled before her.

"Silence woman, or I'll put you in place with your husband!" He shot back and watched as Hilda backed up. It was then that he noticed the death glare Zidane was giving him, "Ah, yes, the Gypsy boy. He must be well in rage," He smirked, "It's a shame he hasn't said anything."

It was well aware that the soldiers had Zidane held back. He was on his toes ready to take a struggle with the man but he was being restrained with a lot of force.

"Okay. We have Garnet, so you can have everyone stop holding back and go all out and destroy the ships and eliminate the troops," He spoke to the soldiers he had waited with, "That is, unless, Garnet has something to say against that?" He tapped her cheek and smiled at her and then looked back at the soldiers, "Nope. Nothing, so go ahead and spread the word."

Dagger shook her head helplessly at the soldiers as they left, but the stroking in her hair soon stopped her. Her expression turned from pleading to shock.

"My dear, you should wear your hair down much more," He smirked at the girl, "And you look so healthy and alive in your face and eyes. My, you seem so deliciously attractive." He smiled at her and watched her shake her head. He slowly turned her around and pushed her forward so to join Hilda and Zidane. "Take Hilda to her room upstairs. I'll take care of her later. Send these two back to the dungeon."

"Sir, we're out of jail cells. Maste-I mean, the 'gypsy boy' took up the last of the spots." One of the soldiers spoke up and watched Schneider chuckle.

"Just stick Garnet in the cage next to him. She wont be there long anyway." He chuckled and tapped the girl's cheek before heading upstairs and leaving them all to escort the three captives away.

--

As Schneider slowly approached his room his uncle greeted him and they both entered the room together for a drink. They poured a glass for themselves and sat down before Schneider explained what had just happened.

"So," Lexar hiccupped, "You finally got the girl?"

"Quite." Schneider smirked, swirling the cup in his hand before taking a quick sip.

"Was this part of your plan?" Lexar sat up and watched as Schneider kicked back and lifted his feet to the table full of empty bottles and cracked glasses.

"You bet your little fat ass it was!" He slammed his cup on the table in front of him and yelled outside, "HEY! THIS ROOM IS A FILTHY! MESS! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND CLEAN IT UP!"

"You know, for a man of great fortune you seem quite on edge." Lexar sipped his cup and watched as two young girls entered the room and closed the door behind them before quickly cleaning the tables of garbage and broken glass.

"Hmph. It's that damn wife of mine." He eyed the cleaning girls with a look of greed as they continued to clean, "She looks very well, though. I'm surprised."

"The girl was given bed rest most of the time you were appointed to the thrown. She probably was slacking off by the time you left!" The analyst laughed but Schneider snarled at the man.

"The wench," He narrowed his eyes, "So she thinks that the gypsy boy is a greater man for her? That little brat? He's nothing but a boy! If she had behaved like she was supposed to in the beginning she would have known what it would have been like with a real man." He smirked and licked his lips as one of the girls poured more wine into his glass and excused herself as fast as she could with the other woman.

"I thought you found the girl quite a bother…" Lexar paused and watched as he snarled and gulped back the wine some more, flinching in the reaction of so much at once.

"As did I, but I couldn't help but feel a reaction to the girl." He smirked and thought a moment, "She seemed more alive, but broken. Like her innocence had been stripped from her and she was back to reclaim it." He smirked and watched Lexar shake his head.

"You're a wretch. An evil man." Lexar shook his head and laughed with Schneider.

"May that be so, I couldn't help but feel sexually attracted to the girl for once. She isn't such a little girl anymore. No, I'm pretty sure that was a woman I saw." He nodded and tipped back his glass, feeling his face flush.

"What do you plan to do with the girl?" Lexar asked, taking a handful of crackers and cramming three in his mouth all at once before biting down on them all stacked together.

"For now she's in the dungeon. I'm sure with her struggling with the boy next to her will make her on edge. Afterwards I'll probably try and bed her before I decide if I want to keep her or not." Schneider kicked back and popped a small cube of a Gysahl pickle into his mouth before placing the cup of wine on the table and kicking back again.

"What a horrid man. I thought that was the entire reason why you hired female staff." Lexar looked at the man as he chuckled.

"They have that pathetic look in their eyes. No, they are nothing like Garnet. That's someone special; I'd like to see what she's capable of. Then I'd like to break her again." He smirked and put his feet down off the table and stood up.

Lexar sighed and shook his head, "Nephew, I certainly wish I were you. Such good looks; strength, and you even got to play the role as King. You really need to get your hands on some women for me."

"You can make your way with the staff, but leave that fiery redhead. I enjoy looking at her ass from time to time." Schneider stretched and yawned before making his way to the door, "Just control yourself. I'm not going to walk by every one of my rooms and hear the smashing of expensive pottery on your fat head. I wont even punish them for that." He chuckled as the analyst snorted.

"Very funny."

"Anyway, I'm off to take care of the woman, Hilda, upstairs. I think I can put her powers to good use. I might have to subdue her though. I'm not really looking forward to being turned into a Hedghogpie by that bitch." He snarled.

"Still in a foul mood?" Lexar held up a glass of wine and watched as Schneider shrugged.

"It will pass. I'll be back in a bit before I take care of Garnet. I can't wait to tell her that she just started the beginning of my plan." He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him to go speak with Hilda.

--

With a good shove, both Zidane and Dagger were escorted to their own jail cells in the bottom floor of the Lindblum castle that had been newly added many months ago. Zidane reached back into his own cell and was shoved in after being ungagged. As the door closed they untied the boy and then did the same to Dagger in the cell that Zebolt occupied.

"I'm very sorry about this, you're Majesty…" The Lindblum soldier sighed and watched as she coughed a bit before nodding back at him. No one said a word as the soldier slowly left and closed the door, leaving the prisoners in silence.

Once the door closed, Zidane was to his feet, following Zebolt.

"You're majesty!" Zebolt stuttered, helping the girl to her feet.

"Dagger!" Zidane spoke out and watched as the girl approached the single bars that separated them. He quickly held his arms out through the bars and hugged the girl, feeling her tremble.

"Zidane! You're okay! I was so worried!" She shook her head and tried to hold him closer, but the bars refused her. Her heart was going wild and she felt her air running low as she gasped. She was terrified and relieved all at once. She didn't know if she should cry for fear or joy. Inner turmoil made her weak, but she felt great comfort in Zidane's arms, even if they were separated.

"Dagger, did you get the orb from Quina?" He spoke with a shaky voice. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not. She couldn't see in the darkened room, not adjusting well to the darkness yet.

"Yes," She spoke softly, "We had it synthesized into two orbs. The Black Smith said it should have the same power, if not more, in each orb." She nodded, kicking back her boot on the floor so her toes would fit more to the front of the shoe.

"Thank goodness," He sighed, "You're alright from the explosion Schneider was talking about? You're not hurt?" He released her and watched as she slowly shook her head, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"No. I'm okay. Are you disappointed that I came with the soldiers to Lindblum?" She spoke with an unstable voice. He was a bit shocked that she was looking for approval or disapproval from him. He didn't care, just as long as she was safe now.

"I was a bit worried, but I have no say in what you do, Dagger…" He gulped back some air. There was obviously some air they needed to clear, but first they had to get out of jail.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" She spoke in quite quickly, still completely worried about their situation. She shuttered and placed one hand over the other as she held them to her chest.

"I don't know, Dagger, I honestly don't know." He pressed his lips tightly together and knelt down next to the bars as she did the same, "Can't you use your Eidol-"

"No!" She gasped, shaking her head and looking away from him. He was shocked in her instant reaction and reached his hand out for her through the bars.

"Dagger?"

"I can't…" She shook her head and rested her forehead against the bars as she stared at him, "If I do, people might die. I can't call an Eidolon on just one person. I don't want to use one in war. I don't want…" She shook her head as her words trailed off. She rested against the bars and could feel him cup her cheek with his hand, feeling strands of hair that caught up in the process.

"I'll get us out of here. I promise." He nodded, watching her look up at him. Her breath blew so close to his gloved hand, heavy, hot, and uneven. He couldn't help it; he cupped her other cheek with his other hand and pressed his face against the bars before planting a soft his on her lips the best he could.

Her shocked reaction didn't last long, but neither did their kiss. His eyes went wide and he gasped, pulling back and reaching towards his middle back. He slumped forward and fell against the bars as Dagger shrieked. He fell unconscious, slowly falling to his side against the stone floor.

"Zidane!" Dagger gasped, reaching her hand out to his face, "Zidane! Wake up!" She shook her head and called out, tears streaming down her face as she felt her world start crashing down. "Zidane! Stay alive! Wake up! Please! Don't die!"

She cried louder for help, fearing that her fears were all coming true right before her, all at once.

"Don't DIE!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Haha. Cliffy.


	12. A Small Predicament

A/N: Woah, talk about a lack of update. I got out of school, out of work, and then went on vacation. I got me a few new games, so I was playing those. It wasn't until I came across someone's writing, and noted their diction, that I realized that I should be getting back to this chapter. It was already done, just waiting for be fixed up. (Which, yes, we aren't getting a Beta reader. Stop joining the bandwagon and telling me to correct my spelling. There isn't anything more annoying than that bickering. Get over it. You can read it still.) This chapter was changed at the very end just to add a little more length and depth. Other than that, no major changes. I'm keeping notes so I can actually remember what happened in the last chapters… heh heh.

And, this chapter is a bit odd… but it is going to help a few funny puns and a situation in the next chapter ;D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one… (Please don't kill me in the end!!)

* * *

_"Just kick him. He'll wake up!"_

_"Is he even breathing?"_

_"Hey! Wake up, Gypsy Boy!"_

_"Just take him away!"_

_"Yes, go shove the most vilest medicine down his throat. Find out what's wrong with him."_

_"What about the girl?"_

_"Yeah, take her too."_

* * *

(-This can't be good-)

Zidane groaned as he rolled on his side. He was in pain and felt ill. Most of all, he had the most horrid taste in his mouth.

Oh great, they poisoned him. That had to be it. That was the only logical explanation. He just passed out - wham! Black out! Maybe he was actually dead?

Slowly Zidane opened his eyes and looked over at the two worried girls. Their eyes widened when he stirred from his sleep, trying to blink through the blurriness before his eyes could focus. He slowly rubbed his head and rolled back on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Zidane!" Dagger spoke as she stood up and made a clinking sound. Her feet had been shackled to the bolted in chair, all thanks to Schneider's 'kindness' (His words.)

"Master Zidane! Are you well? Can you speak?" Hilda stood up as well. She wasn't shackled as Dagger was, but she wasn't for a very good reason.

"Blah…" He mumbled, slowly closing his eyes and resting again, "I was kind of hoping I was dead."

"I'm afraid he's awake, Your Highness." Hilda sighed, watching as Zidane looked up at the girl as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean 'afraid'?" He sat up and watched as Hilda and Dagger exchanged looks.

"Forgive me Zidane, I have to do this… for the sake of Eiko." Hilda ran her hand over his forehead and down a strand of his blond hair. He looked confused, and watched as she emitted a white glow around him.

"What do you mean for the sake of-" His eyes grew wide as Hilda slowly grew larger. He blinked really hard and then looked over at Dagger. She, too, had gotten much larger. "Holy Cow, you guys are…" He looked around him and twitched his eye, "You shrank me?!" He jumped to his feet and pointed at Hilda, "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, Zidane." Hilda shook her head and looked away from the boy as she went to sit back down next to Dagger whom had taken her seat once more.

"You guys, I don't understand… what is going on?!" Zidane eyed his hands and looked up at Dagger.

"Lindblum patrol found Eiko and Vivi sneaking through an entrance to Lindblum. They've taken them hostage as a precaution and a way to keep our cooperation. Schneider told Hilda to turn you into something, like a Hedgehog Pie, when you woke up, but we made a compromise to just shrink you." Dagger sighed and then watched as Zidane slapped his hand up against his head.

"This certainly makes things difficult." He sighed and then carefully jumped off the tall bed. He approached the two girls and then accepted Dagger's hands to give him a lift into her lap to talk with them.

"Oh man, I'm barely four inches tall!" He sighed and then watched Hilda shake her head.

"I'm sorry, Zidane. You understand, don't you?" Hilda looked at him as he nodded and then sigh.

"I understand. You do what you think is right." He watched the girl nod and then slowly get up to dismiss herself.

"I'll go tell Schneider that Zidane has awoken, Your Majesty, per Schneider's request." Hilda made a small fake smile that soon faded as she walked out of the room.

"So…" Zidane looked up at the girl as she looked back down at her hands, "What happened?"

"You passed out in the dungeon. We still don't know why, but you were given something to break the fever you accumulated over your bed rest. You broke your fever about an hour ago." She smiled when he slowly began to check his pockets, pulling out small little items that had been shrunk down with him.

"It was my back…" He slowly looked up at her as he began to remember, "I remember it burning so bad, and then I just passed out. Wham, kaput, done for."

"Does it have any relevance to…?" Dagger trailed off as he shrugged.

"Probably. Schneider had me stripped down looking for this mark on my back. He stole the books we had when the Black Mage attacked." He sighed and then watched as she got her usual worried expression.

"You have a mark on your back?" She watched him lightly nod and lift his hands up to her.

"You wanna see? You can play dress up with me, just like those famous Lowell dolls!" He smirked when she smiled and made a soft giggle. That was a pleasing sound to hear, considering their predicament.

"Zidane, what are we going to do? You're only four and a half inches tall." Her smile faded and he slowly sat down on her lap as she let him get off her hands.

"I don't know. I can't do much damage with a toothpick." He pulled out his dagger and waved it around, "I think even a toothpick can do more damage than this thing right now!"

"I don't know what Schneider plans to do. He's been pacing about quite loudly, but I think he may have even went to bed." She sighed and looked to the door, "I don't know what he plans on doing, but I don't want to find out. I want to go home, Zidane, but we need Eiko and Vivi." She shook her head and looked down at him as he lowered his eyes, "He made me inform the Alexandrian fleet to pull back until further notice. There is no hope for us if he is in control."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. This isn't the most craziest situation we've been in." He stood up and held his hands up, giving a lip-out, sad, expression, "It's much harder to give you a hug this way."

She gave a small giggle and then their attention soon snapped over to Hilda as she walked in and closed the door, "Goodness."

"Hilda, is Schneider on his way?" Dagger looked at the girl, biting her bottom lip.

"No, He has retired for the night. I told the guards that Master Zidane hasn't awaken and that we would inform them when he did so." Hilda sighed and shook her head slightly, "I told them that I was just out to see when Schneider would retire. They said he passed out after a few too many drinks."

"So he doesn't know that I'm awake?!" Zidane smiled and Dagger shook her head.

"We can't risk Eiko and Vivi's life on this gamble, Zidane." Dagger give a glum look and looked away from the small boy in her lap.

"They don't know that I'm awake! That gives us a few hours if you and Hilda keep anyone from entering this room." He walked to the end of her legs and jumped down, walking over to where he had first woken up from, "Just put a sheet over some pillows right here! It'll be a snap if they end up coming in here anyway! See! So, where is Eiko and Vivi now?"

"Locked in your old cell." Dagger grumbled, watching slowly as Zidane smirked and snapped his fingers.

"See! Perfect! I just find the key, give it to them, and help them sneak out. I'll come back for you guys so you can all meet in front of the airship dock outside." Zidane folded his arms and then looked at Dagger. She still didn't seem very happy with him.

"What about me?" She looked down at her feet and lifted a foot to show the links that connected her to the chair.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll take care of everything." He tapped his chest and then walked over to the large door.

"You saying that makes me worry more." She sighed and Hilda slightly cracked the door for Zidane as he bowed to the two ladies and made his way out.

"Good luck." Hilda whispered after him as he trotted out.

Zidane made a slow and easy pace through the halls until a group of five soldiers came walking by. It was like a stampede that came chasing after him. Trying not to yell, he sprinted over to the side of the walls and jumped into a long curtain, that hit the floor, and began to climb up it.

"Great, we have more mice. Remind me to set up some more traps later." A soldier grumbled as they walked along, not noticing Zidane as he jumped onto a long table and ran across it to another curtain.

"I forgot that these fools just walk around for no apparent reason." Zidane rolled his eyes and poked his dagger into the curtain and slid down by ripping at the material.

He trotted down the hall some more until he reached a set of stairs. He folded his arms and then looked around, trying to decide the best way to get down the flight. He snorted when another soldier came walking buy and decided to test his luck. He jumped down one step and then got ready to grab a hold of the soldier's clothing material.

Just as soon as the soldier took one step, Zidane jumped and the soldier shrieked. The man kicked forward his foot and tripped over the other step, sending both him and Zidane down the stairs one drastic roll at a time.

"Oomph!" Zidane landed on his stomach at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly jumped up and ran next to the large fountain before any more attention was drawn to him thanks to the clumsy soldier.

"Are you okay?" Another soldier called out, helping the fallen soldier stand.

"I saw the largest rat you've ever seen!" The soldier gasped and left unnoticed of Zidane's cocked eyebrow.

"'Rat'?" He sighed and looked around before making a break for the elevator. He made it quick and unnoticeable, jumping right into the cart before the two soldiers, who had left the stairs, closed the door.

"Yeah, I heard there has been a few spotted lately." The soldier shrugged and tapped his foot, just barely missing Zidane's tail as he climbed between their feet to the back of the cart as it descended.

"What do you think Schneider will do with the Queen?" The injured soldier adjusted his armor as he spoke.

"Who knows. Schneider is going to make an announcement tomorrow to both the people of Lindblum and Alexandria. He said it was all a misunderstanding between him and her… but to arrest his wife? I've heard a lot of sick things about him, but I never would have imagined." The other soldier shrugged and leaned back on his spear, "All he told the staff was that there was a logical explanation and that it would be cleared up later. Meanwhile, that analyst has really been driving a cut down on some staff. Half the time we have the rooms being cleaned up after him. Today they have been especially booked."

"Grah!"

"… Did you hear something?"

"No…?"

Zidane poked at a large bug with his tiny dagger and jumped after the soldiers as the cab door dinged and opened up, leading them all down to the room just above the prison cells. He followed close to them and then grabbed hold of a table cloth as they both sat down in the room.

Taking a small look around, Zidane spotted a rack of keys that was labeled to each cell. Below them the injured soldier sat in a chair, facing the other that sat at the table where Zidane clung on to.

"So, are you and Helga going out or what?" The injured soldier crossed his arms and watched the other shrug.

"I don't know. She wants commitment, and I'm really not really into making a relationship yet. Do you think that's too harsh?"

"No way man, just say no! Once you get them in your house they move in right away!"

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want that. I mean, what would my mom think?" The other soldier sighed and kicked his feet up against the table.

"You live with your mom?"

"N-No! I mean… what would she think, if some woman just moved in?"

"… right."

"Morons." A small voice whispered and both soldiers looked around for a moment.

"Did you just hear something?" The injured soldier spoke, watching as the other soldier look forward.

"No, but I see a large rat!" The other stood up and held a vase in his hand, "Hold still!" He tossed it forward, watching as it hit the injured soldier right in the head.

"What did you do that fo…" The soldier dropped to the floor and the other ran to lift him up.

"That worked out easier than planned." Zidane smirked as he held onto the back of the injured soldier's chair while hiding from the other one. He lifted himself up once the two soldiers left to get the injured soldier to the infirmary.

He jumped to the key rack and grabbed a set of keys. He plopped down to the chair and then down to the floor. He smirked in his accomplishment and slowly trotted over to the closed door where a large gap gave him access to under the door. He wiggled under it and pulled the keys with him.

"Stupid keys!" He tugged on them, but one got caught in the old wood. He tugged and leaned back on his heels to force it out with his entire body. Within seconds the keys let go and he was thrust back, falling down the stairs and tumbling around the keys when he smacked right into the floor.

He blinked several times before slowly standing up, rubbing his back from impact. He sighed and turned around, tugging the keys along with him as he dragged them along the floor.

"I told you we should have staid back in Alexandria. We always get lost when we sneak around!" A small voice echoed in the room, alarming Zidane as he walked in that direction.

"I couldn't just let Dagger go alone! We're like sisters! Us sisters need to stick together!" Another small voice echoed back and let out a thumping noise as they jumped up and down.

"Hey! Down here!" Zidane called up to both Eiko and Vivi as he walked through the cell bars and waved his hands up at them.

"Is that an Oglop?"

"Ew, no, It looks like a rat!" Eiko squinted and knelt down next to Zidane as she examined him more, "Zidane? Is that you?"

"Shh! We have a small situation here!" He paused and shook his head, "No pun intended."

"What happened to you, Zidane?" Vivi walked over and knelt down next to him. They all had held a small whisper so not to draw attention from the other prisoners.

"It's a long story. You guys need to unlock the door and I'll help you both escape." He held up the key ring to Eiko and watched as she took it and jumped over to the door of their cell to unlock it.

"What about the guards?" Vivi asked as Zidane climbed up into his hands and walked out with Eiko as she snuck out.

"I'll help you guys and distract the guards. We need to make it to the front of an airship. Afterwards I'll get Dagger and Hilda to come out and join you guys. In the meantime you need to hide." He nodded and then waited as Vivi walked up to the door entrance and set him down to crawl back under it.

Within seconds Zidane climbed back through and gave the nod of approval to walk through the door. They all made their way out and up to the elevator where the gate closed and began to take all three of them up.

"What if we get caught?!" Vivi looked at Zidane as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"You're a Black Mage. You're pretty powerful. I'm sure you can get out of a situation and get yourselves to Alexandria if worse comes to worse." Zidane nodded his head and then turned as the door opened after dinging. With the cost clear they all made a sneaky run for it and prayed they wouldn't run into any trouble.

"Oh! That Zidane! If Eiko is hurt I'll turn him into-"

"Hilda!" Dagger gasped, looking as Hilda fanned herself with her hand and sat down next to Dagger.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm just so worried. Nothing like this has ever happened before…" Hilda sighed and smiled when Dagger placed her hand over Hilda's.

"Don't worry, Hilda. I have faith that Zidane will find them and come back. At least Eiko and Vivi will make it out all right. Zidane is risking not only his own life, but our own. I don't think he would do this without realizing that…" She hoped.

"I suppose you're right. I mean, look at what Zidane has done for us all before. Without you all I would still be locked up and forced to listen to Kuja and his entire scheme." The girl sighed again and folded her hands over each other and placed them in her lap. "I'm sorry, Garnet, dear. This all must be hard on you too, dear."

Dagger narrowed her eyes and looked down to the ground. "I don't know what to do, Hilda. I keep escaping death by a hairbreadth. Once Zidane came back… I was so overjoyed… but what can I do now?" Dagger shook her head and stroked her forehead as she rested her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"My dear Garnet, these things happen for a reason. You know what the answer is, you just need to find it." The girl smiled and looked away, "I do suppose that was a bit cliché, but it is true. You have to follow your heart." Hilda nodded and ignored Dagger's sigh.

"If only it were simple. This has had my thoughts in turmoil. Back and forth, contradicting what is right and what is…" She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, "what is correct for the kingdom."

Hilda sighed and shook her head, "Whatever happened to the halcyon days?"

Dagger was about to say something, but a sudden burst through the door alarmed them. Schneider came pounding through, flushed in intoxication and raged from recent news.

"Where is he?" He seethed, glaring over at his wife.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Schneider?" Hilda stood up and watched as Schneider pulled back the sheet over the table where Zidane once slept.

"I knew it! He isn't here!" He turned around and pointed at Dagger, "I got news that two prisoners escaped on an airship, taking my crew hostage and leaving to Alexandria!" He snarled and walked over to her as she stood up straight.

"What do you plan to do?" Dagger answered back calmly.

"What do I plan to do?" He laughed, shaking his head, "WHAT DO I PLAN TO DO?"

"Lord Schneider!" Hilda gasped, watching as he swayed to and fro. He was drunk, rudely awaken, and pissed off at the situation. There was no telling what he would do.

"I'll tell you what, wench! I've been bending over backwards to get things straight! My plans are being busted because you TWO can't seem to grasp the situation. People will die because of your meddling! Because you can't cooperate! If you hadn't of fucked around in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation at all! Your infidelity got you into this, now you have to pay the price!" He slapped her across the face and watched her pull away and kneel to the floor. He gave a surly snarl and glared at Hilda when she gasped and backed up.

"Ouch…" Dagger winced, holding her cheek as she looked up at Schneider. He quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, quickly tossing Hilda a key and pointing down to Dagger's ankle.

"Release her… HURRY!" He snarled and watched as Hilda quickly walked over to Dagger and knelt down, unlocking the cuff around her ankle.

"Schneider! What do you plan to do with-"

"Silence, woman!" He snarled and tugged Dagger unwillingly along with him to the door. He snarled and glared at her before glaring back at Hilda, "You tell that petty little thief that if he and his royal wench want to stay alive that he better turn himself in before _someone_ gets hurt!"

He slammed the door shut and pulled Dagger along with him. He stormed off down the hall and glared as he saw something dart across his foot. He kicked it quickly and looked back to see where it went. He shrugged it off and pulled Dagger again, leading her down the hall.

"Here. In Here!" He ordered her, opening a door and shoving her in as he released her arm.

She shrieked and fell forward, gaining balance the best she could before being spun around to look at Schneider again as he slammed the door and grabbed her arm.

"Listen up, Garnet." He snarled as he looked down on her, pushing her forward on his bed. She gulped and watched as he fiddled with his sheath around his waist, "Just because I don't have those pesky brats of yours doesn't mean I wont go to drastic measures to keep your cooperation. I don't even need that gypsy boy as long as I have you." He pulled out a knife and walked towards her, watching her lean back against the bed with her arms, looking up at him as he held the blade to her neck.

"You think," He smirked and laughed, still intoxicated, "you think because you're a pregnant woman that I won't hurt you?!" He laughed, "After everything you put me through?!" He shook his head and grabbed her chin with his hand, "I don't think so. In fact, I'd like to do a lot more than just 'hurt' you." He pointed the knife to her stomach and watched as she sucked in a breath, giving a shocked expression that she soon smoothed out into a calm and glaring expression.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly, feeling her heart thump so fast that she thought it would just stop and kill her right there.

"Want?" He tossed his head back and laughed, "Garnet, we're so far from negotiating anymore! If I want anything I'll just take it!" He watched her smile, which made him a little more mad as he tried to focus.

"Then why haven't you used your blade yet? Or is there a reason why you haven't?" She watched him as he lifted the knife back to her throat as he held her chin still.

"Quite. I still need that damn parasite of yours, for my plot that is. It will be tragic when it dies of an illness shortly after birth, but it will explain why no one has seen their precious 'Queen' for a while afterwards." He smirked and watched her pull her chin away from his grasp.

He sheathed his knife and glared down at her as she avoided his glare. She may not be intimidated by his death threats anymore, but she was well over scared of him. That was good. She was still in his power. He could make things work out still yet!

"Wench, don't look away from me." He looked down at her and grabbed her by the hair, making her look back up at him, "You're still my wife! I'll use you any way I please!" He watched her expression change from shock to horror as he toppled over her, pinning her down to the bed. She went to let out a shriek but he slammed his mouth hard over hers, keeping her from crying out.

She could feel tears stream down her face as she tried with all her might to get him off of her. She could feel him press more harder down on her body, but that weight was soon released when he was suddenly pulled and jerked up off of her. He was tossed against the wall and slammed hard into it where a painting feel down on top of his head, knocking him momentarily unconscious. She went to look up at him but she soon saw Zidane as he jumped over a knocked over table and went to grab him by the collar.

"Zidane! Stop!" Hilda gasped as she called through the door.

"The hell I will!" He lifted Schneider by the collar, despite being so much smaller than he was, and took a weak arm back, ready to punch him.

"Zidane, the guards are coming! It is now or never!" Hilda walked over to him and watched him glare, dropping the 'King' to the floor and walking over to Dagger.

Without a word he gathered her into his arms and turned towards Hilda, nodding at her as she nodded and emitted a white glow as she lifted and lowered her arms to them. With sudden shock Zidane went to say something but they both began to shrink. They reached Zidane's last shrunken size and looked up at Hilda as she gathered them in her arms and turned towards a moogle that had hidden behind her.

"Hilda, what the hell?! We were supposed to board the airship together!" He gasped as she held out her hands and smiled at the two of them.

"Zidane, I'm the only one who can get you both out. I'm willing to stay behind, as long as you two are safe…" Hilda gave a reassuring smile and watched Zidane shake his head.

"No way, Hilda. We're all getting out of here alive! I'm not letting anyone else die!" Zidane glared up at her, "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Zidane, what else can I do? Cid is gone… My daughter is in danger here, and you two need to be somewhere safe. This is the best sacrifice. I will not die in vain." She smiled and watched as he shook his head and stomped.

"I'm not going to let you!"

"Hilda, you can't do this." Dagger shook her head and watched Hilda give another reassuring smile.

"It will be okay, Garnet, dear. I think this is what is right. I'm doing it for myself, too. I'll be able to join my husband very soon." She nodded and watched Zidane grow red.

"Hilda!" Zidane seethed, unable to do anything due to his size. He was frustrated and powerless.

"Now, now, Zidane." She smiled as she knelt down next to the moogle, "You take good care of Garnet for me. Stress isn't good for the baby, and I can't let anything bad happen to either of them."

"Hilda! Put us down! We…" Dagger watched Zidane as he continued to convince her. Soon he just sat down and held his hands over his head.

There was all silence between them as they said their last and final goodbyes. Dagger was already in tears, and they just kept streaming. She clung close around Zidane's neck as she looked up at the woman for any sign for a change of thought.

"Remember, Garnet, things happen for a reason. Sacrifices are made, but it always works out in the end. Just follow your heart and do what you think is right. You too, Zidane. Do what is right." She smiled and let the moogle lift open his mail bag and let her drop the two inside.

"Hilda! Don't do this!" Zidane shook his head and let Dagger down to rest at the bottom of the bag next to some letters.

"Hush now. The spell will wear off after a while. You should be safely inside the castle before it wears off." She rearranged the mail letters a bit and then watched Zidane punched the bag with no efforts to relieve his rage.

"Are we ready to go? The guards will be here any minute!" The moogle fidgeted and rubbed through his greasy hair.

"Now, Now, Artemicion. Be very careful! I need you to go right away. Be careful on your way to Alexandria." Hilda smiled and then walked the moogle out of the room and down the hall where they stopped to part their ways.

"Good bye, Garnet, Master Zidane." Hilda whispered as she turned around and watched a set of guards marched down the hallway with a weak Schneider to come get her.

"Hilda!" Zidane gasped as the Moogle began to fly away. He peeked from under the bag's flap and shook his head as he watched helplessly at the guards who took Hilda into custody. Soon Dagger looked down and watched as Schneider and Black IX walked by, having Black IX cast a spell on her and kill her in one cast. Dagger shrieked and looked away, feeling herself being held in Zidane's arms as he kept her from looking back. He sighed and slid down into the stuffy bag. He was so tired of this all. He wanted to kill Schneider. He wanted to do it so bad.

He slowly looked down at the girl in his arms. She was breathing unevenly and very franticly. She clung to him like she might fall off the planet, like the world was just spinning around. That was certainly how he felt anyway, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling. When he saw Schneider on top of her he about lost it. He didn't even know he could chuck a man that size across the room that far and that fast. It was like he had gained so much strength in a matter of seconds. He wanted to just wail on him until he bled out of every orifice that he had.

"Are you okay, Dagger?" He managed to speak, but it was a dumb question. The hell she was fine. Who would be fine after that?

"I just want to sleep…" She gasped, holding him tighter as she curled into him, dozing a bit, evening out her breath.

"Sleep all you want, then," He stroked her hair, "It'll be a while till we get to Alexandria."

* * *

Oh my golden chocobos, YES, I killed off Hilda! Don't kill me! I'm just an innocent authoress with malicious intentions!


	13. Avoiding the inevitable

Urgh… I've got some serious heartburn. Hey! Updated before August! Haha!..and you all thought I wouldn't update :D

A/N: I probably missed a lot of spelling and grammatical errors, but I only had one night to read over and edit the chapter before I got a chance to post it up. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I'm going to go swim in a pool of Pepto-Bismol and munch on some Tums.

* * *

"Hey, Art, How long till we land?" Zidane gasped as he tried to breath through the stuffy bag that he and Dagger occupied. Dagger had been snug comfortably into his side as she slept, but she was the only comfortable one. While she lay into him, unharmed, he was struggling with the rocking of the bag and the thumping of letters. He was beginning to get motion sickness and was glad when he felt Artemicion land.

"Oh…" Dagger lifted her head and blinked as the bag opened, showing in some light that made them squint.

"S-sorry. We had to make a quick stop at Dali." The Moogle rubbed his head and let the two slowly fall out of the bag to stretch their joints out.

"Kupo! You've got mail for me?" Another Moogle called out as he approached Artemicion.

"Gumo!" Artemicion waved and handed him a letter.

"What's going on?" Dagger blinked as she was helped to her feat by Zidane.

"Piss stop!" Zidane stretched his arms out and scratched his side as he looked around the area.

"I wonder where the Innkeeper is." Dagger looked around and then realized that Zidane was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Hey, It's a piss stop. Where do you think?" He waved his hand off and blinked when she followed after him.

"You can't just… do your business, or whatever, outside!" She gasped and grabbed his arm to make him stop, "If you haven't noticed, we're only four feet tall!" She watched him shrug and slowly walk over to the door.

"No one will notice me then! I'm too small to be noticed. Besides, I gotta relax, do like the male ritual/bonding thing that me and Vivi talked about. It's a guy thing." He shrugged and examined the closed doors that he needed to pass through.

"Male bonding? You're going out there with yourself, what exactly will you be bonding with-" She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. She watched him turn around completely red and flushed, "What exactly were you doing with Vivi?"

"It wasn't like that!" He waved his hands, "And I'm not doing any kind of BONDING with myself! Even if I was, do you really think I would out right in the public and -Ooh- You know what? You don't really need to know the details! I need to take a leak!" He turned around and fell back when the door opened and the Innkeeper walked through. He quickly ran to the outside before the Innkeeper shut the door and left Dagger there alone, completely flushed.

"Kupo! Enjoy some breakfast as you take a break! It must be a long travel from Lindblum to Dali. " Gumo showed Artemicion to the table of made out breakfast and nodded to the Innkeeper as he laid his head flat on the table and went to sleep.

"…But it's almost lunch time…"

Dagger slowly sighed and turned as she came face to face with a skinny and hungry cat. She shrieked and ran to Artemicion as he lifted her up onto the table and handed her a stale piece of cut bread.

Outside Zidane finished his business on the side of the Inn and began to crawl out of the weeds he traveled into. He sighed and shadowed his eyes as he looked around the small village and watched as the adults walked the streets and began life like he had previously seen it before they began doing Alexandria's shipment.

"Mommy! Look at the little man!" A little girl pointed down at him as her mother pulled her along and ignored her daughter's cries. They walked away without further notice to him and he began his trot back to the Inn.

"Geez. Look at the size of these Oglops…" He walked around a large weed with an Oglop on it and then walked to the closed door of the Inn again. He crossed his arms and thought a moment before the door opened. He jumped back and ran out of the way as Artemicion walked out with Dagger in one hand.

"Oh! Mommy! Look! There's my Garnet Doll!" Suddenly the little girl, who had been pointing at him earlier, had turned around and tugged on her mother to look at Dagger.

The woman turned around and glared at the Moogle as Dagger froze and stood still. The woman came up to them and Zidane franticly waved his arms around as he decided what to do.

"Are you sure, Honey? This doll isn't wearing the same dress. It looks a little uglier than Her Majesty, too." The woman squinted down at the girl and Artemicion quickly grasped the girl before she could make any kind of wise and raged response.

"K-Kupo! That's mine! I'm having it delivered to my little Mogster in Lindblum…'pu…" Gumo wiped his brow and watched as the woman nodded.

"Sorry to have troubled you." She tugged her child along again and ignored her cries about the little man again.

"Hey, guys, look! I was making out with Dagger in the bushes!" Zidane walked out of the weeds again, this time carrying the little doll that the girl had been crying about.

"Why didn't you speak up when you found it? It would have caused us less problems!" Dagger put her arms on her hips and watched him scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry. Being a small Zidane figure, I don't have a lot of vocabulary programmed into my circuits. I do, however, have awesome grab and kiss actions. Wanna see?"

"Not really." She twitched her eye and knelt down in Artemicion's hand to glare at him.

"Fine. Come on, Dagger, let's go make out." He went to walk away but Artemicion grabbed him and the action figure and shoved them into his bag. He made sure they were comfortable and then folded the flap over and waved at Gumo before taking flight again.

"…Don't look at me like that." Zidane crawled to the other side of the bag and ignored the glares of both Dagger and the Doll.

* * *

"It isn't like Her Majesty to just call off an attack. She was so courageous in her endeavors." Steiner grumbled as he followed Beatrix through the halls of the castle.

"It probably wasn't her at all. I'm sure Schneider was behind it. We can't do anything about it though. What if it really was a situation that relied on us to pull back? We have no other way of proving otherwise. We can't pull forward without an order." Beatrix rubbed her head and watched Artemicion slowly walk up the spiral stairs. "Artemicion, it is nice to see you, but Mosh is over here, not upstairs."

"…S-sorry…" The Moogle jumped down the stairs and scurried over to the Knights of Pluto's changing room.

"Ow! Be careful! Dagger's elbow is really pointy!" Zidane tried to pull back but the action figure fell atop of him.

"Hi Mosh." Artemicion entered the empty room and confronted Mosh as he dropped the bag on the table and opened it up.

"Kupo! You deliver packages?" Mosh accepted the letter addressed to him and watched as Zidane and Dagger fell out of the bag.

"It was a special delivery. Can you make sure these two get upstairs?" Artemicion sighed and folded his bag shut again.

"Wow, Kupo! They sure look life-like. Do they talk?" Mosh poked Zidane and he waved him away.

"Yeah. The blond one wouldn't shut up the whole flight over here." Artemicion walked to the door and waved.

"Bye, Kupo! I'll get them upstairs to Garnet's room! That's where all the presents have been going as of late, Kupo." The Moogle gathered the three of them up and walked behind Artemicion as they got ready to leave.

"Presents?"

"Yeah, Kupo. A few of the nobles that had been evacuated from Lindblum had donated a few things to Queen Garnet. The rumor is going around that she is pregnant." Mosh walked to the stairs and watched Artemicion walk towards the exit.

"Well, make sure they get up their safe. If you drop them they might break." He waved off and flew away.

Slowly Mosh flew up the flight of stairs and made his way to Dagger's room. He opened the door and walked inside where he placed all three of them standing up on a table. He examined the three closely and blinked when Zidane sneezed.

"Wow, they are almost too well made. I could swear that they are real!" Mosh shrugged and walked away, closing the door behind him, leaving the three of them on the desk.

"Well that was odd. You would think a Moogle would know the difference." Zidane scratched his head and got ready to jump off the desk.

"A different species might get confused. Either way, I don't think it would matter." Dagger shrugged and watched as he fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"So, when exactly are we supposed to change back?" He turned around and lifted his arms out to reassure Dagger that he would catch her if she jumped down.

"Hilda said it would be sometime after we arrive at the castle." She sat down at the edge and gulped at the long distance down.

"I hope so. Last time she had to change me back herself. I would hate to transform and have something be wron-" He watched her jump down, and with in that spare second of her jumping, a loud 'poof' sound could be heard as she fell down on him, knocking him back as they transformed back to their normal size.

"Gaaahhh!" She shrieked and fell off of him, quickly crawling to her bed where she hid on the other side of it.

"Ow…" He sat up and rubbed his head, looking over at her. "Are you okay?…Where are my clothes?"

"Our clothes didn't change back with us!" She waved her hands franticly and watched as he pulled up a boot and his dagger that had reverted to their normal size.

"Not necessarily." He smiled and watched as she hid her head into her arms as she avoided his naked body. Their attention was soon turned towards the door as they heard someone come up to it. Zidane quickly scurried to the bed and looked at Dagger from across it, "Hurry up, under here."

They crawled underneath the bed and looked at the bottom of the door as it slowly opened up.

"Are you sure you heard something, Beatrix?" Steiner asked as they walked in and examined the room.

"I heard something go 'poof' and then some thumping. Maybe it was one of the gifts?" She walked to the foot of the bed where Zidane and Dagger both looked down at her feet and tried not to breath too heavy.

"Everything looks fine to me." Steiner examined some of the gifts and then turned to Beatrix.

"I suppose so." She sighed and walked out of the room, continuing her talk with him as they closed the door behind them and left Zidane and Dagger under the bed.

"…Sooo," Zidane looked over at her as she looked back up at him, "We're all alone and under the bed. I mean, we shouldn't put this time to waste-" He watched her glare and took that as a hint to shut up. He rolled out from under the bed and looked around, trying to decide what to do next.

"Okay, you have to have clothes in here. Then you can go find me some." He opened a few dressers and tossed out a few things. "What the hell?"

"That's the wrong dresser!" She yelled from under the bed. She pointed her hand out to the other side of the room and watched as his feet moved over in that direction.

He opened a few more drawers and found the jackpot.

"It's the red dresser, right?"

"No, that's my undergarments… you aren't in them are you?"

"…no."

"…"

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, that I was. What would you do to me?"

"Zidane!" She seethed. It was then that she heard another noise from outside her door. She gasped and rolled over when he crawled under the bed one last time… so they hoped.

"Beatrix, I understand your paranoia, but we already checked the room." Steiner sighed and looked around as the General barged into the room.

"I understand, but I'm not mistaken. I know I heard something inside the room." She walked over to the bed and checked the night stand. She sighed and went to walk away but quickly lifted her foot after stepping on something and hearing a following yelp.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dagger seethed as she covered Zidane's mouth as he held close to his sore tail.

"Did you hear that? I told you I'm not paranoid! There is someone under the bed!" Beatrix said as she walked to the foot of the bed and lifted the bed skirting to reveal the two flushed faces.

"…Uhm… Hi… Heh?" Zidane gulped and watched Beatrix and Steiner exchange looks and a sigh.

* * *

"I must say, I am quite relieved that you two are okay…" Beatrix sighed as Zidane entered the room, wearing a knew outfit that clothed him to his stealthy abilities. His dark blue shirt covered from his shoulders down to his thighs where his pants continued down to his feet. Armor plates rested on his shoulders and thick brownish gray gloves adorned his hands that was strapped down by a matching dark blue fabric that went up to his elbows on each of his arms.

"Hey, Beatrix, you forgot one factor in these clothes!" Zidane seethed as he pulled up his still limp and bruised tail. "I took care of it myself, but I really hate ripping clothes. Sometimes I mess up on where the hole is supposed to go for my tail." He rubbed his head and shrugged.

"You're lucky we don't rip a hole in you…" Dagger mumbled as he sat down next to her and gave a playful glare.

"Your Highness, what exactly has gone on at Lindblum? Are you okay? The only word we got was that you were captured. Eiko and Vivi returned to us safely on a cargo vessel, but they were immediately taken to an infirmary in town. It was the only working one that we could get them to." Beatrix sat down from across the table and watched as Steiner entered the room and sat down next to her.

"It seems that we have recovered most of our people from Lindblum, but… unfortunately…" Dagger became hesitant, looking at Zidane as he gave an uneasy look.

"Hilda made a sacrifice. We tried to stop her but there was nothing we could do. Like Regent Cid, Hilda is gone as well." Zidane hesitated and watched as Steiner stood up and shook his fist at him.

"You! This is probably all you're fault! I'm sure that-"

"It wasn't Zidane's fault!" Dagger shook her head, "We tried to get her to stop, but she had already made up her mind…" She sighed and looked at her hands, "The only thing left for us to do is to take out Lindblum at full blast."

They all went quiet a moment as they all kept to their thoughts. To take out Lindblum, a regency to Alexandria, was a bit odd. How would they explain to the public? That their King deceived them and was trying to manipulate them to his own will? That they had to take him down before anything bad could happen? The only thing bad that happened was between, what seemed like, a marriage quarrel.

"The people of Alexandria will think I'm irresponsible. They will probably think that I'm not fit for a Queen… and maybe I'm not, but that's something I'll have to live with." Dagger looked down to the table and listened to Zidane as he shook his head and spoke up.

"Hey, come on now, that's not true. You've been doing a lot just to keep everyone believing in you. We all risked our lives because we believed in you. I think that takes a lot of responsibility; a lot of people trust you more than you think. I'm sure you have more followers now than you ever did before." Zidane gave her a smile, but it was to no avail.

"One of the last things Aunt Hilda told me was that I should do what I think is right." Dagger gave a deep sigh and then nodded, "My last request is that we go to Pinnacle Rocks."

"Pinnacle Rocks? Why there?" Beatrix and Steiner exchanged looks, but Zidane remained silent. He seemed to even withdraw a bit to her request.

"I wanted to avoid using my Eidolons, but it seems I have no choice. I'll destroy Lindblum and Schneider. We will build a new castle, a new town, and start over." She nodded and looked up at everyone's faces.

"My Queen, are you really prepared for this?" Steiner watched the girl smile and nod.

"If it ends this mess, yes, I can live with that. We evacuated the people of Lindblum who wanted to come. We can't do much else but restart and rebuild." She sighed once more, and looked at Zidane as he fidgeted, "Is that okay with you, Zidane?"

"…" He fidgeted with his hands as he kicked back his chair by the table.

"My Queen, we will follow you till the very end. Are you certain to rebuild a new regency?" Beatrix stood up and watched as Dagger stood as well.

"Yes, it will be the neighboring regency of Llvayne. The castle will be torn down, and what is left of the city will be added on and made to be just what Lindblum was, but better." She nodded and then watched as the two Knights saluted and dismissed themselves. She then turned to Zidane as he leaned back down to the ground and looked forward.

"Are you okay?" Dagger asked as he looked up at her and smiled, nodding at her.

"I'm going to go take a look around." He stood up and ran out of the room, leaving no time for her to respond. She simply sighed and walked out, going about the rest of the day to prep herself for what she had to do.

* * *

"…" Zidane stood before the slightly damaged theater of Alexandria, taking in the severity of the dents that it took on. It had been apparent that repairs were being made, and even as he stared at the damaged exterior, he could hear people down below in the building.

"Not there! Y'all are makin' a mess of my theater!" A voice called out in rage as Zidane walked down the stairs and jumped over the gap that had collapsed.

"Zidane! Is that you?" Blank called out as his Tantalus brothers stopped what they were doing and turned to the entrence.

"I can't believe it, the guy can actually clean up pretty nice. Now just for a haircut!" Marcus smirked and watched as his tailed brother looked at them all.

"Bwahaha! Still playin' hero, huh?" Baku stood up from his chair and walked over to Zidane.

"Whut's wrong, Darlin'? You don't look like yerself." Ruby walked up to him and watched as his gaze come to her own, showing a bit of fear.

"Lindblum is going to be torn down. They want to completely blow it up and change it into a new regency." He felt the room grow heavy as everyone went quiet.

"You mean just the castle, right?" Cinna looked around and watched everyone shake their head.

"Whatever survives the blast will remain, but other than that, no, everything is going." Zidane hesitated, "The hideout will most likely get caught in the line of fire."

"So you're princess is going to blow it up?! Isn't there anything you can do?" Blank shook his head, "Man, we have so many memories there. How could she do that? Can't you guys just go in and kill that guy Schneider? You would have thought that after all we went through that she would have thought about us too!"

"You moron-" Zidane seethed and was about to trample him, but Baku stopped them both.

"So what?" Baku shrugged, "There'll be more hide-ou-ou-… AHHH-CHOO!" He sneezed on Zidane and gave a shrug when the tailed boy looked up while clearing his arm of snot.

"But Boss, if they rebuild the regency they wont have much tolerance of common thieves like ourselves! They can barely stand Zidane in Alexandria!" Blank sighed and watched Zidane toss him a glare.

"Hey, I'm not to thrilled about it either, but what can I say? She's the Queen, she knows what she's doing!" He seethed and tried to make an excuse. He really wasn't fond of the idea, he loved the Tantalus hideout too, but he wanted to support Dagger as well.

"Well, there is always Ruby's theater." Blank sighed and shrugged.

"Hold yer' horses! I ain't holdin' a bunch of thugs in MY theater!" Ruby glared at Blank and watched him back up as she approached him.

"And there is always Dagurreo. I hear the view from there is great." Cinna waved his hammer and watched Marcus sigh and shake his hands in the air.

"Kind of hard to steal stuff when there isn't a place in walking range! It'll be too easy to catch us when we're on the run!" Marcus slapped Cinna across the back and glared.

"Treno is the next best place, but we'll have to have two hiding spots. That, or just never steal from around Treno at all." Blank shrugged and watched Baku laugh.

"Yeah! We can talk to that Doctor Toot!"

"It's Tot."

"Look, this wouldn't be a problem in the first place if Zidane wasn't so stupid when it came to girls! Go figure that the Queen would come up with this idea like this." Blank sighed and shook his head.

"Hey! She's doing her best! It isn't like you can blame her! She's a good Queen!" Zidane snapped at him and watched him cock his head to the side.

"That's not what people around here have been thinking. They complain about her all the time; all the soldiers do is just turn their head and walk away." Blank shrugged, "I don't know what's been going on up there in Royal Land, but things aren't great down here. People have been kickin' the bucket left and right. A lot of people are pissed that she let a mass of people entered the town homeless, without food and water, and no idea why they've been evacuated."

"People are talking about her?" Zidane looked around at the group and watched them nod.

"Not just good stuff either. A lot of them have lost faith in her and the Kingdom." Marcus shrugged, "People won't listen to logic, they want what is just best for themselves and their family. They couldn't care less about anything else as long as they are okay."

"…" Zidane bit his bottom lip and then turned around, slowly walking to the stairs.

"So, what, that's it? You're just going to let her blow up Lindblum?" Blank crossed his arms and watched Zidane stop and avoid turning around.

"Marcus is right, people won't listen to logic, like you. You'll only complain as long as the change doesn't benefit yourselves." He jogged up the stairs and paused one last time, "I can't to much for Lindblum, but I can try and help her make a new beginning for thousands of more people! They'll all thank her in the end!" He huffed and made his way through the city, trying to ignore the obnoxious laughter from behind him as his brothers laughed at him.

Slowly he made his way through the hordes of people, avoiding getting mugged and trampled. He ran his way to the boat dock and sat down as an Alexandrian soldier rowed the boat to the other side of the water.

"Make sure to get rest tonight, Master Zidane." The soldier saluted and watched him slowly stand up and make his way back to the castle.

He grumbled and walked himself into the castle doors, watching as soldiers that passed him gave him a good stare and then moved along. He gave it no heed and began his search for Dagger.

Deciding to search her room first, he jogged up the stairs and walked in where he found her trying to remove the gifts from the room. From the time he entered he had been informed that the maids and soldiers had insisted she rest and let them take care of the packages.

"You okay? You look white." He walked up to her and watched as she looked up at him with a paled face.

"I'm pregnant, of course I'm white." She seethed and watched him back up, aware of her sour mood.

"Do you need anything? I'll go get some water it if you want." He watched her slowly stand and make her way past him, shaking her head.

"No-" She gasped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and hurling forward to release the vomit that plagued her.

"Okay…" He shook his head and then turned to a maid as they entered the room.

"Her Majesty Queen Garnet is not present?" The maid looked around and watched Zidane scratch his head.

"She's worshiping the porcelain God right now, can I take a message?" He smiled and watched the maid give him a funny look and then gazed at the bathroom.

"Shall I summon a medic?"

"Nah, I just have a slight digestive problem, but I'm fine." He watched the maid shake their head and sigh. "I'm just kidding. Dagger's fine, she's just got morning sickness, which is kind of funny because it isn't morn...ing." He shrugged when the maid left in mid-sentence and left him there to talk to himself.

"Uh, spewing vile excrements from my mouth isn't exactly what I had in mind when I returned." Dagger opened the door to Zidane and watched as he gave her a concerned look.

"It just seems so much more pleasant when you put it that way." He placed a hand on her shoulder and followed her to the bed where they both sat at the foot of it.

"I could use some wine right now." She sighed and watched him shake his head.

"Yeah, that's what Blank's mother said eight months before he was born."

They went quiet for a few moments, relaxing for the first time in a while. Things had been thrown all out of balance and into chaos since Dagger's marriage. Zidane had began to think that her pregnancy was a mistake, something he couldn't live with, but he was beginning to see otherwise. Something inside had been changing, molding him into a person that he probably would have never wanted to be some time ago. He was starting to hope that something could work out between the two… but he wondered exactly how that would be.

"I've got bad heartburn." Dagger managed to say, breaking through the silence. She let out a huff of air and watched him lean back on his elbows.

"Could be worse. You're not showing signs that your pregnant… well, physically anyway." He shrugged and watched her turn her head and glare at him.

"Yes I am. Look at me! I'm already getting curves!" She shook her head and ran her hand over her stomach. "I mean, I started showing curves some time ago, but now you can really see it." She leaned back a bit and puffed out her stomach, laughing with him as he touched her stomach and examined it.

Their laughs almost broke her heart. She was starting to mentally stab herself, thinking of how she could have gone on the field of battle with a child in her body. She was a fool, and she couldn't imagine what he truly thought of her. She just loved him so much…

"Zidane?" Dagger looked over at him as he lay on his back, his arms supporting his head as he rested his eyes.

"Hmm?" He mumbled and opened an eye as she pursed her lips together and turned her head away.

"Are you upset that I'm going to demolish Lindblum?" She looked down at her hands and watched them fold over each other as she willed them to.

"What makes you think that I am?" He sat up and looked at her as she avoided his gaze.

"You went quiet in the meeting. In fact, you ran out on me. I thought you were mad. That's why I was so cross a few moments ago… well, aside from my nausea." She sighed and looked over at him as he smiled and shrugged.

"I was for a bit, but I realized that I had to start letting go of my past. Right know I have to follow what is best for everyone, and I think you know what you're doing. You're rebirthing Lindblum. Though it isn't an ideal living space for my brothers, It can't be helped. Many more people will be given a better life thanks to you, they just haven't realized it yet, so don't let their insults get to you." He smiled but then watched as she paled.

"Th-Their insults?" She gasped and watched as he covered his mouth and gulped back some air.

"N-No! Did I say insults? I… I meant…" He watched her run her hands over her hair and flatten it over her head, shielding her eyes as she gave a grunt.

"It's to be expected. Thank you, Zidane, I would rather know that then not know at all." She sighed and shook her head, "Though I can not show my face in town."

He mentally slapped himself bloody until he sighed and sat up, "Well let's go do something then! We can't stay here depressed!"

"What do we do? I cant leave the castle premises even if I want to, and we have to get some rest for tomorrow." She remained seated and watched as he paced and thought a moment.

"Wanna have sex?"

"NO!" She gasped and watched him shrug.

"We can go neck in the garden."

"Are you trying to get hurt?" She seethed with a flushed face, watching him as he smiled and reached out his hand.

"Then let's go cause some mischief."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	14. A Night of Mischief

A/N: I guess I shouldn't be rushed, but I think that because I wont get much internet time now that School is starting up (Though, this is my last year) I should get this one in soon. It may have some really notable problems in structure, spelling, typos, grammatical errors, or anything by the likes of dyslexia (Because, trust me, I'm not bad, but I'm not good either.) – Either way, this chapter may not be up to 'par', but I can guarantee you'll laugh… or at least smile. Haha. The spelling was done for a while in one night… and then I finished off at the end at a really early hour, so it may kind of fade out, but it does have a cute ending for the chapter. Things get down to business next chapter.

Also, Yeah, They do go back to the castle a lot. I was hoping that no one would realize that XD Each time I had them go back I was just like, "Urgh, why did I have them go over there in the first place?" – Anyway, blah blah blah, spelling errors, blah blah blah, grammatical errors, BLAH blah blah blah, This chapter was pretty long. I had a lot more fun with this one than any. It has been the longest chapter, and probably one of the funnier ones. I would have loved to have had Dagger drunk in this one XD but she's pregnant, so I guess that's for another story. She would make the best drunk in the world. Between her and Zidane I think they could wreak some havoc. Haha, anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

"W-What are you doing?" Dagger followed after Zidane as he dragged her along by the hand down the spiral stair case.

"Shh-In here." He smiled as he snuck her into a separate room, unnoticed. He stood at the door way and smiled, waving his hand at her, "Stay here and don't open the door for anyone. I'll be back in a minute." He smiled at her shocked expression as he closed the door, snickering to himself. He quickly ran away and jogged past Steiner, paying no heed as he ran into his separate room.

"Figures. Steiner probably put me in the worst room possible." Zidane smirked as he compared his room to the room he had hid Dagger in. He shrugged it off and ran through the closet as he found spare garments that had apparently been sitting there for a very long time.

Not finding anything to his liking, he quickly ran out of his room and jogged past Beatrix on his way upstairs, paying no attention to her either. He reached Dagger's room and closed the door, running through her clothes as fast as he could, still not finding anything.

"Hmm…" He folded his arms in deciding what to do, staring at the red dresser as he thought. "Ah! I got it! I'm such a genius." He smirked, pondered on the red dresser, and then decided to leave.

He jogged down the stairs and passed both Beatrix and Steiner on his way back to his room, slamming the door shut and running through some things.

"He's been acting odd as of late." Beatrix crossed her arms and watched Steiner turn to her.

"That tailed brat is always up to something!"

They watched him walk back out of his room with a box and slowly walk pass them, smiling and nodding as he walked up next to them. As soon as he passed them he took off running and turned around the corner before they could react. By the time they walked back and looked around the corner he was gone.

"Are you okay? You're out of breath." Dagger gasped as she closed the door after opening it from his sudden pounding.

"Just had to make a few trips." He smiled.

"Did you go through my red dresser again?!" She folded her arms on her hips and watched him place the box he brought in on the table.

"I'll have you know that I gave it a good thought and then decided not to!" He nodded with a proud smile.

"You weren't even supposed to be in my room!" She waved her arms in the air franticly but then was distracted by his hand tapping on the box, "What's in there?"

"In a minute… it will be you." He pulled out a blue jacket and watched her blink.

"Those are men's clothes." She hesitated and bit her bottom lip when he handed her the outfit and placed a hat on her head.

"Yup. I couldn't find anything else, and you need to have a disguise, but I do know a girl who can do some work. I'm pretty sure she's in town." He smiled and watched her blush. "So can I watch? Or are you going to kick me out?" He watched her glare and took that as a warning. He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Just as he turned around to leave, he bumped right into Steiner.

"Ow!" He covered his nose and looked up at the Captain.

"I knew you were up to something! Who's in there?! Come out right this instant!" Steiner pounded on the door as Beatrix sighed behind him and shook her head.

"Hey, man, there are people who actually go to bed early! You're waking them up!" Zidane shook his head and watched as Steiner glared at him.

"Why you! Move out of my way!"

"Aww, just like the good ol' times, eh Rusty?" He smiled and smirked when Steiner grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back out of the way, ignoring Zidane as he gained balance after jumping on one foot a few times.

"I repeat! Come out right now before I remove this door!" Steiner yelled and then looked down as the door opened and a small man opened the door and crossed his arms. "O-oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir! I… could have sworn it would have been one of those men in that band of thei-" Steiner looked back at Zidane but found him nowhere, "Beatrix, where is Zidane?"

"He left down the hall." Beatrix shrugged and watched as the man coughed nervously.

"Well excuse me then. I must go give my wife the present I ordered." The man spoke in an awkward tone and left the two of them as he carried the box Zidane left behind.

"Wow that was a close one." Zidane gasped as Dagger passed by him in the halls. She left out a large shriek as he startled her and then ran around the corner as she left Beatrix and Steiner's view.

"Are you mad?! They almost knew who I was! And then, of all things, you left me there alone with them!" She slapped him on the shoulder and watched him shrug.

"You got out didn't you? By the way, nice idea on hiding your hair in the hat. I just want to know how you got it all to stay up there." He smiled, "Okay! Let's go." He took her hand and escorted her past the hall Beatrix and Steiner were at. They reached the front door and made their way out.

"…Did you just see that?" Beatrix blinked and looked over at Steiner.

"Was he holding that man's hand?"

"…"

"N-Nonsense!" Steiner coughed, "What do we tell her Majesty?"

"T-That we didn't see anything." Beatrix nodded, "Now let's go finish those preparations."

They left awkwardly and avoided the door that the two of them left through, unaware that both Zidane and Dagger were watching them leave.

"That was close!" Dagger gasped and turned around as Zidane smirked at her with his arms crossed.

"You know, for a guy, you're pretty hot."

"Don't flatter me, Tribal. I'm not even close to looking like a man." She seethed and watched him shrug.

"Nonsense! You've got the beer belly and everything!"

"I-I do not!" She gasped, "Take that back! I'm not showing THAT much!" She grumbled as she followed after him, reaching the boat dock where the female Alexandrian soldier stood and waited.

"Okay, so here is the deal. You're my Lindblum friend that had to get a present for your lady. You've been in Lindblum for most of your life and you're a merchant. You don't have any of your supplies with you because it was lost in the evacuation. If anyone asks your name then you're Geoff Silverman." He nodded and walked with her calmly to the boat.

"Good evening, Master Zidane. Out for another stroll?" The solider began to push the boat away from the dock as they both got in.

"Yup. Me and Geoff here are on our way to give his lady a present." Zidane smirked and tapped on the box that held Dagger's previous dress.

"You're married?" The soldier gasped and looked over at 'Geoff'.

"No, he isn't married, but he is tryin' to get this girl to go out with him. Who can resist a stud like this?" Zidane smirked and ignored Dagger's glare.

"Well, if it doesn't work out make sure to come and stop by here." The solider gave Dagger a wink and watched as the two of them got off the boat.

"I don't like this anymore. I want to go back." Dagger walked next to Zidane with her face a deep shade of red, "A woman just… she…"

"Face it; you're a hot guy and a hot girl. Genetics suck, huh? I understand how you must feel. I, too, have had many women want me." He smirked and watched Dagger glare and look in the opposite direction as him.

They walked through the crowds of people and reached the middle of the town center. Dagger stuck close to Zidane and caused a few chuckles as she held to his arm, avoiding getting lost. Eventually when they stopped she had let go and sighed.

"Where is this woman? I'm getting mocked already." She seethed and watched him look down at her and smirk.

"_You're_ getting mocked? People won't ever remember you! Everyone else knows me! See, I know that girl… and that girl… and the girl over there pointing and laughing… and that girl… and I met that guy one day when he punched me after flirting with his wife." Zidane shook his head and watched her shake her head.

"You know that many women?" She pursed her lips together, a bit intimidated by that thought.

"Not really. I just assume that they know me because they're pointing and laughing at me." He paused, "Besides that guy. That really did happen, but it was an accident." He smiled and looked around a moment before pointing, "The thugs are over there, let's go!"

"T-Thugs?" Dagger gasped and followed as he tugged her along.

They reached a group of rough looking men and a few women who had obviously seen better days. It was then that Dagger was thankful for being dressed up as a man. If she had been in her usual attire she would have been chewed up and spat out.

"What do you want, short stuff?" A large man crossed his arms as Zidane stopped before him and pulled Dagger up close and behind him.

"Lookin' for Topaz."

"Topaz? She don't go by that name anymore. She's been going by Echo ever since her customers were evacuated by Her Majesty Queen Garnet." The large man glared down at Zidane, and Dagger could feel him back up a bit.

"Well, is she in?" He gulped and watched the man slightly turn to the side when a woman's voice called out.

"Zidane Tribal, is that you? I thought you were dead!" A woman called and Zidane smirked up at the man as he walked pass him while holding close to Dagger.

"Nope, sorry, still kickin'. Are you disappointed?"

They both walked into a slightly damaged house where chests of clothes, accessories, make-up, and other valued goods decorated the room. After passing by the large man it was apparent that they were the only ones in the room besides the woman who called herself 'Echo'.

"You still owe me money. You've avoided me for this long; did you think you could get by with 90,000 gil on your tail?" She smiled and looked over at Dagger as she hid behind Zidane, "Who's your friend?"

"That's what we're here for. I need another favor." He smiled and watched as the woman tsked and puffed on a cigarette that had been placed on a long pipe. She crossed a long slender leg over another and narrowed her eyes with a sly grin on her face.

"Favor after favor. And does poor little Echo get paid? No. In fact, Tribal, most of the men that don't pay me end up missing after a month. You've mad my special exception list." She spoke with a low and seductive voice. Dagger got the best look of her that she could get. The woman wore little to cover her legs and chest. The material was loose and lightly transparent to an even smaller under-outfit. Both materials were a sea green at the tips that faded into a white tone. Her ankles and wrists were adorned with gold bracelets and black tattoos. Her ears held gold hoops that rested almost on her shoulders as her black hair curled down along her shoulders and back, being held down by the same material her clothes were made of as it tied in the back of her head under her hair. The only thing she lacked were shoes, but in all… she was a seductive woman, and that was how business continued to boom.

"It couldn't be because I'm so cute." He smiled and still felt himself a bit hesitant to let the woman take a good glance of Dagger.

"Cute? Baby, you may be cute, but beauty is only skin deep. I, however, will have eternal beauty." She smiled and flicked her hair back as she changed and crossed her legs once again.

"I can tell. How old are you getting to be again?" He watched the woman glare and blow a large amount of smoke their way.

"What do you need, Tribal?" She tucked her hand under her other arm's elbow as she kept her cigarette propped up.

"My friend here needs a new 'guise. Got anything good? I don't have much cash on me right now." He scratched his head and watched as she let out a chuckle.

"Another favor? And no cash? I kept you on my special list because you were a damn good thief, Zidane. When I heard you had returned I was hoping to get a payment back. When you didn't come I was thinking you were dead. But lately the only thing I've been hearing is that you can barely snatch 2 gil from a child. You're pathetic." She gave a huff and glared at him as he gritted his teeth and bit down on his tongue.

"I'll pay you back. This is all I have on me right now." He tossed forward some Gil on the ground and watched as the woman glanced at it and then glared back up at him.

"That'll cover the late charges, and trust me, I'm being generous. What about the other 90,000 gil?" She took another puff on her cigarette and blew it at him.

"I got some new clothes for you." He said with a fake smile and watched as she perked up at his statement.

"Oh? Well, what are you waiting for? Give them here!" She waved at him and watched as he turned around and took the box from Dagger. He walked over to her and gave her the box and backed up as she tore into it like a kid on their birthday.

"Will that be enough?" He crossed his arms again and listened as Dagger shifted her weight as she stood behind him.

"Hmm," She examined the garments and narrowed her eyes, "Where did you get this? The clothing is very well made. The material is very rare, and it is in good condition. Did you steal Garnet's clothes?"

"I wouldn't speak so freely of Her Majesty, but yeah, you could say I stole them from her." He smirked and watched the woman lightly folded the clothes back into the box and set it next to her.

"Okay, Tribal, I'll tell you what I'll do. This dress will pay for your friend's new disguise, as well was 10,000 gil off your tab, but I'll be expecting regular payment." The woman bit down on her pipe and glared over at Dagger, "Where are your manners, Zidane? You haven't even introduced us!"

"Sorry. This is my friend-"

"Yes, you're friend, ah," The woman stood up and walked pass Zidane. She approached Dagger and grabbed hold of her chin, looking her right in the face. "Such a beautiful face. You must be a real ladies man." She said with a smile.

"Like I was saying. This is my friend Dagger. _She_ ran away from home dressed as a guy to avoid getting caught." Zidane coughed and watched as Echo huffed and let the girl go.

"I figured she was too pretty for a man. Well, hurry up; let's see your hair and face." The woman waved her hand at the hat and watched as Dagger removed her cap and let her hair fall freely to her shoulders.

"I-Is this okay?" Dagger hesitated and watched the woman as she slowly walked around her, nodding and grabbing hold of whatever she pleased. Dagger almost gasped really loud when she grabbed hold of her rear and then her breasts.

"I have a few clothes that might fit her…" The woman nodded and then looked at Dagger's face again, "You sure know how to pick them, Zidane. Such a pretty little thing. I could even swear she was that little Miss Garnet." The woman sighed and lightly and walked over to a few chests of items and continued to go through them.

"So that's how you do your job? You just grab around and decide what'll fit?" Zidane looked at Dagger and watched her glare as she watched him replaying the scene of Echo examining her again.

"Why? Do you want a job?" Echo smirked and approached Dagger with a deep red fabric.

"I could get used to the idea." He smiled and then shrugged when Dagger gave a disgusted sigh.

"Hmm, yes, I know the perfect image for you. No one will know who you are!" The woman nodded and then looked over at Zidane, "Well? Do you plan to just sit there or do you plan to be a gentleman and leave?"

"A gentleman? I thought you knew me better than that." Zidane smirked and then gave a reassuring nod at Dagger as he turned and poked the large guy he had spoken with previously. "Hey, ugly, down here! Let me through!"

"What'd you say, you little punk?" The man turned around and glared down at Zidane as he smiled and walked around him.

"Thanks. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the Siren Guild is? You know, that band of really hot chicks?"

Dagger gulped and watched as he left the room, leaving her there with a woman who was already making her into a completely different person.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE! GET THEM OUT-**RIGHT-NOW**!" Schneider raged, seething mad, kicking and tossing things in the air as he yelled at a Lindblum soldier. He tossed his tantrum in front of both his Uncle and the Black Mage that had been visibly annoyed.

"S-sir, we lost too many soldiers, and many of them have already abandoned their posts and left with the evacuation. We don't have enough man power." The solider held his hands before his head and blocked a tossed empty bottle that had been downed of its alcoholic liquid.

"YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT PATHETIC-ARRGGH!!" Schneider tossed a chair across the room at the soldier and watched as he blocked it and then stood straight.

"I only hope that Alexandria knows of what a sour 'KING' you are. No wonder Her Majesty had been trying at all lengths to get away from you." The soldier turned around and began walking away, "This isn't worth your 'extra bonus.'" He flipped the king off and ran away, leaving Schneider even more furious.

"YOU! KILL HIM!" Schneider pointed at the Black Mage and watched as the mage crossed his arms and leaned back more against the wall, "Don't you dare ignore me! I said KILL HIM!"

"You pathetic little man." Black IX glared at Schneider and unfolded his arms, "You really have no idea what position you are in, do you?"

"W-what do you…?" Schneider seethed and backed up as the Black Mage approached him.

"You have nothing but a few scared servant girls and soldiers that were left behind like trash. You're a sitting duck. Where is this revolution you were hoping for? You played your cards wrong, and now you are paying for it." The Mage seethed and clenched his fist tight as lightning jolted around it.

"And what do you have to say for yourself? I sent you out to KILL them numerous times! If you had done your job then none of this would have happened!" Schneider pointed at him and watched as the mage swing his fist back and released energy into the wall, severely damaging it.

"You're becoming a severe tire. I won't be following these small petty orders. I'll do one last thing for you, but if you fail to please me then I'll have no choice but to turn on YOU!" The Black Mage stretched out his long black feathers and then drew them back in as he turned around and walked out, leaving the fumed King and his Uncle alone.

"That went well." Lexar nodded and watched Schneider glare down at him. "Well, what? He's right. What do you plan to do?!"

"Humph. They all think I'm not smart, but I am! I'm much smarter than all these fools! I'll show them! I'll… I'll think of something. I don't know yet, but I'll think of a good plan! I'll wrap my hands and fingers around that pretty little neck of Garnet's. I'll make sure that she knows what I'm all about! I'll make her squirm and wither in pain from my power!"

"And as for the gypsy boy?" Lexar took a stray bottle that was on the ground and open, drinking what was left of it inside.

"Inhumane things, of course. Anything that will be so painful that he will wish that he was dead." Schneider smirked, "I'll think of something great. Just give me some time. I'll get it." He smirked and gave an evil gleam. He charged out of the room and slammed it shut, leaving in a swift fury.

* * *

"My, that was a bit of a challenge. You have quite a curve near your middle. No worries though! There is nothing wrong with a pound or two!" Echo patted Dagger lightly on the stomach as she went unnoticed by the girl's flush. They had just finished making Dagger a disguise, or more like a make-over, just in time for when Zidane had returned near the front entrance.

"Hey, ugly, are they done yet?" He smirked up at the man and watched as the he grumbled and let him through.

"Well? What do you think? It took a while, but I did it. I'm such a genius." The woman smiled and sat back into her seat as Zidane approached Dagger and smiled.

"She looks just like a towns person, but prettier!" He examined her head to toe and smirked as he tossed a bag of gil towards Echo's way.

"My, my, you couldn't have stolen all this money within' that small amount of time." Echo smirked as she picked up the bag and examined its contents.

"I had a few people who owed me a few favors." He shrugged, "Apparently being really hot and cute makes saving a pet kitten a bigger deal than it is." He smirked and walked around Dagger as he began to check her out further.

"Is this the entire 80,000?" Echo stored the bag of gil in a chest and locked it shut as she walked back to Zidane and Dagger.

"Well, I did stop to lend a bum 10 gil, but could you really put it on your conscience to make me pay that?" He chuckled when she shook her head and sighed, "Anyway, you did a real good job! I don't think they'll be able to tell that she's Garn-er-ah-"

"Geoff?" Dagger corrected him as he shrugged.

"Your parents named you Geoff? No wonder you changed your name and ran away. Ah, but nonetheless, the deed is done." Echo smiled and poked at Dagger, making her stand back so they both could get a good look at her.

Indeed, she stood in clothes that a common lady would bare. Her hair clung lightly down her face freely as it accented the long tan shirt that hugged her bare shoulders and ran down to her thighs as her sleeves covered her hands as they flared slightly out. Her pants were a dark reddish-brown that met down to her shoes that had resembled much like the ones she wore on her previous journeys outside of the Alexandrian castle. Her entire attire was finished off with one last accented accessory of a long amber pendant that matched her lighter tan shirt.

"As you can see, the shirt was a tricky masterpiece. I would have loved to add a belt, but you know, not everyone needs to see EVERY little curve a lady has." Echo winked at Dagger and watched Zidane cross his arms and smirk at her and then Dagger.

"I dunno. I like looking at every little curve. You seem to not have much of a problem, Echo." Zidane smiled and side-stepped over to Dagger as he moved away from the reaching grasp of the girl.

"Nonetheless, she is a work of art. Don't you dare ruin her, Tribal. Who knows how many poor bastard children you have out there." Echo sneered as she sat back down and watched Zidane shrug.

"I'd like to say the same. How many have you kicked out on the streets now?" He smirked and poked Dagger as they began to leave.

"Why you-"

"Anyway, thanks for the help, Echo. I'll look forward to our next visit and your next new name. Are you ever going to tell us your real, birth given, name?" He stopped before the door to exit and looked back at the woman as she narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"I have no real name. I've forgotten it long ago."

"Mmmhmm." He smirked and waved as both him and Dagger walked out of the building and confronted the large man that previously blocked it. "Well, Tubby, it's been real. We'll have to do this again some time." He stretched and ignored the man's grunts as he escorted Dagger out of the area and more into the middle section of town where people seemed to be calmer. They looked around and decided what to do before moving on to anywhere else.

"So, what do you want to do? There isn't much to do now that _everyone_ is in Alexandria, but I'm sure we can go out and find something to eat." He shielded his eyes from habit and looked around the premises, unaware as Dagger bit the tip of her thumb and tugged on his sleeve.

"Are you sure we should do this? What kind of an example am I setting? What if someone sees me and finds out?" She looked around the area and tugged on his sleeve again, "Are you listening to me? If they find out-" She shrieked when she was grabbed by the hand and dragged forward.

"Come on! I think I know of a bar we can hit! It's kind of deep in-between the houses and such, but I know a short long-cut." He smiled wide as he dragged her along. They slipped between small alleys and jumped over a few sleeping people, but finally made it to a green-lit flame torch in front of the pair of stairs that led down into the bottom of a building.

"What is this place?" Dagger gasped as she looked at the flame, "What trickery is this?"

"Huh, that? Whatever was made to keep the flame lit has some kind of stuff in it to make it green. Now come on, they have some good food down here. It shouldn't be too full tonight." He grabbed her arm and went downstairs first incase she fell. He helped her on the last few stairs and then escorted her into the pub as everyone looked up at them.

"Hey, Zidane! Back for another round, eh? Who's after ya now? Treno or some Thieves Guild?" The bar tender called out as Zidane entered and shook off the small cold breeze that they had ran into when running over.

"Not this time. Trying to get away from the crowed. We'll have whatever the special is today." He walked through the slightly packed underground pub and squeezed between chairs that people sat in. They both climbed up to the booth and faced the bartender as he began to prepare some food.

"You're lucky. We've only had customers here for some water mostly, and a few things for their families. I rarely have anyone here, so I can offer my food no problem." The bar tender shrugged and began to start heating up his frying pan.

"Is there ever a time that you're actually here in Alexandria and _not_ on the run?" Dagger looked over at Zidane as he spun in his chair and waved his tail around.

"Probably not. We came on a few trips to go hit a few houses, but since the castle is here the security is tight." He shrugged.

"So what can I get you guys to drink while you wait?" The bar tender turned to them and watched as Zidane smiled.

"I'll have my usual Mirth mug, but this babe over here'll have a Vinegary Fizz." Zidane smiled and turned in his chair as the bar tender nodded and went to getting their drinks.

"A 'Vinegary Fizz'?" Dagger watched the bar tender laugh and nod at them.

"That's what I said! Usually Zidane brings his chicks here and get's 'em drunk as fast as they can." The bar tender laughed and skidded them both their drinks over the bar top and went back to work.

"I do not. Don't listen to him. I haven't brought a girl here once." Zidane shrugged and took a drink of the mug he got and watched as Dagger slid her hands around her drink and slowly took a sip, being taken back by the sour taste in her mouth.

"Ugh, sour juice." She gasped and watched Zidane toss back his head and laugh.

"What did you expect? You can't drink anything alcoholic. Though I must admit, though there is no real 'Fizz' to it, that seems like the perfect word to describe what it does to my taste buds." He smirked and watched her look at him sincerely before slowly showing a smile and nodding.

"I suppose." She took another sip and rested the glass down on the table as she slid her hands back away from the glass.

"H-hey, what's that?" He put his mug down and sat straight as he looked at Dagger.

"What's what?" She looked around and then back up at him to question his sudden worry.

"On your finger." He locked his jaw and talked through his teeth the best he could.

"Oh, this…" She looked down at her ring finger with the golden band and gave a gloomful stare, "I can't get it off. I haven't been able to ever since it was put on my finger."

"You haven't removed it since then? What the hell?" He reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to lightly pull it off, "Does this hurt?"

"Not until you-ow!" She seethed and watched him purse his lips together before licking his bottom lip and snapping his fingers. He took her hand, grabbed her finger, and stuck it in his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped and felt him work his tongue around the ring.

"Ow! I'mm tryinn teh gegh ieh awgh!" He tugged on the ring with his teeth and tried spinning it around her finger.

"…You younglings and your new way of showing affection-WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY we did it the old fashion way!" The bar tender looked down at Dagger and Zidane as they paused and looked up at him with their food.

"He's just trying to get my ring off-"

"You're married now?!" The bar tender almost dropped his food as he looked down at Zidane as he still clung tight to the ring with his teeth.

"Hugh?!"

"What?! No!" Dagger flushed and watched the bar tender drop their food and turn towards the slightly crowded room.

"Hey, everyone, did anyone know that Zidane Tribal was married?!"

"What are you doing?! I'm not married!" Zidane let go of Dagger's hand and watched as she pulled it back and then run it down his arm to clear it of his slobber.

"Haha! Zidane getting married?! I heard he couldn't even steal the hearts of women, let alone 5 gil." A man with four arms called out and waved when Zidane glared back.

"What's that?!" He seethed.

"Yeah, some Rank S you are!" The man nodded when a group of friends agreed. He was a bit taken back when Zidane got ready to jump out of his seat before he was interrupted by Dagger as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"We can't make any altercations! We aren't even supposed to be here!" Dagger seethed and watched as the tailed boy stuck his tongue out at the others and spun back around to their food.

"Okay, fine." He shrugged it off and looked down at the food.

Dagger watched as he made way with the food, picking at what he pleased and chewing whatever he knew he liked in particular. In the midst of watching him, she blinked as he looked up at her and finished chewing.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He watched her blink and look over at her food, debating if she really wanted to try… whatever it was on her plate.

"What is it?" She asked as she took a bite of something long, brown, fried, and crunchy. "Oh, this is pretty good."

"Uhm," He watched her begin to eat her food, almost faster than how he was eating.

"Wow, that's one appetite." The bartender spoke as he dried freshly washed dishes, "What did you do? Already knock her up?" He watched Zidane cough and choke on a piece of his food, quickly pounding his chest with his fist as he forced it down.

"Are you okay?" Dagger gasped as he finished his morsel down with his mug and gasped hard for air.

"Y-Yeah." He coughed and nodded at her, shooting a glare at the bartender.

"Mmm, so what exactly is in this… 'Special'?" Dagger smiled as she watched Zidane give her a sly grin.

"Well, for starters, that there that you're eating is a Basilisk strip from its thigh. The salad you were eating previously was made with Mandragora leaves, Ochu pedals, Carrion Worm eggs, and… well, something was made from part of the Malboro, but I'll spare you the details." He smiled at her sudden shock, "Should I tell you what your drink and fries are made of?"

"N-No." She slowly sat down her strip of Basilisk and felt herself pale a bit. So the monsters they were previously fighting off were being used as food, too? Whatever happened to eating natural animals?

"This stuff is normal for us to eat. You're probably more used to soups and stuff." He took a bite of Basilisk himself and spoke while he chew, "They also use some monsters to make herbs to cure the very things that the monsters cause. It's just the way things are. I guess you just don't really learn about that stuff when you have people doing it for you." He shrugged and took another bite, watching as Dagger examined him further before continuing to eat.

Though the meal was of normal portions, if not larger than what Dagger normally was accustom to eating, she had finished her entire meal before Zidane, whom hadn't even finished all of his. Before even leaving, Zidane was back to trying to get the ring off of Dagger's finger. It wasn't going to bother him any further.

"Ow, Zidane, it just won't come off." Dagger winced as he twisted it the best he could around her finger.

"Geez, Zidane, it's pretty bad that you have to steal from your girlfriend, but man, right in front of her, and your own gift of all things." Another man, obviously a thief, called out as Zidane worked hard on the ring. Dagger shot him a glare herself, but Zidane tried hard to ignore the taunting.

"He'd probably slit his own mother's throat for 2 gil."

"He'd probably slit his own for 5."

They all laughed and joked as Zidane gave one last, long, hard tug on Dagger's finger. She gasped and watched as his arm went flying back, and the ring tossed in the air and hit one of the guys in the forehead, causing him to jump up and flip the table. Zidane fell back and crashed to the ground, hitting another man's chair as the guy bumped the table and spilled another man's drink all over the table on two other men. Before they all knew it, everyone was fighting.

"Zidane!" Dagger gasped as he jumped up and tossed a few gil on the table and grabbed her hand to leave.

"Let's go! The ring was ugly anyway!" He dashed forward, stopping quickly as a chair flew by, and then continued to the door.

They ran out of the pub and up the stairs, watching as a few men followed after them. They quickly dashed between houses and alleys, trying to shake off the men on their tails. It wasn't until they reached the hoards of people did they actually loose the men, and then soon each other.

Both Dagger and Zidane separated when they were running. The links they had to each other had been severed when a large Hippo woman broke between Zidane and Dagger's hands. It had not only been unexpected, but it had been more confusing as a group of family members soon followed pursuit of the large woman, leaving the two completely confused as to where the other could have gone. It was a quick panic, and they both ran around to find one another.

"Oh shit, I lost Dagger!" Zidane face-palmed himself and jumped up and down to search for the girl, "What am I doing?! She isn't even supposed to be out here, and I lost her!"

He examined the crowed once more before scratching his side and taking a slow walk around. His apparent slowness began ticking people behind him off, and he went a normal pace to follow the flow.

He reached an aisle of marketers trying to sell off what was left of their supplies, ranging from accessories, weapons & amour, clothes, rugs, and other household items. He took a stroll and looked around to see if Dagger had stopped to look, or even stepped aside between two marketers booths to get out of the crowed.

Little did he know that she was way back behind him, walking in the other direction. She made a frantic pace and began to walk crooked as she tried to match in with everyone while searching with a panic to find Zidane. In the midst of her search, her eye caught something odd, and she pulled to the side to examine it further.

"Ladies and Lords, children of all ages, and the slum lords of Lindblum and Alexandria, I give you the presentable show of Flaming Knives!" A man dressed in a jester outfit jumped around, tossing three flaming knives into the air as the small crowed of nobles crowded around and clapped in awe, "For my first trick, I shall hold a burning knife in my mouth while juggling three others in my hands, not even looking as I do so!" He nodded at the female show assistant and stopped juggling as he first let the assistant place another burning knife in his mouth. He then straightened up and began juggling the other burning knives again, amusing the crowed more as they clapped in amazement.

"Wow… I wonder how long it took him to learn that." Dagger smiled and stared in amazement as the juggler stopped the knives and removed the other form his mouth. He made a slight bow and then handed over the knives to his assistant again.

"For my next trick, I'll balance a flaming knife by pommel on my forehead while I spin some plates." He bowed again to the crowed and accepted the flaming knife the assistant gave him. He placed the obvious flat end of the hilt of the knife on his head and balanced it as the assistant handed him two sticks and gave a small spin of a plate over them both.

Everyone clapped more in amazement as a few others gathered around and stared in amazement. Soon the plates were replaced with knives again and the man continued to juggle three in the air.

"I wonder if that's dangerous… they have to be rubber." Dagger blinked and watched the man finish his act and bow before the audience again.

"For my next trick I'll need a volunteer." The juggler took a swig of a bottle and blew out over a flamed stick, panning the audience as they jumped back at the flames that blew out against them. They all clapped and raised their hands, trying in an anxiousness to grab the attention of the man to pick them.

"Ooh! Oh! Me!" Dagger raised her hand and shrieked when she was pulled back by the same arm she was waving around.

"I don't think so!" Zidane gasped and sighed when he held to Dagger's arm in the air, "You'll be skewered with a knife and burned till you're well done!"

"Yes, the one with the blond hair!" The juggler smirked as he pointed towards Zidane. He watched as the tailed boy paused and slowly turned his head to the freak in the hat.

"M-Me? No thanks. I know how these things go-"

"Nonsense! Everyone, give a round applause to the boy with the long tail!" The juggler clapped and got the crowed started as Dagger pushed Zidane forward and clapped along.

"I-I can't do this! What are you doing? Ow, don't touch my tail!" Zidane seethed as the female assistant waved his tail to the crowed and escorted him over to a board. She placed a blindfold over his eye and placed an apple over his head, only to shake her finger at him when he pulled them both off.

"My next trick will involve a flaming knife and how it will move and slice into this apple and leave the boy completely unscathed." The juggler smiled and bowed over at the crowed and at Zidane, "Remember, don't do this at home, I am a trained professional of five weeks. I know what I'm doing."

"F-F-F-F-Five weeks?" Zidane gasped as the assistant placed the apple over his head again and backed away as the juggler pulled back his hand with the knife.

"Here-I-GO!" He juggler tossed the knife and Zidane jumped out of the way, looking back at the board as the knife landed on the heart region of the human outline painted on.

Zidane gasped and lost balance, jumping back on one leg as he spun around and fell forward, pushing Dagger as she laughed with the crowed. They fell forward and then blinked when they saw the group of men who were chasing after them previously as they finally found them again. The both of them spun around and took off running, keeping close together.

They ran through the crowds, holding hands again, and kept low as Zidane ordered them to do. They made their way into a tent and hid below the folds of the dark fabric, watching threw the material as the men continued running on pass them. They both sighed in relief and pulled the folds off themselves as they looked back inside the tent.

"Are you two love birds here for a fortune?" A mysterious man smiled behind a crystal ball as the two looked at each other and then at the man.

"Aren't gypsies usually women?" Zidane walked over to the man and smiled down at him as he took in a few deep breaths.

"That's a misconception. So is the crystal ball; we use glass, but it adds to the effect. But we do offer great palm readings." The man smiled and motioned for the two of them to sit down, "I'll tell you what, I'll do you both a reading for the small price of five gil. I haven't had many customers anyway. The only ones I had only asked if they would get rich and find a new home." He shrugged, "I couldn't say no. They just looked so helpless."

"Boy that sure makes you a reliable source. Bad enough that most people are probably skeptics towards you and your hocus-pocus." Zidane nudged Dagger and helped her sit down next to him on the two purple pillows. The entire room was dark with black, blues, and purple shades.

"Hey, I make a living, now do you want the reduced price or not?" The gypsy crossed his arms, revealing the large rings with different colored gems in them. Zidane sighed and shrugged as he tossed a coin in the air and watched the man catch it and bite down on it.

"Okay. Tell me how long I'll remain irresistible, cute, and handsome." Zidane held out his hand after pulling off the glove and watched as the gypsy held close to the palm and press threw the creases.

"Such odd markings. Are you sure you are amongst the living?" The gypsy shook his head and smiled, "Ah-ha. Here we are. This one right here means you shall live a long bumpy life of turmoil… which is oddly what I've been reading now and days. Anyway, this other one reads that you'll also lead a depressing and rich life until you choose the right path in life." The gypsy smiled above the glass ball and did back to his mysterious glow, "A boy with a mysterious past, mayhap?"

Zidane pulled back his palm and rolled his eyes, poking Dagger, "Do her now. No one really cares about me. You're probably just making it up." He shrugged and watched as Dagger handed her hand out to the man as he ran his thumb over her palm and the soft skin on her wrist.

"Hmm… yes, yes... I sense that you will meet someone from your past very, very soon. This someone was from way back into your childhood, from when you were but a girl." The gypsy nodded and pressed into her palm, "You're finger alignment tells me that you must have already had a long life of luxury and fame, riddled with your past and-" The man blinked and looked up at the girl, squinting at her through the darkness, "What is your name…?"

"Uh, I think it's time to go, dear, I think pa will be ragin' be he find out we took ya for another piggy back ride through town. We'll see y'all later." Zidane grabbed Dagger's hand and pulled her up with him as he exited the tent with her behind him.

"What was that about? I wanted to know more." Dagger huffed when he looked back at her and shrugged.

"Even if he was right he would have found out who you are. Then we would have been busted and taken back to the castle." He looked around and tugged her along as they made their way through town.

"This wouldn't be a problem if people never knew me." She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip like a small little girl who had been refused ice-cream.

"Yeah, but as long as Garnet is on the thrown everyone will know who she is and will learn to love or hate her. It's just the way things are." He smiled back at her and watched as she flicked back a piece of hair and glare down at the ground.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be to heart broken if Garnet died, but Dagger was still here" She mumbled, watching Zidane pause as he was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Why, there's a cutie! You look like my third wife!" A strange man called out as he approached Dagger. They both blinked in confusion as the dirty man held out his hand and shook Dagger's.

"I-I do? How many times have you been married?" Dagger blinked and smiled when the man removed his hat and revealed a bald spot through his thin hair.

"Only twice."

"Yeah, yeah, okay grease ball, move along." Zidane seethed and pulled Dagger close to him as they continued walking, "Should have kept that ring on just for a bit longer." Zidane smiled at her and watched her give a smile right back up at him.

"I'm amazed at how well the people are coping with things. I never would have thought to have seen a Gypsy fortune teller, or a flaming knife show." Dagger clasped her hands together and looked around the area.

"Yeah, anyone will do anything just for a little bit of money. Fortunately the nobles have some money to spend around." Zidane sighed as he flipped a coin with his thumb.

"Where did you get the gil anyway? I thought you gave 10 to a homeless man before you gave the rest to Echo." Dagger blinked as she stopped and found her attention somewhere else.

"I gave 10 to a bum once. It was a long time ago, but she doesn't have to know that." He shrugged and then stopped walking when he realized that she had stopped a ways back. He jogged over to her and looked over in the direction she peered over at. "What are you looking at?"

"Over there. Do you see them? Why are those men caging those animals and monsters?" She blinked through the small crowed of people and looked over at the cages piled on top each other that had sat against a brick wall.

"Probably for more show. There is a smaller district in Lindblum called the Jump District that doesn't have an air cab station, so they don't consider it an actual district. That's where all these kind of guys come from. The ones who are real good eventually make it to the theater district, otherwise they are back to square one." He pushed her forward and walked over to the cages, kneeling down and looking into one with her.

"What do they do with them?" She looked over at him while pulling back the strands of free hair around her ear, watching him shrug.

"It depends. Sometimes they even sell them to other show people." He sighed and looked down at the sleeping Mu, apparently malnourished.

"How awful…" Dagger sighed, "I mean, I know they are monsters…but,"

"Hey! Get away from my monsters!" A man called out, walking towards the two with a large club, "I already had two of your kind after them, and ain't no little lady gonna stop me from whompin' your ass!" The man pointed at Zidane with the club and watched as they both stood straight.

"Whoa, we were just looking. What exactly are you going to do with them?" Zidane shook his hands and backed up when the man poked him in the stomach with the club.

"None of yer business, ya low-life. I remember you from when you stole my highly polished gold Chocobo statue!" The man waved the club and watched Zidane jump back a bit.

"Oh, you." He gulped, "Hey, uh, we might wanna leave…" He whispered back to Dagger as she looked at him and then to the man.

"Gold Chocobo statue?" She questioned, watching the man look at her and nod.

"Yer damn straight. Chased this skirt chaser right into a strip joint in Lindblum in the Jump District. I tanned your hide more than once after that too, didn't I?" The man glared at Zidane and watched him back up a bit more.

"You had stuff that said 'Steal Me!" in your front yard! I thought I might as well grab it before some low-life does." He jumped when the club was pulled back over the man's back. He pushed Dagger back and jogged away into the crowed, walking away and shuttering.

"That's right! You run! I'll find you! You can't hide, Monkey boy! You can't hide!"

"Yeeesh. Never new the man would hold a grudge." Zidane scratched his head and looked over at Dagger as she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"A strip club?" She smiled at his uneasy cough.

"Well, I _was_ running from him, after all." He scratched his head and snapped his fingers, "Hey, I know, let's cause some real mischief."

"'Real' mischief? I thought we were!" She blinked and watched him shake his head and sigh.

"What is the definition of mischief?" He smirked and cocked his head to the side as he awaited an answer.

"To cause trouble for the enjoyment of ones self." She blinked and watched him look over his shoulder at the man who had chased them off.

"Exactly." He took her hand and walked back over to the cages, hiding behind one as the man went back to his previous spot where he began to puff on a pipe.

"What are we doing?" Dagger whispered as Zidane pulled off a spare blanket from a cage and wrapped it around her to cover her clothes.

"Doing a little harm and a little gain. I get revenge and these cute little guys get to hitch-hike it out of here." He smirked and stood up, turning her around and pulling the blanket up over her head. "Keep this and cover yourself. Walk slowly and don't let him see me." He pulled back the blanket a bit more to reveal the long length. He nodded at her and watched as she turned straight and slowly walked forward, feeling him keep close to her legs while doing some knot work.

She slowly made her way forward, keeping a close eye on the man as he let out a sigh of smoke into the night air, poking at a small fire in front of him with his small tent that had been pitched right behind him. He was oblivious to the prank that was being pulled on him right that instant.

"Almost done." Zidane said with a smirk, keeping closer to her legs.

"Hey, don't touch me there!" Dagger gasp as she felt him graze his hand across her bottom, snickering while she scolded him.

"Who's there?" The man called out. Dagger looked right back over at him and watched as he stood up and walked quickly towards her. She took one step back, forgetting Zidane was there, and tripped right over him, falling back and leaving the blanket covering his hunched over body.

"Back for more, eh?!" The man yelled as he pulled the blanket back. The second the blanket was forced up, the cages were opened to all his monsters. The blanket had been tied to the handles, and the second they were lifted the animals jumped up and made their escape, charging out, destroying other cages that hadn't been opened, and left with the fury of the others trying to finish off damaged cages.

Screams were heard and the animals charged threw town, trying desperately to get away from everyone. Zidane jumped up and found that Dagger was following him right on the side, keeping up as they charged through the town and made a quick-cut through an ally way and avoiding the small stampede all together.

* * *

"The town seems to certainly be alive this time of night." Steiner spoke as he walked with Beatrix down the hall where they were going to meet up with Eiko and Vivi.

"Indeed. I am more amazed to not have heard from Her Majesty and Master Zidane." Beatrix sighed and looked down at her hand, eyeing the gauntlet that shielded her arms.

"That monkey left hours ago. I wonder where he went. Things sure do calm down when he isn't around!" Steiner nodded and then watched as Eiko blew a raspberry at a guard and pulled Vivi along with her as she ran up to Beatrix.

"Miss Eiko, I presume your checkup went well? You must be tired after such a long night. We will talk about your antics tomorrow." Beatrix sighed and watched as the girl crossed her arms and sighed.

"If I was running this place, I'd do things completely different. For one thing, you _should_ have had Weimar and Haagen escort me and Vivi in the first place. Breireicht and Laudo have problems talking to little girls like me." Eiko crossed her arms and huffed, watching as Beatrix and Steiner exchanged looks.

"Nonetheless, Queen Garnet has retired for the night." Beatrix nodded and watched Eiko sigh again.

"That was the other thing I was going to tell you! Blutzen and Kohel are really good when it comes to hearing the latest gossip, and always are telling people things they really shouldn't even know about. I would have gotten the message sooner, but Weimar and Haagen had to help every little person they met on their way down to where me and Vivi was. I thought you took good care of your knights." Eiko gave a little cocky grin towards Steiner and watched as he shook his fists and then coughed.

"Yes, well, I have things I must attend to…" Steiner ran off and began shouting out towards his Knights to assemble, leaving Beatrix with a larger headache than what she once had.

"So what about Zidane?! Where is he?! Is he getting some?!" Eiko jumped up and down and watched as Beatrix was a bit taken back.

"Where did you acquire that type of dialect?" Beatrix shook her head and walked in front of Eiko as she tried running up the stairs to Dagger's room.

"I just want to see Dagger! I want to make sure she is okay!" Eiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The Queen is very tired and needs her rest. She had a long day and will have another long day tomorrow. It is best if you do not bother her and leave her to her rest." Beatrix nodded and watched as Eiko tapped her finger on her cheek.

"That's what happened last time when she almost drowned in the bathtub." She sighed and walked over to Vivi, "Come on Vivi, you can't sleep standing up. I'll show you to the guestroom, it's right next to mine." She pulled Vivi along and watched slyly behind her back as Beatrix hesitated and shook off the thought of checking up on the Queen. She made her way back to her normal route and attempted to shake off the thoughts.

* * *

"I'll take one." Zidane mumbled to a small frail woman who had been selling light blankets. He paid her a little extra gil and then thanked her for the blanket as he walked away and found Dagger a ways down near a small rundown boat dock. He made a whistle and waved her over to him as he walked into the Bell Tower and headed up the ladder.

"Where are we going?" Dagger called up as she watched him pull himself up and turned to look down at her climbing up after him.

"Dunno. I guess some star gazing. The town isn't as much fun when everyone is rundown and kind of miserable. I've caused more ruckus than anyone in this entire place, I should know." He tapped his chest in pride and then helped her up from the last few steps of the latter.

"What kind of things do you do?" She blinked in awe and watched him smirk in thought.

"You know, some 'borrowing', a bit of flirting, a few clubs, a few… You know, I guess it really isn't important." He scratched his head and watched as Dagger took a look around and gazed at the city as she peered down at the small little houses that people were even sleeping in, given that there was any house left to sleep in.

"I wonder how many people lost their homes… I hope we can get everyone together to build a new Lindblum." She sighed and looked over at Zidane as he kept a straight face as he peered out into the streets at small families that were keeping each other company.

"Why are we exactly destroying Lindblum?" He looked over at her and watched as she paused.

"You're still cross about that…" She sighed and looked away, "I don't blame you. I have my fair share of memories there too… but I couldn't bare to look at it in the condition it is." She shook her head, "My Uncle and Aunt are dead… Eiko has no parents." She sighed, "And I've destroyed Lindblum when I attacked it. What's left of it will be demolished on my next move…" She looked back over at him as he walked over to her and placed the blanket he bought her over her shoulders.

"You're next move…" He echoed her, watching as she looked away.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else less depressing." She stretched out her arms and watched as Zidane mentally gave a few thoughts to himself. When she realized what he could have been thinking, her mood soured up again.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her and watched her look up.

"I just realized that there isn't much we can talk about that isn't depressing." She bit her bottom lip and followed him as he sat down on the side of a house and dangled his feet out. She sat right down next to him and watched him yawn and stretch.

"Nonsense, there's a beautiful moon, pretty stars, large torches, which can be our candle light, and the soft sound of nature with the moaning and groaning of the slum-bums down the ally way. This is probably the only place that isn't over populated with people, as well as the less noisy." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he pointed up in the sky. "See, we can even make up our own constellations. That one over there looks like Vivi, with the small point, see it?" He smiled and looked through the sky, feeling a soft chuckle from the girl.

'_Thank you, Zidane'_

Between the small idle talk, the faint sounds of the town finally settling down for sleep, and the late hour, it wasn't really surprising when Zidane looked down next to him and found his sleeping Queen passed out on his shoulder, completely snug against his arm and warmed by his body heat and her own within the blanket.

Deciding that it was probably too late for them to stay out any longer, Zidane scooped her up in his arms and walked back the way they both came. He reached the top of the bell tower and gave himself a face-palm before deciding what to do about getting them both down safely without waking Dagger up. He lightly sat her down and turned around, kneeling down more so that he could get her on his back. Lightly whispering to her, he gently woke her up and watched her eyes slowly open as her face rested gently on his shoulder.

"Dagger, hold on tight around my neck, okay?" He instructed her and watched as she blinked her eyes more and then tightened her grip around him as she closed her eyes again.

He slowly, but gently, climbed down the stairs and got the girl down off his back and right into his arms again as she fell into a soft and tired slumber. He made his quiet way back through the town and maneuvered through sleeping people, small fires, crates, and everything else that blocked his path. He reached the dock where the Alexandrian soldier usually waited over night, but just found an empty boat at the dock. He climbed in and lightly set Dagger down as he pushed the boat off himself, not giving much heed to the absent soldier. He made it fairly quickly to the other side and tried his best not to wake the girl any more as he walked back on the castle grounds.

Slyly, he maneuvered himself through the almost empty castle, avoiding both Beatrix and Steiner as he made his way back up the spiral staircase. He was almost to Dagger's room till he found a small little girl jumping out from behind a desk and pointed at him.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You guys were doing something nasty!" Eiko spoke, being almost loud enough to cause attention.

"Eiko?! What are you doing? Go back to bed. We'll talk tomorrow!" Zidane bit his tongue as he watched Dagger twitch and stir a bit, making it difficult to hold her.

"I don't think so. What if someone finds out about your guys' little 'outing'?" Eiko smirked and looked back as Zidane walked pass her and opened the door lightly, happy that it was surprisingly unlocked.

"Don't have time to talk now, Eiko, just think of it as a repayment for helping you and Vivi, which I'm sure is an entire other conversation for tomorrow." He smirked and slowly moved the door shut with his foot, "Good night."

He listened to the girl huff and walk off as he shut her out. He sighed and walked over to Dagger's bed and walk through the thin veil that covered it. He pulled back the covers the best he could and then laid the girl down, covering her back up while trying not to wake her. He found his attempts in vain as he watched her eyes slowly open and peer up at him with a soft sleepy gaze.

"Zidane?" She spoke in a low whisper, looking up at him as he gave her a warm and sly smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you leaving?" She asked with a yawn, reaching out her hand from underneath the covers. He grasped her hand with his and laced their fingers as he shrugged and nodded.

"I guess so. You fell asleep on me. Besides, It was cold, and I can't have you catch cold." He nodded, watching her smile lightly.

"I just had so much fun tonight… that I'm scared if I close my eyes, I'll fall asleep, and it will be all over." She yawned again and watched him avoid her gaze, smiling a bit more to himself.

"Yeah, but it was kind of dangerous. I was kind of careless." He scratched his head and watched her slowly begin to fade into sleep, trying her hardest to stay awake.

"I wish…" She whispered, "I wasn't sleepy…"

With that last statement, her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep. He smiled and placed her hand back down on the bed and covered her up more. Deciding he should go to bed himself, he looked back at the door and rubbed his head, wondering how long it would take him to go all the way downstairs.

He turned his head and looked at the other side of Dagger's bed, wondering how much trouble he would get in if he fell asleep right there and now, and what the rude awakening would soon be for him and her.

Deciding to take that risk, he fell forward and landed right on the bed, face first into the pillows as he rested his entire aching body. He made a soft groan and lifted his head a bit to look over at Dagger. He made one quick stroke of her hair with his hand, rubbed the silky strands of hair between his fingers, and rested his hand gently on her back as he closed his eyes and fell into a well needed rest for the rest of the night.

He, too, wishing the night wouldn't end so soon.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	15. Farewells

_A/N: Nothing much to say. This chapter was more of a set-up. I'm trying to form an emotional balance with Zidane, but I want there to be a lesson learned in this. I'm sure Zidane will conquer his turmoil!_

_Oh, and yes, I did somewhat rush this one. Spelling/Grammar/typos may be very bad, but get over it. I had this chapter done for a few days but I had to bring myself to actually fix it up the best I can. I'm really not fit to be an editor. Mostly of my own work. It's like re-reading something again. –"_

_Also, I think I've decided on what to do for another story, so if you're interested at all, it is FFIX. I'll tell you the better part in the very last chapter. I'm still working on a plot, but I'm pretty sure I've got most of the details worked out. Tee-hee. Enjoy!_

* * *

Yawning and blinking back tired teary eyes, Dagger slowly uncurled from her curled position and rubbed an eye. Slowly sitting up she looked down at her wrists as they glowed a reddish hue; revealing one of the bracelets she had worn that held the synthesized orbs that once were tied around her boots.

Thinking nothing much of the fact that they glowed an odd hue, she blinked up through the still dark room at her porch doors. She squinted one eye to the doors and looked at a winged shadow as it flew by. She stared over at it for several minutes until she rubbed her eyes and brushed it off as if she was dreaming. It couldn't have been any earlier than three a.m., for the room was only being lit up by the moon from the outside.

As she skimmed the room she looked down next to her and found a sleeping person next to her. She gave it no thought until she double took and jumped a bit.

"Zidane?! What are you doing in here?! You need to go to your own room before someone walks in here!" She gasped and shook the boy by the arm, watching as he slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Huunn?" He yawned and blinked over at her, watching as she pushed at him lightly.

"Wait…" She paused and looked a bit flustered as she looked down at the orbs and then at the window, "Go check the windows!" She pushed on him, watching as he mumbled and laid back down. "Zidane!"

"Not now, Ruby, got to… get some…lingerie." He made a soft snore and went unnoticed of Dagger's awkward pause.

"No, Zidane, get up, someone is out there." She looked back at the porch and then down at him, a bit miffed. She knelt down over him and blew on his ear, watching as his eyes bolted open and he shuttered.

"I'm up, I'm up." He shook his head and pushed up with his arms, "What's the big idea?" He seethed and watched as she tugged on his arm and pointed towards the door.

"There is something, or someone, at the door." She nodded and looked down at her wrists, "See, and my orbs are glow…ing.." She examined her wrists and watched as Zidane looked at them and then up at her.

"They're glowing?" He cocked an eyebrow, watching as she tapped the orbs and then seethe.

"They were glowing! And I did see someone outside!" Her voice grew louder as he slowly rolled to the side of the bed and stretched out, scratching his side as he walked over to the porch and looked around.

"No one is out there. They would have been caught by the guards anyway." He yawned and looked back at her, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" He crossed his arms and yawned again, watching as she tossed a pillow at him and missed.

"I saw something, so don't look at me like that; you're not even supposed to be up here!" She pointed at him and watched as he walked over to the bed again and pulled back the blankets that he had been sleeping on top of.

"I know, but I don't think either of us are really following the rules anyway. So society deems it necessary that we stay apart, I really don't think that matters right about now in our situation. That ship has sailed." He yawned and slipped into the bed, covering himself up and stretching outward as he made himself more comfortable.

"You think you own this place?" She spoke in a playful yet serious tone, obvious that he would get his way anyway. She almost liked this rebellious play.

"No, I just run the place. It's all about manipulation and planning, dear. I'm a thief, not a moron." He crossed his arms over his pillow as he leaned back on them, watching as she sat up on her knees and focused down on him through the little moonlight they had.

"And what happens when you're caught?" She asked, smirking a bit. Yup, this little tailed smart aleck was turning her bad. Not that she wasn't rebellious before, but he was showing her how to properly act upon that feeling.

"That is 'IF' I'm caught. If I'm caught I'll just find my way back. There are three entrances to your room. Through the main door, the porch doors, and the hidden door. Two guards watch on each side of the porch doors while one stakes out behind the rows of bushes on the ground. Two more are out in the hallways under the stairs, and Beatrix and Steiner make their rounds on and off as they take turns resting." He shrugged and watched her scratch her head, "It's all about timing and hiding. You of all people should know that. When you were first running away from the castle you knew we weren't guards because we weren't at our designated stakeouts."

"I can't believe you actually thought that deeply about it." She shook her head, "How do you calculate these strategies?"

"Strategies? As long as I know what I'm doing from one point to another I'm all set." He nodded, "Unless I'm in operation mode. But that is sometimes a rare occasion." He smirked and outstretched his hand, taking hers and stroking her fingers with his thumb, "The truth is, that's about all I'm good at. I haven't snatched anything more than a gold chocobo statue from a crazy man who probably stole it from us in the first place." He laughed a little and watched as Dagger narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"I-It isn't that I approve of your lifestyle as a thief, Zidane… but you _were_ a good thief. What has happened to you?" She looked up at him and watched his smirk turn to a frown as he stopped stroking her fingers and just held to her palm.

"I guess it's just not who I want to be anymore. Is that a problem, or are you too into the bad-boy persona?" He tried to smirk, but she seemed too serious in the moment.

"I just need to know… is it because of me?" She bit her bottom lip and pulled up her sleeve a bit as it slipped down her shoulder more uneven with the other.

He paused and grew a bit dark; something she hated in him. It was his worst quality. She wanted to see him smile and joke around, even in the worst of occasions. He made everything almost better than what it ever was. She didn't worry when he wasn't worried.

"Let's be straight and honest about something, Dagger…" He sat up and let her hand go as he took a few deep breaths, "When this entire thing with Schneider is over with…where will we be? As society sees me, I'm just another common thief and a daily bother to their lives. It would be one less person to deal with if I died; that's how it would be. People will be furious when they find out what… what we've done." He seethed and looked away from her, "People won't want anything to do with me, and they'll reject you. I don't think people should know about us… as long as you are Queen."

"…You're saying you don't want to be together after we take down Schneider?" She said in a lower voice. She felt a lump in her throat, and she feared for what that meant.

"I don't want to be with you… if it means that people will reject you. You've worked too hard for this, and I'm willing to take the blame for everything, if it means that you'll get your reputation back and that you're happy." He looked over at her and watched her fall back on her bottom as she sat on the bed, not saying anything. He watched her carefully for any sign of body movement that would indicate her reaction.

She didn't even want to speak. What he said… almost hurt her more deeply than what it would have if he had just said that he didn't want to see her. She really did care about her country, she did… but she cared about Zidane too.

"If you do that…" She managed to speak, betraying the need to cry, "You'll risk being arrested and even sentenced to death…" She looked up at him through teary eyes and listened as he made a light chuckle.

"That's okay. I never really had much going for me anyway." He smirked but was taken back when she reached up and slapped him.

He gasped a bit and couldn't help but laugh at the soreness she had actually inflicted on him. She just slapped him! That was the first time she had… really meant to hurt him. It was more shocking than painful.

"That's not okay!" She seethed and leaned forward on her hands, glaring over at him, "You don't take yourself seriously! I can't do that! I wouldn't live with myself if I let you do that!" She rubbed her eyes clear of the tears and made soft sobs between her words, "How could you even think that? I've waited for so long and now you're just going to ditch me just for the sake of my title?!" She hid her face into the palms of her hands and rubbed her head side to side as she cried harder, "I can't do that! Why can't you be…" She sniffed and looked up at him in the eyes, "Why can't you be a selfish jerk and tell me what to do?!"

"Selfish?"

"Don't… just don't leave me." She shook her head, calming down a bit, "Just don't leave me here alone. This is both our faults… we should do what's right." She closed her eyes and tilted her head, sighing.

"But what is right?" He looked up at her and watched her scoff.

"I don't know."

"…I'll think of something." He nodded, watching her expression change dramatically, "Trust me." He nodded and smiled when she hugged him. Her mood changed and he felt her sigh and rest against his shoulder. He realized she had put both their fates in his hands… and ultimately knew that she was giving him the okay that she was fine with whatever he chose…

But deep inside, something bothered him. What was the right path? What was best for Dagger? Both of them? Or Alexandria?

He sighed and grumbled deep inside, feeling as Dagger pushed off him and gave him a light kiss, which not only shocked him to the core, but shook that stress right off of him, if only for a moment. He held her close and felt her forehead against his as she rested into him, closing her eyes as she prepared to fall back asleep. For now, at least, they could rest easy.

But hell, he was screwed.

* * *

"My Queen?" A voice outside called out, muffled through the door.

Inside the room light peeked in through the porch windows as Dagger slept soundly in her bed. As the voice echoed into the room she had slowly awaken and blinked away the sleepiness in her eyes.

"Yes?" She called out softly as she sat up and looked down at Zidane as he slept soundly; completely unaware of what was going on.

"The morning hour is almost over. I hate to awaken Her Majesty, but preparations are almost complete…" the voice echoed again, revealing to be a member of her staff.

"I'll be out soon then." She spoke softly again, listening as the member dismissed themselves and walked away.

She sighed and rubbed her head, running her fingers through her messy hair as she slumped back into her pillows, looking up at Zidane's face as he slept soundly. His face was so calm and soft, childlike in his own boyish features. She couldn't help but touch his cheek with her finger and watch as his eyes slowly slid open and looked at her with a narrow and glassy look.

She smiled, but watched as he closed his eyes again and snuggled his nose into her hair as he slid a hand over her and hugged her into him as he rested into sleep again.

She could have stayed there for much longer, if not the entire day. She _wanted_ to stay there… but she knew what she had to do today. She had been regretting it all of last night as she fought to stay awake… and now a jerking annoying feeling tugged at her, and she was upset to have to leave.

"Zidane… we need to get up, you need to find a way to get downstairs without anyone seeing you." She yawned and tapped him, watching as he grumbled and tightened his grip on her.

"No…"

"Come on." She sat up and left him there, his body cold from the air after she left the spot she had slept in all night.

He groaned and rolled over, feeling her push on his back to keep him up and preventing him from falling asleep. He was having stronger issues with waking up than what he had thought, but had remembered that he was always the last to awaken when they were on their journeys when they had first met.

"Mmm," He mumbled, deciding to wake up, "I will if you kiss me…" He smirked as he rolled on his back and laid his arm across his forehead and against the pillows as he stared up at her with a devilish grin.

"We need to get going-" She flushed and watched his shoulders shrug slightly.

"You're the one wasting time." He clicked his tongue at her and watched as she sighed and shook her head.

She leaned over him and pressed her hands into the bed as she placed a small kiss on his lips, feeling him hold her cheeks and savor what little he could of it. She was about to pull away and say something to him, but their eyes shot up and met when they heard the door being knocked on and then tossed open.

A shriek could be heard and the two of them jumped, completely startled. Dagger fell off the side of the bed and tumbled softly to the floor with a light thud. They both sat up and looked back at the door as Eiko stared at them, her face flushed with a distinct dark shade of red.

"E-Eiko, it isn't what it looks like," Dagger gasped, watching the girl as she looked from her to Zidane.

"B-Beatrix said that she-uh-was w-wondering what took you so long, so I came to find out…" Eiko looked around the room and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, she found out about us." Zidane smirked, watching as Dagger glared up at him as he pulled the blankets off of himself.

"She-she found nothing out! What are you talking about?!"

"Now, now, Dagger. We're all mature adults here, aren't we Eiko? She's matured into a little lady." Zidane smirked, watching the little girl look up at him with curiosity.

"Th-that's right!" Eiko nodded, watching Zidane stand up and help Dagger up to her feat.

"See? She understands that it's natural when two people who like each other get together and do things."

"Bur we _didn't_ do anything!" She poked at his chest and watched him smirk.

"It's okay. Eiko is a little lady now. There isn't any need to sugar coat things. Right Eiko?" Zidane smiled at the girl as she looked around still a little uncomfortable.

"T-that's right! I mean, if it really came down to it, I could be your wife, Zidane! That could have been me!" Eiko smiled at him and watched as Dagger flushed red and watched Zidane as he walked over to Eiko.

"That's right, so we won't talk about it again. No one really needs to know our business, so it's just between you and me, okay?" Zidane knelt down to the girl and gave her a charming smile.

Eiko smiled and nodded, giving him a cute little curtsy before rubbing her head and correcting herself; "Oh wait, I do that before I leave."

"Well, we have to leave anyway. Her royal-ness becomes a real royal snob in the morning, if you know what I mean." Zidane smirked when he heard a gasp. He tried to forget it and watched as Eiko fidgeted with her fingers again and looked around the room.

"Uhm, Zidane, before I leave…" She spoke lower as she continued, mumbling her words out so much that they couldn't even hear her.

"Before you leave?" He smiled, watching her as she whispered into his ear with a flushed face. He chuckled when she pulled away and looked at Dagger.

"Sure thing, pretty lady." He placed a soft kiss on her small cheek and rubbed her head, amused by her pleased reaction. She made a quick curtsey and then dismissed herself as she walked off downstairs.

"She's going to be Queen one day." Dagger watched after her, aware of Zidane as he stood up and looked back at her.

"She will?" He looked back after the small girl as she disappeared and gave a smirked, "She could do it."

"When she gets older… I hope she will be as good as I was… hopefully better." She smiled at Zidane and watched him rub the palms of his hands into his forehead, suddenly a bit stressed.

"Ungh," He sighed and grabbed hold of the doorknob to her door as he got ready to walk out, "I suppose I should hold up my end of the bargain," He made a quick smirk, but it faded quickly as he decided turned around, "I'll see you in a little bit…" He closed the door and left her there a bit confused. She pondered what went over him but then was reminded of what she needed to today.

"Oh," She mumbled, looking outside, "Today…" She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her head, deciding to get ready to go.

* * *

"…"

Sitting there in the conference room Zidane kept his feet up against the table as he crossed his arms and looked at Beatrix and Steiner across the table from him. The second he had walked in they had been silent, which was really odder for Steiner than Beatrix.

"…"

Zidane let his tail freely move back and forth through the gap in his chair as he cocked an eyebrow and watched the two of them as they avoided eye contact with him. It was silent, awkward and tense in the entire room.

"I'm sorry for being late. Are the preparations ready?" The door opened and Dagger walked in. She had been dressed in the same outfit from the previous night, and aside from her being more cleaned up, she held a very different look and posture. She had been preparing herself as to what was to come.

"My Queen, everything is ready… but are you sure you only want to take two airships?" Beatrix hesitated and watched Dagger sit down next to Zidane and rub her head in a sleepy haze.

"We can't have it look to suspicious. Schneider is probably quite cross right about now. If he sees what little ships we have left he might be able to take them out. I'm not sure how much man power he has anymore." She rubbed her temples and watched as Zidane examined her through the corner of his eye.

"Yes, but if he does spot us then what can we do with just two ships?" Steiner thought a moment and waited for Dagger to change her mind.

"I'm quite intent on going with two ships. It's less suspicious. Even if we do run into him, I'm sure my next attack won't be as merciful as the last. Besides that, we need as much manpower here in Alexandria right now." Dagger reassured them and then looked at Zidane as he yawned and stretched his arms out.

"So that's that. We knock everything down and rebuild. This will be a sad and also a joyful day for me. I'll miss Lindblum, but if it means that Schneider will be gone for good then I'm all in." Zidane smirked and sat straight, "When do we leave?"

"The ships are being started up right now. I expect within the next twenty minutes." Beatrix looked at the two in front of her and sighed. These two were either ignorant or they had a plan of some sort. They had to know that after this that they might not even be able to see each other again.

"Great. I wanna go say good-bye to a few people. Where is Eiko?" Zidane stood up and watched as Beatrix and Steiner looked at each other and then back at him.

"You'll be returning. Is a farewell really that needed?" Beatrix stood up with Steiner and Dagger and watched as the boy scratched his head and thought a moment.

"Well, uh, you know. I gotta have a "take-care" from at least one person. I should probably meet with my Tantalus brothers and then the others." Zidane fidgeted, "Do you mind?" He looked at Dagger and watched her look and Steiner and Beatrix.

"It should be okay. I'll say my farewells to everyone and meet you back at the bridge." She smiled and watched as he dismissed himself, quickly walking out of the room and jogging down the hall.

"My Queen…" Steiner started, watching as she looked back at them, "You understand that it wouldn't be deemed necessary for Master Zidane to continue his influence on you. In fact, it may be appalling to most of the town's people."

"I know." Dagger said with a half smile, "We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to take care of the bigger threat." She smiled fully and then backed out of the room, leaving the two of them there a bit solemn.

Walking down the hall she made her way to the guest rooms where Eiko and Vivi were talking and enjoying each others company.

"Yup. You wouldn't understand what it feels like to be grown up. It isn't until after that first kiss." Eiko smiled as she jumped on her bed, speaking with Vivi as he sat in a chair and tightened his hat over his head.

"Eiko?" Dagger smiled as she knocked and walked right into the room. She watched the girl stop bouncing and fall down to the bed, her little dress flowing around her as it hid her legs.

"Dagger! Are you already leaving? I promise to stay here…" Eiko fidgeted with her thumbs and looked around, "And I'm sorry for making Zidane kiss me."

Dagger chuckled and shook her head, "You shouldn't be apologizing, Eiko, do you know how many first kisses he has stolen?" Dagger gave the girl a little smirk and watched as she gasped and jumped up on her feet.

"Oh no, he meant it!" She nodded and watched Dagger stifle a laugh.

"Of course he did. You better cherish this moment forever." She chuckled and sat down on the bed with the girl, looking at both Eiko and Vivi.

"Dagger, are you going to come back?" Vivi asked as he looked up at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dagger blinked and watched as Vivi and Eiko looked at each other and then calmed down a bit.

"You've been gone so much… and a lot of the time we thought you and Zidane might have… died." Eiko sighed and shook her head, "But this time it feels different. Like this time we might not ever see you again."

"We all eventually come back." Dagger smiled, "Don't worry, Eiko. Even if I don't, you won't be alone." Dagger sighed, "Besides, we all have come this far. We can't be beaten!"

"That's right!" Eiko held her hand in the air and folded her fingers into a fist, "We have to take down Schneider to pay for what he did to you and my Zidane!"

Dagger chuckled again and nodded. There wasn't really much else to say beyond that. Saying good-bye seemed so pointless, but it had to be done.

"Are you leaving now?" Eiko mumbled, looking at Dagger as she took a strand of her own hair and began to run it through the palms of her hands. She was becoming nervous all of a sudden.

"I have to. Zidane should be in to see you later. I still have to say my goodbyes to the others." Dagger sighed, "I just don't really understand why, though. Zidane made it seem so meaningful to say farewell. We'll be back soon. They won't even know we were gone…"

"…But you _are_ coming back, right?" Eiko looked back up at her again, aware that something was different about this farewell.

"Good-bye, Eiko." She smiled and hugged the girl, doing the same with Vivi before walking through the door and leaving them there alone in silence.

This time it was most defiantly different.

* * *

With his head in a fog Zidane walked down the stairs to where Ruby's theater was being repaired. Inside everyone from Tantalus worked together and laughed off a few jokes as they went about clearing the theater up. Their laughter soon calmed as they watched Zidane walk down the stairs again.

"Well look whose back." Blank crossed his arms and looked at Zidane as he stopped after the last step and looked around the room, "What, did she kick you to the curb and leave you to the wolves?"

"As much as I'm sure that would please you, no. I came to say goodbye." He scratched the side of his nose and watched as his Tantalus brothers looked at each other and gave disgusted looks.

"So you're ditching us." Blank crossed his arms and watched Zidane shake his head and cross his arms.

"No, I'm going with Dagger to Lindblum." He mumbled and watched Blank cross his arms in response to him.

"So you're ditching us."

"Okay, say what you want." Zidane rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, "Look, it isn't that I'm doing this specifically to hurt you guys."

"No, you're just putting a girl before your brothers."

"You're just pissed off because I didn't tell her to stop the demolishing." Zidane sneered back at Blank. It had been apparent that the others would let them yell it out until one won.

"Sheesh, after all we've done for you and her you would think that you wouldn't be selfish for just one moment." Blank waved him off and completely ignored him as he went back to moving things around in the theater.

"Selfish? I'm not selfish." Zidane glared at him and watched him laughed and dropped a box of broken items.

"No, because that means you'd be doing stuff for your own benefit. You're not selfish, you're a lap dog. That's probably even lower than what we _were_ calling you," He shook his head and watched Zidane walk towards him, "If we would have known what kind of a jerk you would have turned out to be we wouldn't have helped you save Garnet in the first place."

"Shut the hell up, Blank." Zidane seethed as he grabbed hold of Blank and smashed him into the wall with a great force. He pinned him into the cold stone and snarled when Marcus and Cinna stood up and tried to pull him off of Blank.

"Will you two quit yer' horsin' around!" Ruby placed her arms on her hips and watched Cinna and Marcus as they pushed back Zidane near the entrance.

"Tch, I didn't do anything. He's the one with the issues. It's too bad, Zidane, you were a damned good thief. You've changed." Blank crossed his arms and watched as Zidane glared at him and then the rest of them.

"So I guess that means you all feel the same way?" Zidane watched all of them but Blank as they all avoid eye contact. He gave a disgusted sigh and looked over in the corner to Baku, "You too, Boss?"

"Ain't got to place for petty thieves. If ya can't steal then you can't be in Tantalus." Baku sneezed and stood up. He walked over to Zidane and slapped him hard on the shoulder as he got ready to kick him out of the theater. "Go get that girl of yours and do what you have ta." Baku pushed him back and closed the door, listening as Zidane snarled and kicked the door.

"Fine! I may not be a good thief now, but you'll regret I'm gone! There's a fine line between right and wrong, and I'm doing what's right!" He kicked the door one last time before turning around and charging up the stairs.

He took a moment to think over what just happened and began to come aware of the burning sensation on his back. He brushed it off and walked down the ally. He made a slow progress through the crowds of people and down another walk-way into a pub. In there he found Freya and Amarant on separate sides of the pub.

As he walked in slowly he smiled when Freya walked over to him and crossed her arms at him. He knew that she was aware he was leaving… it was almost implied when he looked at her, but there was something else he had come for.

"Zidane."

"Freya, can I ask you a question?" He scratched his head and avoided eye contact as he stood in front of her.

"You're leaving huh? What could you possibly want to know?" She crossed her arms and watched him look up at her with an unclear expression.

"Well… it's just that…" He licked his lips and cleared his throat, "I thought about what you said back on the cargo ship when we headed out to Oeilvert. About considering other people…" He scratched his head, "No matter what I do… I can't please everyone. Am… am I really that selfish?"

Freya watched him wince a bit and take a deep breath. He was getting a cold sweat and a bit lightheaded.

"You should do what's right. Being selfish is something you do that benefits yourself." She watched him sigh and scratch his side.

"People keep telling me to do the right thing… but isn't the 'right' thing a matter of opinion? Or is it something that society deems 'right'?" He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them quickly. He was either nervous or in pain.

"You do what you have too, Zidane. Don't do what is 'right' for someone, rather, do what is right for everyone." Freya nodded and watched him look up at her with a clearer understanding. She confirmed what he was trying to say to his Tantalus brothers. He wondered, though, how he himself would cope.

"Thanks Freya." He nodded, "Aren't _you_ going to say anything?" Zidane looked over at Amarant and watched as he brushed a hand off to him and avoid eye contact.

"I think you said enough to suffice." Amarant took a drink of his mug and set it down, obviously not going to say anything further.

"Okay then. I have to go say good-bye to Eiko and Vivi. Tell Quina I said bye if you see him/her." He waved and walked out of the room, clenching his teeth before making another painful walk to the dock near the castle.

* * *

"Do you think Zidane will like this dress or this dress on me?" Eiko pulled two pink and cream dresses in front of her one at a time as she looked at Vivi. She had already dragged him through an endless discussion of how important it was for a lady to have her hair perfectly done down to the very last strand when it came to being a 'lady.' He had already given up and planted himself down on a seat as she went through different accessories and clothes.

"Does it really matter? I thought all that mattered as that you acted like a lady." Vivi tightened his hat over his head and watched Eiko stomp forward her right foot and press out her bottom lip.

"It matters! I have to be picture perfect for when Zidane comes in! I want him to remember me as a perfect lady! Not some little girl who had a blue dress on with a purple bow in her hair!" She huffed, "I don't even have the same shoes on! Which, by the way, you haven't told me which looked better!"

"Knock knock!" A knock on the door echoed as Zidane pushed it open. He smiled down at the girl as she stopped dead in her tracks and felt a deep and dark red flush cross her face.

"Z-Zidane! You're not supposed to come in unless I say you can! I didn't give you permission!" She gasped and combed her hands through her hair. She franticly pulled things off her bed and dressers and shoved them into a closet as she tidied up as fast as she could.

"Sorry. I can only stay for a bit. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled and looked down at her as she straightened her bow and hair, kicking off her left shoe as she found the other matching one and put it on.

"Zidane, you have to come back! If you don't I don't know who I can confide my deepest darkest secrets to!" She looked up at him as he winced and avoided walking further into the room.

"What makes you think I won't come back?" He smirked and watched as she blushed and lowered her head, shaking it a bit.

"I don't know. Dagger asked the same thing." She bit her bottom lip and watched as Zidane tightened and loosened his fists, making them flex back and forth.

"Zidane, are you okay?" Vivi stood up off the chair and walked over to him as he smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Don't worry about me. Just take care of each other, okay?" He smiled and watched as Eiko gasped and made a quick turn.

"Zidane! I almost forgot! I made you something!" She smiled and bounced over to her bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled out a small package that had been tied shut with a pretty purple ribbon trimmed with a pale yellow trimming. She turned around and gave it to him as he smiled and accepted it.

"What is it?" He said as he looked at it and then her.

"I made it myself! Don't open it until you get on the ship! There is one for Dagger, too, I guess." She mumbled and gave another small flush.

"Thanks Eiko." He smiled and patted the girl on the head, "You sure are pretty today. Make sure to keep everything in order while we're gone." He smiled and looked at Vivi, "You too, Vivi. We're counting on you."

"M-Me?" He gave an uneasy look as he lowered his head and folded his hands together. He gave a reassuring nod after thinking about it and then watched as Zidane sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I have to get going know, but I wanted to say good-bye before I left." He smiled and watched as Eiko walked up to him and hugged him, unaware of the flinch he gave when she grabbed hold of his back.

"Zidane, I'll miss you! You better come back!"

"Don't worry, Eiko," He smiled and pulled her back, gasping a bit, "This will be The Place I'll Return To Someday. So If I don't come back soon, you know I will eventually." He smiled and gave her another pat as he backed up and waved as he closed the door, watching as the small girl let a stream of tears down from her eyes.

"…" He sighed and turned around, his expression turning serious as he walked down the hall to where he saw Dagger turn into. She turned around the corner and walked towards him, amazed that she had found him coming back.

"Did you say your farewells?" Dagger approached him and became aware of the expression he held as he avoided her gaze. She made a slower advance and held out her hand a bit as he bit his bottom lip, "Zidane?"

She watched him look up at her and walk closer into her, wrapping his arms around her and tightening his grip as he rested his head against her own, feeling as his chest moved up and down with each deep breath.

"Z-Zidane…?" She whispered, feeling his shaky breath against her head. He was almost trembling against her.

"I don't know what to do… Everything contradicts another… no one right thing means that it's right…" He gasped, talking. He wasn't even sure if it made sense to her. "I've lost something apart of me… and I'm scared what I could possibly lose next." He gave deep breaths, holding her tighter as she listened in carefully to him.

"Zidane… what happened?" She reached up to his shoulders and felt him tremble. What happened?

"Dagger, whatever I do, whatever I decide…" He looked to the side of her and pressed his forehead into her hair, "Promise you won't hate me for it." He rubbed his head into her and spoke lower, "Please."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

...bros before hoes, man.


	16. Divine Judgment

A/N: Beh. Updated late… and with a smaller chapter. After re-reading this after a few months of lack in update it isn't as bad as I thought it was. Anyway, I hope to continue this story till the last few chapters. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last, or the one after that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and forgive my lack in updating! Thanks for the reviews and reads.

* * *

"Beatrix?" Dagger approached Beatrix as the rest of the crew boarded their airship for departure. She gave a soft smile and waited for Beatrix as she saluted her.

"You're Highness, are you sure you'd rather ride without me and Captain Steiner?" Beatrix watched the girl give another reassuring nod before turning to board the ship.

"I have Zidane with me if anything happens on board. It's probably better if you both stay in the battle ship. This other one is nothing more than for transportation. Should we get spotted they will probably assume I'm in the battle ship." She gave another smile and then looked down at her wrists as she played with the orbs that dangled from each arm. "I suppose that's it then. I never thought it would come down to this."

"You've been through a lot; I can imagine this will put a stop to all this chaos. Things can go back to the way they once were." Beatrix watched Dagger smirk with narrowed eyes as she nodded and then looked Beatrix in the face.

"Let's hope not." She walked forward and boarded the ship, leaving Beatrix there in question.

As she boarded the ship she made a few rounds to see most of the crew until the preparations were completed. Soon both airships lifted into the air and made their journeys on towards Lindblum. As this happened, Dagger walked around the airship until she found Zidane in the back near the edge.

"There you are, Zidane. I've been looking for you." Dagger smiled and watched as he turned around and gave a weak smile to her.

"I've been here the entire time." He scratched his head and turned back to the edge of the airship as Dagger joined him and looked down at the ground as they continued lifting into the air before reaching a higher altitude.

"What were you thinking about? You looked rather focused." She cocked her head to the side and watched him as he looked down at her and then back out at the sky.

"Nothing. Just thinking about anything I guess. Whatever to keep me calm and focused." He shrugged and sucked in a deep fresh breath of air into his lungs, exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes and felt the air blow against them.

"I never imagined myself doing the things I've been doing. I would have never guessed this was what I would do when I acceded to the thrown. I thought it was a life confined to a castle… but it has been an interesting journey so far." She folded a strand of hair behind her ear as it blew across her face. She looked back at him and watched as he winced a bit and nodded.

"Imagine what else could happen." He smiled but watched her smile soon fade.

"I hope not… I'm so tired." She sighed and shook her head. "I've been tired for a long time."

"…" He watched her rest her head against her hands as she extended her body out. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she felt the air against her face. "Once this is over with… when it's all over, I'm going to take a nap. A very long nap."

"That sounds nice right about now." He agreed, sighing a bit. He was a bit confused when she looked back up at him, as if expecting something more. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were going to make a comment like you usually do." She smiled and shrugged, "You must really be tired."

"Ngh, something like that." He smiled and rubbed his forehead clear of sweat. "I think I'm going to go lay down though."

He pushed up against the ledge and turned around to go lay down. As he took the first two steps he stopped and clenched his fist tightly, wincing a bit.

"Zidane, are you okay?" Dagger walked over to him and watched as he knelt to the floor and grabbed hold of his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his surroundings spin around him violently.

"D-Dammnit…" He gasped, clenching his teeth and pounding the floor hard with his fist.

Within that moment another distraction caught Dagger's attention as a large explosion bursted from within the battle airship in front of their own. With a quick gasp Dagger stood up and watched through the thick black smoke rising as the battle ship began to plummet down beneath them.

"Beatrix! Steiner!" She called out and watched as the ship disappeared before her. Within that instant she became aware of the Black Mage on the ledge next to them.

"He already found us out?" Dagger knelt down next to Zidane and watched as the Black Mage extended his wings and became larger before the both of them.

"Tell me, exactly how many more experiments were performed on Terrans and Summoners before Kuja threw me away?" The mage crossed his arms and glared down at Zidane as he glared back in pain.

"I don't…" Zidane gasped and watched as the mage lowered himself to the deck and reached down to pick Zidane up by the collar up off his feet.

"Or is this some kind of sick joke?!" The mage sneered and listened as Zidane gave off a troubled breathing sound as he kicked about.

"Put him down!" Dagger scorned, watching as the mage dropped him and watched him fall to the ground in utter pain.

"How many more experiments until you're all happy?!" The mage walked up to Zidane and pointed a finger down at him, "Are you the one they claimed to be the perfect specimen?!"

"Ngh, hell… if I know." He narrowed his eyes to the mage's finger and watched as electricity zapped around it.

"We don't even know what you're talking about!" Dagger yelled from the side, trying to get the black mage away from Zidane as he writhed in pain.

"Years ago I, and many more of my kind, were captured and experimented on by the likes of you!" The black mage seethed and watched as Zidane and Dagger exchanged glances. "I waited patiently after the storm for my wife and child to return to me after they fled; facing mortal wounds my chances of survival were slim, and then HE came!"

"G-Garland…" Zidane seethed as he arched his back in pain as the mage shook his head and clenched his fist.

"I never heard from my family, and during these 'experiments' on us wounded Summoners, I became what you thus see today! An experiment of evil, created only for war! I'm a devil!"

"Summoners?" Dagger gasped as Zidane snarled and backed up a bit from the mage, aware that the airship was now at a halt, members soon joining in around the group.

"Garland was fearful of the Eidolons, why would he do experiments on them?" Zidane seethed when the mage laughed and shook his head.

"Fear not the power of summon magic, but the ones who use it!" He laughed again, "We were all stripped of our Eidolons, extracted through forbidden magic!"

"No, this can't be!" Dagger gasped as she took steps forward. Doing so, glowing brightly, the orbs around her wrists gave off a luminous light that caused everyone to look away. The shrills of the Black Mage IX echoed out as he arched his back up in the air and felt pain rushed through his body.

The light ebbed and the mage, steaming from the energy, seethed and backed up, still in a great amount of pain.

"You Terrans…" The mage gasped, pointing down at Zidane, "Damn you all… from tearing me from everything that I had!" He grabbed the ledge of the airship as a wind gusted back his hat, revealing thick black hair that came down shoulder length, showing off the furious brown eyes that pierced into Zidane with hatred, "Damn you… for being the one creation that led to our experiments! Because of you… my family… my friends…my pride…"

With a sudden gust of air the airship tilted, and the mage pushed back, falling from the ship and plummeted down to the depths of the ocean. Calling out in a shrilling scream Dagger rushed to the edge and looked down as the mage fell to his death, her, being his last memory.

"No…" Dagger shook her head, watching as the ocean consumed his body and left no trace of him anymore, "No…" She looked back at Zidane and looked at the horror in his eyes. Her chest moved rapidly in deep breaths and she watched around her as the entire crew watched her.

"What just… happened?" A crew member called to another, and a small murmur of voices echoed in on the silence as they came into a great confused fury.

Before anything else was done Dagger shook her head and covered her eyes as she began to think. Her breaths drew heavier and she bit hard down on her lip.

"Everyone," She managed, gasping for more air, "Get back to your posts! We have to go on. Even without the battle ship… we have to go on…" She nodded and looked to her feet as she heard the crew's foot steps pace around everywhere as they regained control and moved the ship once more.

When there was a moment of calm, Dagger lifted her head and looked over at Zidane as he still had a stunned expression on his face. He was speechless and still very much in pain, if not a little more mild than before. Deciding to stand he did so, not daring to take a step further.

"Zidane… Beatrix and Steiner…" She shook her head and looked over at the edge of the ship, "The black mage… he… Did you not see it in his eyes?"

"Garland tried so hard to make Gaia into Terra… I was his key." He shook his head, "If it weren't for my birth this all wouldn't have happened." He shook his head, clearly out of essential thought.

"Stop it!" She seethed, "We have no time to think of that!" She shook her head, more frantic than before, "We just lost our battle ship! Beatrix and Steiner, Alexandrian troops… PEOPLE! People were on that ship and we just lost them!" She fell to her knees before him and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, gasping for air, "I can't do this! If being Queen means losing the people I love… I can't do this."

"We're loosing it." Zidane shook his head and cleared his head, "We can't be doing this."

Looking back at the small puff of smoke Zidane let out a snort and looked down at Dagger as she lessened herself to him. He knelt to one knee and placed a hand over her head as she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds she created from crying. He glared in the other direction and watched as a familiar setting came into view.

"Dagger…" He stroked back her hair and wrapped an arm around her, watching as their destination became evident, "Beatrix and Steiner could still be okay. Just have a little faith. They didn't fly into the ocean, and their ship seemed a little intact when it hit the canyons. Have some faith in them." He nodded, "We just have one more objective. Don't fall apart yet, okay?"

Feeling a soft nod he smiled the best he could, his pain ebbing away slowly. He helped her to her feet and tugged her along with him by her hand as they walked to the edge of the airship.

As the airship came to a halt they looked back at the crew and watched as they all waited for an order, as well as an explanation to the entire commotion from before. The two turned around and faced the airship driver who crossed his arms with impatience. Zidane rubbed his head and shrugged, watching them all.

"Give us a minute. We'll decide what to do next." He nodded at the man and then turned to an iron ladder in which he threw himself over and began to climb down. Soon after he hit the ground he motioned for Dagger to do the same, helping her after the last few steps. They turned and looked at a clear view at Lindblum as it gave off an eerie feeling of darkness, sending chills down the both of their spines.

"Are you okay? Geez it sure looks dead over there." Zidane looked down at her and watched as she narrowed her eyes and fidgeted her fingers.

"Is this where it all ends?" She looked up at him and watched as he looked around and shrugged.

"No, it will probably end over there." He pointed to a more open area from where they stood and smirked when she shook her head at him.

"You know what I mean."

"It will end here, but we aren't done yet." He nodded, "I thought about what you said before."

"Oh…?" She looked up at him and watched as he scratched his head and gave off a sigh.

"I also have a score to settle." He nodded, watching as she paused, unsure of what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" She watched him bite down on his lip, a habit he had picked up from her. He rubbed his head once more and sucked in a breath of air, exhaling slowly.

"I'm going to take care of Schneider." He watched her pause and examine his face in disbelieve, as if she would find some kind of ill humor in his words.

"You can't be serious. Then what is the point in doing this?" She shook her head, watching as he smiled and watched her put back by this level of comfort.

"You wanted to rebuild Lindblum," He shook his head, "and I want to make Schneider pay for what he's done. I can't stand by and let that happen."

"Then why did we stop here?! I'm going with you." Her lower lip went up into a pout and Zidane gave her another smirk and a small chuckle.

"Schneider has no one in the castle but a few low life servants." He turned to the sky and pointed up at the tallest point in Lindblum, "When the sun passes over that point you do what you have to do. I need you to stay here and make sure that happens. Once he finds out I'm in the castle you may not have any other chance."

"So you want me to destroy the city the second you arrive in Lindblum?! What if I kill you?!" She shook her head, "No, Zidane, I won't."

"Don't worry about it. As luck has it, I'm pretty good at escaping." He smiled and looked back at the castle, "And I have a feeling that Schneider is ready to leave that ghost town anyway. The way things are going he has no one to wait on his every want and need. I'll slide by no problem."

"I-I can't believe I'm doing this. There's no way, I can't, this is… I…" She held out her two hands and looked back and forth between her palms as her mind raced with all negative possibilities.

"Hey." He shook her from her thoughts and watched as she looked up at him with innocence of confusion and fear, "I'm going to be okay. After Lindblum has been pummeled tell them you want to rest before going back. If I'm not back by nightfall tell them to go to Dali."

She went quiet as he spoke; narrowing her eyes and head to the ground as he began to work everything through his head. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Hey, after this, it will all be okay. You won't have to worry anymore, I promise." He placed a hand over her head and watched as she looked up at him and puckered up her lips and narrow her eyebrows.

"I'll hold you to that promise, even in death." She took his hand and sighed, nodding.

"Great, I'll be going then. I'll spare you the good-bye. I'll be seeing you soon anyway." He smiled and cupped her cheeks, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking off to the ship, taking hold of the ladder and climbing up.

"S-sir?" The driver faced Zidane as he boarded the ship and crossed his arms.

"We're making a pit-stop. Queen Garnet needs someone to stay with her until the ship returns." He looked around the crew and pointed to two crew members who had prepared for monster combat, "Preferably those two."

"A-As you wish. Where are we departing to, sir?" The driver whistled to the two people Zidane pointed at and motioned for them to get off the ship.

"Lindblum." Zidane watched the man pause a bit as the two members passed in front of them and climb down the ladder.

"Lindblum, sir? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" The man shook his head, "I can't jeopardize my entire crew on such an impossible task. We don't even have the battle ship now!"

"You aren't staying. You're just going to ditch me there and come mosey on back here. As far as that goes, you won't have to ever take a look at me again."

The driver shook his head and looked down at Dagger as she looked up at him and blink, watching for the ship to begin moving.

"Her highness approved this?" The driver looked back at Zidane and watched as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Something like that."

"Okay, but we have to make it fast. Since the battle ship crashed, and our best men are with Queen Garnet, we have no protection. We might be able to drop a ladder down to a rooftop." The driver nodded and then dismissed himself.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're even going to Lindblum?"

The driver stopped and shrugged when looking back at Zidane, "Not really, sir. From the stories I've heard, you're a daredevil. Jumping from crashing ships and all."

"Hey! I fell from the impact!"

* * *

"Schneider?" Lexar stood in the doorway to Schneider's chamber as the man sat in his chair rubbing his head.

"What is it now?!" He seethed and looked up at the plump man, "You're a sight for sore-eyes. You need to loose weight." He seethed and looked back down at his papers.

"The Black Mage hasn't returned yet. Most of the guards have left and very few servants are still alive…" Lexar coughed and watched as Schneider seethed.

"Relax; we're just in a corner right now. Once we take out Garnet we'll be back in a life of luxury. I'm just trying to figure out what makes that gypsy boy tick."

"Sir?" Lexar walked over to Schneider as he skimmed over a few papers and books.

"Unfortunately the symbol we searched for on him was nothing more than a branding that will go away within time." He seethed and took a swig of brandy before continuing.

"A branding?"

"For authenticity I assume." He shrugged, "According to the translated text it burns when the specimen has a sense of fear." He ripped out the page and tossed it, "But that doesn't matter. I need something better. Like an OFF switch." He shagged up his hair and kicked back in his desk as Lexar took a bite out of a sandwich, "Good grief, man, you're eating again?!"

"It makes the pain of being poor go away." The little man waddled off and left Schneider rolling his eyes.

"Black Mage IX hasn't been back for a while…" Schneider looked at a clock, "I didn't give it much heed, but he usually gives me a report within' hours." He sighed and shrugged, "I'd be more furious if I didn't have a bottle of brandy right now." He took another swig and nodded, skimming back over the pages.

"Uhm, s-sir?" A small little voice interrupted Schneider as he blinked a few times before glaring up.

"What is it now?! Can't you knock?"

"But sir, you ripped the door off its hinges this morning after you had awoken." The small servant girl made a slight bow as her knees shook uncontrollably before him.

"Now you're mocking me? And what did I tell you about addressing me?"

"Y-Yes, Master." The girl squeezed her eyes shut as he tossed his glass into the wall next to her. She gulped and waited as he poured himself another glass and seethed.

"Now what is it you came here for?" He went back to his books and began to skim through the text with blurry eyes.

"The ship you requested has been prepared. Though no one actually knows how to maneuver it…" The girl looked to her side and made a silent disgusted sigh.

"Very well then. Is everyone ready to leave?" He began to stack his books up and enclose papers into their previous places.

"Yes sir. What shall I tell the airship driver to where it is that we are departing to?" The woman took hold of his books as he dropped them in her arms. She followed after him while trying to hold everything together.

"Treno. I have a rich distant cousin in there that owes me a favor." He watched her nod and walk in the other direction. She left him there alone in the now dark and slightly empty castle.

As he walked along the halls he stopped a moment at the sound of shuffling feet. Assuming it must have been one of the staff he continued on his way, listening as the shuffling grew louder.

"… Who's there?" He turned to the side and listened in on the foot steps.

"What's the matter? Lost?" A voice echoed, making the man pause and wait a moment as a figure walked into the clearing.

"Gypsy boy?"

"'Gypsy boy'?" Lexar walked up to him and watched as he nearly jumped into the air.

"Don't do that to me you _imbecile_!" Schneider hit him over the head and watched as the fat man groaned and held his head.

"Imbecile?! I'm not the dolt wandering through the halls with a dumbfounded look on his face! You looked as if a ghost was chasing you! And what of this Gypsy boy?! Is he haunting you in your sleep or something?!"

"Never mind you! Go off to the ship! I need to grab a few things before I leave! Have you got everything?!" He seethed and watched as the tubby man laughed while walking away.

"Everything is ready besides you, Schneider. Hurry up and make your way." He continued to laugh as he walked away, leaving Schneider there rolling his eyes as he walked a bit more to a room that had been blood stained on the ground.

"Hmph. I'll have to remember to kill the maid who failed to clean this blood stain up." He went through a few drawers before stuffing a few jewels into his pockets.

He slowly made his way to the door and stopped mid-way when it suddenly slammed shut. Standing there in shock he felt his blood go cold. He jumped for the door and began to scream and knock on it.

"Let me out! Someone! Let me out!" He turned the knob and blinked several times as it slowly opened as he willed it to.

He opened it up slowly and looked both ways out of the doorway. Neither side had anyone there… and it was rather dark for the castle. Deciding to shrug it off he straightened his clothes and hair and turned to walk back to the airship.

Schneider…

"Who's there?!" Schneider spun around and looked franticly around the hallway. He took a low lit light from a stand and slowly walked forward, listening in.

"Schneider…How could you?"

The voices echoed, scaring Schneider to where he dropped his light and looked around him, feeling fear overcome him. He cleared his throat and gasped as he heard more shuffling of feat.

"Who are you?! Where are you?! Show yourself!" He yelled out, but the fear crept into his voice.

"Schneider… how could you? I tried my best to serve you…" the voice seemed closer than before, and Schneider let out a shriek. He backed up but tripped over something hard, making him hit the ground.

"Go away! Who are you?! A monster?! A spirit?!" He backed up into a wall and gasped for air as more shuffling was heard.

"We all had family, Schneider… we all did."

Schneider quickly unsheathed a jeweled sword and cleared his throat, pointing the sword out before him; "I'm warning you!" He yelled out, listening as feet scattered across the ground and shuffling echoed farther and closer; back and forth from him.

"Look who's at their feet now." The voice echoed, changing from odd pitches, seemingly coming closer to him.

"Just leave me! Please! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" He shrieked out as he felt an arm touch his shoulder. He swung his sword and let out a shrill scream as the sword found its place lodged into what seemed like flesh and then yanked from his hands and tossed out into the hallway.

"That's exactly how all those people felt before you had them slaughtered." The voice deepened as a figure stood before Schneider. A dim light slowly lit up a face, and Zidane smirked down at the tearful king, "Boo."

"Gahhh!" He shrieked and stood up, only to be forced back by a piercing object that pierced his abdomen. He hit the wall and felt his shoulder being pressed on as Zidane held him up.

"This is for everything… that you've done to wreak havoc. You've messed with the wrong crowed." He glared down at the King as he slid to the floor, glaring up at the boy.

"Gypsy boy… I should…" He seethed, gasping as he looked down at his hands at the blood, "I should have known…" He shook his head, falling forward cold, dead to the ground.

"Schneider! Hurry up! The Invincible II is already prepared to take off." A voice echoed through the hall and Zidane looked up in the direction the voice came from.

With his dagger in hand he looked down at it a moment before sheathing it and walking off in that direction. Within' that same moment… the castle began to shake violently, and the ceiling began to collapse.

* * *

A few minutes before…

"My Queen, what are we exactly waiting for?" One of the men in charge of protecting Dagger crossed his arms as the girl stared off in the direction of Lindblum. She had her eyes fixated on a point of Lindblum castle as the men around her explored the area for any monsters that seemed violent enough to attack.

"We're waiting for time to pass." She looked back at them and watched as they looked at each other and then back at her.

"The ship has already arrived, maybe you should go back. I'm getting ready to take care of things." She blinked a moment before taking her attention to the underpass near them.

"My Queen?" One of the men called but shrugged when she waved them off in dismissal. She made a slight smile and nodded before turning back to the view of Lindblum.

"_This is where the fault lines collide_." Closing her eyes, Dagger clasped her hands together and bowed her head, "_Listen to the planet's heartbeat; breathe slowly, and calm your mind_." Taking a deep breath she opened her hands outward and tilted her head back and upward as an ominous wind aroused around her. A circular pattern circled around where she stood with runes and an electric current zapped around her as she listened intently to the waxing and waning of the cries the Eidolon she was summoning emitted.

Breathing contently she rested easy on her feet and looked forward as the Thunder God, Ramuh, appeared before her in the air, raising a thunder staff into the sky and collecting energy. Clasping her hands together once more, Dagger made a silent prayer for Zidane's safety as a judgment bold of lightning struck down on Lindblum castle, a few smaller ones zapping down and around the castle, destroying everything in its path.

Clasping her hands over her heart, Dagger fell to her knees and closed her eyes away from Lindblum as she listened to debris fall and crash. Hollow cries of lost souls echoed from the regency, and all was demolished before the great Thunder God.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	17. A Fateful Ending

A/N: 8D I only have one thing to say: I'm sorry.

* * *

"My Queen," The driver of the cargo ship confronted Dagger as she stared off into the sky where Lindblum once stood.

Dust and debris began to settle into the demolished regency; an eerie silence covering the entire landscape. The entire crew took it upon themselves to take a rest after watching the amazing display their Queen had performed, unsure if they were more terrified or proud of her. So many thoughts and mixed emotions seemed to be tangled in with each member, but only one seemed to be as blank as them all.

"My Queen, we cannot stay here for much longer. Nightfall is almost upon us." The driver watched as Dagger pulled her blood-shot eyes from the view and focus in on him, blankly staring at the concerned man.

"Let us rest at Dali then. We can check on the battle ship tomorrow on our way back to Alexandria…" She looked down at the ground a moment before turning slowly back to the sky where she stared outward.

"The flight shouldn't be that long back to Alexandria, my Queen, are you sure resting at Dali is wise? In our current condition I think it would be wise to go straight back. Is our task not finished?"

"It is over… but we must stop at Dali. I feel very ill and need bed rest." She looked at the driver again with a stern look. He felt himself shutter a bit and then back up, nodding and making a slight bow before dismissing himself.

"Prepare for departure! We're off to Dali! Get your butts up and moving! Just because this is a cargo ship doesn't mean your duties are any easier!"

Giving a soft sigh Dagger rubbed her forehead and looked over at a small crate where a hat had been caught on the bottom corner. She looked around a moment before walking over to it and picking it up as she sat down on the crate, taking a better look at it.

"The Black Mage…" She sighed and clung to it tightly, "He was one of my own kind." She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to remember his face. "I wonder," She said to herself as she opened her eyes again, "I wonder if that's why the orbs were so responsive…"

"My Queen, please come inside, the nights weather will become quite chilly. I would hate it for you to catch anything while in your condition." The driver came out from beneath the ship and watched the girl nod and stand, watching as the driver walked back inside.

"I hope… everything turns out for the better." She smiled and let go of the hat as it lifted into the air and flowed with the wind away from the airship as she slowly retreated into the airship.

* * *

_For as long as I could remember…_

_My life felt so empty and desolated… _

_Like nothing would matter if I had just faded away._

_So…_

_What would happen now…?_

_If I faded away from you?_

* * *

Sitting in a chair on the cargo ship, Dagger stared down at her hands as she waited her ride to Dali. It had been a long and lonely ride by herself. Each member of the crew chatted amongst themselves, but the atmosphere around her was none too friendly. She felt the cold stares from some members, pity from the next.

It was the longest ride she had ever had.

Upon arriving at Dali, the ship slowly rested on the terrain just outside of the small town. It then became apparent, with the loud humming of voices, that Dali had more people inside the town than what it could even hold.

They all departed from the ship and made their way into the town entrance where they were greeted with nearly a thousand occupants in the streets. The sight was sad and depressing, and everyone clung to another to survive the cold that the night was beginning to bring on.

"My Queen." The ship driver approached Dagger and watched the girl skim over angry glares at her before turning to him.

"I suppose I should have expected Dali to be so full of people…" She watched a few members in the crowed go at each other in a brawl, only to be broken up quickly by others surrounding them. The entire town was depressing and hateful. The atmosphere was thick and full of disgust when they began to realize Dagger's presence in the town.

"I'll go have a chat with the Inn Keeper." The driver backed himself off and made his way over to the Inn where he opened the door to a complete full house of people, slowly trying to squeeze shut the door again.

"Hey! Gar-net!" A man from the crowed yelled out as Dagger snapped her attention to him with none to pleasant of a stare back. She watched the man lift a round object and toss it at her, landing just before her feet on the ground. She looked at the rotten food and then back up at the man as the members of the crew walked in front of her to block any attacks.

"I see I'm not welcome here either." She smiled to herself as she looked to the sky and then back to the man as he started to act up again.

"Yeah! Hide behind your men! That's all you seem to do anyway! You're no leader!" The man clenched his fist and shook it violently, yelling as loud as he could, "My family is dead because of you! You'll regret this! Schneider will put an end to your uselessness!"

"Will you sit down! Do you want to get yourself killed?" An older woman called out as she shoved the man back down to the ground as he yelled and stumbled about, yelling vulgar words at the girl.

"My Queen?" The driver walked back out of the Inn and approached the girl as she looked back and nodded. "We can't seem to get any more people inside. Most nobles are occupying the beds as well as in the checking area. They're refusing to let us enter. I would take action, but I am, by no decree-"

"I understand." She gave a fake smile and nodded at the man.

"Mayhap we should resume upon our trip back to Alexandria?"

"Actually," She thought to her left side, thinking a moment, "The airship makes me slightly nauseous. I still would rather wait till morning, if you and your crew doesn't mind…" She looked at the members as they looked at each other and inwardly groaned.

Nodding at the crew, the driver followed them back to the airship as Dagger followed shortly behind, feeling a thump on her head as another rotten lump of food was tossed at her. She quickly glared back while rubbing her head and then continued her way onto the ship.

They were back on the ship as fast as they had departed from it earlier, if not a little more annoyed under circumstance. Every member wanted to go home, everyone that is, besides Dagger. She had patiently waited near the front of the ship where she rested her chin on her hand as she laid her elbow on the ship ledge and stared off into the sky. She was chilly, tired, and could have used a rest herself, but she couldn't seem to peel her eyes from the sky, like a zombie in a trance.

What seemed like forever, her patience seemed to have paid off, as she became aware of a distant object in the sky. Studying it closely it became apparent that what she was staring at was an airship… and it was coming at them at a rather fast speed.

Standing up straight, Dagger watched the sky as the airship came down with a stream of smoke tailing after it. She quickly turned around and ran to get down off the ship but was thrown off balance when the airship collided into the ground. She fell back onto her bottom and watched as members of the crew were startled and began to come out for a better glance of what happened.

Being pushed aside, Dagger was the last off the ship as the rest of the members left and ran towards the crashed ship. Dagger made an effort to crawl down the latter from the side but missed her grip and fell half of the way down the latter, hitting herself hard on the ground, wincing a bit more from the pain on her bottom.

After standing back up, she ran to the circle of people gathered around and pushed her way through the circle of people watching as the airship made a very hard landing, digging into the dirt and sliding a few feet forward before coming to a rest. Everyone stared in awe as the airship let out exhaust through the back turbine and rested into the earth. Yelling and mumbles could be heard within the airship and slowly people began to walk to the bridge and depart from the ship itself.

"Yes-Yes-I'm fine! Be-gone you peasants!" A plump man brushed off his clothes and snorted as everyone backed up and looked at each other.

"Lord Schneider. Is he okay? What word have you brought?" A Noble yelled out and was pushed out of the way as soon as Dagger reached front and stopped a moment when realizing who she was facing.

"Y-You!" She gasped, watching as the man turned to her and glared. "Lexar…"

"Ah, Queen Garnet. You're still alive. How… unfortunate." He watched the girl clench her fists and seethe through her teeth as he shrugged, "Why don't you ask your Queen where he is!" Everyone went into a low murmur and then looked at Dagger as she watched the plump man shake his head and attempt not to laugh at her miserable appearance.

"Where is Zidane?!" She growled and watched him shrug again and point at her.

"Gypsy boy? He's probably with Lord Schneider! We wouldn't have let him live even if we saw him anyway. More likely he was CRUSHED after you sent that attack on Lindblum!" He snorted and shook his head again, "Did you hear that? Yes, your 'Queen' sent her own attack on your beloved King!" He watched the people around glare and some shake their heads. Dagger continued to glare at the man and listened to the words around her.

"Silence, you cur!" She snarled, watching him laugh and shake his head once more.

"My Queen, I'm afraid your antics have wracked you up quite a bit of bad karma. If I-"

"I said silence!" She yelled back, watching the man glare and stand straight, "I've had enough of your trickery and your deceitful ways! You were out there slaughtering my innocent people and lying your way up to POWER!" She raised her voice as she spoke and ran at the man, grabbing hold of his collar as a few people held her back, despite her title.

"You see! The woman is crazy! This is who you have as a Queen-"

"As opposed to you?!" She roared back as more people began to talk and murmur. Before anyone knew it, the crowed of people began to split into two groups. One group behind Dagger and one larger one behind Lexar as the two glared back and forth at each other.

"I see. So it has come down to this? You've killed your husband! Now you're splitting up the people you 'claim' to be yours. You are no Queen! You're not even a woman! You're a scared child that has to depend on others to do your biding."

"Hold your tongue! You're nothing but an analyst!" Dagger glared and shook her head, "You accuse me of these lies and yet you left your own King behind! Where is he now, Lexar?" She scoffed, "You're nothing but a lap dog."

"Why you spoiled-"

"That's enough!" A noble man called out, watching as everyone averted their attention towards him. "Both matters have been brought to the surface. We cannot take action until both parties can defend themselves! There is no use arguing over the matter when we are only a small number compared to the mass of people who need to voice their opinions as well!"

"What are you saying?" The airship driver of Dagger's ship called out and watched the noble nod and fold his arms.

"We must see if Lord Schneider is okay. If he isn't then Lord Lexar will take his place in defending him. We must return to Alexandria and decide this out before turning to the people for this matter." The noble man looked at Dagger as she made a strong stare but nodded.

"Very well. Both airships will return to Lindblum. If there is no sign of Schneider we will resume and return to Alexandria." Dagger nodded and watched as people began to nod and murmur in agreement.

It took an hour to gather together enough people to maneuver both airships as well as help in searching for Schneider. Each party boarded both airships and Dagger excitingly boarded her old airship as she waited for departure.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get both airships into the air, but as soon as they did they were off towards Lindblum at full speed.

* * *

Gasping for air and cringing in pain Zidane opened his eyes and tried to focus through blurred vision. He coughed in attempt to clear his lungs of the dirt in the air and found it incredibly hard to breath. Worst off, he couldn't move. His entire body had been pinned down by a large piece of debris that had fallen from the ceiling.

'Ugh…' he thought to himself, trying to pull from underneath the debris. He looked around and realized he was buried deep beneath ruble. It was dark and only a small portion of light shed down inches from his head. He tired the best he could to look up but found it impossible to look through his right eye as it was bruised and swollen shut.

'Dammit…' He inwardly groaned. How long had he been out? Last he remembered was…

He looked down at his bloody hands and blinked a bit before rubbing the blood off on the rock above him. He coughed a bit more and then decided to attempt to shift his way from under the rock. Unfortunately, each attempt left him in more pain and even more tired. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't free himself from the rock.

He lay limp a moment and groaned outwardly, folding an arm across his eyes lightly and gasping for as much air as he could from the hole that granted him light.

'Dammit. I'm going to die here…' he thought to himself again, shaking his head. 'Dagger is going to be so mad at me," He laughed, shaking his head. He was about to die and that was all he could think about. He was going to hell, that was for sure.

Resting a bit more, he fell half-asleep, trying to regain more strength to attempt to free himself again. Between that time, he began to remember some of the things that recently had happened. It made him smile and chuckle slightly, wondering if he was really going to die there alone.

Between this time, he heard soft thumping sounds. When he shook from his thoughts he began to wonder if he had actually heard anything at all, or if he was dreaming. Before he knew it he could hear the echoes of people calling out as they pulled rocks from all around. He coughed a bit more and tried his best to turn his head to the hole where he could hear the yelling from above.

"Lord Schneider!"

"My King!"

The cries became louder and more people began to join in. Zidane groaned and wondered what was going to happen. If they were searching for Schneider then they more than likely weren't going to be happy if they found him with blood-stained hands. He was wondering if he was given a choice now. Die slowly by the crushing of his pelvis or the hands of the people searching for him.

'Oh, so many choices,' He thought to himself. Deciding to stay quiet, he watched people pass by him and call out for Schneider.

"Good Lord, look a the blood."

"There is so many bodies around here. Should we take them back for proper burial?"

"If you want to make the effort."

"It may help us find Schneider faster if we clear out the bodies."

"Well hurry up then! That Lexar is beginning to be a real piss head."

Zidane shook his head and looked down at where the rock pierced his body and pinned him down. There was no way he could remove this thing on his own. It was like he was accident prone. Only this time it seemed that he was going to die for sure. Life sure liked to toy with him a lot.

"It's no use. I can't find him anywhere." A voice snarled above him. It had been apparent that they had sat down on a rock and kicked a bit of the ruble. "Zidane Tribal, you…jerk."

"Uuughh!" Zidane let out the loudest groan he could after hearing his name. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his name, realizing just who it was. He gasped in desperation and licked his lips a bit, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. He tried again, attempting an actual word.

"Dagger!"

Dagger paused a moment when hearing the cry beneath her. She turned to the rubble and looked around, finding a small gap in the debris. She jumped down on a few rocks and peered into the hole, staring into the dirty swollen face of the one she had been searching for. He made another heart-filled gasp and shook her head, pulling the rocks from the gap that restricted him light.

"Zidane!" She gasped, pulling back more rocks. She was alarmed when a section of the rubble collapsed on his head but was quick enough to get down into his small cavern and clear him of the rocks. He would have been completely cleared but one large rock pinned him down. Between the two of them, she wasn't sure if she could move it off him.

"My Queen, have you found another civilian?" A voice called down, revealing himself as the noble man who had acted as a mediator between her and Lexar back at Dali.

With a nod from Dagger, the man slid down to her and Zidane and examined the rock. Both him and Dagger pushed on the rock and was assisted by Zidane who had enough energy to make one last attempt to free himself from the bolder.

The rock slowly made a lift up and Zidane could free a small section of his body. He snarled when the bolder was pressing back down on him, but when he made a yelp both of the other two pushed harder on the rock and was able to lift the rock up in enough time for him to free himself and crawl up against a bunch of other rocks.

"Zidane! I finally found you! I thought you were dead!" Dagger cried out, causing alarm to others from around her.

"Did someone find Schneider?"

"Did you say someone found Schneider?!"

"No!" The noble man called out, walking up from the debris, "We just found another civilian! Keep searching!"

"Oww…" Zidane groaned, allowing Dagger to help him stand up straight. He gasped a bit at the relief he felt and made a half-attempt to smile, "Guess that didn't go as planned."

"Be quiet, Zidane!" Dagger glared with teary eyes as he sighed and looked up at the noble man as he walked down to the two.

"My Queen." The man made a slight bow and watched as the girl looked at him a moment before he continued, "My apologies. I have not formally introduced myself, though under the circumstances there was no time. I am Dr. Nobenstein. I've worked with Dr. Tot for quite some time." The man nodded and watched as Dagger looked up at him with a bit more ease and more liveliness.

"Dr. Tot? Is he well?!"

"He is. Tot and myself have been taking our time to help you, my Queen. Once the controversy between you and Lord Schneider began we realized it was time to take action and gather what and who we could that would help defend your title. Us and a few other scholars on your side have made it our main mission in doing so. I was on my way to Lindblum but when I heard of the attacks I stopped in Dali. I was ever so fortunate when you stopped by. When I heard that Master Zidane wasn't there I realized that we must make our way quickly back to Lindblum to find him."

"No! Lord Schneider!" A call echoed out and Dagger looked back as a group of people began to dig a body out from under the rubble, dragging Schneider's lifeless body out from under the debris.

"Hey Dagger…" A voice called up at her. Weakly, Zidane slowly attempted to stand on his own as he stabilized himself with her hand.

"He's been stabbed! Does he have a pulse?! Someone!"

"Quick, check him! Make sure he's okay!"

"No, Lord Schneider!"

"Dagger, you remember… how I said," Zidane winced a bit and cleared his throat, ignoring as others as they passed by them and Dr. Nobenstein, who was watching them free their King from his grave, "how I said that you wouldn't have to worry any more after this?"

"Yes…" Dagger looked at the boy and then looked back when they were being shoved forward.

"Go! We must depart and get some help! Hurry!"

A group of people began to clear a path as they lifted Schneider's lifeless body up and carried him to the Lindblum airship. With false hope, they all prayed on their way back as some began to cry, others carrying other dead bodies that had been claimed from the destruction. Dagger watched after them and remained with Zidane and Dr. Nobenstein before everyone was cleared out.

"My Queen…" Dr. Nobenstein faced the woman before him and smiled, watching her tired expression gaze up at him, "It's time. Are you ready?"

She smiled at him and watched him nod and turn around, walking back to the airships. As he did so, Dagger looked over at Zidane who stared back at her with the same expression in his eyes. He was so tired. So very tired.

"What are you going to do?" She clasped her hands together and looked at the floor, waiting in silence.

"I'll think of something." He replied softly, pulling on her shoulder as they slowly left to board the airship.

As they climbed up the ladder to the cargo ship, a soft drizzle of rain began to set down on them, streaming across their faces as they looked at the other airship at the group of people surrounding Schneider's lifeless body. Both airships got ready to take off, and Zidane rested an arm around Dagger's shoulder as she stared at the other man's lifeless body.

"My Queen?" Dr. Nobenstein approached the two and watched as they looked back at him with soft smiles on their faces. The man nodded and watched as Zidane smirked and pulled out a small package with a pretty purple bow tied around it.

"Make sure to give that to Eiko. I ate all of the candies that was inside, but I wrote her a message back. Make sure to give it to her." He smirked and watched as Dr. Nobenstein smiled and nodded, bowing to the both of them.

"I wish you both the best of luck, whatever it is you have planned." He smiled and walked away, leaving the two alone as the airships lifted into the air.

"So what do you have planned?" Dagger turned around and held Zidane's hand as he opened a swollen eye and smirked at her, "Do you have any intention on going back to Alexandria?"

"Eventually."

"'Eventually'?"

"Heh! I may not have followed through with my plans, but I haven't let you down yet have I?" He smirked and watched her sigh, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Don't sound so down." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "After all! This abduction is far from over!" He lifted the girl from her waist and set her on the ledge of the airship, listening as she gave a small shriek and held close to his shoulders, "I've got some unfinished business anyway. I don't think being a dad will be all that bad…" He smirked and then looked over his shoulder, giving another malicious smirk to the people behind him and looked at their terrified and shocked expressions, remembering them from the cab station in Lindblum that had gossiped nonstop. He made another smirk inwardly to himself and looked back up at Dagger, cocking an eyebrow as he threw himself forward, pushing himself and Dagger overboard as she let out a high-pitched screech.

Both women looked at each other and ran to the edge of the airship, with a couple more people who became alarmed from the sound. They all watched as the two hit the water and went under. They all gasped and murmured amongst themselves, giving a small state of panic.

"They just went over-board!"

"We're still a little low! Maybe they are okay?!"

"That was Queen Garnet!"

"Heaven, no! King Schneider and now Queen Garnet! This world is doomed!"

"Now who will take the thrown?! Who will help us in this time of need?!"

"They aren't surfacing!"

"Someone!"

Dr. Nobenstein eyed the crowed as he slowly un-tired the small package that had been tied up for Eiko. He pulled out the small card and smiled when he read the words poorly written down on them: "Good Luck"

Looking on the other side of the airship from where the crowed was looking franticly, Dr. Nobenstein waved the small note in his hand down to the two bodies below and watched as they waved back. He sighed and shook his head, packaging back up the note in the package, "Well, Dr. Tot said that she was quite the little girl. Just like Garnet. Maybe this was fate after all…" He smirked up at the sky and watched two birds fly by as the sky began to clear up from the rain.

"I suppose we needed a new start anyway."

**The End.**

* * *

What a suck-tacular ending. This chapter should have been scrapped 2 years ago.

Anyway, Yes, that's it. I'm so sorry for any plot-holes. The rest you just have to infer yourself! I worked hard with this story, had a lot of help from people, and I valued every single one of you people who bothered to review, set me as a favorite and/or set me under your alerts! I'm sorry if my spelling is bad, and my grammar. I'm sorry if Microsoft Word didn't catch my typos and I'm sorry if this wasn't the ending you wanted! I wrote this chapter over 3 times and this was all I could come up with. I thought it would last another chapter, but.. ho hum. Thanks so much to Phoenix Helix with this last chapter, and for the entire thing for that matter! You helped me so much :)

Thanks for surviving through my lack of updtes XD I'm working on another Final Fantasy IX story now. I think I should search for a Beta reader. I have someone in mind, but I hate bothering him with such tasks. (: Anyway, thanks everyone! Please review me for the over-all story!


End file.
